Bad Wolves: The Return of Ileana Van Helsing
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: The sequel to Doctor Who Vs. Dracula set in the War of the Guardians universe. UNIT calls in Rose Tyler to investigate the mysterious death of a man who drowned on dry land! Rose immediately suspects an old foe of the Doctor's to be behind the strange death. She calls in her old friend, Ileana Van Helsing, to help; and they soon encounter a strange girl with a terrible secret.
1. Chapter 1

BAD WOLVES

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

CHAPTER 1

Victoria Collins was racing for home before the sun went down. She didn't think that she was going to make it this time.

Her boss had made her stay later than her usual time even though she kept telling her that she had an appointment that she had to keep. She wouldn't listen no matter how hard she tried to get her to let her go home.

Now she was afraid that it was already too late. She could feel herself already beginning to change. As the moon started to appear in the sky, she could feel her mind retreating while her other self tried to take its place.

"Please not yet! I don't want to kill anyone! Please!" she begged.

She raced toward her home and just got inside when she felt herself beginning to physically change now. Hair was sprouting up already, and her teeth were elongating.

She raced quickly to a secret chamber that she got into with a button behind a picture on her wall. As she closed and locked the door behind her, she pushed a button and a cage descended from the celling trapping her while a small hole opened to the night sky letting in a beam of moonlight near her head.

If she tried to open the cage now before the moon disappeared, the moonlight would be redirected and filtered through a diamond inside of a light chamber that was suspended from the ceiling near the cage and pointed directly at her. The light chamber would then magnify it until it became deadly enough to kill her. It was her own trap for herself to prevent her from leaving until sunrise.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it in time. She knew that she couldn't chance something like this happening again though. She had to find help. It was the last thought that she had before the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform that had infected her long ago completely took her over. She finished her transformation into a werewolf and howled upwards at the night sky.

Rose Tyler was called out to the site of a weird incident by UNIT. The Brigadier had told her on the phone that a man had died in front of several witnesses because he couldn't breathe. Medics arriving at the scene soon discovered that there had been water in his lungs. He had drowned on dry land!

As she arrived, Rose was greeted by the Brigadier personally. He was there waiting for her. She wondered just how big this case was. Alistair usually didn't do anything but special assignments for UNIT these days.

"Miss Tyler, it's wonderful to see you again! I hope that you're feeling well," the Brigadier said as he greeted her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rose, Alistair? We're friends," Rose chided him with a small smile.

"I'm afraid I just can't bring myself to do that just yet. Decades of manners and etiquette prevent me from calling you by your first name," the Brigadier admitted.

She reached over and hugged him affectionately for a minute surprising him. He flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I know that you have to appear all tough in front of the troops and all that. I just couldn't resist. You never change, Alastair. It's one of the things that I adore about you," Rose told him with a wide grin.

"Yes, well. Please don't do that again. It doesn't exactly send the right message. Although I do appreciate the sentiment," the Brigadier said with a smile.

The UNIT soldiers all stared at Rose with curiosity now. Who was this woman that could get away with giving the old man a hug like that? He was usually tough as nails and would bristle at such a thing from anyone else.

"Is there some reason that you keep staring at our guest? Don't let me catch any of you doing that again! Face front! Eyes straight ahead!" Colonel Mace ordered as he chastised his troops.

They all turned away from Rose now. They were all still wondering though just who was she.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Tyler. I had thought that our soldiers had better manners than that," Colonel Mace said chagrined.

"It's okay. I'm afraid it's probably my fault. I hugged the Brigadier in front of them," Rose explained as she looked sheepish.

Colonel Mace tried somewhat unsuccessfully to suppress a smile at the mental image now in his head.

"Yes, well. Be that as it may, it's still no excuse for them to act in such a manner. That's not why we called you here today though to discuss proper instruction for the troops. We have a very strange case that we think could use your own rather unusual expertise," Colonel Mace said.

"You mean it's something so unbelievably weird that you think that only a Time Lord could figure it out, and you can't find the Doctor," Rose said with an astute grasp of the situation.

The Brigadier laughed at her wit and insight as Colonel Mace simply said, "He doesn't answer his phone."

"He never does! I don't even know why he had the TARDIS install one for in the first place if he's never going to use it. We never had a phone when I travelled with him. He had to do some jiggery pokery on my cell phone," Rose said with a smile at the fond memory.

"The Doctor has never been known for being easy to find. You, however, are on Doctor Jones' speed dial so we decided to call you," the Brigadier said honestly.

"Is Martha here?" Rose said excitedly. She looked forward to seeing her friend again.

"Yes but she's busy being interviewed by our researchers at the moment. She has information about this death that we believe should be archived," Colonel Mace said.

"What kind of information?" Rose asked.

"She says that she's seen this kind of death before when she was traveling with the Doctor. It was caused by alien witches according to her," Colonel Mace said.

"Carrionites," Rose said instantly.

"I told you that she would know all about them, Colonel. Miss Tyler is an expert on all species of aliens," the Brigadier said with a touch of pride in her on his face.

"It helps when you are one I suppose. I'd hardly say that I'm an expert on all aliens though. Just an expert on most aliens! You don't have to feed my ego. I'm not the Doctor! I hope that you remember that this time, Colonel," Rose said with a grin at Colonel Mace.

Colonel Mace flushed with embarrassment at the reference to an unfortunate incident in his past where he had mistaken her for the Doctor.

"Oh, don't get all upset, Colonel. I'm just winding you up. I don't hold any hard feelings about that. It's fine," Rose said as she playfully slapped his shoulder and smiled at him.

Colonel Mace smiled and his embarrassment vanished. He realized that she was just trying to make a joke as a way of breaking the ice between them. Rose's friendly jovial manner took a little getting used to for him. He was used to aliens acting well, alien. She was very different from the Doctor. She wasn't alien at all. She was all too human.

"It sounds like the Carrionites to me. It would help if I could ask Martha to be sure. Can I see her soon?" Rose asked.

"She will be here very shortly, Miss Tyler. She shouldn't be much longer," Colonel Mace said.

"I also need to call in another expert on weird activities. I believe that you've worked with her before. She's the one that suggested that UNIT start using silver bullets for werewolves in the 1990s I believe," Rose said with a slight smile.

"Ah, Miss Van Helsing, correct?" the Brigadier said with a fond smile.

He had worked with Ileana personally for a case involving an invasion of werewolves from the planet Vulpana. She had suggested that they keep silver bullets handy afterwards after they were caught woefully unprepared on that occasion.

"That's the one. You're going to love her, Colonel. She's an expert on anything weird like witches. I guess it's because she's kind of a kindred spirit to them in a way," Rose said with an enigmatic smile.

"What do you mean, Miss Tyler? How is she a kindred spirit to alien witches?" Colonel Mace said confused.

"Her last name should be a dead giveaway. She's a vampire hunter, Colonel. A vampire hunter who also happens to be a vampire," Rose said with a wide grin.

Colonel Mace blanched at her words.

"Don't worry. She's on our side. She doesn't attack humans," Rose assured him.

"She's very nice and friendly actually, Colonel. I've worked with her before. You have nothing to worry about," the Brigadier added.

Colonel Mace nodded but still looked pale. He really didn't look forward to meeting, much less working, with a vampire!

Rose tried not to laugh. She was deliberately trying to wind Mace up. She liked to play games with him. He was just so predictable, and his reactions were so hilarious! His stiff, formal manner just brought her mischievous side out in full force every time she met him.

The Brigadier shook his head at her and gave her a small smile. He knew what she was doing as well. He couldn't help but be amused at her antics despite their improper nature.

When Ileana did eventually come, she was nothing like Mace expected. He wasn't sure what to expect, but she certainly wasn't it.

The happy, laughing young woman that arrived was nothing like any vampire he had ever seen in fiction. When he said so to her face, she turned to him and said.

"You haven't seen my dark side yet, Colonel. When I get angry, you'll wish that I was one of your movie vampires. They're much friendlier," Ileana said with no trace of humor on her face this time.

The Colonel grew very uncomfortable at this statement.

Ileana patted his shoulder to reassure him as she said, "Sorry to scare you, Colonel. I didn't mean anything sinister by what I said. That wasn't a threat to you or anyone here. It was just a statement of fact. I get scary sometimes. I even scare myself. I'm not a danger to humans though. I only feed on other vampires I promise," Ileana said with a reassuring grin.

"A vampire that feeds on other vampires?" Colonel Mace asked incredulously.

"I'm a special case," Ileana said with a grin but didn't elaborate.

"Quite. Well I suppose that I should let you get on with assisting Miss Tyler on this case then," Colonel Mace said as he tried to make an excuse to get away from her.

"Sure. See you later then, Colonel. Sorry about the scare," Ileana said with a small grin.

"Have you been teasing Colonel Mace?" Rose asked her with a mischievous look on her face.

"Not intentionally. I scared him by accident," Ileana admitted.

"It's so much fun to watch him squirm isn't it?" Rose said with a giggle.

"Oh, yes!" Ileana admitted with a wide grin.

Ileana believed that she was going to like this assignment. It was already turning out to be great fun.

**Next: Rose and Ileana investigate the Carrionites, and Ileana meets Victoria in the process. Will they be friends or foes? **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Martha Jones was waiting outside of the Blaidd Drwg Publishing Company when she was surprised to see a pink sports car with Rose Tyler and a brunette woman in it come driving up to her. She was sure that Rose would use the TARDIS.

"Hey, Martha!" Rose said as she parked the car.

Rose and the other woman got out of the car, and Rose locked it with some kind of remote control device that Martha had never seen before.

"Why didn't you come in the TARDIS?" Martha asked her as she looked at the car with a smile on her face. Only Rose would drive something like that.

"I came in my TARDIS, Martha. That's it right there," Rose said as she pointed to the car.

Rose grinned as she pointed the remote at the car, and it morphed into a pink police box.

"I suppose you would rather it look like that?" Rose said with a snicker.

Martha gaped at her in surprise for a second and then shook her head.

"I think the sports car is probably the better choice," Martha said with a grin.

"I think so too. Sports cars are cool!" Rose said, and then she immediately clamped her hand around her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, no! Did I just say that sports cars were cool?!" Rose said in a shaky voice.

Martha couldn't help but laugh as she said, "I believe you did!"

"Oh, this is bad! He's infecting me! I'm going to start going around wearing bow ties and talking a hundred miles an hour now!" Rose said as she pretended to be worried.

Then she immediately morphed from a frown to a face wide grin.

"Oh, well! There are worse fates I suppose," Rose said with a snicker.

She changed her TARDIS back into a car and introduced Martha to Ileana. She didn't mention that Ileana was a vampire. She didn't want a repeat of Colonel Mace's reaction to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ileana," Martha said as the two women shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Martha. I'm sure that you've seen some times with the Doctor," Ileana said with a smile.

"You've met the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yes. I met him a long time ago," Ileana said enigmatically.

Rose glared at her, and she didn't say anything more.

Martha wondered if Ileana was a Time Lady. She only looked about eighteen so she didn't look like she could have met anyone a long time ago. It wasn't any of her business though so she didn't pry any further.

She led the two women into the publishing company while Rose took note of its name. It was surely a clue that she was supposed to be here. Her future self must be sending her a message.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Martha asked her as she noticed the expression on her face.

"It's the name of this company. It's Welsh for Bad Wolf," Rose explained.

Martha looked surprised and said, "Did you . . .?"

"Not yet. I must do it in the future," Rose said.

"Time Lords!" Martha said as she smiled.

"Is that a critique?" Rose said with an answering grin.

"No. Just an observation that Time Lords are strange," Martha admitted with a smile.

"I can't imagine where you got that idea from!" Rose quipped.

Ileana laughed at the exchange between the two of them. She loved how Rose always made everyone feel so at ease around her.

As they entered the building, Martha explained what happened to the two of them.

"I was here on official business for UNIT. This publishing company is printing a book of memoirs for one of the most famous authors in the world, Verity Newman. She's had several attempts on her life lately from a source that was undeniably alien. On one tour, she was rushed to the hospital with a sudden heart attack when she's had no history of any heart problems before. On another tour, her leg suddenly broke in front of witnesses for no reason whatsoever. It just cracked right in front of hundreds of people! On her last tour, she had sharp pains all over her body that sent her to the hospital. After each occasion, she fully recovered a day later every time. I've seen things like this happen before," Martha said.

"Carrionites," Rose said.

Martha nodded as she said, "That's right. I ran into them with the Doctor when they were trying to use Shakespeare to destroy the world. The Doctor stopped them though and trapped them in an orb that he put in the TARDIS."

"Oh, yeah! Will told me about that. I didn't really believe him though. I thought that he was just using that story to hit on me with. Looks like I owe him an apology," Rose said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you believe him? It's not like things like that never happen in your life," Martha asked confused.

"Well to hear him tell it, he saved the whole day by himself. He never even mentioned the Doctor or you. That's why I didn't believe it. Will is a genius but come on! There's no way he defeated them by himself!" Rose said.

"Well he did come up with the words, but the Doctor gave him the idea to defeat them with words. I gave him the last and most important word," Martha said with a proud grin.

"Both of you met Shakespeare?" Ileana asked jealous.

"Yes. He's great if you can get past the constant flirting," Rose said with a grimace.

"That's for sure. He never stopped with me," Martha said with a fond smile.

"I've really got to travel with you some time. I have a feeling I'm missing a lot," Ileana said with a small smile.

"Anytime, Ileana," Rose said seriously.

Ileana nodded. She might take her up on that sometime. Right now though, they had to get back to the investigation.

"What did Verity Newman write? I've never heard of her for her to be so famous," Rose asked.

Martha hesitated. She had wanted them to get the Doctor. She really didn't want to tell Rose about John Smith and Joan Redfern.

"What is it, Martha?" Rose asked concerned at Martha's sudden silence.

"Verity Newman wrote a book based on a journal that she found that had been written by a man named John Smith that her great-grandmother knew in 1913. It was a book called A Journal of Impossible Things. It was also based on the writings of her great-grandmother, Joan Redfern. She wrote several things in her own journal about this man," Martha started to explain.

"She knew The Doctor," Rose said simply.

"Yes. He used the Chameleon Arch on himself when he was traveling with me to make himself human in order to hide from some aliens, and that's when he wrote the book as a way of coping with the memories that kept leaking out of his mind that he didn't understand. Joan Redfern met him during this time," Martha said as she explained further.

"The aliens were the Family of Blood, weren't they?" Rose asked.

Martha nodded.

"Sister of Mine told me some of the story, but I didn't know that there was someone else involved. Were they. . .? Did they. . .?" Rose asked hesitantly. She couldn't make herself finish those questions.

"As far as I know, nothing happened between them. They were in love though. Joan fell out of love with him when he changed back. She only thought of the Doctor as the man who killed John Smith," Martha said.

She knew that this must be killing Rose. She was so sorry to be the one to have to tell her about it.

"It was when he thought I was trapped forever. Also he forgot me anyway because he wiped his memories. It's okay," Rose said as she saw the look on Martha's face,

"He didn't forget. Not completely. He drew a picture of you in his journal. He thought that you were a figment of his imagination though like everything else in there. I think that he thought that he was going mad," Martha said sympathetically.

Rose couldn't help but be hurt. She knew that he had been confused and had his mind wiped, but she still felt pain. She couldn't help it. Now she had to protect a descendent of this woman. It just seemed to be a slap in the face. She knew that it was probably nothing, and that it was likely very innocent; but she couldn't help feeling so incredibly jealous right now of someone who had died a long time ago. She had to get that under control right now.

Martha looked at her with sadness. She knew what was going through her mind right now. She wished that she could help her somehow.

"Why do you think that the Carrionites would want to kill this woman? The book is about the Doctor not them," Ileana asked in order to change the subject.

"It has some information about them that the Doctor wrote down including some pictures that he drew of them. The Carrionites don't want that kind of information being spread out to the general public maybe? That's the best that I can come up with," Martha said with a frown on her face.

"That doesn't sound like a good enough reason to me," Ileana said.

"To me either," Martha admitted.

"Who was the man that drowned? What was his connection to all of this?" Rose asked as she finally regained her composure.

"He worked for the publishing company. He was one of its executives. He had been one of the people behind getting Verity's original book published. He was at a tour for her memoirs when he suddenly started choking and fell over dead. When the medics said he had water in his lungs and had drowned to death, I thought of the Carrionites immediately. They killed a man just like that in Shakespeare's time. That's when I decided to try to call in the Doctor," Martha said.

"Instead you got me," Rose said in a low voice.

At that moment, a woman came toward them on her way about her duties. She looked nervously toward them for a second and then looked away. She hurriedly walked by them as if she were scared to death of them.

Rose and Ileana both noticed something not right about her immediately. Ileana knew a werewolf when she was around one. She could identify her with her heightened senses. Rose felt a tugging at her as if she were in the presence of a kindred spirit. They were both wolves Rose realized without Ileana having to tell her.

Martha noticed them look at Victoria Collins suspiciously as she hurried down the hall.

"What is it? She works here and so far she doesn't check out as suspicious in any way," Martha said.

"There is one thing about her that I bet you didn't find out," Ileana said.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"She's a werewolf," both Rose and Ileana said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise that they had both come to the same conclusion separately.

"What?!" Martha asked in disbelief.

"You there!" Ileana shouted at Victoria.

Victoria turned around and saw the look on their faces. They knew! She realized with horror that they knew what she was.

"Please! I've never hurt anyone. I've developed a way to keep myself trapped so that I don't get out at night. I do admit that I'm getting worse lately, but I just need help to keep me under control. Don't kill me!" Victoria pleaded with them as she shook in terror.

Rose instantly felt sorry for her and knew in her gut that this woman was not involved with the murder.

"We're not going to do anything to you. We're here investigating a murder. Obviously you have nothing to do with it though. We can help you with your problem though if you want," Rose offered.

"How do you know she isn't involved?" Ileana asked her. Martha wanted to know the answer to that as well.

"Do you really have to ask?" Rose said as her eyes glowed gold.

Victoria suddenly fell down on her knees before Rose and laid her head on the floor. She didn't know why she was doing it but something compelled her to.

"Why are you doing that? Get up!" Rose said as she felt very uncomfortable.

Victoria got up and said, "I don't know why I just did that. I just had this feeling like I had to. It's like a member of a wolf pack honoring its pack leader. That's the best explanation for the feeling that suddenly came over me. There is something of the wolf in you as well, isn't there? I can feel it."

Rose said nothing. This whole thing just kept getting weirder and weirder. She suddenly wasn't so sure that she was going to enjoy this case after all anymore.

**Next: Someone who feels that they must make up for the terrible things that they did in their past enters the case as they try to help Rose, Ileana, and Martha to keep Verity Newman safe. It's someone who was just seen recently in one of my other stories. Can you guess who? **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Rose and Ileana decided to give the publishing company a quick once over while they searched for any indications of an alien presence having ever been there. The employees were very tight lipped and wouldn't tell either of them anything except for what Rose knew was a carefully rehearsed speech that came from the top. The company executives were obviously doing damage control.

Following a hunch, Rose turned invisible and followed Victoria back to her desk. She watched Victoria interact with her co-workers and waited to see if she caught any clues from their conversations. She hated eavesdropping, but she had to search for clues somehow.

She was sure that Victoria was the link somehow. She still believed that she was innocent, but something told her that Victoria was being used. It came from when Victoria told them that her boss made her stay extra late for no apparent reason recently and wouldn't take no for an answer. Something about that made Rose suspicious. It made her wonder if the boss needed Victoria there for an alibi for something.

Rose wanted to see her boss, and that was why she was standing there invisible. She wanted to observe this woman in action and see if she was a Carrionite or not. She was sure that she would be able to feel it if she was.

Her Bad Wolf side came out in full force when a young woman in a business suit wearing glasses with thick lenses walked into the room. The woman looked at Victoria like a predator looks at its prey.

Rose instantly didn't like her, and she watched her intently to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything to Victoria. She already thought of Victoria as a friend even though she had only just met here, and she knew that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her on her watch.

"I just wanted to thank you for staying late the other night. I won't forget what you did. You're a valuable employee to me, Victoria. I'm going to put a little extra in your pay this week for going above and beyond the call of duty," the woman said to Victoria in a sweet tone.

Victoria lit up not just at the money but also at her tone of voice. Rose guessed from her behavior that she wasn't used to being treated nicely by this woman and that she had felt unappreciated by her until now.

"Thank you, Miss Bouchard," Victoria said with a large smile on her face.

"It's the least I can do. All I ask is that you remember my generosity to you. Maybe it'll make you think twice about ever leaving us," Miss Bouchard said with a grin and a wink at her.

Rose could see that grin transform into a calculating smile though once she turned around. Something was definitely wrong here!

Rose looked closer at the woman and began to read her timeline. She saw the woman calling herself Lilith and attacking the Doctor and Martha in 1599. This was one of the Carrionites that Martha had told her about. Somehow she had gotten free from the crystal ball that she had been imprisoned in in the TARDIS!

She then saw how they had escaped. She saw the TARDIS falling to the ground from space due to the damage inflicted on it during the Doctor's last regeneration. During this time the Doctor had almost been thrown out of the TARDIS, and he had had to hang on to the entrance for dear life as the doors had been thrown wide open.

It was during this time that the floor grill covering the crystal ball containing the Carrionites flew off, and the ball went flying out the open TARDIS doors. The Doctor had been more worried about saving himself at the time and had not noticed it. The ball had then cracked into a million pieces upon impact with the ground freeing the three of them.

Rose began to follow the Carrionite down the hall while Lilith walked away from her, unaware of her presence. She followed her to her office and managed to slip inside quickly just before she shut the door.

Now they were alone, and Rose watched while Lilith summoned the other two on her newest crystal ball that she pulled out from under her desk.

"All goes according to plan, my mothers. Victoria Collins will be my alibi once our plan goes through. No one will ever suspect me of anything because Victoria and I will be able to show that we were here working together on the night in question. They won't know about the two of you acting on my behalf of course," Lilith said to the other two Carrionites with a laugh.

"The plan will proceed then. By this time tomorrow, this publishing company will be run by you. Then you will publish a new edition of Verity Newman's book that will contain a hidden spell of our own devising inside of it. Once this special book is read aloud at the next press conference by her, we will be able to set our other sisters free upon this world at last!" Mother Doomfinger said to her with a cackle.

"The best part of this plan to me is that UNIT will never suspect that she is our unwitting accomplice in our plan due to our having attacked her several times. No one will even think twice of investigating her because she's the poor hapless victim," Mother Bloodtide said with glee.

"It is a perfect plan, my sisters. I will ensure that it stays that way too once I get rid of the eavesdropper amongst us!" Lilith said as she suddenly turned and stared right at Rose.

Rose dropped her invisibility as she confronted the Carrionite directly.

"Give me your best shot. You'll find that your power doesn't work on me," Rose said as she summoned the Bad Wolf.

"Not directly perhaps because I cannot divine your true name. Arkytior is only the name that your mother gave you. Your true name is only to be found in the Vortex and in the mind of one other. I do have another name though that will have an effect on you I think," Lilith said as she smiled a wicked grin.

She stood up and pointed her finger at Rose as she said, "I know a name that holds incredible power over your hearts. Your hearts clutch in fear at the thought of what you may learn about a woman named . . . Redfern!"

One of Rose's hearts shut down immediately, and the other began to slow. The Carrionite had gotten to her through her own fear and jealousy about the Doctor's past!

Rose collapsed on the floor as Lilith laughed with an evil joy.

Suddenly out of the mirror behind Lilith's desk, a woman stepped silently through the glass and stood behind the cackling Carrionite. The woman quickly pushed Lilith to the ground from behind and grabbed Rose in one swift moment. She took Rose with her through the mirror to safety.

Rose looked at her rescuer and smiled. It was Sister of Mine. The youngest member of the Family of Blood had repented of her past recently and was now trying to make up for it in whatever way that she could.

"Hello, Rose! You once let me go when you could have imprisoned me forever. Now it's time for me to return the favor and make things up to the descendent of someone else who I once wronged. I'm going to help you protect Verity Newman. No one's using her to do anything," Sister of Mine said with a determined look on her face.

**Next: The Carrionites' plan goes forward while Rose tries to recover from Lilith's spell.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Lilith was furious at having had Rose taken from her. Luckily she hadn't heard exactly what it was that they were going to do to the executives of the publishing company or when they were going to do it. This still gave them the advantage for now. Still the Time Lady knew too much, and that was never good.

She turned to her two mothers who were still on the crystal ball watching everything. The three of them began to make plans on how to deal with the Time Lady if she returned. They were finally so close to having this world in the palm of their hands, and they weren't going to be stopped now.

Meanwhile Ileana was still in the building conducting her own search. She had found out nothing so far. She decided to go talk to Victoria as nothing else had panned out for her so far. Rose was convinced that the werewolf was innocent, but Ileana had a gut feeling that she was connected to what was going on somehow. She never ignored those feelings. Whenever she had, it had always gone badly for her in the past.

When she approached Victoria, she could see the fear on the woman's face. She supposed that it was the werewolf in her having an instinctual reaction to a vampire.

She immediately acted to calm her down as she said, "Relax! I just want to ask you some questions. I don't consider you a suspect okay, but you're the only one here that I haven't questioned yet. You're probably the only one who will give me an honest answer anyway. Everyone else won't give me anything useful to go on at all."

Victoria actually smiled at that as Ileana had hoped that she would. Now that she thought that she trusted her maybe she would be a little more forthcoming with her.

"You said that you were kept late the other night by your boss. Who is that again?" Ileana asked her.

"Her name is Lilith Bouchard. She's in the office down the hall. She's never been what you'd call a friendly person but maybe that's changing. She actually gave me some extra money for staying late. She even said how great an employee I am. I think that she's finally noticing me! Isn't that great?" Victoria said with a huge grin.

Any suspicions that Ileana had about her were dispelled in that moment. She saw that she was just an ordinary person despite the werewolf part of her. Alarm bells did go off about her boss though. Her sudden change in behavior towards Victoria made her immediately suspicious.

"That's wonderful. I hope that it continues for you. Is your boss busy? I think I'd like to talk to her now," Ileana said.

"You're not going to tell her what I said are you? I don't want to get into any trouble with her if she thinks that I sent you after her," Victoria said warily.

Ileana smiled at her reassuringly and said, "No, of course not. I won't say a thing about you. Don't worry about it!"

Victoria nodded, but Ileana could tell that she was still worried about her going to talk to her boss.

Ileana walked down the hall to Lilith's office and knocked on the door. She had heard the sound of three voices talking until she had knocked, and then two of the voices suddenly went silent. Something was wrong here. She was sure about that now.

As soon as Lilith opened the door, Ileana's senses screamed 'Carrionite' to her! She had met her species before. Some Carrionites had attempted to use the writings of a then obscure horror writer from New England once before in 1935 to free their sisters. Luckily Ileana and her daughter had been on hand to deal with them. She had learned a great deal about them and their methods in the meantime. She knew to be very wary around this woman and to shut her up quickly if she started rhyming.

"Hello! I'm sorry to interrupt your business conference, but I had some questions to ask you about the strange death that occurred at your company's press conference," Ileana said.

"Oh, that's okay. It was nothing important," Lilith said with a fake smile.

"I'm Helen Stoker," Ileana said as she shook Lilith's hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Stoker," Lilith said as she shut the door to her office and drew the blinds.

Then the woman's expression changed as she whirled around and said, "Or should I say Mrs. Van Helsing?"

"I thought that you recognized me. I certainly recognized what you were as soon as I saw you. Whatever you're doing, I'm here to end it. Nothing else is going to happen to Verity Newman while I'm here," Ileana promised her.

"Fool! Verity Newman isn't our true goal at all. It seems that your reputation isn't all that it's cracked up to be. From what I'd heard about you, you sounded like a force to be reckoned with. I don't think so highly of you myself though after seeing you in action. You should be rather easy to take care of I think. You, Ileana Van Helsing, have a heart that's bold even though your blood runs co . . ." Lilith managed to say before she was suddenly cut off.

Her spell was abruptly broken before she could finish it as Ileana suddenly grabbed her throat with one hand and cut off her air supply with a steely grip.

"What do you think of me now, Carrionite?" Ileana asked with a wicked grin.

Lilith struggled for breath, and she used all of her remaining strength to punch Ileana in the gut in an attempt to free herself. The vampire laughed at her. She had barely felt her attack. She was made of much sterner stuff.

Victoria suddenly opened the door and shouted, "What are you doing? Leave her alone!"

"You don't understand. She's the one behind all of the strange things that have been going on lately," Ileana tried to explain to her.

"You're crazy. She's harmless. Let her go now!" Victoria said in a rage.

"No! She's dangerous. She wants to destroy this world. Back down, Victoria! Don't make me hurt you!" Ileana threatened.

Victoria' anger got the better of her at those words, and she began to change for the first time in the daytime!

"No! I can't stop!" Victoria said with fear on her face. She had realized too late that her anger was triggering the change.

In less than a minute, she was fully transformed and leaping for Ileana's throat!

"Somehow I can't help but blame Joan Redfern for all of this!" Ileana said just before Victoria attacked.

Lilith would have laughed if she had any breath left. Their plan was less than an hour away from going through. Let these two idiots fight and waste time while her mothers carried it out unopposed. She had already given them their instructions before Ileana had interrupted her. No one could stop them now!

Meanwhile in the front lobby of the publishing company, a man in a bow tie stopped at the front desk and said, "Hello! I believe I'm expected. I'm the Doctor."

Martha Jones came walking up to him with a frown on her face.

"You have a wonderful sense of timing as always, Doctor!" Martha said with a groan.

"You have a wonderful sense of gratitude, Martha! I didn't have to come and help you know," the Doctor said with a pout.

"You came too late! Rose is already here, Doctor," Martha said with a pointed look at him.

The Doctor's face blanched as he realized what this meant. He had never wanted her to find out about Joan. He hadn't wanted her to be hurt by it.

"She knows, Doctor! I'm sorry. I had to tell her," Martha said with a sad look on her face.

The Doctor looked miserable. He would have to talk to Rose soon and tell her about what happened. He didn't look forward to it at all. He'd rather face the Weeping Angels or an army of Daleks any day! The most they could do was kill him!

**Next: Ileana vs. Victoria! Rose and Sister of Mine return to help stop the Carrionites. Plus the Doctor! **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Victoria, now fully transformed into a werewolf, slammed into Ileana like a jackhammer and knocked her across the room and through the back wall of Lilith's office. Somehow Ileana still held onto Lilith's throat while she flew through the air. All three of them therefore hit the wall together, and they went flying through it and into the next office.

Lilith's secretary screamed as she narrowly avoided being hit by the three of them as they continued to fly past her and landed right in the middle of her office. The frightened woman ran past them and fled from her office while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor and Martha heard the commotion all the way from the front lobby and started running towards the sounds of fighting. They encountered Victoria and Ileana pounding the living daylights out of each other while the vampire still held onto a now unconscious Lilith with a vice-like grip.

"What is going on?" Martha screamed to the Doctor.

"I'm not sure. I recognize Ileana, but I don't know who the werewolf is. We both know the woman who Ileana is holding onto so tightly though don't we, Martha?" the Doctor said.

Martha looked at Lilith in shock. She thought that she had interviewed everyone before! How had she missed seeing Lilith if she worked here? She was sure she would have noticed seeing her around here.

The Doctor noticed the look on her face and realized what she must be thinking.

"It's not your fault, Martha. She probably put a spell on you so you couldn't tell that it was her. Now that she's unconscious, her spell's worn off; and you can see her true face now," the Doctor deduced.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Doctor. If it wasn't for lleana, I still wouldn't know that she was right here under my nose the whole time," Martha said frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. Right now we have to find out what she's been up to before it's too late. First though we have to stop that werewolf before it kills someone. Exposure to concentrated moonlight is the only way to stop it, but I don't want to do that unless I have to. I feel like whoever this is can't help what they're doing," the Doctor said.

"I think that that's Victoria Collins. She works here. Rose said that she was a werewolf, but I wasn't sure that I believed it until now. Rose said she was innocent too," Martha told him.

"I agree with Rose. Rose is always right you know," the Doctor said with a smile and a wink of his eye at Martha.

Martha was still amazed at how he could joke and act nonchalant in the middle of a life and death situation. She still couldn't do that even after all that she had been through. She had only seen one other person who could do that: Rose. They truly did belong with each other she thought with a wry grin.

She was quickly shocked out of her thoughts as Victoria went flying by her after one well-placed blow from Ileana. Victoria got up and eyed Martha like she was her next victim.

Martha froze in fear. She knew that if she ran from her, that Victoria's now animal mind would cause her to immediately attack her.

"Martha, be careful! If she bites you, you'll become infected and wind up a werewolf yourself!" the Doctor warned her.

"Thanks, Doctor! You really know how to make me feel all better!" Martha said nervously.

Suddenly Victoria bowed down on the floor in a submissive posture. She was acting like a subordinate wolf would to a pack leader the Doctor noticed.

"Victoria, stop this. Leave everyone alone," Rose said from behind the Doctor.

He turned to see her standing there in full Bad Wolf mode. He realized in shock that Victoria was bowing in obedience to her! She considered Rose to be her pack leader.

Victoria looked at Rose for a minute as if she had been scolded, and then resumed her submissive glance downward towards the floor.

Rose walked toward Victoria and placed her hand on the werewolf's head. Martha gasped in shock as Victoria slowly changed back to normal as Rose's hand glowed with power. Rose had changed her back.

Victoria looked gratefully at Rose and said, "Thank you! I'm glad that you stopped me before I hurt anyone. I wasn't in control. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself."

"I thought that you couldn't do massive changes like that," The Doctor said to Rose.

"I still can't. I just reversed the adrenaline surge that brought upon the change in the first place and calmed her down. That did the job nicely," Rose said with just a twinge of anger in her voice.

Rose was trying very hard not to think too much about how angry she still was at him about that woman at the moment. No one else would have noticed the anger there, but the Doctor did. He knew her so well that he could always tell when she was angry at him even when she was doing her best to hide it.

"That's still amazing no matter how you explain it away," Martha said looking at Rose in awe.

"It's simple when you know how to do it and have the ability to do so. I'm just glad that I could help. Victoria doesn't need to have any lives on her conscience," Rose said looking sadly at the werewolf.

She wished that she could help her. She was determined to start training herself in some way so that she could grow more skilled with the use of her powers. One day she wanted to be able to change Oswin Oswald back into a human from a Dalek, and now she would like to do something just like that with Victoria. This poor woman shouldn't have to suffer because of something inside of her that was controlling her against her will.

At the moment though, she would have to concentrate on the task at hand as she turned to look at Lilith. Ileana still had her unconscious body by the throat. She had to find out what Lilith had been up to so that she could save the executives from being killed.

She told the others what she had heard Lilith saying, and Martha raced off to try and find any evidence of a plot to kill the executives. She ordered a search of the area of the next press conference that they were to attend. It was due to start in less than half an hour.

Martha wanted to cancel it completely, but the executives were fighting her about it. They said that it was already too late to cancel at this late date, and it was too important to be stopped. Martha wanted to scream in frustration at their stubbornness.

Sister of Mine stood nearby watching but not sure of what she could or even should do. She decided to reenter the mirror world and watch through every mirrored surface at the location of the press conference to see if she could find anything that might help them prevent the deaths of the executives.

Rose meanwhile decided to tackle the problem at the source by going into Lilith's mind. She was going to extract the information she wanted from her mind with her telepathic abilities while the Carrionite was still unconscious.

**Next: Time is running out to stop the Carrionites' takeover of the publishing company. Will our heroes be able to stop their plot in time before a lot of people are killed by whatever they have planned to get rid of the company executives? Could it be that they also had a backup plan in place to still win even if they were caught in the act? **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Rose removed the information that she needed from Lilith's mind in seconds.

"They've planted a bomb on a timer at the press conference that's set to go off in fifteen minutes. It'll kill everyone there. They were planning on killing all of the company executives at once. They were all going to attend that meeting tonight.

Once that happened, Lilith would be the senior person in the company and be able to publish whatever she wanted. Victoria was to be Lilith's alibi for the time that the bomb was planted so that no one would suspect her of being the culprit and keep her from getting the company.

Lilith was then going to hand Verity Newman a specially printed copy of her book to read that would have contained a spell that would have freed all of the Carrionites once she read it aloud at her next book conference," Rose said in alarm.

"Where is the bomb?" Martha asked quickly.

"It's buried under the podium that the main speaker is going to use," Rose said.

Rose communicated all of this information telepathically to Sister of Mine while Martha told the UNIT soldiers on guard at the conference where the bomb was.

The soldiers quickly found and disarmed the bomb with minutes to spare. Rose, the Doctor, Martha, Victoria and Ileana soon arrived on the scene to make sure that it was really all over. Lilith had already been placed in a specially prepared cage at the closest UNIT HQ.

Rose kept feeling an ominous foreboding despite their having found the bomb. She really wouldn't put it past the two remaining Carrionites to strike again in some other way despite Lilith being captured.

Rose was right. The other two Carrionites were already carrying out a backup plan that they had come up with after Lilith was captured in case she gave up the location of the bomb.

The two of them had disguised themselves as normal looking middle-aged women and had been watching the conference from a couple of hundred feet away to make sure that the bomb went off. They abandoned the plan once UNIT found it.

Now they were carrying out the back-up plan as they went to find Verity Newman who was a mile away at a bookstore signing copies of her books. Sister of Mine had seen them observing the press conference and became suspicious when they suddenly left once the bomb was disarmed. She was following them now inside of the side view mirror of their car.

The two Carrionites finally arrived at the bookstore and stood watching Verity for a few moments. They waited until she finished signing books for a few people waiting at her table, and then walked up to her once she was alone.

"We wish to talk to you for a moment. We have need of your services," Mother Doomfinger said.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to sign books at a bookstore or hold a reading somewhere? You'll have to go through the publishing company to arrange that. I can give you their number if you want it," Verity asked them.

"No, we aren't interested in any of that. We want you to help us in another way," Mother Doomfinger said as she placed her hand on Verity's face and began to whisper a spell under her breath.

Sister of Mine entered the bookstore through the reflection in a window and rushed towards the two Carrionites to stop them, but it was already too late. Verity fainted unconscious on the floor of the store as the two Carrionites turned to confront her.

"What did you do to her?" Sister of Mine said as the Carrionites cackled at her.

"Nothing of your concern Sister of Mine for soon you will be a sapling pine," Mother Bloodtide said with laughter.

Sister of Mine looked at her body in horror as she started slowly changing into a small pine tree right in the middle of the store! Her feet started to actually sprout roots, and the roots started going through the concrete.

A golden burst of light appeared from out of nowhere, and Rose emerged to do battle with the Carrionites. She undid their spell on Sister of Mine with a wave of her hand before it had gotten too far for even her to fix.

"Thank you!" Sister of Mine said with relief as her body returned to normal.

"Thank you for leading us here. We might not have found them without you," Rose said.

"You'd think that you would learn the power of the name Joan Redfern," Mother Doomfinger said as she pointed her finger at her.

"That won't work. Lilith already used that one on me. The power of the naming only works once," Rose said with a smirk.

"So it does. We know another name though of someone that you will never forget. A lovely lady by the name of . . . Reinette!" Mother Bloodtide cackled as she pointed her finger at Rose.

Instead of feeling pain though, Rose became extremely angry instead. She held out her hand and pointed her finger at Mother Bloodtide as she said, "It doesn't work on me now that I'm prepared for it. Let me show you some of my power instead. You will soon be brushed aside Mother Bloodtide. I am not the person that you want to face because I can scatter you across time and space!"

Mother Bloodtide began to scream as she slowly started to fade away. Mother Doomfinger quickly started to run, but she was confronted by Ileana.

"This is the end of the line for you, Carrionite!" Ileana said.

"Soon this world to the Carrionites will be nirvana once I have eliminated you my fair Ileana!" Mother Doomfinger said as she pointed her finger at Ileana.

Ileana clutched her heart and fell to the ground. Mother Doomfinger smirked at her and began to walk by her. To her surprise, Ileana suddenly got up off the ground and grabbed her by the leg.

"You seem to have forgotten that my heart doesn't beat!" Ileana said with a sneer as she swiftly knocked the Carrionite out.

Martha swiftly had UNIT soldiers drag Mother Doomfinger away to be locked up along with Lilith.

"What happened to Mother Bloodtide?" Martha asked Rose.

"Let's just say that she's back in a familiar scene," Rose said with a grin.

She held up the crystal ball that Lilith had had in her office. Mother Bloodtide was trapped inside of it and screaming away at her. She handed it to Martha who couldn't help but laugh at the Carrionite's angry expression.

"So I guess that's it then?" the Doctor said as he came up to them.

"Not quite. Verity Newman disappeared during the battle," Rose said as she noticed that the author was gone from where she had been lying on the floor.

"So? She got frightened and went home," the Doctor said.

"The Carrionites did something to her. I saw one of them touch her and whisper something to her before she fainted," Sister of Mine said.

"She's their back-up plan. They're going to make her do something to help free the others. They probably want her to speak some spell at a certain time and place," the Doctor reasoned.

"Those Redferns are nothing but trouble!" Rose said with a groan as she looked pointedly at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked back at her warily. He knew that he hadn't heard the last of this.

**Next: Rose, the Doctor, and the other heroes rush to find Verity before she carries out the Carrionites' final plan. Can they figure out what it is in time? **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Verity headed to her final destination as she carried out the Carrionites' plan. She had to go to a certain place in order to speak the spell for it to work. Only a specially built place with the right dimensions would do. The Carrionites had especially appreciated the irony of using this particular place to free their sisters from.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Rose were racking their brains to come up with where Verity could possibly be heading to. They didn't have much time left to stop her from bringing the Carrionites to Earth.

"I've got to think. Where could they have told her to go? It has to be a specially built place for their spells to work. It has to be built to the right proportions exactly and to have fourteen sides. What buildings nearby have fourteen sides?" the Doctor said.

"Where did you say that they cast their spell from before? The Globe Theatre?" Rose asked him as she searched her memory about his adventure with the Carrionites.

"Yes, but it's gone now. It was torn down a long time ago," the Doctor said dismissively.

"They built a new one in a different location though, right? It seems that I heard something about that in school. They rebuilt it as much like the old one as possible," Rose said as she looked at him meaningfully.

"So?" the Doctor said as he looked at her blankly.

Martha immediately got it. She smiled a big, toothy grin at Rose, who returned the smile with one of her trademark face covering grins.

The Doctor looked at them like they were both insane as he tried to understand just what they were so happy about. He didn't understand what a reconstruction of the old Globe had to do with anything.

Rose groaned in irritation as she finally said, "They built it just like the old one, Doctor! They used the same dimensions!"

The Doctor's eyes bulged out as he realized how dense he had been. He had a big problem seeing the forest for the trees sometimes.

The Doctor slapped his forehead and screamed, "The Globe! She's at the Globe!"

"He's a little thick in this regeneration," Rose said to Martha with a grin.

"He was a little thick in the last one too," Martha said with a snicker.

"That is so true. He's always been thick to be honest. He was even worse as a child. It took him forever to realize that I liked him as more than a friend," Rose admitted to Martha.

"That doesn't surprise me," Martha said.

"Oi! We've got a world shattering plot to stop, and you two are wasting time gossiping about me. Why is it anytime any of my family or friends gather together they automatically start talking about me?" the Doctor pouted.

"It's because you're just so fascinating we just can't help ourselves! You're just so interesting!" Rose said with a wicked smile.

"Well, I can certainly understand that. You've got to know when it's a good time to talk about how marvelous I am though. I know that you love to brag about me, Rose; but there's a time and a place for it," the Doctor said with a serious look on his face.

"Is he kidding around?" Martha whispered.

Rose shrugged her shoulders as she whispered back, "Sometimes even I can't tell. He really is very bad at knowing whether I'm being serious or sarcastic sometimes."

"We can't waste time talking about my greatness, Rose. We've got to get to the Globe!" the Doctor shouted impatiently.

He started running in the direction of the Globe only to find himself suddenly right in front of it! He turned in surprise towards Rose who was in full Bad Wolf mode.

"You seem to forget that you have someone around who can instantly teleport you anywhere in seconds. You have to admit that I'm pretty marvelous too," Rose said with a wide grin.

The Doctor looked at her with a big smile on his face as he said, "No, I never forget that! You're even more marvelous than I am, Rose Tyler!"

"He put you above himself! That shows how much he loves you," Martha said honestly.

"I know. The Doctor usually can never admit that anyone is better than him in anything," Rose said.

"Yes, I can. You're better than me at everything. There's only one thing I'm better than you at," The Doctor said.

"What's that?" Rose asked curiously.

"Loving you! I love you more than anyone else ever will," the Doctor said with total honesty.

Rose teleported right in front of him and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry for acting so jealous about Joan Redfern. I know it shouldn't bother me. It happened when I was lost, and you had made yourself human so you didn't remember me. I know that it wasn't your fault. I would have wanted you to be happy if I had never returned anyway, but I still get so upset when I think about it," Rose admitted to him.

"There's nothing to be upset about. Nothing happened. I did love her, but nothing ever came out of it. It was totally innocent," the Doctor said with a serious face.

Rose had an inward sigh of relief. She didn't think that anything had happened, but it felt so good to be sure of that now.

"I'm sorry that I got so jealous. It still bothers me to think about it, but I'm working on it. I want to get to a place where this doesn't bother me anymore," Rose said.

"You will. You were all upset about Reinette, but you eventually got over it," the Doctor said confidently.

"Yeah, I certainly did," Rose said with a frown.

Martha could tell that she was lying, and that she hadn't gotten over her at all. Mickey had told her about how jealous Rose had been of Madame de Pompadour. It hadn't sounded like something that Rose would forget so easily.

Even the Doctor recognized her sadness now as he turned to her and softly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Neither of them mean anything to me. You're the woman I love. It's always been you! The only competition you ever had was yourself when I didn't know who you were. Are you going to be jealous of yourself now?" the Doctor said with a grin.

"I will be if I want to!" Rose said with a giggle.

"That's my Rose!" the Doctor said as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever forget that!" Rose whispered to him.

"I'd forget my own name first," the Doctor said honestly.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely scene, but I feel I have to remind you that Verity could be ready to speak the spell at any moment if she's even here in the first place," Ileana said.

"She isn't on stage yet. Security's keeping here from getting there at the moment," Rose said as her eyes briefly glowed.

"I knew that Rose would tell me if she were close to the stage yet," the Doctor explained.

"She has to somehow get on stage and read out the spell to get it to work. She'll probably disguise herself as one of the actors in the play that they're holding today," Rose said.

"What play? How do you know they're holding a play today? Did your cosmic powers tell you?" Victoria asked her as she looked at her in awe.

Rose laughed at the 'cosmic powers' question as she said, "No. I just read the sign on the front. It says that they're holding a production of Love's Labour's Lost here today. It's kind of ironic in a way. You said that they tried to use the lost sequel to that play the last time to free their sisters, Doctor."

"Yes they did. I'm sure they appreciated the irony of that particular play being performed here today too," the Doctor said.

"It's like the universe is laughing at us, isn't it?" Rose said with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I get the last laugh," the Doctor said as he smiled back at her.

"Shouldn't we go inside and try to find her before she can disguise herself?" Martha asked.

"I've got Michelle on that. She's watching Verity right now. At the moment, she's doing nothing but biding her time," Rose said as her eyes glowed briefly again for a second.

"Michelle?" Martha asked confused.

"That's the name that Sister of Mine is using now. Michelle Jones." Rose said with a knowing look at Martha.

"She took my last name and feminized Mickey's first name," Martha realized as a surprised look came over her face.

"You two made quite an impression on her. Especially Mickey! I think she had a little crush on him for a while when she first met him until she found out he was your husband," Rose said with a giggle.

"I'm not going to tell him that if it's all the same to you. He's got a big enough ego as it is," Martha said.

"Isn't that the truth," the Doctor commented dryly.

"Pot. Kettle. Black," Rose said bluntly.

The Doctor just looked sulky but said nothing in response. Rose gave him a quick kiss though, and he was immediately smiling again.

Rose! There's something going on here! Verity is shouting out what sounds like a spell. It's doing something to her. She's transforming into a Carrionite! Sister of Mine said to Rose telepathically.

Rose immediately communicated this to the Doctor through their mental link; and he shouted, "We've got to get in there now, Rose!"

Rose had been hoping to do this without causing a panic which was why she hadn't entered by teleporting yet. Now though she had no choice.

Rose teleported herself and the others inside to join Sister of Mine who came out of a reflection in a window that was nearby Verity. They saw that Verity now looked like a Carrionite and was casting spells on the people around her. The crowd was in a full-scale panic as they ran to get away from her.

Rose started undoing all of Verity's spells at once and immediately brought herself to her attention. Verity looked at her with a deadly glare in her eyes. Suddenly she had teleported herself across the room and was standing in front of Rose as she pointed her finger at her.

"You! I know you from somewhere. I've seen you before," the creature that had once been Verity said to Rose.

"No, I'm sure you haven't. I've just got one of those faces. Everyone's always mistaking me for someone else. I often get mistaken for a certain famous actress and pop singer. I don't see the resemblance myself. Mind you, I do have a good singing voice. Care to hear me sing a few notes?" Rose said with a mad look on her face.

"Silence! I tire of your mindless babble! I know you now. You are the woman that he called Rose. The Doctor drew a picture of you in his journal," Verity snarled.

"Give the lady a gold star. That's right. You've got me. I'm Rose. I really do insist that you hear my voice though. Here, listen to this!" Rose said with a suspicious grin on her face.

Suddenly, she sang a couple of notes in Old High Gallifreyan. The sound of them reverberated through the Globe, and then came back as a sonic wave to hit Verity square in the chest! She was bowled over by their impact and knocked to the floor.

"It turns out that the Globe is made just right for me to perform some old Time Lady magic too. This place has the right angles to turn even a simple lullaby in Gallifreyan into a weapon when I stand at the right spot and say the notes at the right tone and frequency!" Rose said with a smug look on her face.

"You won't win, Time Lady! All I have to do is reach that stage and say one spell, and there will be billions more just like me here in moments to destroy you!" Verity said with an evil smile.

"You won't get that chance. I won't let you anywhere near the stage," Rose promised.

"You will not be able to stop me. I'll kill every last one of you if I have to in order to accomplish my mission," Verity said without emotion.

"What have they done to her?" Martha asked Rose sadly.

"They've given a part of themselves to her and remade her into one of them so that she could carry out their plan more efficiently than she could as a brainwashed servant," Rose explained.

"Is it reversible?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. The only chance we might have is to remind her of who she really is. That might snap her out of it and end this peacefully," Rose suggested.

"I don't know her well enough to do that," Martha admitted.

"Of course you do. You knew her for about three months, didn't you?" Rose asked.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Rose?" the Doctor said horrified. He knew what Rose was hinting at, and it didn't make sense!

"She's not Verity Newman, Doctor. She never was. She is and always has been Joan Redfern!" Rose said as she glared angrily at the woman behind so much of her troubles lately.

**Next: Joan Redfern's story. How could she still be alive? Also Rose and the others must battle Joan in order to save the world. Will Joan ever be herself again?**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

The creature that had been Joan Redfern laughed at the Doctor's face as Rose's words hit him with their full impact.

"It is you, isn't it? I thought that you were the one. You are the one who destroyed John Smith. You are the Doctor!" she said with an evil grin.

"Joan?" the Doctor asked her with sadness on his face.

"No, Time Lord. Joan Redfern is buried somewhere deep inside. I am a new creation entirely. I am called Sister Pestilence. Let me demonstrate why," Sister Pestilence said with a cackle.

She grabbed ahold of Martha, and her arm was suddenly covered in boils. Martha pulled her arm back in shock as the boils continued to cover the rest of her body.

"Carrionite science was sophisticated, wasn't it? You just effected an advanced genetic manipulation of the ordinary bacteria already in her body. You mutated them into a deadly disease. You were using a small device hidden in your hand unseen to the rest of us, weren't you? Very clever!" the Doctor said as he assumed his usual air of glee. Rose knew that it was really a mask to cover his worry though.

"Doctor? Am I going to die?" Martha asked upset.

"Of course not, Martha! You've got Rose on your side," the Doctor said dismissively.

Rose touched Martha's arm, and the boils instantly disappeared.

"All better now. I'm getting better at undoing genetic manipulation. At least on a microscopic level anyway. Thanks for the practice, Joan," Rose taunted her.

Martha sighed in relief as she said, "Thanks. I was feeling like I was about to die there for a minute."

"You're fine now," Rose said as she gave her a pointed look but didn't say anything further.

Martha realized with a shudder that she had been about to die if Rose hadn't saved her when she did.

"What did they do to you, Joan?" the Doctor asked with sadness in his voice.

"I am not Joan Redfern! She is long buried. I am her replacement. It's her own fault anyway. She brought about her own destruction with her grief. Night after night she grieved for John Smith as she poured over his journal relentlessly. It was a journal that contained information about the Carrionites and a drawing of them. Her constant reading of our name and her intense focus on us along with everything else in that journal drew my wayward sisters to her. They found her and remade her into me. I am a vast improvement over the life of loneliness that she was leading without you I assure you," Sister Pestilence said.

"I'm so sorry, Joan," The Doctor said with tear filled eyes.

Rose felt ashamed of her bad feelings towards this woman. She had never realized how terrible Joan's life had been after the Doctor left her.

"Don't be sorry for her, Doctor. Her suffering is over. She's basically dead now. She's sleeping deep inside. She doesn't really mind you know. Her life ended when John Smith died anyway. My sisters brought her here to this time where they already were so that I could be born. I was to publish your journal, Doctor. That way others could read about us, and they too would concentrate on us. Think about that, Time Lord! There are millions of people reading about us constantly and concentrating on our name and appearance. Now think of all of the power of all of that belief in us being concentrated in one person, the author of the book!" Sister Pestilence said as she began to glow with power.

"You created your own psychic network through your readers and focused all of their devotion to and belief in the book into yourself," the Doctor said in stunned realization.

"Exactly, Time Lord! I've been feeding off of their love of my book. Now I can use all of that power here in this place to summon my sisters here to Earth at last. That was the back-up plan, Doctor. We were afraid to try it for fear of being caught by operating so openly. The other plan was much more subtle and subversive. Now, however, you've forced our hand. Now is the time of the coming of the Carrionites!" Sister Pestilence said with glee.

She began to head toward the stage of the theatre, but Rose immediately appeared in her path to block it. Ileana then blocked her on the left as she turned in that direction. She turned to the right and was blocked by Sister of Mine. As she tried to back up out of the rapidly forming box around her, she bumped into Victoria, Martha, and the Doctor.

"You cannot stop me! I'll kill you! All of you!" Sister Pestilence screamed.

She tried to touch Martha again, but Martha quickly backed out of the way. She touched Victoria instead, but there was no effect.

"That won't work on her, Joan. Her cells are already filled with the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform that made her into a werewolf. It won't allow anything else to invade her system. That's one of the perks of being a werewolf, you can't get sick," the Doctor said with a grin.

"What about you, Time Lord?" Sister Pestilence said with a chuckle as she touched the Doctor.

The Doctor glowed with golden energy for a moment and then smiled.

"That's one of the perks of being married to the Bad Wolf. She keeps you from getting sick too," The Doctor smiled with a mischievous grin.

"You didn't just compare me to a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, did you?" Rose asked with fake anger.

"No, of course not. Not intentionally anyway," the Doctor said with chagrin.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You treat life and death like it's a game. You've not worthy of having replaced him! You should have died not him!" Sister Pestilence shouted in anger.

The Doctor looked at her and knew that that had come from Joan not the Carrionite presence inside of her.

"I don't treat them lightly at all. This is my way of dealing with the terrible emotions going through me right now. If I didn't do that, I'd be in full Oncoming Storm mode right now. Believe me, you don't want that! You want gentle, compassionate me here right now, Joan," the Doctor said with a serious face.

"I. AM. NOT. JOAN!" Sister Pestilence screamed.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?" the Doctor mocked her.

"That's because you are a fool! You will be the first to die at my hand!" Sister Pestilence shouted in fury.

She grabbed ahold of the Doctor's neck and began chanting at him. Seconds later, the Doctor's eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out!

"You are but the first of many to die today!" Sister Pestilence said as she let go of the Doctor, and he fell to the floor!

**Next: Is the Doctor really dead? I wouldn't do that, would I? (Insert evil laugh here) Plus just how buried is Joan Redfern? Could it be that she's not as gone as Sister Pestilence would have us believe? **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

"You killed him. You killed the Doctor. I'm going to rip you apart for that! Atom by atom, molecule by molecule," Rose said in a cold, dead voice as she started to attack Sister Pestilence with blast after blast of golden energy.

Martha was heartbroken and terrified at the same time. The Doctor was dead, and now they were going to lose Rose. She had never seen her like this. She had gone insane.

"She's lost her bond. When that happens, it can do terrible things to a Time Lord's psyche. It can drive them insane and sometimes make them suicidal," Ileana explained.

She had seen Martha's shocked look. She knew that Martha was feeling totally overwhelmed by this sudden change in the situation.

"Can't we help her? Is it too late for her?" Martha asked concerned.

"It's never too late, Martha. Maybe we can still help her heal her mind. We just have to hope that she stops herself from going too far first. If she kills Joan Redfern, her mind may snap forever," Ileana warned her.

"Maybe I could stop her if I became the wolf?" Victoria asked.

"That's extremely doubtful. Besides that, who would stop you then?" Ileana asked her with a frown.

"You would," Victoria said confidently.

"I'm strong, Vicky, but so are you when you change. What if I couldn't stop you? Then we'd be in an even bigger mess," Ileana said.

"Maybe I could help. I'm no slouch. I can make non-living beings from the molecules around me. They could hopefully subdue her without being hurt or infected by her bite. Of course, I've never tried to handle anything like a werewolf before," Michelle/Sister of Mine proposed.

"She wouldn't be able to stop her anyway, Michelle. Rose could disintegrate her instantly if she wanted to. She's one of the most powerful beings in the universe. She can manipulate the very building blocks of reality," Ileana said with a tone of finality to her voice.

"Now she's gone mad. Great! What's to keep her from attacking us next?" Martha asked worried.

"I doubt that she would hurt us. Rose is too good natured to hurt the innocent. That may be what finishes her if she kills Joan. Joan is an innocent too," Ileana said worried.

"We have to talk to her and get her to stop," Martha insisted.

They looked at Rose and Sister Pestilence attacking each other like mad dogs, and all of them quaked inside.

"You first," Michelle said nervously to Martha.

"YOU. KILLED. HIM!" Rose screamed at Sister Pestilence. Her eyes showed true madness now.

"I do believe I've made you snap, Time Lady. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer," Sister Pestilence said as she attempted to turn Rose into a large rat with a quick rhyming sentence.

Rose easily brushed aside her attack and hit her with one of her energy blasts. Sister Pestilence screamed in agony as she could feel herself starting to be ripped apart.

"Rose, stop this! This isn't you. You don't hurt people," Martha pleaded.

Rose turned to look at Martha with a look of pure anger in her eyes that chilled her to the bone.

"It's time for that to change. If I had destroyed her when I had the chance, the Doctor would still be alive. No more mercy to any of my enemies anymore!" she said coldly.

"No. You can't do this. We've already lost the Doctor. We can't lose you too. We all need you. Stop this before it's too late," Martha said in tears.

"I'll be a better protector to everyone this way. Everyone will be safer if I am feared throughout the universe," Rose said in a dead voice.

"She's gone," Martha said in despair.

Sister Pestilence watched Martha break down into sobs and instead of joy at what was happening she started to feel great sadness. Why was that? Why should she care about Martha's feelings? Why should she care if she had ruined Rose's life or killed the Doctor? She shouldn't care about any of these things, and yet she did. She felt terrible about all of it.

Sister Pestilence ceased to exist in that moment, and Joan Redfern reemerged. She wasn't going to be the cause of anymore misery if she could help it.

"Rose, stop! I'm me again. I've taken back control. I'm so sorry for what I did. If I could undo it somehow, I would," Joan said guiltily.

"Would you give your life then to repay your debt?" Rose asked her.

Joan nodded. She deserved whatever Rose was about to do to her.

"Do it. Destroy the evil inside of me forever," Joan said as she closed her eyes in wait for the end.

"As you wish," Rose said as her hands began to glow with energy.

"Rose! No!" Martha shouted in despair.

Golden energy enveloped Joan Redfern's body as she waited for death. She hoped that it would be quick. She felt a warm sensation for a moment all over her and then nothing. She opened her eyes and realized in complete surprise that she was still alive. What was happening?

Rose Tyler was grinning like a Cheshire cat with her face wide grin.

"Welcome back, Joan Redfern. I'm very glad to see you again," Rose said.

"I'll second that," the Doctor said as he suddenly got back on his feet.

"What?" Joan said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I'll second that. What is going on?" Martha asked furious.

"I'm sorry, Martha! I know I scared the life out of you. I was trying to put on a convincing job for Joan. That whole descent into madness was planned mentally between me and the Doctor. We hoped that the guilt of what she thought she had done to me and the Doctor would cause the real Joan to take back her life and snap her out of the Carrionites' control," Rose explained.

"You upset me, Rose. I thought you were going to become some kind of monster," Martha said still furious.

"I know. I'm so sorry," Rose said with sad eyes.

"It was necessary, Martha. We had to fool Joan completely and get her to take back control. It was the only way to peacefully resolve the situation. If Rose had tried to force the Carrionite influence out of her, she could have torn Joan's mind apart. Joan had to reject its control herself," the Doctor said.

"So it's all gone now?" Joan asked with a relieved voice.

"Yes, your rejection of it allowed me to take it out of you without any problems. It's gone for good," Rose said.

"So what happens to me now? I don't want to go back to being alone again back in my old life. Could I stay in this time?" Joan wondered.

"I have an idea about that actually. There's someone that I think you should meet," Rose said with a sly grin.

Rose took Joan's hand, and the two of them disappeared in a burst of golden light. Seconds later, they reappeared on board what Joan recognized from the Doctor's drawings as the inside of a TARDIS. Was Rose going to take her back to her own time? She hoped not.

Joan gasped in shock as she saw what looked like John Smith suddenly appear from nowhere out of a door behind the console room. The duplicate of the man she had loved looked at her in shock as well.

"Rose, is that really her?" the Metacrisis Doctor said.

"Yes, this is Joan Redfern, Doctor. She was Verity Newman all along," Rose said.

"You're not John then?" Joan asked disappointed.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm not really the Doctor though either. You see I'm half human. I'll only live out a normal human life, and then I'll die for good. No regenerations," the Metacrisis said.

So you could have a normal life then. Just like that vision that we shared once. We could have a life together if you wanted," Joan offered.

"If you wouldn't mind traveling through time and space in a TARDIS," the Metacrisis said with a grin.

"I could get used to it. If you'd have me," Joan said hopefully.

The two of them embraced, and Joan began to cry. She dared to hope that maybe she had found her John again somehow. The Metacrisis looked at Rose with a thankful look in his eyes, and she smiled back with a wink at him.

She left the Metacrisis' TARDIS and somehow everything felt right with the world once again. She had her Doctor and maybe Joan had hers. She couldn't be happier for old Handy.

Now if only she could make Martha feel better. That might take some doing.

**Next: The mystery of how Victoria became a werewolf is revealed.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Rose took Martha to Barcelona in an attempt to make things up to her for tricking her. She bought Martha lots of expensive things and even bought her one of the dogs with no noses that they sold there. The dogs were specially bred for certain clients from the planet Oyvey, named from what the people who discovered it were supposed to have said when they first landed there, who had such an offensive natural body odor that no species in the universe could stand to be around them for more than five seconds without passing out!

None of that made Martha feel better about what Rose had done. Rose was at a loss as to what to do. As they stood there on Barcelona with their arms full of shopping bags, Martha still looked like she wanted to kill someone. Even the new dog licking her face did nothing to improve her mood.

Finally, Rose just broke down and said, "I am so sorry. I had to make things convincing in order to get Joan to believe me that I had really lost it. I don't know what else to say. I feel terrible already. I'm sorry!"

Martha's expression softened a little as she said, "I know you are. It's just going to take a little while for me to get over being angry though. You were very scary there, Rose. It really frightened me for a minute. I didn't know how to help you."

"Would it help if I said that it was the Doctor's idea? He's the one that came up with it and asked me to go along with him," Rose said.

Martha started to smile as she said, "So it's really the Doctor that I should be angry at then?"

"That's right. We should both be angry at him. He's caused me a lot of grief by making you mad at me. Let's blame the Doctor!" Rose said eagerly.

"That sounds good to me. I'm sorry," Martha said as she hugged Rose.

"I'm sorry too," Rose said as she hugged Martha back.

"You know I had an idea that maybe you could keep Ileana, Victoria, and Michelle together as a team and make them a part of UNIT. Maybe make them a special unit that handles the weird cases that no one else in UNIT knows what to do about. They could be your go to people when the Doctor doesn't answer his phone," Rose suggested.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Maybe you could be the team leader?" Martha asked hopefully.

"No. I'm kind of too busy for that. It seems I have more than enough things to occupy my days with. They could do multiple TV shows about my life. I do have an alternative suggestion though. I know someone that we could ask to lead the team who wouldn't take anything off of anyone and who could face down even an angry Ileana without blinking an eye," Rose said grinning.

"Who is this wonderful person? Are you sure they'll do it?" Martha asked hopeful.

"Let's find out," Rose said.

Wilfred Mott heard a knocking on his front door and wondered who could possibly be coming to see him. He never had any visitors but Donna, and she was already here.

She had finally told him about becoming a full Time Lady recently after having kept it a secret for a long time. She had been afraid of his reaction. Donna afraid! Wilf still couldn't quite believe that.

He knew that it was because she loved him so much though. He had quickly reassured her that he couldn't tell any difference. She was still the same old Donna as far as he could see. If she hadn't have told him, he wouldn't have known.

She still hadn't told her mother yet. That would be a tougher nut to crack. He wasn't sure how she would react.

Wilf was just happy that she was back to her normal self again. He had been extremely worried about her ever since the Doctor had brought her back because of the severe depression that she had gone into. Now she was the person she had been before her memories had been erased, and he couldn't be happier.

He opened the door to see Rose Tyler and Martha Jones standing there and was totally caught off guard by their sudden appearance. Donna had told him that Rose had become a Time Lady too since he had last seen her, but Wilf couldn't tell any difference in her either. She seemed to be the same person that she had been before as well.

"Hello, Wilf. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" Rose asked.

"I'm doing fine especially for a man my age. I've heard that you had some changes in your life, but you don't seem any different to me," Wilf said smiling.

"She's not. She's the same old Rose except for the whole being able to disintegrate you with the blink of an eye thing," Martha said.

"I don't do that though. No disintegrations," Rose said nervously as she glared at Martha.

Wilf laughed at her actions and could see that Rose really hadn't changed. Well, she did seem much happier then she had been before, but he knew the reason for that. He was happy for her and the Doctor. They both deserved it.

"Who was that at the door?" Donna asked from behind him.

She walked up to them and smiled widely when she saw Rose and Martha.

"What are you two doing here? Is it some world shattering crisis going on?" Donna said almost hopefully.

"No, not yet. We're here to ask you to lead a special UNIT team consisting of a vampire, a werewolf, and an alien that can walk in and out of mirrors. They would handle the cases too weird for the regular UNIT troops to deal with. How about it?" Rose asked.

"You'd report directly to me so it would be like old times," Martha said smiling hopefully.

Donna seemed to think it over for a minute as Martha asked in surprise, "Ileana's a vampire?!"

"She didn't want you to know. She doesn't attack people though. She only feeds on other vampires," Rose said reassuringly with a sheepish grin.

"She's a vampire?! I never would have guessed. I wondered why she was so strong. I thought she was some kind of alien," Martha said.

"She's harmless I promise," Rose said.

"Are you two going to keep talking? I have an answer for you if you have time to hear it," Donna said impatiently.

Rose and Martha both turned to see Donna smiling at them. "When do I start?" she asked.

Victoria Collins waited inside of Rose's TARDIS along with Ileana and Michelle. They were all waiting to see if this Donna person would accept being their new team leader or not. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be part of a team. She knew that it was probably good to have people around her though that knew about her condition.

She had been getting worse lately. Several times now she had barely made it back to her home in time to lock herself in. It seemed that she was starting to change even before the sun went down now. The fight with the Carrionites had done something to her. It seemed to have excited the beast and made it more willing to come out.

She really wished that she could go back in time and undo that one horrible moment that had caused all of her misery. That horrible moment when she had been bitten by the werewolf that had attacked the entire household at the Torchwood House back in 1879.

She had been one of the servants there in the house that day when Queen Victoria visited. She hadn't changed at first, but she had noticed that she was feeling differently from the day it happened. She could see and hear things so much more sharply than before. Her sense of smell had also increased. She also noticed that she stopped aging that day. She still didn't know why. She remained unchanged decades later and had to make up excuses for her lack of wrinkles or gray hair.

Eventually she had to leave Torchwood House and take up different jobs using different names over the century still to come. She had gotten very good at hiding her true identity over the years. She had been doing a good job of it until lately when she first started changing into the werewolf. She had hoped that this would never happen, but she had always feared it. Now her transformations had gotten even worse lately. She hoped that the people at UNIT could help her.

Maybe Rose could do something. She had recognized her from that day so long ago even if Rose didn't remember her.

She held out the hope that sometime soon that she could be cured and be allowed to live out the remainder of a normal life.

**Next: Donna meets the others and they all start on their first official case together.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Donna entered Rose's TARDIS and met Ileana, Victoria, and Michelle for the first time.

"Hello, my name's Donna Noble. I'm going to be the leader of this team. I'm really looking forward to getting to know all of you. I hope that you'll love working with me. I'm really a nice person once you get to know me," Donna said as she smiled at the others.

"I'm Ileana. Did they tell you that I'm a vampire?" Ileana said honestly. She wanted to get the truth out first thing with her new boss.

"Yes, I heard about that. Rose assures me that you're a nice one though. Rose never lies so I'm going to take her word for it. Just don't try to suck on my neck, and we'll be the best of friends I'm sure," Donna said with a grin.

"Not a problem. I only feed on other vampires," Ileana said as she smiled back.

"Really? I can't say that I envy you your diet, Fang Girl," Donna said with a slight grimace.

"You get used to it when you've done it as long as I have," Ileana admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm Victoria Collins. I'm a werewolf," Victoria said nervously.

Donna could sense her discomfort; and she said gently, "It's okay, Vicky. We'll get along just fine I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about. You see I have no control over my transformations. I can feel the wolf wanting to come out earlier and earlier now. It had been waiting until sundown but not anymore. I don't know what to do about it," Victoria explained.

"Oi! Why didn't you tell me that this girl needed help? She's over here scared to death, Martha. I don't know how to handle werewolves. Do you?" Donna said angrily.

"Not exactly, no. We were hoping to just keep her locked up whenever she changed. She's not as much on the team as one of our projects. We're going to keep a watch on her and make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone until we find a way of helping her," Martha said.

"Oh, that's just wonderful! So now I'm a glorified babysitter for werewolves. This job isn't looking so hot right now," Donna said with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble," Victoria said with a sad voice.

"Oh, no, you're not the trouble here. Don't get upset about what I said. I'm not saying anything against you, sweetheart. I know it's not your fault. I'm mad at Martha here for expecting me to keep watch over you when I don't know anything about your condition. That wasn't explained to me before I took the job," Donna said in a gentler tone.

Victoria smiled at her and nodded. Maybe Donna wouldn't be so bad.

"I didn't exactly know what to tell you. I did explain that she was a werewolf," Martha said defensively.

"You didn't say that she couldn't control herself. That's a whole different thing. It doesn't mean that I don't still want the job though. I'd just appreciate it if you told me everything that I need to know in the future, Martha. No more surprises, got it?" Donna said.

"I promise. Nothing but complete honesty from now on," Martha said.

"You'd better keep that promise. Trust me you don't want me to tell you where you can put your job if you don't," Donna warned.

She smiled at Martha as she said this though to show her that she wasn't really as angry as she sounded.

Martha couldn't help but laugh at her. Same old Donna!

"I'm Michelle. I used to be called Sister of Mine, but I prefer Michelle Jones now. I'm not from this planet. I've got various abilities, but my most useful one is to be able to go in and out of any reflected surface, mainly mirrors. I can travel into a dimension that links all mirrors and reflective surfaces together," Michelle said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Michelle. I heard that you fought the Doctor and Martha once. I trust that you've realized that you were in the wrong. I don't want to have to worry about watching my back around you," Donna said.

"She's not going to be a problem, Donna. I can vouch for her," Rose reassured her.

She had spoken for the first time since they had all entered her TARDIS. She had decided to stay out of things as much as possible. This was really Martha and Donna's business not hers.

Donna nodded and said to Michelle, "Okay, you've got good credentials then. I've give you a fair shot."

"You won't regret it. I swear," Michelle said with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure I won't, Mirror Girl. You seem like you're alright," Donna said with a warm smile.

"Where are we going to meet at then? Are we going to have a cool secret headquarters?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I just got here. What do you say, Martha? Are we going to have a secret headquarters or what?" Donna asked with curiosity of her own.

"I don't have anything lined up just yet. Maybe sometime in the future I'll have something though. Couldn't they kind of just meet with you on your TARDIS for now?" Martha asked as she braced herself for one of Donna's tirades.

"You have some operation going here, Martha. Not only do you not have any plans to help Vicky, but you also have no idea of where we're going to meet. I don't even have a TARDIS. I was traveling with Donny. He's not here right now though," Donna said as she referred to the Metacrisis Doctor.

"He's probably going to be busy for a while with Joan Redfern. How about I get you a TARDIS, Donna? I'd say it's way past time that you got one," Rose offered.

"I like that. I finally get a TARDIS. How soon can it get here? I've been waiting for one of those for a while now," Donna said eagerly.

"How about I get you one right now?" Rose said with a wide grin.

She glowed with golden energy all over for a moment and snapped her fingers. Everyone could hear the sound of a TARDIS materializing outside with its brakes left on.

Donna rushed out to see a nondescript wooden box like form. It wasn't exactly what she had been expecting.

"What is this, Flower Girl? I expected something cool looking at least. Not a reject from a high school wood shop," Donna complained with a snort.

"This is the default form for this particular TARDIS. You can change it to whatever you like, Donna," Rose said.

"Good because I definitely don't like this. Well, come on girls. Let's go see our new HQ and my new home," Donna said happily.

"Wait a minute. I haven't given you your first mission yet, Donna," Martha said.

"Well, what is it?" Donna asked impatiently. She was dying to explore her new TARDIS.

"There have been reports of demons being seen running around downtown London. We want you to investigate them, Donna," Martha said.

"Demons? You sure know how to start things off with a bang. Well, let's go meet these little devils of yours," Donna said with a smile on her face.

She was looking forward to this. In one day; she had gotten a new TARDIS, a new team, and a bunch of strange new creatures to investigate. What more could she ask for? This job was turning out to be a pretty good deal after all.

**Next: Donna's new team meets an old foe of the Doctor's for their trial by fire. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

As Donna's TARDIS arrived at the London neighborhood where the most activity of the demons had been spotted, it assumed the form of a large copier. Donna stepped out of it in happy anticipation and groaned in exasperation. This was not what she had wanted her TARDIS to look like!

"Oi! You stupid machine! I didn't want a copier! Is this your way of being funny?" Donna shouted back inside of her TARDIS.

"You should have specified what you wanted instead of just giving the TARDIS a description of yourself and telling it to pick something based on that," Ileana said giggling.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything. I thought that a super smart TARDIS might have a good idea or two of its own, but I guess not!" Donna shouted through the open door toward the TARDIS console.

"Maybe you'll think of a better idea later on after we get done battling these little devils whatever they are," Michelle suggested.

"It looks like I'll have to come up with one since my TARDIS has no clue what to pick," Donna said angrily.

She pulled out her own sonic screwdriver that looked like Rose's with a pink light. She had insisted on having one when she saw hers. She used it to see if there were any alien energy signatures or signals in the area. She couldn't find anything.

"This mission is going really great so far. My TARDIS looks ridiculous, and my sonic screwdriver is practically useless," Donna said angrily.

"You're trying too hard to be like the Doctor. Maybe you should solve this the Donna way," Ileana advised.

"You're right. We'll have to just go do the old fashioned grunt work and talk to the witnesses that Martha told us about. Maybe one of them can give us some helpful evidence and a good place to start in this investigation," Donna said with a hopeful smile.

They went to speak to a young man named Mark Spiegel who had seen the most activity. As soon as he opened the door, Donna noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off of Michelle. Michelle didn't seem to notice all of this attention though. Donna wondered if she even understood humans enough to get the signals that he was sending her. She wasn't really human after all.

Mark invited them into his house, and they sat down in his living room as he started to tell his story.

"I was sitting in here watching television when I heard a horrible commotion outside. There were cats and dogs screaming all over the neighborhood. I knew that someone must be outside walking around. I went to the window and saw this horned devil with hooved feet walking around just a few feet away from me! I swear that that's what I saw. It looked at me and gave me this hate filled look. It started to walk toward me, and I quickly backed away from the window and bolted the front door. That didn't do me any good though. This thing fried the front door somehow. It reduced it to ashes. Then it started to come after me. I ran from it screaming, and it chased me through the house," Mark said looking terrified at the memory.

"How did you get away from it?" Donna asked.

"I raced out the back door and jumped into my pool. I'm a diver so I can hold my breath a long time. I stayed on the bottom of the pool and waited until I couldn't hold my breath any more. Luckily it was so dark outside that the thing couldn't see me down there. When I came back up, the devil thing was gone. I was so glad too. I heard later that it attacked other houses on this road too. I was lucky because there were other people that got burned and shocked by it. I heard that it actually shot electricity out of its hands," Mark said in awe.

"Okay, thanks then. We may come back later if we have any more questions," Donna said.

They all got up to leave; and as they did, Mark said to Michelle, "What's your name?"

Michelle looked surprised and said, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. What's your name?" Mark asked with a wide smile.

"I'm Michelle. Michelle Jones," Michelle said nervously.

"Would you like to go out on a date sometime, Michelle?" Mark asked.

Michelle looked at the other women in terror. She didn't know anything about dating or much about humans either for that matter. Donna looked at her and nodded her head. It would do the girl good to interact with people she thought.

Michelle said, "Yes, I would. How about I meet you back here later tonight?"

"That sounds good. How about at seven o'clock then?" Mark asked her.

"Okay," Michelle said as she nodded her head in a hurry to get this over with.

The four women left Mark's house then, and Donna laughed as she heard Michelle sigh and saw a look of anxiety appeared on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you tips. I've dated plenty of men," Donna said.

Ileana opened her mouth to say something and from the expression on her face Donna just knew that it would be snarky.

Donna kept her from speaking by quickly shouting, "Oi! You'd better watch what you say, Fang Girl!"

Ileana just laughed instead and wisely kept her mouth shut.

Victoria had stayed quiet up until now; but she suddenly opened her mouth and said to Michelle, "I'll give you some pointers too if you want. I'd like to help."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that! I think I'm going to need the help of all of you," Michelle said nervously.

Donna patted her affectionately on the shoulder and said, "You'll do okay. Don't worry about it."

She was already beginning to like Michelle. She was beginning to like the others too. They were all beginning to bond. She could feel it.

They passed by an old building with stone gargoyles perched on top of it. Donna looked up as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She was horrified to see that both of the gargoyles had come to life and started moving!

Both of the gargoyles started flying toward them and started to dive bomb straight at them. It all clicked now as Donna knew from the Doctor's memories and Mark's story just who they were dealing with. The Daemons.

**Next: First, Donna and the rest of our cast have to find a way to deal with the stone gargoyles. Then they'll have to dig even further to find out just what the Daemons are up to as they interview more people in the area. Could the Daemons have an accomplice? **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

The two stone gargoyle statues were heading straight at Donna when Ileana grabbed them both in mid-flight with lightning speed and flung them away from her and into the side of a nearby building. They immediately got back up and launched themselves at the four women again with no ill effects.

Michelle closed her eyes in concentration and several figures in the forms of men emerged from the ground made out of dirt and rock. They grabbed ahold of the two gargoyles and began to fight with them.

"Two can play that game," Michelle said with a grin.

The gargoyles futilely tried to escape from the vice like grip of Michelle's creations, but nothing they did worked. They even tried hitting them with their heavy stone fists, but the dirt men felt no pain so their pile driver like blows had no effect on them.

Donna pulled out her sonic screwdriver and started scanning the statues with it.

"That's what I thought. It's a group of aliens called the Daemons. The Doctor ran across them once before when they tried to give their power to the Master so that he could take over the Earth in their name. They're making the statues come to life in a similar way that the Nestene Consciousness does to plastic. So all I've got to do is to cut off the signal," Donna said with a triumphant grin.

She found the right setting and used her sonic on the statues and immediately they stopped moving.

"I did it. I actually did it! I even sounded like the Doctor, didn't I?" Donna asked happily.

"If you mean that you sounded arrogant and self-congratulatory, then I'd say you certainly did sound like him," Ileana joked with a large grin.

"Oi! We don't need to hear any of your lip, Fang Girl," Donna said with a pretend scowl on her face that quickly changed into a smile.

"Who are these Daemons?" Victoria asked Donna.

"They're aliens who've been interfering with Earth all throughout its history. They think that it's fun to play with people's lives. It's all an experiment to them. They have to be summoned though with ceremonies using positive or negative emotions. The person summoning them can then ask them for some of their power," Donna explained.

"Negative emotions like the ones that have been felt around this neighborhood since the Daemons attacked it?" Ileana asked.

"Exactly. Someone is using the fear around here to keep summoning them. They'll keep doing it until they get the power that they want from them," Donna said.

"That means that one of these people is working with them as an accomplice then," Michelle reasoned.

She ordered her creations to put the statues back on top of the building where they were, and they slowly climbed up it while dragging the statues behind them.

"People are going to wonder why the gargoyles are in a different pose than before, but at least they'll be back up there where they belong," Michelle said.

"Good work, Mirror Girl. Those weird powers of yours are coming in pretty handy," Donna said.

"Why are you always calling us by little nicknames like that?" Michelle asked her curiously.

"I always give my friends nicknames. It's how I show affection. Do you find something wrong with that?" Donna asked with a menacing tone in her voice as she got in Michelle's face.

Michelle looked scared, and Donna immediately let her face turn into a smile. Donna had to remind herself that Michelle didn't understand that she was just playing around with her. She thought that Donna was being serious.

Donna put her arm around her as she said, "I'm just playing around, Michelle. You take everything too seriously."

Michelle breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Sorry. I still don't understand human interactions yet. You'll have to keep that in mind."

"I'm with you though, Michelle. I'm getting tired of being called Fang Girl," Ileana said grinning.

"Get used to it, Night Gal. That's what I do," Donna said.

"Night Gal? I kind of like that one better," Ileana said thoughtfully.

"That's it then. Fang Girl it is," Donna said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You're terrible," Ileana said with a giggle.

"Let's get back down to business. It's obvious that the gargoyles were being used on us to stop us from searching for the truth about what's going on here. We must be on the right path. Let's keep interviewing the neighbors," Donna said.

They walked through the neighborhood and talked to each and every one of the people on the list of witnesses given to them by Martha.

Most of the witnesses told a similar story to Mark's. They were attacked in their homes by a Daemon and managed to run away from them and somehow escape with their lives while the Daemon rampaged through their houses and did incredible damage to them.

There were two others though who had different accounts. One of them was named Penelope Gates. She was a plump middle aged woman who lived alone in a small house a few blocks away from Mark Spiegel.

"I'll remember that night for the rest of my life. I was in my house watching my favorite show on television when I heard a lot of noise outside. It sounded like someone was using a hammer and pounding on something very hard. I looked outside to see a horrible horned devil standing there hitting the door to my garage. He was trying to break into it! I screamed in fear, and that immediately brought me to his attention. He started racing for my front door, and I then passed out in terror. When I woke up, the thing was holding me in one of its arms as it carried me through the street. I started screaming again as you might imagine, and some of my neighbors came out and started shooting at it. The creature then dropped me and ran away in the opposite direction. It was the worst experience of my life! I have no idea what it would have done to me if they hadn't helped me," Penelope said with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Who were these neighbors? Could we talk to them?" Donna asked her.

"I'm not sure who they were. I'd never seen them before or since that day. I'm glad that I saw them that night though whoever they were," Penelope said with gratitude.

"So you don't know that they were in fact your neighbors then," Donna said.

"No, I guess not. I just assumed that they were. Why else would they have been there that night?" Penelope asked.

"Why indeed?" Ileana asked thoughtfully.

Ileana and Donna both exchanged a look between them that said that they both thought that something was odd about those people just happening to show up at the right place and time when they did. It was also odd that something as powerful as a Daemon could be driven off with mere bullets. Something even stranger than they thought was going on here if Penelope's story was true.

The other story different from all of the others was from a Marsha Taylor, a woman in her 30's who lived with her husband in a house almost in-between Mark's and Penelope's. The husband was at work when the women were there to interview her so she was all alone at the time.

"That night I was outside going through my car trying to find an important document that I needed for work and had lost. I had been searching in a blind panic throughout the car for several minutes when I heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around to see a demonic figure looking at me with evil in its eyes. It stared at me for several minutes as if daring me to move. I was terrified, and I couldn't do anything more than stare back at it. We looked in each other's eyes for a long time in a bizarre kind of staring contest until finally I blinked. I couldn't stand looking at it anymore, and I hopped into my car and raced off in it for my life. That wasn't the end of it though. The thing chased me down the road for several blocks. It was running as far as my car and was right behind me all of the way! Finally, I slammed on the brakes as fast as I could, and it slammed right into the back of my car. Then before it could react, I backed over it. Then, I put the car back into drive and get out of there as fast as I could. I didn't see it ever again after that, and I was glad," Marsha said with fear in her eyes as she finished her story.

"That was quick thinking," Donna said.

"Not really. It was the only thing that I could think of to do. I was just running scared," Marsha admitted.

"I haven't heard anyone tonight mention any of the demons that they saw shooting electricity out of their hands. Did yours do that or did you hear any stories of anyone else seeing that happen?" Donna asked.

"No. I never saw that happen, and I haven't heard of anyone else seeing any of them do that either," Marsha said.

Afterwards, Ileana said, "Do you think that that makes Mark their accomplice? He knew something about them that he couldn't possibly have known that they could do unless someone told him or he witnessed it firsthand. Was that a slip up?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just because no one we interviewed told us that doesn't mean that someone that we didn't talk to didn't see it happen. Mark is certainly on my suspects list though," Donna said.

"How about adding Penelope as a suspect? Her story sounded a little odd about mysterious neighbors who just happened to be there at the right time to save her and drive the alien off with bullets," Victoria said.

"That's true. I didn't know whether to believe her either," Donna said.

"Does that mean we don't consider Marsha a suspect?" Michelle asked.

"Not necessarily. Just because her story sounded plausible doesn't remove her from the list of suspects. Why didn't the Daemon attack her immediately? It didn't have a problem attacking the others as soon as it knew they were there," Donna said.

"Maybe I shouldn't go on a date with Mark. He could be working with them," Michelle said.

"No you don't, Mirror Girl! You're just using that as an excuse not to go out with him. You're going through with this. If nothing else, you may find out something that we could use as evidence. You also might manage to actually have some fun," Donna said with a grin.

Michelle groaned. She was not looking forward to this.

**Next: Michelle's date. It's a lot more eventful than you would think when a Daemon shows up to crash it!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

Michelle looked terrified as she stepped up to Mark Spiegel's front door and prepared to knock on it. She hesitated for several minutes because she really didn't know what to say or do. She had to do this though. Mark was a suspect, and she had to see if he might say something to incriminate himself. Besides that, she had to learn more about being human if she wanted to actually live as one.

She decided to just go through with it. She knocked on the door and waited. She shook with nervousness as she waited for Mark to come to the door.

After what seemed to Michelle to be an eternity, Mark came to the door and let her in. She smiled nervously at him as he admitted, "I'm so glad that you came. I thought from the way that you acted that you might not show up."

"Whatever made you think that?" Michelle said as she almost tripped over the couch on her way through the living room.

"The way you keep acting incredibly nervous around me maybe?" Mark said with a grin.

"I'm sorry. I am nervous. I'll try and do better," Michelle apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Just calm down and try to enjoy the night. I don't bite," Mark told her with a small chuckle.

"I'll try. I have a confession to make. I've never actually been on a date before," Michelle admitted.

"I find that hard to believe," Mark said with a grin.

Michelle was attempting to sit down in a chair but somehow knocked over a lamp and smashed it into a million pieces on her way there.

"I'm so sorry! I hope that didn't cost a lot," Michelle said with a grimace.

"Maybe I do believe it now," Mark said to himself.

The rest of their time together went without incident, mostly because Michelle had finally managed to sit down, until Mark suggested that they go outside and eat on his patio. He cooked some hamburgers on a grill, and the two of them talked together for a while. Michelle found herself beginning to like the man and feel less nervous around him. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all she thought to herself.

That was when she heard a noise coming from behind the fence surrounding the patio area. It was a ripping noise like someone was tearing something apart. Michelle soon realized that it was the fence being torn apart as a Daemon came charging through it and straight at the two of them!

Both of them ran inside the house to get away from it while Michelle quickly sent a text message to Donna and the others. Oddly enough, she had taken to cell phones and other Earth technology much quicker than she had to human social relationships. They were much less complex for her to figure out.

Donna's TARDIS arrived in less than a minute just outside of Mark's house. Donna and Ileana could hear the house being torn apart the second that they arrived. Victoria was being kept in a secure facility at UNIT headquarters for the night because she had changed into a werewolf as night fell. Michelle quickly opened the front door and let them in. They could see a Daemon chasing Mark down the hall as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's just like something out of a cartoon," Donna commented wryly as they watched the Daemon chase Mark all around the house from room to room.

"This isn't funny. Do something," Michelle said sternly.

"Why didn't you do something?" Donna asked her curiously.

Michelle looked at her with a blank look for a minute, and then she hit herself in the head.

"I am such an idiot! I complete forgot about my powers!" Michelle said with a groan.

"How could you possibly forget about something like that?" Ileana asked her amused.

"I don't know. I just did," Michelle said embarrassed.

"I knew that you were incredibly nervous to be coming over here; but that is just ridiculous, Mirror Girl!" Donna said with a chuckle.

"I think that it's because for a while tonight I actually forgot who I was. I actually believed for a while that I was human. For a short time, I actually was just an ordinary girl named Michelle. I liked it. Being her," Michelle said in a faraway voice.

"See, I told you you'd like it. I'm so happy for you," Donna said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your very important conversation, but can someone please help me?!" Mark yelled at the three of them as he went running past them with the Daemon fast behind him.

"Sorry!" Ileana yelled back at him.

They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they had totally forgotten about him being in mortal danger. They immediately went after the Daemon as they attempted to keep Mark from becoming its first fatality.

Meanwhile, Martha was at UNIT HQ working late and secretly worrying about Victoria escaping while she was being held her. She was taken by surprise when a burst of golden light appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from her. At first, she was alarmed by the light's sudden appearance until she realized what was going on.

It was Rose of course. She was paying Martha a late night visit. She wasn't alone either. She had a woman and a child with her.

"Hello, Martha. I have two new recruits for your team. Well, one of them can help you anyway. Meet Katherine and her daughter, Amanda," Rose said with a wide grin.

Martha noticed that Katherine looked extremely pale, and her mind immediately flashed to Ileana as she had a sudden suspicion about her newest arrival.

"Rose, is Katherine a . . ." Martha started to ask before Rose quickly interrupted her.

"Vampire? Yep. Don't worry though. She's like Ileana. She doesn't attack people. She drinks animal blood. She's very nice, and I think she'll fit right in here. Her daughter, Amanda, is human by the way. She adopted her when her parents were killed," Rose explained.

"You're taking care of a human child?" Martha asked Katherine in amazement.

"Are you looking to cause trouble? She's good to me, and she's never once tried to hurt me except when she was temporarily turned evil by Dracula. That wasn't her fault," Amanda said in defiance as she defended her adoptive mother.

"It's a long story. I'm okay now though. That won't ever happen again I can assure you," Katherine said with a warm smile.

Martha nervously laughed.

Oh, great. We're going to have another vampire around. I've only just gotten used to Ileana she thought to herself.

"Can you find room for them on your team? Katherine could really help out, and Amanda is very smart for her age. They don't have anywhere else to go. Could you help them as a favor to me? Both of them already know Ileana. She'll vouch for them," Rose pleaded.

"Why not? You can never have enough vampires," Martha relented with a small smile.

**Next: The new recruits will have to wait a little while longer to join the team as Donna, Ileana, and Michelle still have to solve the whole Daemon situation first. The three of them take on the Daemon in Mark's house, and they finally learn just who is the one summoning the Daemons to Earth and why.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**A special thanks to AmethystLainey for the suggestion of the name Raging Storm.**

Ileana ran after the Daemon that had been chasing Mark Spiegel around his house and grabbed him by the arm. The Daemon ignored her and continued to focus his attention on Mark, who was cowering before him as he had finally cornered him against a wall. That was a big mistake.

Ileana picked him up off the ground and threw him out through the still open patio door and into the swimming pool. Mark looked at her in awe at her sudden display of strength. He wouldn't have thought that anyone could have manhandled the Daemon like that.

As soon as the Daemon climbed back out of the pool, Donna began to bombard the Daemon with a sonic wave from her sonic screwdriver that disrupted the balance in his inner ear and caused him to lose his balance and fall right back into the pool again. The alien let out a scream of rage as he resurfaced, and Donna let him have it with the same attack again. She wasn't going to let him get out of that pool anytime soon if she could help it.

Michelle then had a flash of inspiration. She vanished as she entered the reflection in the water around the Daemon who had stopped trying to move for the moment as it just glared at Donna who kept bombarding it with her sonic screwdriver. Then she popped a hand out of the water and pulled the Daemon in with her into her mirror universe!

Michelle reappeared in the real world standing at the side of the pool and left the Daemon trapped in the reflection in the water's surface. She looked down on it in triumph as it screamed at her to let it go. Only she could see or hear it unless she allowed others to as well. She could potentially trap someone in the universe between mirrors forever if she wanted to, and no one would ever see them except out of the corner of their eye for just a moment.

"Good job, Mirror Girl! I assume that you've got it trapped somehow since I don't see it anymore," Donna said.

Michelle's eyes turned opaque for a moment as she stretched out her hand and gestured at Donna. Donna could suddenly hear the Daemon screaming to be let go; and as she raced up to the pool, she could see it as well.

"That's amazing. So you're letting me see and hear him; or otherwise, I wouldn't?" Donna asked.

Michelle nodded; and Donna said, "Thanks, Shelley. Bring Lana into the loop too, would you? I want us all to hear what the Daemon has to say. I'm going to question it. Play along with whatever I say to him, okay?"

Michelle said, "All right. I'll improvise with you I guess. I'll just have to play it by ear."

Donna walked up to the pool and said, "Alright, Horn Boy. It's time to come clean with us. What are you up to here on Earth? I know that it can't be anything good. Tell us now, or my friend is going to leave you trapped inside her little mirror world forever. No one will ever see you again."

"You wouldn't dare. If you dared to do such a thing, I would tear you limb from limb once I got back out. I would fry you into atoms," the Daemon threatened.

"That's the thing, Goat Boy. You won't be getting out. There's no way anyone gets out of the mirrors until we let them out. So tell us what we want to know, or we'll leave you there for all eternity. I'm a Time Lord, buddy. I do stuff like this all of the time to people who make me angry. They call me Raging Donna or the Raging Storm. At least my fans do. My victims don't get to call me anything. Nobody's ever stayed around long enough to talk about what I do when I get angry," Donna bluffed.

"I don't believe you. You don't have the eyes of a killer," the Daemon said laughing.

Ileana stepped up and said, "What about me, Daemon? Can you say the same thing about me?"

Ileana's eyes turned gold and red, and her features took on an almost demonic form. Her fangs extended, and she looked like a completely different person from the happy friendly woman that the others had known up until now.

Donna and Michelle suddenly stepped away from her and looked at her with terror in their eyes. Even the Daemon seemed to be afraid of her and suddenly went silent.

"Tell us what we want to know, or I'll have Michelle send me in there after you. Trust me, you don't want that!" Ileana said in a low demonic sounding growl.

"What do you want?" the Daemon said nervously.

"Who keeps summoning you here to Earth? What is it that they want from you?" Ileana demanded in a cold fury.

"It's the one that you call Mark Spiegel. He wants power. He wants enough power to take over this world. He keeps asking us to give this planet to him to rule. I have decided against it though. I have now found another better candidate. Release me, and I shall give you great power. You will be like a goddess and will be the undisputed ruler of this planet!" the Daemon promised.

Michelle turned to Mark with a hurt expression on her face. She had liked him. How could she be so wrong about him?

"He's lying. It's not me. I haven't done anything. You have to believe me," Mark said.

Ileana turned on him and began to advance on him, and he shook all over the closer that she got. Donna wondered whether she was actually bluffing or not. She also wondered if she or Michelle would be able to stop her if she wasn't.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Ileana shouted at him when she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm not lying. I swear! I'm not!" Mark said with a voice full of pure terror.

"I don't think that he's lying, Ileana," Michelle said.

Ileana grabbed him by the neck and held him up against the wall. Mark looked terrified, and his eyes began to roll up into the back of his head. He looked like he was about to pass out any minute.

"Enough!" Donna shouted at Ileana.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, and Ileana backed down. She saw the cold fury of a Time Lord in Donna's eyes. It even scared the vampire inside of her. It knew that Donna wasn't going to let it get away with anything on her watch.

"I'm sorry. My vampire side sometimes takes over, and it's hard for me to suppress it. I'm glad that you stopped me," Ileana said as her features returned to normal.

Ileana had a sad look in her eyes as she slowly lowered Mark back down to the ground. Donna could tell that she really was sorry. She decided to be a little gentler with her.

"We don't do that kind of thing in any team that I'm on. Okay?" Donna said in a gentle but firm tone.

"Yes, I understand. It's wasn't really me. It's the thing inside of me. It won't happen again," Ileana promised with a shamed look on her face.

Michelle ran over to Mark and said, "I'm sorry. She wouldn't have actually done it."

Michelle didn't know whether she would have or not, but she didn't want Mark to know that. She was growing to like him and didn't want him to think that she or anyone that she worked with would ever do anything against him.

"I didn't do it," Mark said softly as if afraid to speak too loudly around Ileana.

"I believe you," Michelle said.

"That was fun watching you three turn on each other while the finger of suspicion was pointed at the wrong person! I loved it thoroughly. Oh, well. Playtime's over now. Now's the time to get down to brass tacks," said a voice from the front door of Mark's house.

It was Marsha Taylor, the woman who lived near Mark who told him that the Daemon didn't attack her immediately and who claimed to have hit one with her car. She was smiling with an evil grin at the four of them. She snapped her fingers, and another Daemon was suddenly standing right next to her.

"You're going to release my friend from wherever you put him, or I'm going to have my other friend here kill each and every one of you," Marsha threatened.

Michelle's eyes turned opaque again, and the trapped Daemon reappeared at the side of the pool.

"I knew that your story sounded fake. Why would the Daemon not attack you on sight when they had done so to everyone else that we talked to?" Donna said.

"They wouldn't have even hesitated for a second. I left that in my story as a deliberate clue to dangle right in front of your eyes, and you still believed that it was Mark. Some investigators you are!" Marsha laughed.

"What was this all about? World conquest?" Donna asked.

"No, or at least what I want won't lead to it directly anyway. What I want is much simpler. I want the Daemons to give me the power to reassemble the body of my husband," Marsha said as her eyes began to glow red.

Ileana started to hiss at her. She knew who this was now. She had used her shape changing abilities to hide her true identity so well that even she hadn't detected her.

"Oi! Fang Girl, spill it! Who is she, and who is this husband of hers? I know that you know so let us in on it," Donna said.

"She is Carmilla, one of Dracula's wives," Ileana answered as her face returned back to the demonic state it had been in earlier.

"Oh, that's just great! Not him again. Well, you're not going to get to bring Dracula back this time. It'll be over my dead body, Fang Gal," Donna said defiantly.

"I want to be Fang Gal! Why does she get the cool nickname?" Ileana protested with a small smile as she tried to get back on Donna's good side.

Mark started to shake at seeing Ileana's vampire face again, and Michelle put a comforting arm around him to reassure him that he was safe this time. He smiled weakly at her and calmed down somewhat. Donna smiled at the sight of the two of them. Any other time she'd be making some kind of witty comment about their budding relationship, but this was definitely not the time.

Marsha laughed as she changed into her true vampiric form of the blonde Carmilla. She turned to the Daemon with her and said, "Well, did I meet your expectations? I even thought up a sneaky way to summon you on the spot by getting your brother in the mirror to blame the wrong person and generate a massive fight that triggered a lot of negative emotions. I thought that that was quite clever if I do say so myself!"

The Daemon with Carmilla nodded and said, "Yes, I am very impressed with your abilities, vampire. I will grant you the power that you want to manipulate matter. I think that you've earned it. You may do with it what you wish."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute, Goat Man! This is my planet not yours. You don't have the right to come here and just decide that you're going to inflict Dracula on us again. He nearly destroyed the whole planet not too long ago," Donna protested.

"I will do what I wish, and my wish is to see what will happen once I give the power to Carmilla. It will be an interesting experiment," the Daemon said with a twisted smile.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to raise a big protest to your little experiment. You're interfering in Earth's development. I can't allow that," said a female voice from behind the Daemon and Carmilla.

Carmilla turned around and hissed out, "Daciana!"

"Oi! What am I, chopped liver?" shouted out another male voice.

Donna started to smile as she knew that the cavalry had arrived. The Doctor and Rose were standing right behind Carmilla and the Daemon, and they looked like they ready for a heated battle.

"You couldn't let me have one mission to prove myself as a leader, could you? You just had to show up and claim all of the glory, Spaceman!" Donna joked.

"Oh, you know me, Donna. I woke up today; and I said to myself, 'I wonder what Donna's doing. I think I'll show up to throw a big old monkey wrench in it'," the Doctor quipped.

"That sounds just like you too," Donna said with a laugh.

"We decided to investigate the massive amounts of alien activity here lately. We actually saved some poor woman from being abducted a few nights ago. She was a little confused by the stressful situation apparently; and she actually thought that our sonics were guns for some reason, and that we were her neighbors. I never could convince her otherwise. I didn't know that this was the same case as yours, Donna. Sorry if I'm stepping on your toes here," Rose said apologetically.

"It's okay, Rose. The more the merrier when it comes to stopping Dracula from coming back. I almost became a vampire thanks to him. I don't ever want to have a repeat of that experience," Donna said.

"You will prevent nothing. The power has already been promised. It will be granted," the Daemon said as he glowed with energy and pointed a finger at Carmilla.

Carmilla began to glow with her new abilities, and she cackled evilly as she started to quickly reassemble Dracula's form from the many scattered atoms that Jenny had made of him when she had disintegrated him before.

As Dracula began to take shape once again, Carmilla shouted, "Dracula will return, and the entire universe will be his!"

**Next: Will Carmilla succeed in bringing Dracula back? **


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I do not own Doctor Who or Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Carmilla's concentration was immediately interrupted right during the middle of her attempt to reassemble Dracula by the sudden appearance of a snarling Victoria in her wolf form. The two of them quickly started to go toe to toe with each other as Carmilla turned herself into a large cat. The two beasts were doing their best to rip each other to shreds as the others watched them in horror.

"Where did Vicky come from?" Donna asked in an equally annoyed and worried tone. She was afraid that Victoria was going to be killed by the vampire.

"She broke out despite our best efforts at preventing it. She's just getting stronger and stronger. We've been chasing after her all the way here from UNIT HQ," Martha said as she came running up to Donna panting and out of breath.

"We?" Donna asked.

"Meet your new team members," Martha said with a smile as she pointed to some new arrivals.

There in the doorway of Mark's house stood a young blonde woman whose face somehow looked old and young at the same time and a determined looking man who was holding a pointed stake in his hand. Standing behind them was a pale woman holding the hand of a little girl. The woman was standing in front of the girl in an attempt to shield her from danger.

"Meet Elisabeta, Ileana's sister; Professor Abraham Van Helsing, Ileana's husband; and Katherine and her adopted daughter, Amanda. They're friends of Ileana's," Martha said with a smile at the questions that she knew would soon be coming from Donna.

"Wait a minute! Is this team going to be called Ileana and Her Amazing Friends now? What's with all of these new arrivals with connections to Ileana? Oh, and THE Van Helsing, really?" Donna asked with her eyes bugged out.

"That's me," Abraham said with a smile.

"You have got to be kidding me! I thought Van Helsing was fictional," Donna said in disbelief.

"Stoker's book did give people that impression, didn't it? That was by Dracula's design of course. He got to Stoker by using his usual cheerful and loving personality and made him craft the story like it was a work of fiction instead of the true life account that it had originally started out as. The man just couldn't get the details right anyway though even when he hadn't been intimidated into submission by Dracula. He completely left out Diana Ceres and her part in Dracula's downfall," Abraham said.

"Who's Diana Ceres?" Donna asked.

"My mum," Rose answered proudly.

"Lily fought Dracula along with THE Van Helsing?! This story just keeps getting better and better all of the time," Donna said with a big smile on her face.

"If you're through having a big fangirl crush on my husband, Donna, then I think that we should pay attention to the fight between Victoria and Carmilla," Ileana said in an annoyed tone.

"There's no reason to be jealous, Fang Girl. I'm just amazed at how even now I can still be surprised even after all that I've seen. Plus I just love those old vampire movies," Donna said with glee.

Ileana rolled her eyes and groaned.

"This is why I don't tell people my last name. It happens every time!" Ileana said in exasperation.

Ileana's mortification was quickly interrupted by Victoria flying by her and landing in the middle of Mark's living room table, smashing it to pieces instantly. Mark held his hands to his head and moaned. His home was being systematically demolished one piece at a time. Michelle reached out and squeezed his hand in sympathy.

Carmilla leaped on top of Victoria, and the two of them kept snarling and slashing at each other as the collateral damage to Mark's living room continued to escalate by the second. Michelle had had enough. She was tired of seeing the misery in Mark's eyes.

Michelle grabbed Carmilla's shoulder, and the two of them vanished into the reflection in the still somehow undamaged living room mirror. Michelle reappeared alone with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Donna quipped, "What was that about vampires not being able to see themselves in mirrors?"

"Don't go there, Mouth Girl! Just don't!" Ileana said.

"Mouth Girl?! Oi! I'm the only one who can call people nick names in this group," Donna said in pretend anger.

"It's over, Daemons. The person who you chose to give your power to was unworthy of it, and they have lost. It's time for you to head back home and leave this planet alone. I'm giving you one warning, and then I'll have to stop you," the Doctor said coldly to the two Daemons in the room.

"She was not the only one to summon us. There are two more," one of the Daemons said.

"What?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"The other two sisters," Katherine said as she drew Amanda close to her.

"What two sisters?" the Doctor asked lost.

"Carmilla's sister vampires and Dracula's other wives, Alina and Nicoleta," Rose answered.

"Does everyone know about these women but me?" the Doctor pouted.

"I've met them before. They wanted to kill Katherine and Amanda in order to prevent humanity from finding their secret hideout in an abandoned castle. Amanda could have helped expose Carmilla's role in the supposed accidental death of her parents who had been going to inspect the castle for a real estate deal. The vampire hunters would have quickly found them and ripped their sanctuary apart if that had happened. I saved them from being continually hunted by them by bringing them here to the future from their home in 1890. At least I thought I did. It seems that the sisters have somehow managed to accidentally cross paths with them yet again," Rose said.

"You manage to get in oh so much trouble even without me, don't you? I swear you're getting worse than me," the Doctor said chuckling.

"There's no need to be insulting," Rose said, pretending to be mad. Then she quickly broke into one of her huge face wide smiles.

"Where are the two sisters? I think that we need to find them before they find me again," Amanda said nervously.

Donna realized that they had all forgotten about Victoria and quickly looked around for her. She saw her sitting docilely on the floor and watching the others around her with intense interest.

Donna slowly and cautiously walked up to her and said, "Vicky? Do you understand me? Are you in there?"

Victoria looked at her and slowly nodded her head. Donna slowly put her hand on top of Victoria's head and lightly patted it. Victoria looked at her sadly but made no threatening moves.

"I'm so sorry, Vicky. I'll find some way to help you somehow. Just try to keep in control, okay?" Donna said gently to her.

Victoria nodded again and bowed submissively in front of Donna. Donna looked at her sadly and swore that somehow she was going to help this poor kid if it killed her.

Victoria suddenly stood right up on her feet with her ears up alert. She hissed and snarled as she sensed the presence of the two sisters before anyone else did. Donna realized that she must be sensing them and quickly went on alert as she watched carefully for them to reveal their presence there.

She didn't have long to wait as Nicoleta grabbed ahold of Amanda and tried to pull her out of Katherine's arms. Katherine was having none of this though and quickly began to fight back as her fangs extended in rage.

"Another one," Donna said to herself with a shake of her head.

"Do you have something against vampires?" Ileana said.

"Yes, they did try to kill me and turn me into one of them recently. You don't tend to forget something like that, Fang Girl," Donna said.

"Katherine's a good person. She's not like the others," Ileana vouched for her even as she raced to help her.

That was when the other sister, Alina, suddenly appeared and began to attack her. She was successfully keeping her at bay and from Katherine's side.

"We haven't lost the right to the power of the Daemons yet. If we can kill all of you, then we can still keep it and bring Dracula back," Alina said to Ileana.

"You couldn't stand a chance against me before. What makes you think that you do now?" Ileana said as she sank her teeth into Alina's throat.

She started to drink Alina's blood, and the brunette vampire started to cry out in agony.

"Alina!" Nicoleta screamed.

Nicoleta quickly punched Katherine in the face and grabbed Amanda away from her. She then angrily picked the little girl up and said, "Release her, or I'll drain the child dry on the spot!"

Rose's eyes glowed with power as she stretched out her hand towards Nicoleta and instantly the redheaded vampire dissolved into dust right before everyone's eyes. Amanda was then gently lowered to the ground unharmed.

It was at this moment that Carmilla suddenly reappeared and began to use the power that the Daemon had given her to attack Rose. She started trying to disintegrate Rose with her powers of matter manipulation while simultaneously restoring Alina.

The two of them were now locked in battle with each other so Rose was taken out of the fight for now at least against the other two sisters. Abraham stepped in and staked the newly returned Alina in the chest instantly as soon as she had returned and before she could get her bearings. Alina yelled out a curse as she died again for the second time in less than two minutes.

As Abraham started to fight Nicoleta, Carmilla brought Alina back yet again. This time he was unaware of her return, and she swiftly started moving towards him ready to break his neck and kill him.

Luckily for him, Ileana had seen her return; and she swiftly grabbed her and lifted her up off of the ground. She kept lifting her up until she was holding her entire body up over her head.

"Michelle, can you trap someone in a mirror from a distance; or do you have to touch them?" Ileana asked her as Alina desperately struggled to get free from her.

"I haven't ever tried it before to be honest. Here goes," Michelle said.

Her eyes turned opaque as she focused on putting Alina into the living room mirror like she had with Carmilla before. Alina disappeared instantly, and Ileana smiled at her in relief.

Then Michelle started to feel Carmilla trying to bring Alina back from the mirror world against her will. Michelle fought back against her and started to glow with power as she tried harder and harder to keep Alina from being brought back.

"No one leaves the mirror world unless I want them to!" Michelle said defiantly.

"I did and so will my sister," Carmilla mocked her.

Donna knew that the key to stopping all of this was permanently taking out Carmilla so that she would quit bringing her sisters back. She had to find a way to do that and do it quickly. This would test her leadership skills right out of the gate.

Donna did something that she had never done before and used her telepathic powers for the first time. She concentrated on setting up a telepathic link between herself, Ileana, Michelle, Rose, and the Doctor. She didn't know the new people so she didn't want to include them in the link. Being telepathically linked was an intimate thing after all, and Donna didn't want a stranger to have any kind of access to her mind.

We're going to have to give Carmilla too much to do at once and hope that that will overload her and burn her out somehow Donna said in her mind.

She then outlined a plan for the others to follow that she hoped would work and rid them of the three sisters for good. Working together in tandem, Ileana held Nicoleta while Abraham staked her. Then Rose started disintegrating Carmilla with a massive burst of Vortex energy at the same time.

Carmilla was now struggling to save herself from destruction at the same time as she was trying to restore one sister and free another one against the will of Michelle. She was beginning to weaken as Rose poured on the power, and Michelle fought harder and harder against her with every ounce of concentration that she possessed.

Finally Carmilla gave up trying to save the two sisters in favor of saving herself, but she was now severely weakened from the ordeal. She successfully fought off Rose's attempt to disintegrate her only to now be attacked by Ileana who suddenly started biting her and draining her blood. As Carmilla tried to fight off Ileana, Rose started attacking her once again.

At the same time as these other attacks, the Doctor started bombarding her with ultrasonic waves from his sonic screwdriver that were at a higher frequency than could be heard by human beings but could be heard perfectly by vampires with their superior hearing. He increased the volume of his sonic until Carmilla was almost passing out from the sound. Ileana was protected from the sound by Rose so that she could continue to attack Carmilla.

Carmilla couldn't handle this coordinated assault and was now on the verge of giving up, but she continued to struggle on against the odds with every ounce of willpower at her command. Donna began to despair of ever breaking the vampire when Victoria suddenly attacked her as well without anyone telling her to.

Victoria quickly sank her large teeth into Carmilla's neck, and the pain from this act was the straw that broke the camel's back. Carmilla gave up the fight, and she was quickly dissolved into dust by Rose.

Now two sisters were done, and the other was trapped in the mirror world. They had won. Now they just had to hope that their victory was enough to convince the Daemons to go home.

"Are you going to leave now, or do we have to stop you as well?" the Doctor challenged them.

The two Daemons looked impressed at what they had just seen; and one of them said, "Your friends have done well, Doctor. We will leave now because we see that our choice was wrong. With such champions such as you and the others to defend it, humanity earns the right to keep this planet in our opinion. Our experiment is deemed to be over . . . for now."

The two of them faded away, and the battle was finally over. The vampires had lost, and all but one of them were dead now. Not bad for a first mission Donna thought with a satisfied grin on her face.

Now the only thing left to do was to somehow make it up to Mark that they had trashed his house. Rose was on the job without even being asked. She restored Mark's house back to the way it had been before with a wave of her hand.

Mark just looked at this with a look of disbelief in his eyes. He looked like he was really overwhelmed by this whole experience and was unable to even process it all. Michelle was pretty sure that she'd never hear from him again after this.

The Doctor walked up to Donna and said, "Congratulations, Donna. It was your first time as a leader, and you passed with flying colors. I'm proud of you!"

Donna looked touched by his words as she said, "Thanks, Spaceman. I want you to know that that means a lot to me, especially coming from you."

The two of them then hugged each other tightly and said their goodbyes as Rose and the Doctor left and continued on their own adventures. They now felt confident that whatever happened to Earth in their absence that Donna and her team could handle it if they had to.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving you to finish up your date now, Michelle. That is if you still want to," Donna asked her.

"I would love to, but I'm not so sure about Mark," Michelle said as she nervously waited on his answer.

Mark smiled a wide grin as he said, "I'd love to, Michelle. I'd like to pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted."

Michelle's heart filled with joy at his words. She had been so afraid that their relationship had been over before it had even started.

Donna and her new team went inside of Donna's TARDIS and left Michelle there as they returned back to UNIT HQ to lock Victoria back up until the sun rose. Victoria seemed to be more in control of herself now, but Donna didn't want to take any chance of her going wild again.

Michelle and Mark enjoyed the rest of their night together as Alina screamed over and over again in the mirror world for someone to let her go. Her pleas fell on deaf ears because Michelle was definitely not focusing her attention on her at that moment.

**Next: Donna gets to know her newest team members a little more, and Martha hands them their next mission. Also, what is going to happen to Alina?**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

My name's Donna Noble, and I'm going to be the guest narrator today. The writer boy, Time Lord Prime, thought that I would be a good choice to narrate this title since I've become the new head honcho around here. I guess this is as good a chapter for me to narrate as any because it's the one where I get to know my new team members.

So I basically found out during that whole Daemon thing that the team had been turned into the Ileana Squad. All of our new members are connected to her in some way. I like Fang Girl, but it seems like she has a little too much influence on Martha or maybe Rose does since Rose is the one who brought in Katherine and Amanda.

Let's get started back at UNIT HQ where we left off last time. Mirror Girl aka Michelle is still on her date with Mark. The rest of the team is all there though. We locked up Wolf Girl aka Victoria to make sure that she didn't hurt herself or us. I really feel sorry for that poor kid, and I'm going to do my best to make sure that we find some way for her to have a normal life again. At least she seems to be gaining control of herself, but that may have been mostly because of Rose. Rose seems to have some kind of control over her. It must be some kind of wolf thing that I don't understand.

I looked at the new recruits and decided to get them to tell me about themselves a little more. Companies and schools do it all of the time to new people so I will too.

"So, people, I want all of the new people to tell the rest of us a little about themselves since Martha and I really don't know that much about some of you. How about you start first, Elisabeta?" I said to the blonde who I thought that Ileana said was her sister.

I found out that I was right a second later when Elisabeta said, "I'm Elisabeta Lupei, and I am the sister of Ileana. I was born over a hundred years ago in a small village in Romania called Strigoistadt. My sister and I led a normal life until our family was wiped out by Dracula. After that, we moved from relative to relative until we were old enough to have a life of our own. Then our lives changed forever when the Doctor and Daciana came to visit us and helped save us from Dracula's darkness."

I'd heard Carmilla call Rose Daciana so I was curious about this name that she had been given. I decided to ask Elisabeta about it now that she had called Rose that as well.

"Why did you call Rose Daciana, Elisabeta?" I asked her.

"It describes her better than her real name to me. It means 'Wolf' in Romanian. I call her that to honor her because she is the Great Wolf who helped to save us from the power of the Dragon. She is the reason that I walk among you today. I should have died a long time ago. I aged like a normal person until one day Daciana in another guise came to visit me on my death bed and made me young again and apparently immortal. I haven't aged for decades. I've been helping my sister with her investigations into the unknown in the last couple of decades. We've faced all kind of strange things together so I've gotten quite a bit of experience with weird situations," Elisabeta explained.

"Do you have any special magic powers granted by the good witch that we should know about?" I asked her.

Elisabeta smiled at my remark as she said, "Not that I know of except for one. I can't die. I've been killed several times during our investigations, and I always come back to life. Sometimes it takes a while though."

"So you're like Jack," I said to myself more than to her.

I tried to see if I could sense if she was a fixed point in time or not, but I could sense nothing unusual about her. Maybe it was just that I was so new at all this Time Lord stuff or maybe Rose was just that good now at leaving no trace of what she had done behind for anyone to pick up on.

I smiled at her and said, "Welcome to the team, Elisabeta. I'm glad to have you aboard."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here. Someone has to keep Ileana out of trouble. I'm somewhat successful at that. I can't work miracles of course and keep her life completely trouble free. She's a magnet for danger," Elisabeta joked.

"Yeah and you're not? You've gotten into plenty of trouble yourself that I've had to rescue you from, little sister," Ileana said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Elisabeta said with a snicker and an eye roll.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! You're making me out to be a big troublemaker, and you're coming out squeaky clean. We both know that you can be just as much a troublemaker as I am. We both rush in where angels fear to tread," Ileana said.

"You're more like her mother than her sister, aren't you?" I observed.

"Yeah I am. I had to raise her when our parents died," Ileana admitted.

I was still finding out new facts about Ileana even now. She was very secretive about her past and her personal life but from what I could see she was a very loving and caring person. The exact opposite of what you would think that a vampire would be like. Then again, she was a friend of Rose's so how could she not be as full of love as Rose is? Rose's friends tend to be just as kind and generous as she is, I've noticed. All of them except for Koschei, that is. I still don't know what the deal is there. Maybe there's another side to that guy that you never see; but somehow, I doubt it.

I moved on to Ileana's husband, Abraham, next. I still loved it that this guy was THE Van Helsing! You can't get much better than that. I mean he's the big kahuna, the head honcho. The man you go to when you absolutely positively have to wipe out vampires once and for all. Did I mention I'm a fan?

"Next up is you, Mr. Van Helsing. Tell us a little about yourself," I said in a shaky nervous voice.

I tried not to swoon. He was so handsome that I acted like a nervous school girl around him. Just keep telling yourself that he's married to a powerful vampire who would rip out your hearts in a second, Donna. It's weird to think of myself as having two hearts! I still haven't gotten used to that.

"I'm the man who the character of Van Helsing in the novel, Dracula, was largely based upon. I actually was the biggest nemesis of Dracula, and I fought with him on several occasions. I was an old man when I ran across Ileana, Elisabeta, the Doctor, and Rose back in 1890. All of us worked together with the woman that you know as Lily and another woman named Jenny and helped to stop Dracula as we kept him from taking over the world way back then. During that adventure, I fell in love with Ileana and knew that she was the one who I wanted to be my wife. Rose sensed that as well, and she somehow arranged it so that I was rejuvenated and made immortal just like Elisabeta. Rose felt guilty because she had kept Ileana's soul inside her body when she had turned into a vampire even though that was what she wanted. She gave her both of us as eternal companions to help make up for that. I've been fighting alongside my wife and my sister in law ever since against all of the various creatures of the night. I know a great deal about most of them and how to kill them. Our entire family is devoted to keeping vampires and others like them from overrunning humanity. We've had plenty of children and grandchildren together to accomplish that too. It's a family tradition. I guess you could say that we are to the supernatural what you, Rose, and the Doctor are to invading aliens and other menaces to time and space," Abraham said with a smile.

I tried not to melt at that smile, and I tried to ignore the stare of death that Ileana was sending my way. Don't get me wrong. I'd never mess with a married man, and certainly not the husband of a friend. I'm still human enough though that I still find myself looking a little against my better instincts. Did I just think of Ileana as a friend? When did that happen?

To clear my head, I moved on to someone else. I decided to try to find out about the two new people who I didn't know that much about at all.

"That leaves the two of you, Katherine and Amanda. Tell us about yourselves," I said.

"My name is Ecaterina Sala originally. I now call myself Katherine Thomas. I've decided to use Amanda's last name as my own to avoid questions. I was the daughter of a servant to the great Prince of Wallachia, Vlad Dracul. I spent my whole life not knowing who my father was. I only found out recently that Vlad Dracul was my father and that he had wanted it kept secret because he had been having an affair with my mother," Katherine said.

"Vlad Dracul? Wasn't that Dracula's father? That means that you're Dracula's sister!" I said in shock.

"Yes, I am. I had no idea about this until recently though. I grew up as Dracula's childhood friend. We played together, and we cared about each other very much as children. He knew even then that he was my brother, but he didn't tell me because our father had told him not to tell anyone. I wish that he had. We drifted apart when he took his father's place as the Prince of Wallachia and began to kill and torture others. He had changed because our father and brother had been killed by the nobles of the land. It turned him into a monster even before he became a vampire. After that he turned to the Scholomance, the secret school for those who wanted to learn the secrets of black magic. It was there that he somehow learned a spell that changed him into a vampire once he died at the hands of the Turks years later. After he came back as a vampire, he always protected me from being attacked by those under his control. I never knew why then of course. He still cared about me even after turning into a vampire, albeit in his own twisted way. One of his wives, Carmilla who you've just had the misfortune of meeting, decided to turn me into a vampire because she wrongly saw me as a romantic rival for Dracula's affections since he seemed to care so much about me. Dracula found out about this and performed a spell that let me keep my soul and enabled me to fight back against Carmilla's control once I turned into a vampire. I fled from her and lived on my own for centuries. I had little to no contact with anyone. I did meet and befriend Abraham once though, and he helped me when Carmilla wormed herself into my life once again," Katherine said.

"What a story! It sounds like something out of one of those old horror movies. I love those," I said.

"Movies?" Katherine asked confused.

"Yeah. The old horror movies, you know? You've never seen any of those vampire movies before? I find that hard to believe since you are one. Weren't you just a little curious as to how vampires are being portrayed?" I asked her.

"I don't even know what a movie is?' Katherine admitted.

"Katherine and Amanda are from the year 1890. They have no idea about what you're talking about," Ileana reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. Rose brought you here from the future to keep Dracula from bothering you. I remember now," I said with a slap to my forehead.

Katherine's little girl, Amanda, then started to tell the story as she said, "Carmilla killed my parents, and then she tried to kill me to keep a real estate agent that my father worked for from buying the castle that the wives were living at and revealing to the world that they were there. Katherine saved me, and then she started taking care of me because I had nowhere else to go. We eventually grew very close to each other, and I started calling her Mum. She is my mother in all the ways that count."

"You never felt any kind of bloodlust towards her though?" I asked Katherine.

"Once when Amanda hurt her knee, and it was bleeding a lot I did. As soon as I started even thinking about drinking her blood, I threw up violently. I haven't had any kind of blood lust towards her at all ever since. The thought of ever hurting Amanda just repulses me," Katherine said with a grimace.

I was glad of that. I hadn't exactly felt too good about having a vampire, even one who seemed kindly, raising a human child. The look that she on her face, when she remembered that incident with the blood lust, of utter repulsion and horror though helped set my mind at ease about that. This was a woman who loved the little girl so much that even the thought of hurting her made her sick to her stomach. That was music to my ears. She was the kind of vampire that I could get behind.

"Rose brought the two of us here because Dracula was dead set on killing Amanda. He even used his magic to temporarily take my soul and bury it deep inside of me so that the vampire side of me had control for a while. He was that sick that he wanted me to kill my own baby! I managed to fight back and take permanent control of myself once again though. That's when we decided to come here where Dracula is now permanently dead so that he could never bother us again," Katherine finished her story.

"So, the two of you really don't know anything about modern life? I'll have to see about changing that. I'll get Amanda into video games and Facebook in no time," I promised Katherine with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" Katherine asked Ileana suspiciously.

"No, it is not. I'll have to keep Donna from corrupting Amanda I think," Ileana said to her while she grinned at me.

"Well, at least I feel like I know a little bit more about everyone here anywhere. So now that that's over with, I guess it's time to hear about our next case. What's it about, Martha?" I asked.

"We've had reports of Cheetah People attacking and kidnapping locals in the Perivale area. They actually had an attack there once ago decades ago," Martha said.

"Yeah, the Doctor and Ace were involved," I said.

Martha looked at me surprised, but then she shook her head and smiled. She just keeps forgetting that I have all of the Doctor's memories too, and I know exactly what he was up to in Perivale back in the 80's. I also remember the Cheetah People from his memories of them. I hope that it's not them because the Doctor didn't remember that occasion fondly. I also don't like the idea of them stealing people to convert into new recruits again either. It's what they do. They take people from other planets and turn them into new Cheetah People. They're a lot like vampires like that.

While we were about to be told more about our new case, Michelle was heading back to UNIT HQ from her date. The date had gone great by the way. I have a good feeling about those two. I'm so glad that Michelle found someone so quickly too.

She had decided to walk home that night. She couldn't use the mirrors to travel; or she would risk being attacked by Alina, who was still there in the mirror verse.

Walking back to UNIT didn't keep Michelle from being completely rid of Alina though. Michelle could hear her screaming to be released even now every time she passed by a reflective surface. Finally, Michelle stopped and looked at a puddle on the ground to see Alina's face there. She was going to have to talk to her and tell her what was what now. I know all of this because Michelle told me all about it later in case you're wondering.

Michelle said," Listen, it's not going to do you any good to keep screaming at me to let you go. I'm not going to. I won't let you hurt anyone ever again if I can help it."

"I'm starving in here. If I don't have blood soon, my body will shut down. I won't be able to do anything," Alina pleaded.

"I won't let you kill anyone," Michelle said firmly.

"Is that what you're going to do to me then? You're going to starve me into my final death?" Alina asked.

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do to you yet except that I'm leaving you in the mirror verse. I may put other enemies in there, and you could maybe help persuade them into telling us what we want to know by threatening them. Of course, I wouldn't tolerate you actually biting them though," Michelle said.

"You must be insane. Of course I would bite them. I have no intention of helping you to do anything. You're my captor. I don't help my captors!" Alina said defiant.

"It was just a thought. I suppose I can't blame you for not wanting to help me. Listen, I won't let you starve okay," Michelle said.

She saw a rabbit nearby, and she teleported it into the mirror verse. I do not approve of this by the way. When she told me about it later, I gagged. If it was up to me, I'd have just let Nasty Girl starve in there.

Alina quickly sucked the rabbit dry; and then said, "That's it then? That was barely enough to sate my thirst."

"Ungrateful, aren't you? Yes, that's all you're getting today. I'll give you another animal tomorrow," Michelle said.

"Why not just kill me?" Alina asked her honestly.

"I want to give you a chance to change. I want you to get a chance to be a better person like I was given once. If after a while I see that you're not changing, then I'll just destroy you. I have to be sure though first that you're not able to be saved. I have to try," Michelle said.

"You're a fool. I'm not capable of changing; and furthermore, I don't want to. You might as well kill me right now," Alina said with an evil laugh.

"We'll see," Michelle said, and then she continued to walk back home.

It seems like a big mistake I know. I guess that time will tell whether you and I are right or not. It always does. That's it for me for now. I may return here to this title to narrate again. I enjoyed it a lot I must say. What do you say, writer boy? Do I get another shot?

**Most definitely, I enjoyed having you here. Besides if I didn't, you'd probably slap me.**

Oi! Don't go telling them that! They might believe it! They don't know that you're just joking around.

**Sorry, Donna. Donna's very sweet and nice, folks.**

That's better. Well, until next time, good bye!

**Next: Donna and her group head off to Perivale, Ace's hometown, to investigate the possible reappearance of the Cheetah People once again. I may have Donna return again sometime in the future to narrate, but in the next chapter you're stuck with me again. I'm sure that some of you are breathing a sigh of relief though. Ow! Sorry, Donna!**

You ought to be, Dumbo!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I do not own Doctor Who or the quotes from a certain movie, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Donna materialized her TARDIS right at the outskirts of Perivale as her 'Bad Wolves', as she had started calling them, started their investigations. Donna stepped out first and immediately ran into a woman somewhere in her mid to late 40's who had been standing there waiting for her.

"Well, it's about time that the Time Lords sent someone," the woman said impatiently with a tapping foot.

"Who are you?" Donna asked her in surprise.

The woman looked at her funny for a minute; and then smiled as she said, "Oh, that's right. You haven't met me yet have you? No wonder you seemed to know so much about me the first time that we met."

"This is the first time that we've met," Donna said in growing irritation.

"You're not thinking like a Time Lord yet, Donna. This is the first time that you've met me not the first time that I've met you," the woman said with a grin.

"Stop the Spaceman speak, lady. Just tell me who you are," Donna said impatiently.

"My name's Dorothy McShane. I used to go by the name of Ace though. That's what I called myself when I was younger. You'll meet me again sometime later on when I'm still a teenager and traveling with Rose Tyler and the Doctor," Dorothy said.

"I heard Rose mention you once. So you're telling me that the younger you is traveling with them while the older you is here right now at the same time?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"That's right. I know what you're worried about. That the two of us will meet and make the universe go boom. As fun as causing an explosion like that might seem to me, I've made sure that that's not going to happen. I've picked the one place in the universe that the younger me is never going to come back to. I used to hate this place with a passion back then. Now that I've gotten older, I see that it's not that bad here. Well, not as bad as I used to think that it was anyway. Who would have thought that I would have gotten mellower as I got older?" Dorothy said with a giggle.

"It happens. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I've heard about it," Donna said with a big smile.

"I don't think that you'll ever mellow, Donna. Maybe in your next regeneration but certainly not in this one," Dorothy said.

"I regenerate when you know me in the past?" Donna asked in fear.

"No. You're still the same when I eventually leave Rose to come back here," Dorothy said.

"So you know all about what happens to me and everyone else in the future," Donna said with a sly look on her face.

"If you're thinking about asking me any questions about it, don't bother. You know that I can't tell you anything about your own future," Dorothy said.

"I know, but it's just so tempting to ask you though. You must hate that. That you know all of this stuff and can't tell anyone about it," Donna said with that evil grin still on her face.

"You're not going to get anything out of me, Donna. Don't even try," Dorothy said laughing.

"Not even a little bit?" Donna prodded.

Dorothy shook her head.

"What good are you then? You know all of that stuff about the future and can't even give me a little hint or two," Donna said with a small smile.

Dorothy laughed because she knew that Donna was just playing around with her and wasn't serious. It seemed that Donna liked her already right from the start.

"That's enough about the future, Donna. You need to concentrate on the present. As in you need to do something about the Cheetah People who've started coming back here again for some reason," Dorothy said.

"What do you know about that?" Donna asked. She was suddenly all business now.

"I know that several young people have been disappearing from the area just like before. I can feel the presence of the Cheetah People in the area sometimes too," Dorothy said.

"You can feel them with those Vortex powers that you have?" Donna asked.

"No, I can feel them because I almost became one of them. I still have a connection to them. I can also use some of their powers sometimes if I want even though I was cured of the virus that makes you into a Cheetah Person," Dorothy said.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that now from the Doctor's memories. It's very weird to have someone else's memories in your head. It's like everything that happened to him happened to me. I even know his real name," Donna said with a smile.

"You do not!" Dorothy said in shock.

"Yes I do. I can't tell you though," Donna said with a smirk.

"This is payback for me not telling you about the future, isn't it?" Dorothy said with a groan.

"Maybe," Donna admitted with an evil grin.

Their conversation was interrupted by a scream from nearby. Ileana, Michelle, and Victoria came running out of Donna's TARDIS; and the three of them joined Donna and Dorothy as they followed the sound of the scream down the road.

They came upon a female Cheetah Person on horseback chasing a young woman down the road. Just before she was about to grab the fleeing woman, Ileana grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off of the horse in one quick movement. The Cheetah Person landed on her feet and stood there in the street snarling at Ileana.

"Move away from my prey, or you will be next," The Cheetah Woman challenged her.

"Don't even try to touch her; or you'll be next instead, kitty cat," Victoria threatened.

Victoria's eyes glowed for a moment, and Donna shivered. She was afraid that the wolf inside of Victoria was going to come out now in response to the cat lady's presence.

"Calm down, Vicky!" Donna said.

"I won't let her threaten Lana," Victoria said with an angry look on her face.

Ileana smiled at her loyalty to her if not so much her new nickname. She personally hated the nickname of Lana that Donna had started calling her. She had tried her best to discourage its use but for some reason it had taken on a life of its own. Now both Victoria and Michelle called her that now too. She would have to get Donna back for that somehow she thought to herself with a smile.

The Cheetah Woman looked behind them and eyed something hungrily. She raced past them with super speed and grabbed ahold of Amanda, who had been standing a few feet away watching. The little girl futilely fought back with the Cheetah Woman as she tried unsuccessfully to break out of her steel grip.

"I'll take you for a snack," the Cheetah Woman said.

A black cat appeared from out of nowhere, and Dorothy knew what was going to happen next. She ran forward to stop Amanda from being taken. She grabbed ahold of the Cheetah Woman's arm as she tried to pull Amanda away from her. As the two of them struggled together over the little girl, the black cat teleported all three of them off of the planet.

"What just happened? Where is Amanda?" Katherine said in a panic.

"She's been taken to the planet of the Cheetah People along with Dorothy. They'll either eat her or change her into one of them," Donna said with full honesty.

"How did they get there?" Katherine asked as she eyed the black cat suspiciously.

"They did it through the cat. It's actually from the same planet. It's called a Kitling. It's how the Cheetah People find their prey. They send the Kitlings out to other worlds to find prey for them, and then they use them to teleport themselves to the prey. After they capture their prey, they just have the Kitlings teleport them both back to their home world. The Cheetah People can also teleport back to their own home planet at will," Donna explained.

"We'll just have to make the cat take us there then," Katherine said as she advanced on it in an attempt to grab it.

The Kitling sensed what was up though and immediately teleported away before even the lightning fast vampire could reach it. Katherine screamed and cursed as her last link to Amanda disappeared in front of her.

"Don't worry, Kathy. We'll find her and Dorothy. I know where the planet of the Cheetah People is. I have to warn you though. Once we go there, we'll all start being exposed to the virus that turns others into Cheetah People. The longer we're there, the more that it will affect us," Donna said.

"I don't care. I have to find her," Katherine said.

"I thought you'd say that. Stop worrying! Dorothy will keep her safe until we can get there. She's been there before. Alright then, let's go. It's time to go to our first planet together. It'll be the first planet ever for some of you. Tighten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Donna said with a grin. She was very pleased with herself.

"The quote ends with 'It's going to be a bumpy night!'," Ileana said with a smirk.

"Smart alecky vampire!" Donna said with a frown.

"Score one for Fang Gal!" Ileana said with a grin as they all ran to the TARDIS and started off for the Planet of the Cheetah People.

**Next: Donna and the Bad Wolves go to the Planet of the Cheetah People and find out just what has changed there to cause these new attacks on Perivale.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

An alarm went off and pierced the otherwise quiet night air at UNIT HQ. Martha Jones was there working late as usual and immediately ran in the direction of the noise to see what the problem was.

Several UNIT soldiers met up with her along the way, and they all came upon a broken door leading to the detention area holding dangerous alien prisoners. Martha had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she went through the blasted doorway. She soon saw that all of the prisoners were still there except one. The door to one cell had been blasted upon, and Lilith was missing from it!

"Great. Just wonderful! How in the world did this happen?" Martha asked no one in particular.

Mother Doomfinger, who was still in her cell, said, "She was taken away by the black garbed man. He called himself the Shadow."

She had a special inhibitor bracelet on her arm made from Gallifreyan technology that prevented her from using her powers. The UNIT soldiers still trained their weapons on her though just in case.

"The Shadow? What kind of name is that?" Martha asked slightly amused.

"That's the name that he gave. He said that he was freeing her in the name of his master, and that he was called the Shadow," Mother Doomfinger said.

"Why didn't he take you too?" Martha asked curiously.

"I don't know. Lilith asked him to free me as well, but he refused. He said that he only wanted her. He promised to set her free once her deal with him was done, and then she could free me then if she wished," Mother Doomfinger said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Martha asked suspiciously.

"I fear for Lilith's life. She did not go of her own free will but was forced into servitude by the Shadow. I fear that he will kill her after she has done whatever it is that he wanted her to do," Mother Doomfinger said.

"What makes you think that I care what happens to her?" Martha asked.

"The Wolf choses her allies well. She only picks those who have a heart as pure as her own. You are a good woman, Martha Jones, and a doctor. You do care despite the fact that she tried to destroy your world," Mother Doomfinger said.

Martha knew that she had her there. It was in her nature to help rather than to stand by and do nothing.

"I'll do what I can. Is that everything that you know about this Shadow?" Martha asked.

"No. He also mentioned that he was coming for the Wolf. That he was going to destroy her in the name of his master," Mother Doomfinger answered.

"Who is his master?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but I felt great darkness within him. His master must be one of the great powers of the universe. Perhaps the Wolf will know," Mother Doomfinger said.

"Thank you. I'll do what I can to help Lilith if she is in any danger. If she's up to something instead, then I'll be the first one in line to stop her," Martha promised.

Mother Doomfinger could only shake her head once Martha had left. She would never understand these humans and their willingness to help even those who would destroy them, but she was eager as always to exploit it for her own purposes. She was truly worried about Lilith's safety around such an evil creature. She could feel that his power stemmed from a source of great darkness, a caretaker of the darkness perhaps. The creature itself seemed to only be at home in the dark, even shying away from what little lights that had been on in the area at night as if the light itself pained him.

Meanwhile back on the Planet of the Cheetah People, Dorothy was trying to calm Amanda down as the Cheetah People kept circling the fire that she had created for them that had so far been keeping them back. It was lucky for them that Ace had used the lightning quick speed that she still had from the time that she had almost been transformed into a Cheetah Person herself to surprise the Cheetah Woman who had grabbed Amanda with an incredibly fast punch to the jaw that knocked her out before she even knew that it was coming.

"They're going to eat us any minute now. There's more and more of them approaching all of the time," Amanda said in a nervous voice.

"They will try to attack soon when there are enough of them. Right now, they're too afraid that we'll use the fire on them to do anything more than stare at us," Dorothy said.

"Thank you," Amanda said.

"Thanks for what?" Dorothy asked.

"I want to thank you for being honest with me. No one's ever been this honest with me before. Even Katherine would be telling me how everything was going to be alright if she were here," Amanda said.

"I don't believe in that. Maybe I'm wrong to think that way, but I believe in always telling people what's what no matter how hard it might be for them to hear it. It's probably because of the way that the Professor lied to me and manipulated me in the past. He did it for what he thought were good reasons I think, but I still didn't like it," Dorothy said.

"The Professor?" Amanda asked.

"That's what I call him. His name is the Doctor. He was my friend and my mentor back when I was still just a kid. He's a very good man despite what I just told you about him. He just needed Rose with him to keep his dark side in check I think," Dorothy said.

"I met Rose. She was very nice to me, and I liked her. Is she his wife then?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is. She's great, isn't she? Everybody loves Rose. Well, almost everybody. There are a few people who are just rotten to the core that don't like her, but they don't really count. She's also the only one besides the Doctor and River Song who knows his real name too despite what Donna tried to pull on me. I know enough about Time Lords to know that they only tell their real name to the person that they marry. Not even someone with a copy of their memories will know their real name. It's something that comes from inside of them from the moment that they look into the Vortex. It wouldn't be found in their memories but inside of their very essence. At least that's the way that Rose once described it to me," Dorothy said.

"You babble a lot," Amanda said laughing.

"I do, don't I? I definitely hung around Time Lords way too much when I was young," Dorothy said with a giggle.

The Cheetah People were now gathering in huge numbers, and Dorothy knew that they were about to attack soon. She didn't want to have to do this because she knew that many if not all of them had been changed into Cheetah People against their will by the gene altering virus that was all over this world. It was the same virus that even now would be trying to change them into Cheetah People if Dorothy were not keeping it at bay with her Vortex powers.

"Give us the child, sister, so that we may raise her as our own. We need new blood," one of the Cheetah People finally said.

"Oh, so you finally recognize me as someone who was almost one of you once then?" Dorothy asked with a slight grin.

"You have a piece of this planet within you just like all of us do. Once you have been one of us in the past, you are always one of us. We are the same, you and I. We are both connected to this world," the Cheetah Person said.

"That's true. The difference between us is that I don't let that connection rule over me like you do. I have a will of my own," Dorothy said.

"We need new recruits, sister. We must have new blood to protect ourselves from the renegades in our midst who seek to overturn and change the old ways. The ones who serve the man of the shadows," the Cheetah Person said.

"Man of the shadows?" Dorothy asked intrigued.

"Yes, he is always enveloped in darkness. He fears the light and cannot come out in the daytime. This creature has great power which he has used to corrupt many of us into his service. That is why we must have new recruits and more meat. We are being diminished moment by moment by the evil among us, sister," the Cheetah Person said.

"The one of you who originally stole Amanda said that she was to be food. Now you're saying that you want her as a recruit against a so called creature of great darkness. Which is it?" Dorothy asked, skeptical of this whole story.

The one who captured the girl was one of his not ours. Both factions are raiding the Earth now. We do it out of necessity to replace what we have lost. They do it in order to attack the humans that the Wolf loves and protects. They do it to mock her," the Cheetah Person said.

"This is all about Rose," Dorothy realized.

"No, this is really all about the creature who corrupts our planet attempting to resurrect his dark master. The Wolf would stand in his way if she knew of his existence therefore his new servants hate her as much as he does," the Cheetah Person explained.

"What does corrupting your people have to do with resurrecting his master?" Amanda asked.

"We don't know just yet. We believe that he is gathering an army with which to attack the Earth and the Wolf with. Our people are just the start. He is using us because of our ability to teleport to other worlds, and the fact that we can turn other people into beings like ourselves. We also believe that he is doing this in order to accomplish something else. What that is, we have no idea," the Cheetah Person said.

"That's very interesting. Thanks for telling us all of that," Donna said as she suddenly appeared beside Dorothy and Amanda.

The Cheetah People all began to snarl at Donna in fear just as the rest of the Bad Wolves also appeared from behind some rocks. They too had heard this entire conversation between Dorothy and the Cheetah Person.

"So there's someone stirring them up then? I wondered why they were suddenly attacking the Earth again out of the blue like this," Donna said.

"Why Perivale though? Why come there again?" Dorothy asked.

They hadn't noticed that the sun had started to go down, and that night was falling due to being so absorbed in what was going on. They also didn't notice the approach of the other band of Cheetah People until it was too late.

The other Cheetahs quickly surrounded all of them, and then a figure in a black robe with the top part of a skull on his head emerged from in front of them as their leader.

"We came to Perivale to attract your attention of course, Dorothy. We wanted to trick you into coming here where we could finally seize you. How fitting that my master should be reborn through you, Dorothy McShane! The Bad Wolf's greatest enemy will be reborn in the body of her greatest student. I, the Shadow, will make sure of it," the Shadow said with an evil echoing laugh.

"You'll have to go through us first," Donna said.

"Hey, I'm no slouch. I can take care of myself. I appreciate the offer to help though," Dorothy said.

"You will soon be mine, Dorothy. It is inevitable. Why resist it?" the Shadow said.

"Maybe I'm resisting because I don't like being made into a pawn by horribly dressed giant scumbags?" Dorothy said with fire in her voice.

The Shadow's corrupted Cheetah People then got ready to face off against the uncorrupted Cheetahs with the Bad Wolves and Dorothy caught in the middle.

"It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?" Ileana asked with a groan.

"I don't know. I think that I might actually enjoy it," Abraham said.

"You would," Ileana teased her husband.

"You're all just a little bit crazy, aren't you?" Amanda observed.

"You haven't seen anything yet, kid. If we can make it through this fight, I'm going to show you a dictionary. You'll find a picture of us next to the word crazy in it," Donna joked.

"No, I think that you'll find a picture of them instead, Donna. They're the ones that are crazy to ever think that they could get away with messing around with me," Dorothy said ominously as she began to glow with energy.

**Next: The Shadow vs. Dorothy. The Bad Wolves and the Cheetah People vs. the Shadow's corrupted Cheetahs. Plus hints as to just who the Shadow's master is anyway for those of you unfamiliar with the Armageddon Factor episode of classic Doctor Who.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The Cheetah People began to fight with the Shadow's corrupted Cheetahs, and the planet started to shake as they did so. As the fighting between them grew worse, the shaking of the planet intensified as well.

"What's going on? Are we having an earthquake?" Amanda cried out in fear.

"The planet is linked to the Cheetah People themselves. They have a symbiotic relationship. When the Cheetahs fight with each other, it makes the planet shake and come apart. The more they fight, the worse the planet reacts," Dorothy explained to Amanda.

"I understood most of that I think," Amanda said with a grin.

"I really did hang around with the Professor for too long, didn't I?" Dorothy said with a giggle.

Katherine couldn't help but smile at the exchange between them. She was happy that Amanda seemed to have found a new friend in Dorothy. It was good for Amanda to laugh some again after the horrible ordeal that she had only recently gone through in her life with losing her parents.

"So the more they fight, the worse the shaking will get? Could the planet actually rip itself apart if they fight too much?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, yes. The planet could tear itself to pieces if they keep up like this," Donna said gravely.

"Maybe that's what this Shadow wants," Ileana speculated.

"I don't think the Shadow cares what happens to this planet as long as he gets ahold of Dorothy. We can't let him bring his master back to life," Donna said.

"Who is his master?" Ileana asked.

"He's someone who's supposed to be dead. I'm going to have to warn Rose about this soon. If that dumbo is coming back, then no one in the whole flipping universe is safe," Donna said mysteriously.

"There are so many cats! I can barely control the wolf. She senses the cats all around me. She wants to tear them to pieces!" Victoria said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you do it, Vicki! I don't want to have to worry about you and the Giant Kitties too. Keep it together," Donna said.

"I'm sorry, Donna. I can't! The wolf can't be controlled!" Victoria shouted as she began to change.

"No! Not now! Vicki! Stop it!" Donna shouted at her.

Dorothy quickly walked up to her and laid her hand on her forehead. Dorothy began to glow with Vortex energy, and Victoria's transformation reversed itself instantly.

Victoria looked at her with gratitude as she said, "Thank you!"

"It's only temporarily. You're going to have to learn how to control your animal side eventually by yourself. For now though, maybe you should see how you like fighting as the wolf when it's just you in charge," Dorothy said with a wink.

"What do you mean? You mean I could change and be in total control?" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Yes, just this once. If you want to be in control all of the time, you'll have to learn how to do it by yourself. Maybe if I let you experience total control just this once, it might give you some motivation to try harder to take control of the wolf yourself in the future," Dorothy said.

Victoria looked at her uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to become the wolf or not, even if she was going to be in total control for once. She had had semi control of the wolf once before when Rose had been around, but even then she was afraid that she might lose control again at any moment.

"Go ahead," Dorothy encouraged her.

"Wait a minute. Are you sure about this?" Donna asked worried.

"Yeah, just this once she'll be fine," Dorothy said with complete certainty.

Victoria summoned up all of her courage, and then she changed of her own free will. She felt an exhilaration like she'd never felt before. She was full of power and energy, and her now enhanced senses were providing her with all kinds of valuable new information about each and every thing going on around her at once.

She could smell the carefully controlled fear of Amanda and resolved not to get too near her so that she didn't wind up scaring her more. She could also smell the presence of hundreds of more Cheetah People coming their way. Some of them she could tell were different from the others. She realized that they were the Shadow's.

The Shadow himself felt wrong somehow to all of her senses. He smelt old and decayed like carrion which made sense since he already looked like a corpse. She wondered how he could even be walking around.

She gave the wolf's equivalent of a smile to herself as she realized that she was still herself just more powerful and better connected to the world around her than she had ever been in her life. Being the wolf could be so wonderful if she could just control it like this all of the time she thought.

"Vicki, are you okay?" Donna asked her.

"I . . . am . . . fine," Victoria said slowly in a guttural voice. It took all of her concentration to do it.

Donna was shocked that Victoria could actually speak although it was hard for her. "I'm glad. Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Donna asked, still worried.

Victoria would have laughed if she had still been capable of doing so in this form. Donna sounded like a mother. Victoria slowly put her arm around Donna so as not to scare her and gave her a light one-armed hug.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just look out for yourself, Wolf Girl. Don't be getting too overconfident and think that you can take on the entire Cheetah army all by yourself!" Donna warned her.

"Yes . . . mother!" Victoria said.

"Oi! I'm not trying to be your mom, Vicki. I'm just looking out for you as your friend that's all," Donna said with irritation.

"I think I liked her better when she couldn't talk," Ileana said with a grin.

"Stuff . . . it, Fang . . . Girl!" Victoria said.

"No fighting, you two, or I'll slug both of you! We've got enough trouble with the Cheetah People. The evil Cheetahs are about to break through the line of good Cheetahs that are so far protecting us so I don't need to deal with you two at the same time as them," Donna said in a strained voice.

"We were just kidding around like we always do, Donna," Ileana said.

"Yes . . . no . . . harm . . . meant," Victoria agreed.

"I know. I'm sorry to yell at you two. This whole thing is worrying me. I have the Shadow and his lame master on one hand and the Kitties of Death on the other. Now, I've got to worry about Vicki going kill crazy too," Donna said with a sigh.

"I'm . . . fine," Victoria said.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I'm still not convinced," Donna said.

"I'll watch out for her so that you don't have to if that will make you feel any better," Michelle offered.

Donna weighed it over in her mind for a minute; and then she said, "Okay. Just make sure that you keep an eye out for yourself too, Mirror Girl."

"I . . . don't . . . need . . . a . . . babysitter!" Victoria protested.

"I never said you did. I'm just trying to give Donna one less thing to worry about. She's going to drive herself crazy with the pressures of her new job. I figured that I'd give her some much needed stress relief if I told her I'd keep an eye out for you," Michelle whispered in a low voice that she knew that Victoria could hear with her enhanced hearing but that Donna could not.

Ileana smiled at her because she heard her as well with her own super hearing and had appreciated the sentiment. She had begun to worry about Donna herself and was glad that Michelle was taking steps to help keep her from stressing out too much over their current situation. She smiled to herself as she realized just how quickly they had all become good friends and had started watching out for each other.

Then there was no more time for introspection on anyone's part as the Shadow's Cheetahs broke through the wall of the original Cheetahs that had been protecting the Bad Wolves up until now. The Shadow Cheetahs began to savagely attack all of the Wolves at once.

Most of the Wolves were able to protect themselves but Amanda and Elisabeta were not, and the others had to keep a special watch out for them. They arranged themselves around the two of them in a protective circle while Elisabeta, who was immortal, held Amanda close to her and shielded her with her body as much as she could.

Dorothy was now cutting loose for the first time in a very long time with her Vortex powers. She closed her eyes and concentrated. As she did so, she glowed with energy; and all of the Shadow Cheetahs around them were flung backwards with enormous force and thrown several feet away.

"You will be mine. Your friends will not save you from me," the Shadow said as he started to attack Dorothy with dark energy bolts from his hands.

"I don't need them to save me. I can take care of myself. I'm going to send you back to whatever hole that you crawled out of," Dorothy said with a confident smile as she reflected his energy bolts back at him with ease with one outstretched hand.

The two of them began to do battle with each other as the Shadow purposely kept Dorothy distracted and unable to help the others as she now had to concentrate on protecting herself from his continuous assaults. Taking advantage of this, the Shadow Cheetahs quickly returned with a vengeance and began to tear through the other Cheetahs as they again tried to get to the Bad Wolves.

Victoria watched several of the Cheetahs fall badly wounded and maybe even dying all around her, and the site of it all sickened her. She decided to become more proactive and charged into the midst of the fighting to help her new allies.

Michelle called to her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. Remembering her promise to Donna, the former Family of Blood member made several men out of the dirt around her and used them to help Victoria. Michelle's dirt men were shielding Victoria on all sides now and protecting her from harm as much as they could.

Michelle, being distracted by watching over Victoria, almost lost her own life as one of the Shadow Cheetahs came very close to slicing her belly open. Luckily, Michelle noticed the attack just in time and sent the Cheetah to the Mirror Verse.

She quickly realized what she had just done though when she heard the Shadow Cheetah began to do battle with Alina, who she had forgotten was still in the Mirror Verse.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sister of Mine! Now this is a meal!" Alina said with glee.

"That's not my name anymore, and you're not to touch that one," Michelle said to her.

"He was trying to kill you so why not? It's self-preservation, Sister of Mine. If you set him back out there, he'll try again," Alina said while she fought with the Shadow Cheetah.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not that person anymore!" Michelle protested.

"You can deny who you are all you want; but at the end of the day, you're still exactly like me. You're just a monster with delusions of grandeur, and that's all that you are," Alina taunted her.

"Shut up!" Michelle shouted at her; and her teammates, who had no idea what was going on, looked at her with concern.

Michelle brought the Shadow Cheetah back out of the Mirror Verse and deposited him at the back of the lines with his own people. He didn't look any the worse for wear really she noticed with relief.

"You're a spoilsport. Oh, well, at least I got a good fight out of it for a minute," Alina said to Michelle.

"I'm nothing like you," Michelle said to her.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sister of Mine," Alina snapped back.

"Don't listen to her," Abraham said to Michelle.

Michelle looked at him with surprise as she asked, "You can hear her?"

"No, but I've known her for over a hundred years, Michelle. I know what she's likely to be saying to you. She's trying to make you doubt yourself and believe that you're no better than her, right? She's trying to mess with your head. Don't let her do it. Just destroy her, and get it over with it," Abraham advised her.

"What if Rose had felt that way about me?" Michelle asked with sadness.

"Watch out for her is all I'm saying," Abraham said.

Michelle nodded and said nothing more.

"You're going to have to watch out for her and make sure that Alina doesn't mess with her head too much. Don't let her talk her into believing that she's an evil person once again. She would love that," Abraham said to Ileana.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to let that happen. That witch is not to going to undo all of the hard work that Michelle's put into bettering herself if I can help it," Ileana said.

Victoria and Michelle's dirt men were working very well together and were giving the Shadow Cheetahs major trouble. Ileana, Abraham, and Katherine now joined in, and the Shadow Cheetahs started being driven back and routed very easily by the addition of their power and skill. The Shadow Cheetahs were no match for the strength of the two vampires, and none of them could hold a candle to Abraham's skill in battle.

Donna did her best to help by using her sonic screwdriver to assault the senses of the Shadow Cheetahs and disorient them. Several of them fell over from dizziness or started throwing up on the spot all around her. Donna loved this new setting that she had created on her screwdriver. She called it the Upchuck or the Roller Coaster. She smiled deviously to herself as she watched the Shadow Cheetahs continue to throw up all around her. Some days she really loved her job!

The tide of the battle was definitely going in favor of the Bad Wolves as the Shadow Cheetahs were falling back and retreating by the dozens. Those that weren't currently emptying their stomachs that is!

Dorothy and the Shadow were still evenly matched, and it seemed as if it was going to continue that way for some time to come. Then something happened to break the stalemate between them as the Shadow decided to play dirty. He gestured at a spot behind Dorothy and sent dark energy behind her. Dorothy had no idea what the Shadow was up to since she couldn't see what he had hit behind her, but it seemed like he had just shot the ground with an energy burst. She had no idea what he thought that that was going to accomplish by that.

She found out just what he had done though seconds later as a portal opened up behind her and out popped Loki.

"Hiya, Ace. Did you miss me?" Loki asked with an evil grin.

"I've been waiting to have a rematch with you for a long time. I owe you one for what you almost did to me and Rose on Asgard!" Dorothy said with anger in her voice.

"I actually haven't done that yet, but thanks for telling me about it. I'm sure it's going to be great fun! Then again, if my pal here brings back his long lost buddy, then that future may prove to be moot. After all, those cosmic types tend to be able to drastically change the future when they want to. Your BFF Rose certainly changed enough things," Loki said.

"You're not going to win. Rose will beat you just like she always has," Dorothy said.

"Don't count on it, Ace old girl. This time things are going to go my way. When I get through, you're going to be our new little puppet. We're going to use you to defeat Rose once and for all and start Ragnarok ahead of schedule!" Loki said with a chuckle.

"Bring it on. I can take both of you at the same time! I'm much more powerful than I was when I was a teenager!" Dorothy promised them.

"We'll see about that, Old Gal! We'll just see about that," Loki said with an angry glare on his face.

Then Loki and the Shadow both began to attack Dorothy at once, and she quickly found herself in for the battle of her life. She looked to see that the Bad Wolves were still being kept too busy by the Shadow Cheetahs to even notice that she was now in deep trouble. She was going to have to get out of this by herself!

**Next: Dorothy fights for her life with the future of the universe at stake. Will she fall and become the new body for the Shadow's master to return through? Not if Donna Noble has anything to say about it!**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Loki was attempting to take over Dorothy's mind while the Shadow did his best to knock her out physically with a constant barrage of black energy bolts that she had to keep constantly deflecting away from her. Both her mind and her body were being assaulted at once, and she had to fight hard to keep from being overwhelmed by them.

"What's the matter, Dot? Are the both of us too much for you? Are you ready to just give up now? Come on! You know you want to. It would be so much easier, wouldn't it? Just give up and leave the driving to us. You won't have to worry about a thing anymore. The Black Guardian will do all of the thinking for you from now on. Won't that be great?" Loki mocked her.

"No, I prefer to do my own driving thank you very much. I hate back seat drivers, and I don't believe in having co-pilots. In other words, get out of my head!" Dorothy screamed.

She reached inside of Loki's brain and placed a little ball of explosive Vortex energy there. Loki didn't realize what she had done until it was too late to stop her.

"No!" Loki screamed.

Then the energy in his brain exploded and took Loki along with it! He was instantly disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Exterminate!" Dorothy said with a snicker.

The Shadow looked at her in horror, and then it was his turn to learn just how powerful she really was now. She turned all of the air around him into nitroglycerin, and then she excited the molecules in it! The resulting explosion instantly reduced him into a pile of charcoal!

"Delete!" Dorothy said giggling.

She knew it couldn't be that easy though. These were major universal entities. Still it was fun to blow things up again. It always had been a good stress releaser for her.

"You've just made a big mistake, Dot! You've made me mad!" Loki said from behind Dorothy.

Dorothy screamed in pain as she felt herself being disintegrated slowly from the inside out. She had never felt such pain in her life.

Dorothy then did something that she had never done before. It was something that she had always been afraid to do before. She used Rose's final lesson to her, and she became pure Vortex energy.

Dorothy gestured at Loki, and he disappeared once again. This time she had sent him into the exact second that a nuclear bomb went off in a past test in the Pacific Ocean. His atoms were scattered instantly.

The Shadow returned next. It had taken him longer to bring his body back together than the Aesir had. He wasn't eager to be disintegrated again so he decided to try a different tactic. He concentrated all of his power into one action as he teleported Dorothy into the Void as a delaying tactic. He then brought Loki back as quickly as he could so that it would be two against one again.

He had just finished putting Loki back together again when Dorothy returned from the Void. She was not happy. She snapped her fingers, and both of them started fading away as Dorothy started erasing them from time itself.

"You can't do this to me. I'm Loki. I'm a god!" Loki shouted in powerless rage.

"You are nothing. You are a child compared to me, and I am a child compared to the Wolf," the Vortex Dorothy said with laughter.

The Shadow could only think of one thing to do to distract her. He ordered his Shadow Cheetahs to go completely berserk and start killing without regard for their own safety!

Donna's jaw dropped open as the Shadow Cheetahs who had seemed to lose the will to fight before suddenly came back worse than ever and started trying to rip everyone around them apart. They were completely wild now and without restraint or remorse.

The worse that the Shadow Cheetahs fought with everyone, the worse the planet started to shake itself apart! The ground began to crack open, and lava began pouring out.

Donna started getting memory flashes of the death of an alternate Earth that the Doctor had once witnessed a long time ago. That alternate world had died just like this one was now doing as it started tearing itself apart.

She wasn't going to let that happen again. Not on her watch.

"Michelle, can you move all of the Shadow Kitties into the mirror verse?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. I've never tried moving that many people at once," Michelle said.

"Try it. If we don't, this whole place is going to explode!" Donna shouted.

Michelle reached deep inside of herself and concentrated harder than she ever had before in her life. The Shadow Cheetahs began to disappear and enter the mirror verse slowly one at a time. Michelle had only sent half of them over when she started trying to pass out. She could barely stand up much less keep sending the Cheetahs through. She knew that she had to stop, or her body was going to shut down!

"I'm sorry! I can't!" Michelle said, and then she finally did pass out and hit the ground.

Donna ran to her and felt her pulse. She smiled as she found that she was okay. She had worn herself out trying to help, and now she was having to rest.

"I'm sorry, Michelle. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'll never ask you to do anything like that again," Donna whispered to her.

"Just wanted to make up for what I did," Michelle murmured in her sleep.

"You have, sweetheart. You have. You're a good person," Donna said to her.

"Want to be good. Want to so much," Michelle murmured.

"You already are. Sleep now. Relax," Donna said gently.

She put a finger to Michelle's head; and Michelle smiled as she went into a deep, relaxing, and untroubled sleep. Donna smiled to herself. She had already started to feel a strong connection to this girl, and she had taken it upon herself to watch over her. Nothing was going to happen to her while she was around. She felt the same about the rest of her group too.

"You had the right idea but not enough power," Dorothy remarked to Donna.

She began to move the remaining Shadow Cheetahs into the mirror verse herself. The planet started to settle down as the Cheetahs started vanishing again. Donna wanted to yell for joy. Dorothy was doing it!

It was then that Loki and the Shadow both attacked Dorothy at once just as she finished sending the Shadow Cheetahs away. They both started to absorb as much Vortex energy as they could from her at once, and this energy loss added to the energy that she had already lost moving the many thousands of Cheetahs weakened her enough that she instantly changed back to her human form and fell to the ground unconscious!

"Lesson number one: never lower your defenses," Loki mocked the unconscious Dorothy.

"Lesson number two: never stand around gloating because it leaves you open to attack, dumbos," Donna mocked back.

The two backstabbing villains found themselves suddenly overwhelmed as thousands of Cheetah People fell upon them at once. The two of them were quickly in a struggle just to stay in one piece as the Cheetahs threatened to rip them apart with their claws.

Both villains cried out in soul wrenching pain as teeth and claws started relentlessly ripping them to pieces over and over again. No matter how many times the two regenerated their wounded bodies the Cheetahs quickly ripped their bodies back up again. Donna grimaced at the scene before her but knew that it was necessary to keep them distracted and to keep them from regenerating their wounds too quickly.

Now it was time for Donna to go to work and finish this up quickly. She pulled out a new invention of hers that she hadn't had any time to test yet out of one of her coat pockets that were bigger on the inside. This would be its trial under fire.

She called it a Vortex Laptop, a redesigned slimmer and lighter version of a standard laptop that was powered by the Vortex. It could do so much more than a normal laptop could though.

"Now let's see here. Opening up a portal to the Vortex in three, two, one," Donna said as she typed some commands on the keyboard of the computer.

Energy shot out of the laptop, and a portal to the Vortex opened behind Loki and the Shadow that instantly sucked them in. The Cheetahs had prearranged this with Donna just beforehand so they quickly formed a chain where most of them held onto each other while others of them became the anchors for the rest and held onto trees and rocks to keep themselves from being sucked into the Vortex too. Donna quickly typed in another command to the laptop and shut the portal down before anyone else could get sucked into it.

"That's the end of those two for the moment," Donna said with a grin.

She was under no delusions that they would be gone forever, but maybe they would be kept busy for a little while anyway before they could find their way back out. She was pretty sure after the treatment that they had just gotten from the Cheetahs that they wouldn't return here again.

"Thank you, all of you. You are hereby honorary members of our people and have our eternal gratitude for saving us and our world today," one of the Cheetah People, who seemed to be the leader, said.

"No problem, Cat Man. Just one question though. What do you want us to do with the corrupted Cheetah People who we just chucked into the mirror verse?" Donna asked.

"Leave them there. They are no longer welcome on our world," the Cheetah leader said with a frown.

"I'm not sure how Mirror Girl will feel about that but okay. Well, I guess we'll be going now. Maybe we'll meet each other again in better circumstances. You kitties were alright," Donna said.

The Cheetah Leader winced at the 'kitties' remark but continued to smile at Donna as he and the other Cheetah People said their goodbyes to the Bad Wolves.

Donna had Ileana pick up the still sleeping Michelle while Victoria picked up the unconscious Dorothy. She was amazed at how strong both of them were. They had both picked up the other women like they were rag dolls.

Everyone swiftly packed into Donna's TARDIS, and they returned to UNIT HQ to find Martha waiting for them with a relieved look on her face. She had been afraid that they weren't coming back this time.

"I'm so glad that everyone made it back. Rose warned me that she thought that some crony of the Black Guardian's called the Shadow was behind what had been going on in Perivale," Martha said.

"She was right. It's a good thing that Rose already knows that the Shadow is gunning for her then. It saves me from having to tell her. He's a tough customer. I hope I don't have to run up against him again anytime soon," Donna said.

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one who had to fight him the most," the newly awakened Dorothy said.

Donna laughed at Dorothy; and then said, "How about joining our little crew? You came in pretty handy back on the Cheetah Planet."

Dorothy considered it for a moment; and then said, "Sure, why not? I'll have to stay away from the other me though to keep from causing an explosion that even I won't like."

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked her confused.

"Dorothy is the future version of Ace," Donna explained.

"The same Ace who's traveling with Rose and the Doctor right now," Martha said with wide eyes.

"That's me, or it was me anyway," Dorothy said with a chuckle.

"You woman are always a handful. I never know what to expect next from you. I have to admit that you're growing on me though," Martha said with a wide grin.

"So I guess we get to rest now, right? We certainly deserve one after all of that," Donna said.

"You can have a day or two. I don't think that we can wait much longer than that to investigate our next case though," Martha said mysteriously.

Donna groaned at the thought of a new case coming so quickly on the heels of the last one as she said, "What is this one?"

"We've heard reports of giant spiders that have supposedly taken control of people by latching themselves onto their backs," Martha said with a disbelieving look on her face.

Donna, however, knew better. This brought back bad memories for her. She quickly came to full attention as she asked, "Where is this?"

Martha looked at her in surprise at her sudden spark of interest in what she thought was probably just a crank call.

"It's a little village called Pease Pottage in West Sussex," Martha said.

"Mel. She has to be involved. It's too big a coincidence," Donna said almost to herself.

"Doughnut? Are we going to get to see Doughnut?" Dorothy said excitedly.

"Possibly. That is where she used to live. She may have found her way back home," Donna said.

"I take it that this person used to travel with the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, she was his companion before me. She left with that slimy con man, Sabalom Glitz, when he took off on his ship for parts unknown. I have no idea why though. I guess she just wanted to see the universe in a reliable ship for once," Dorothy said with a wicked grin.

"It could be. The Doctor never was quite sure why she left like she did," Donna said.

"That made two of us," Dorothy said with a momentarily disturbed look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Dorothy. The Doctor never thought that she left because of you if that's what you're thinking," Donna reassured her.

"I wonder sometimes. I'd like to ask her if it had anything to do with me joining up or not. It'll be nice to see her again anyway," Dorothy said with a warm smile.

"Why did you react so strongly to the spiders?" Martha asked her curiously.

"They sound like some bad customers that the Doctor ran across once on Metebelis Three. I also had something very like them on my back once. It was a horrible experience, and I don't want anyone else to ever go through anything like that ever again," Donna said.

"All of you need to rest some before you start another case," Martha insisted.

"We will. We can stay in my TARDIS a few days and rest. Then we can still get there five minutes ago because unlike some people I actually know how to pilot my TARDIS. Really it's so simple when you have the right knowhow. I don't know why the Spaceman could never get to the right time and place," Donna said.

"I think that his TARDIS had something to do with it. Have you ever met Idris?" Ace asked with a shudder.

"Oh, yeah! That does explain some of it. I'm glad that my TARDIS isn't certifiable," Donna said with a giggle.

The Bad Wolves then got into Donna's TARDIS and started to spend a few days in the Vortex recuperating before they set off to investigate this new case. Donna wanted to get onto it as soon as possible. She had a very bad feeling about this one.

Back in the mirror verse meanwhile, Alina was in hiding from the wild pack of Shadow Cheetahs that had been constantly stalking her throughout that other dimensional realm since they had arrived there. She was furious at Michelle for sending them there and had been cursing her non-stop since their arrival.

"I'll pay you back for this, little girl. One day I will be free, and then I'll make you suffer for this," Alina promised.

**Next: The Bad Wolves travel to Pease Pottage and investigate the mysterious giant spiders there. Plus the return of a Time Lord from classic Doctor Who and, as you've probably already guessed, the Doctor's old companion, Melanie Bush. **


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Things in Pease Pottage had been getting worse and worse lately, and Anna Korvus had no idea why. Life here used to be boring and ordinary. Nothing unusual of any kind had ever happened here or seemed like that it ever would.

Then it seemed like everything just started to go wrong out of the blue for some reason. It had all started the day that Melanie Bush had returned. She had lived her once a long time ago when Anna was a kid, and then she just disappeared. Suddenly she reappeared a few days ago after having been gone most of Anna's life, and everything started coming apart.

People who she had known all of her life were suddenly acting crazy, and now she kept getting weird stares from certain people in her neighborhood. It had reached a breaking point yesterday when her best friend suddenly started acting coldly toward her and ordered her out of her house when she came to visit her. It had happened right after Anna had looked at her in shock because just for a second she had sworn that she had seen a giant spider on her back!

That was when she had called someone named Martha Jones at UNIT. She had never heard of UNIT or Martha Jones before, but a mysterious woman had given her the number once and told her to call it if she ever needed any help. She still didn't know who she had been. She had blonde hair and had dressed all in pink.

Martha Jones had told her that other people in her little village had already called and had told her similar stories to hers. She said that she was sending help as soon as she could and not to worry. It was easy for her to say. She didn't have to live here right in the middle of it all. Anna was worried. She didn't what was going on and why she was being ostracized like she was. She also didn't know why she wasn't being affected by it. It worried her that she might be next soon.

She kept waiting on Martha's help to come, but she still hadn't seen anyone arrive yet. She wasn't sure exactly how that she would know them if they did come. She had asked Martha about that, and all that she had said was that Anna couldn't miss them. Whatever that meant!

Then she finally understood exactly what she had meant when she heard a strange wheezing groaning sound coming from the middle of her living room! She looked on with complete disbelief at the large copier that suddenly appeared out of nowhere right next to her couch.

Anna was still standing there staring without blinking when a red headed woman somehow emerged from inside of the copier. She looked at Anna in concern for a minute and said, "Sorry if I scared you. I tend to forget how seeing a TARDIS in action for the first time can affect people. I'm Donna. Donna Noble."

Anna still kept staring ahead without moving as her mind couldn't quite process what she was seeing yet. Donna smiled sympathetically at her and said, "That's okay. You just talk when you feel like it. I'll just be over here talking with my team when you're ready."

Now even more people started coming out of the copier, and Anna's mind went into overload. She started to see black spots before her eyes as she began to pass out. Luckily she was caught before her head hit the floor by Donna.

"Whoa! We don't need to have you getting hurt before we've even started. There will be plenty of time for me to worry about you getting hurt later when we run into the Metabelis spiders," Donna said with a chuckle.

"Metabelis?" Anna said as she spoke for the first time since Donna had arrived.

"It speaks," Dorothy said with a smile.

"Stop it, Tornado Girl. You know how traumatic this can all be for the first time," Donna said with a frown.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I was trying to make her laugh," Dorothy said with a serious face.

Donna looked at Anna, and it seemed as if Dorothy's remark had had the desired effect on her because she was smiling at them. She seemed to be greatly amused by them for some reason.

"Do you find us funny?" Donna asked her grinning.

"Some strange people turn up out of nowhere from inside a copier in my living room and start arguing. There's nothing funny about that. No. It happens all of the time!" Anna said sarcastically.

"It does actually. More than you might think. Let's not concentrate on that right now though. We'll concentrate on one reality shattering moment at a time. So you say that you saw a giant spider on your best friend's back?" Donna asked her.

"I think so. I might have imagined it. It was there, and then it wasn't. Maybe I'm just going crazy. Things like that just can't be real," Anna said shaking her head.

"You want to bet, Disbelieving Girl? I've had something on my back before that was very similar to that. It was very real!" Donna said with a shiver.

Anna looked at Donna with surprise and said, "You mean they're real? I didn't just dream it up? With all of the weird things going on around here lately, I thought that I just made it up. I've been worried that I'm cracking up."

"No. They're real. A friend of mine saw them once before, and I've seen something just like them," Donna reassured her.

"Do you think that someone brought them here? All of this started when this woman named Melanie Bush who hasn't lived here in years came back recently. She always seems to be everywhere I go lately too. I think that she's out to get me. She must be working with the spiders," Anna told them.

"That's not true. Doughnut would never do such a thing. She's probably been trying to protect you, and that's the gratitude that she gets for it," Dorothy said in a sudden bad mood.

"You know her?" Anna asked.

"Yes, she's a friend of mine. I can vouch for her that she's not working with anybody," Dorothy said.

Anna looked skeptical but said nothing further. Dorothy decided that she was going to find Mel and help her to fight these things just because Anna had to make that uncalled for remark.

Anna was surprised when even more people got out of the copier. It was getting ridiculous. How could so many people fit in there? It made clown cars look tiny in comparison!

"I never got to ask you, Michelle. How are things going in the mirror verse? Are the Shadow Kitties causing you any headaches?" Donna asked.

"No, not too many. The only problem I have is Alina. She keeps screaming at me because she's in there alone with them. They keep trying to eat her," Michelle said with a grin.

"That's good enough for her. Now she knows what it feels like to feel helpless and alone against a monster that's trying to kill you," Donna said with a smile.

Anna looked at them in shock. What on Earth were they talking about? Had they left someone to die somewhere?

"She's a vampire not a living person," Donna explained as she saw Anna's expression.

"There are real vampires?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, there certainly are, Disbelieving Girl. You're looking at some of them right now," Donna said with a chuckle.

Anna looked at the pale faces of Ileana and Katherine and shuddered as she realized just who Donna had been referring to. She unconsciously put a hand to her neck as if to protect it.

"Don't worry, we don't bite," Ileana said with a grin.

"Not humans anyway," Katherine said.

"Mum's harmless," Amanda added.

"Mum?" Anna said in shock and disgust.

"We're getting off topic here, Anna. We need to focus on the spiders, remember?" Donna said as she quickly changed the topic. She really didn't want to argue with this woman about the ethics of a vampire raising a child.

Anna let it go for now and said, "Okay. Well, I guess I can start by leading you to my best friend, Kara, first. She's the reason I called. I don't want anything to happen to her. She's like my sister. Help her!"

"We will. Where does she live?" Donna said with a comforting tone.

"She lives next door to me. She's in the house on the left," Anna said.

The Wolves went to Kara's house and knocked on the door. There was silence for a moment, and then they heard the sounds of struggling as if two people were involved in a fight with each other. They could hear things being knocked over and broken at first, then they heard shouting. Finally, a very loud scream came through the door that Dorothy recognized as Mel's immediately!

"We have to get in there!" Dorothy shouted.

"Allow me to help," Abraham said as he kicked the front door down.

"I love it when you do that," Ileana said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's why I do it," Abraham admitted with a grin.

"Do you two ever stop flirting with each other?" Donna asked with a chuckle.

"No. Why would we want to?" Ileana asked mischievously.

They all rushed inside to find Mel being strangled by a woman who they assumed must be Kara. Kara was holding Mel up off of the ground with one hand that was wrapped firmly around her neck and cutting off her air supply. Mel looked like she was close to passing out at any second.

"Let her go, Kara. Why are you doing this?" Anna said to her with worry and concern in her voice.

Kara turned and looked at her as if she were a stranger and not her life-long friend. Anna felt a searing pain in her heart as she now feared that she had lost her friend forever.

Kara blasted Anna with a beam of energy that came from her free hand, and she screamed in pain.

Donna pulled out her sonic screwdriver and started bombarding Kara with a psychic disruption wave that instantly severed the connection between her and the spider on her back. Donna had added that setting on the way over because she knew that she would inevitably have to wind up using it on someone.

Kara screamed out in pain, and the now visible spider fell off of her back and hit the floor unconscious. Kara was now nowhere near strong enough to lift up Mel without the spider's help, and she let go of her instantly. Mel hit the floor with a loud thump and groaned in pain.

Kara swiftly came back to her senses and saw Anna lying on the floor shaking. She suddenly remembered what had happened to her, and a look of guilt spread all over her features. She ran to Anna and said, "I'm sorry. It wasn't me. Please don't be dying."

"She's going to be fine. I stopped you before you could do any permanent damage to her," Donna said.

"How did you do that? I didn't think that I would ever be free of that horrible thing. I tried so hard to fight it, but I just couldn't. It was too strong for me," Kara said.

"I have a handy little tool that helps me break their mental connection," Donna explained as she briefly showed the sonic screwdriver to Kara.

"You're going to need to use it a lot. I remember what the spider knew. There are so many more of them here. They have control of over two hundred of the people here, and they are adding more and more of us to their little army all the time," Kara told her.

"What do they want?" Donna asked her.

"They want to take over the Earth," Mel said as she got up off of the ground.

"Doughnut, are you okay?" Dorothy asked her in concern.

"Ace?" Mel asked as she looked at her oddly. She was much older now and looked different, but Mel was sure that it was her.

"That's what they used to call me. Now, it's just Dorothy," Dorothy said with a smile.

Mel rushed forward and tightly hugged her. Dorothy smiled as it helped to reassure her that maybe Mel hadn't left the Doctor because of her after all.

"I worried about you. About leaving you all alone with the Doctor I mean. I had to leave though. I felt a mental tugging, and I had to follow it. Glitz was there and volunteering to take me to where I needed to go because he felt that tugging too. It was like we were both being called somewhere," Mel said.

"It wasn't me then," Dorothy said as she sighed in relief.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" Mel asked in surprise.

"I thought since you left right after I decided to travel with the Doctor that it might be me. That maybe you didn't want to travel with me for some reason," Dorothy said.

Mel hugged her again as she said, "No, of course not. Don't be silly. It never had anything to do with you. I was being called to help an old friend of the Doctor's. I became to him what I was to the Doctor. I'm his friend, his companion, and kind of his protégé. He's taught me so much about what he knows about life, the universe, and just about everything else. He's a very wise man. His name is K'anpo Rimpoche."

"He's the Doctor's mentor. He taught him so much. He basically helped to make him the man that he is now," Donna said.

"Now I know who to blame. I need to have a word with him," Dorothy said with a chuckle.

"You'll love him, Ace. He's just like the Doctor except not as frustrating," Mel said with a grin.

"He's beginning to sound better to me already. Please call me Dorothy, Mel," Dorothy said.

"I thought that you hated that name," Mel said.

"I did but that was before I met Rose. I've grown to accept myself and my past now," Dorothy said.

"It sounds like you found a mentor too," Mel said.

"Yeah, I did. Someone who sounds a lot like yours," Dorothy said.

"This is all very nice that you two are getting to catch up with each other, but we need to find the spiders and stop them before they get any further," Donna reminded them.

"That is very true for if we do not stop them now we may never stop them. They will soon be the masters of mankind," a voice said ominously from the doorway behind them.

"K'anpo, what are you doing here? I told you that this would be too dangerous. You're on the last legs of this incarnation as it is. You need to take better care of yourself. You only have two more lives left you know, and you're not getting any younger. Are you drinking that carrot juice and exercising like I asked you to do?" Mel said.

"No, I'm not because I don't like either one of them. Meditation will do wonders for my body and is much better for a Time Lord than either of those. Mind over matter you know. The mind is the master of the body when you know how to use it," K'anpo said indignantly.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Mel said as she smiled and shook her head at him.

"I thought you said that he was less frustrating," Dorothy joked.

The white haired old man wearing Tibetan robes smiled at her. K'anpo liked this woman already because she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Do you have any ideas of what we can do to stop them?" Donna asked K'anpo.

Before K'anpo could respond to her, he was violently attacked from behind by a blast of energy that left him crumpled on the floor. His attacker was soon revealed to be Sabalom Glitz, the good hearted con man who had assisted the Doctor and Mel before in the past.

"Glitz, what are you doing?" Mel asked him in outrage.

"He serves a new master now. He serves the Eight-Legs," a strange new voice said as it came out of Glitz's mouth.

Glitz then began to start shooting blasts of energy out of his hands at them and caused them to all start running for cover.

"Not here even half an hour, I'm already fighting for my life. I missed this so much," Dorothy said with a grin.

"You people are all crazy!" Anna shouted as she hid behind a table.

Donna just laughed at her remark. She thought the same thing about the Doctor when she first met him, and now someone was saying that about her. If they were crazy, it was probably a good thing she thought to herself. Someone had to protect this planet; and if you had to be crazy in order to do that, then she could live with that. It was the good kind of crazy after all.

**Next: The Wolves go on the offensive against the spiders and take the battle to them.**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

As the spider possessed Sabalom Glitz continued to try to hit everyone in the room with energy blasts from his hands, Michelle held out her hand towards him; and he was instantly moved into the mirror verse. Michelle smiled as she could hear Alina and the Shadow Cheetahs all having to contend with Glitz's arrival. Alina started to curse her all over again at the presence of this newest arrival to her home.

"I thought that you wanted to reform me, Michelle. How is being attacked by some new psycho every time that I turn around supposed to do that?" Alina screamed.

"I had no choice. He was attacking us. Oh, and since when do you call me Michelle? I thought that I was just Sister of Mine, and that was all I ever would be," Michelle said back to her sarcastically.

"Just shut up and get him out of here. It's bad enough that I'm being hunted day and night or what passes for them here by the Shadow Cheetahs. I don't need to worry about evading this lunatic too," Alina protested.

"I can't until the spider on his back possessing him is gone. He's too dangerous to bring back until then," Michelle said.

"What spider? I don't see a spider," Alina said.

"It's invisible until it drops off, but it's there. You have to sever the mental connection between it and Glitz first to free him," Michelle explained.

"I'll work on it," Alina said.

"Did you just ask her to free Glitz?" Donna, who could only hear Michelle's side of the conversation, asked.

"Yes. I think that she's going to try to in order to keep from winding up his next victim. As soon as she does, I'll bring him back. I don't trust her not to try to turn him as soon as he's free," Michelle said.

"Good idea. I don't trust her either. Good work, Mirror Girl. That's one spider down and possibly half a town's worth to go," Donna said.

"K'anpo, are you alright?" Mel asked as she checked the old Time Lord's vital signs.

K'anpo slowly woke up and said, "Yes, Mel. I have a really bad headache though so please lower your voice a few octaves. I hate being knocked out! The aftereffects of it just seem to get worse with age."

"Tell me about it," Ileana said with sympathy.

K'anpo looked at her with interest; and then said, "You're a vampire, right? A friendly one though. Amazing! You're the first nice vampire I've ever run across."

"I'm friendly too," Katherine said with an annoyed tone although she had a smile on her face as she said it.

"Oh, yes. I can see that you're a vampire too. It's very nice to meet both of you then. I always love to make new friends," K'anpo said as he kissed both of their hands.

Abraham loudly cleared his throat, and K'anpo realized that one of the women must be in a relationship with him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just surprised to find friendly vampires. I've never seen them before. I love that I can still find something new even at my age. The universe is still full of wonder if you know where to look," K'anpo said with a warm smile on his face.

Abraham just nodded and smiled back at him. Ileana just sighed. She had been faithfully married to the man for over a hundred years, and he was still jealous if any other man paid the slightest attention to her. As if she was going to cheat on him now after all of this time! She had to admit to herself though that it secretly pleased her that she could still get that reaction out of him.

K'anpo then noticed Victoria for the first time and said, "I can see that you have the werewolf's curse on you. I can help you to control that if you'll allow me. I have a lot of experience with meditation and using it to control the body and the emotions."

"I would like that. I want to be able to control the animal inside of me. I want to use its power to help the others. Do you really think that you could help me do that?" Victoria asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. I think that after a while of training with me that you'll quickly have complete control. You will be able to control your transformations and also be able to keep the animal side of you in check. How old are you anyway? You look young, but I can tell that you are about the same age as Ileana," K'anpo asked.

"What?" Donna asked in surprise.

Everyone stared at Victoria in disbelief as she said, "I was around 20 years old in 1879 when a werewolf attacked me. I haven't aged since then, but the transformations are new. I didn't start changing until recently. I hate it. I want to be normal again. Well, as normal as an immortal girl can be I suppose."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Donna asked with some anger in her tone.

"I didn't want to be thought of as any more of a freak than I already am by everyone," Victoria said as she looked sadly down at the ground.

"You're not a freak, Vicky. None of us thinks that," Donna said firmly.

"Thank you," Victoria said in a low voice with her eyes still down on the ground.

"I'll help you, Victoria Collins. You will have your life back as it was before," K'anpo promised.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Victoria said with much more enthusiasm this time.

Then she did a double take as she realized something. "How did you know my name?" she asked K'anpo.

"I'm a Time Lord. I can read your timeline, and I'm a telepath. I don't usually get information from people's minds without permission, but I couldn't help but pick up on it. It's on the top of your thoughts because you're feeling guilty about lying about your own name," K'anpo said.

"Oh, Vicky! I'm sure you've had lots of fake names if you've been around as long as you have. It's okay. I don't care about that," Donna said sympathetically.

"Now that we've gotten all of that out of the way I think that we should see about hunting down the spiders. Does anyone have any ideas on how we could find them?" Dorothy asked impatiently.

"They will be very hard to find unless we can build something that will make them show themselves whether they want to or not by breaking their link with their hosts," K'anpo said.

"You mean a psychic disruption device like the setting that I made for my screwdriver, but one on a bigger scale that will cover the entire village?" Donna asked.

"Yes, something like that. I can help you to modulate the effect so that it will cover this entire area, and we can stop the spiders in one massive attack," K'anpo offered.

"That sounds good to me. I'll take you to my TARDIS. It's right next door," Donna said as she led K'anpo out of Kara's house.

"Why was he wasting time with all of that talking to my teammates when he could have been doing that from the get go?" Dorothy asked Mel with a groan after they had left.

"Knowing him, he probably plucked the idea from Donna's mind as she was thinking about using her sonic screwdriver on Glitz. I'm sure that she was just about to before your friend Michelle interfered. Once he learned that Donna's method was effective, he started thinking up a way to have the effect cover the entire village. He needed time to do that though so that's why he was chatting to your other friends. He was using that time to think about how that he would accomplish it. He doesn't like to propose an idea unless he's already thought it all out ahead of time and is a hundred percent sure that it will work first," Mel said.

"In other words, he's the complete opposite of the Professor with his fly by the seat of your pants last minute solutions made up as he goes along," Dorothy said with a chuckle.

"Exactly. Also, I think that he's going to take on Victoria as a project. He's got that look in his eyes that he gets when he's determined to do something. That's one reason he was spending so much time with her. She's sparked his interest. There must be much more to her than he told all of us," Mel guessed.

"You sure know how to pick them, Doughnut. In that way, he seems to be the same as the Professor. He doesn't ever tell anybody else what he's doing either," Dorothy said.

"Like the Doctor, he'll let us know eventually. I just wonder why he has such an interest in Victoria for. There must be something unique about her. Something special," Mel said.

"Or something dangerous," Dorothy said.

"I don't think that that girl would hurt anyone. At least not by my first impression of her," Mel said.

"You think too positively, Doughnut. I don't know Victoria that well, but I'm sure that she wouldn't purposely hurt anyone either. The problem is that there's an alien in her body, and it might have other ideas that she doesn't know about. If your K'anpo is anything like the Professor, I'm sure that he's thinking that too. There's something strange about how Victoria has lived so long. It sounds like something is using her as its host, and it has taken that long to grow inside of her. It's kept her alive all of this time for a reason, and we need to find out that reason before it's too late," Dorothy said ominously.

The two friends had their conversation interrupted as half a dozen people suddenly teleported into the house and started attacking them with beams from their hands.

"Michelle, do what you do best. Dorothy, use your power to protect her while she concentrates," Ileana shouted out as she suddenly took command in Donna's absence.

Michelle concentrated while Dorothy protected her in a force field. She sent them all into the mirror verse in less than a minute.

"Good job. No doubt that more spiders are coming though. They know that we're here now, and they're going to try to take us out as quickly as possible. I'm sure that an entire army of them will be here soon. Once they appear, Michelle will have to do the same thing while Dorothy protects her again. Katherine, Victoria, Abraham, and I will have to distract the spiders and keep them away from Dorothy as much as possible so that she can devote her full concentration on protecting Michelle. Elisabeta, you'll have to take Mel, Amanda, Anna, and Kara to one of the bedrooms and lock yourselves in. If the spiders teleport in there, call out to us; and one of us will come in there and help you. Although knowing you, you'll probably put up a pretty good fight by yourself without having to get any help from anyone; and I'm sure that Mel has a few surprises of her own if she's traveled with Time Lords this long," Ileana said with a smile.

"Someone's certainly risen to the challenge," Dorothy said to Mel with a wink.

"I think that she's probably learned a few things in her long life. She seems to be a natural when it comes to taking control and thinking on her feet," Mel said.

"Yeah, she does. I think for once I'm just going to shut up and follow orders, Doughnut. How about you?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, I agree wholeheartedly," Mel said.

Everyone did as Ileana had instructed them as they prepared for the spiders to arrive. They didn't have long to wait either. Dozens of spider possessed people suddenly arrived inside of the living room, and they all started attacking at once. Dorothy looked outside and could see dozens more on the front lawn running towards the front door.

She steeled up her resolve and promised herself that she wasn't going to let a bunch of overgrown bugs take her or her new friends out. She was going to send them running all the way back to Metabelis Three.

Meanwhile, Donna and K'anpo were inside of Donna's TARDIS trying to quickly put together the psychic disrupter device when they could feel the entire ship shaking around them. Donna quickly turned on the monitor and saw that the spiders were hijacking the ship with them still inside of it.

"Oi! Who told you that you could take my ship, you overgrown bed bugs?" Donna shouted out to them.

"They must have some idea of what we're up to. We'll have to work even quicker to stop them now before they find a way to get in here to us," K'anpo said.

"We'll have to think of what to do even quicker than that, Wise Man. Look at where we're headed," Donna said.

The monitor showed that the spider possessed people were dragging Donna's TARDIS to the edge of a steep cliff that led to a drop of what must have been hundreds of feet. They were going to throw it off of it with the two Time Lords still inside of it! There was no doubt that the TARDIS would survive such a fall, but Donna wasn't so sure about the two of them.

Donna raced to the console to dematerialize before it was too late only to find that it wasn't working. Something was wrong. She couldn't get the TARDIS to do anything!

"No! You stupid piece of junk! You would pick now to break down, wouldn't you? You'd better get us out of here right now, or I'm going to take you back to Gallifrey and have you melted down and turned into doorstops!" Donna threatened her TARDIS.

The TARDIS did nothing though. It never even made a sound as Donna kept trying to start it up. It was completely dead.

**Next: The Bad Wolves fight for their lives against hundreds of spider possessed people while Donna and K'anpo must find some way to keep from being thrown to their deaths! **


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Donna kept kicking the console of her TARDIS over and over again as the TARDIS went flying over the cliff and into freefall. She knew that she didn't have much time left before she and K'anpo had their necks broken when they hit the bottom.

"Work, you heap of rubbish!" Donna said as she kept kicking the console.

"Maybe if you stopped kicking and insulting her, it would help?" K'anpo said.

"Oi! Who asked for your opinion, Wise Man?" Donna said in a really bad mood.

Donna started to get more and more worked up the more time went past, and she finally just kicked the console with every bit of strength that she could muster. She didn't know what else to do, and it made her feel a little better. Not much but a little.

She wondered if she might regenerate once they hit the bottom. If so, she thought that she might want to be a blonde this time. It looked good on Rose after all. She'd still like to keep her basic personality and attitude though. She just wouldn't be her without it. Maybe if she concentrated really hard during the regeneration, she could keep herself more or less intact?

She finally decided that maybe K'anpo was right, and that it wouldn't hurt to try it his way. She patted the console affectionately as if it were a child and felt like a fool as she did so. She had seen the Doctor do it though, and it seemed to have worked for him.

"Please, TARDIS, start up and save me and the nice old man here from being dashed against the rocks below. Pretty please!" Donna said in a gentle almost pleading tone.

Donna felt like she was going to throw up. She hated being this nice. It so wasn't her at all.

Suddenly the TARDIS sprang to life, and Donna swiftly punched in coordinates. She dematerialized the TARDIS just seconds before it would have hit the bottom. She sighed in relief and said to the TARDIS, "Thank you! Maybe I won't melt you down after all."

"You see? If you send love and friendship out into the universe, it gets returned back to you tenfold," K'anpo said.

"Stuff it, Wise Man! We don't have time for philosophy lessons. We need to land the TARDIS somewhere hopefully far, far away from any spiders and get back to work on the psychic disruptor that we need," Donna said.

As Donna looked for a safe place to land her TARDIS, the other Bad Wolves were busy just trying to stay alive long enough to give them the time that they needed to complete their work. Michelle was sending the spider possessed people to the mirror verse as quickly as she could, but more of them just kept teleporting into the house or onto the lawn all of the time and replacing them just as quickly as they were sent away.

There seemed to be an inexhaustible supply of them, and Dorothy wondered if they had stepped up their game and taken the entire village by now. It certainly felt like it. They just wouldn't stop coming!

The spiders just kept doing their best to kill Michelle, but Dorothy's force field was more than capable of withstanding everything that they could throw at it. She wasn't letting anything get through to touch her.

They tried to cut Dorothy down after realizing that she was protecting Michelle, but they found out very quickly how big a mistake that that was. Dorothy began taking whole rows of them down at a time with a single gesture every time that they approached her by knocking their hosts out with a massive blast of Vortex energy.

The spiders then quickly took out their frustrations on the next convenient targets other than Dorothy and Michelle as they attacked Ileana, Abraham, Victoria, and Katherine. This proved to be another huge mistake as the spiders had to deal with Abraham quickly defeating the ordinary unskilled in combat townspeople with his phenomenal fighting prowess. The man had been fighting vampires for over a century after all so some possessed townspeople were no match for him. Victoria had control of her werewolf self for the moment, and she too proved to be more than a match for them. In fact the spiders seemed to be the most terrified of her out of any of the others due to her feral savagery, and they tried their best to avoid her. The two vampires, Ileana and Katherine, soon had many of the people fighting them either knocked unconscious or had hypnotized both humans and spiders and put them under their direct control. It was unfortunate for all of them that they couldn't put more of them under their control quicker. There were limits to what even a vampire could do though.

As she saw her vampire friends controlling the possessed humans, Michelle had a feeling of dread come over her. She hadn't been watching Alina! She had been so busy trying to put the spider possessed humans into the mirror verse that she had forgotten to watch what was happening to them once they got there. She didn't even want to think about Alina being in control of any of those spider people! She could only hope that the Shadow Cheetahs had kept her from being able to do too much.

She peered into the mirror verse and saw to her relief that the spider possessed humans were too busy fighting with the Shadow Cheetahs for Alina to have done anything to them. She saw Alina alone with the possessed Sabalom Glitz still trying to avoid his attacks. Michelle breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to make sure to keep an eye on Alina from now on and make sure that she wasn't up to anything in the future.

Alina smiled as she kept battling with Glitz. She knew that Michelle would think that she had been unsuccessful in hypnotizing Glitz because she was still fighting with him. That's what she wanted her to think. She had actually gotten him and his spider under her control some time ago but had ordered them to keep fighting with her so that if Michelle were watching she wouldn't think that anything was wrong.

She had plans for Mr. Glitz and his spider. Oh, yes indeed. Soon she would use him to carry them out, and then Michelle and her friends would all be sorry that they had left her in here. They should have just let her join her sisters in oblivion. They would soon realize that trying to redeem her had been a huge mistake.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom that Mel, Elisabeta, Anna, Kara, and Amanda had locked themselves into everything was going fine so far. They hadn't been attacked yet, but they were all still extremely nervous as they heard all of the fighting going on in the front of the house.

"This is just so unreal. It's all like some kind of nightmare. A really bizarre nightmare," Anna said.

"I know. It was like watching someone else when that spider had control over me. I was an outside observer watching my own body. I'm so sorry about the way I treated you earlier, Anna. I didn't mean any of it. It wasn't me doing all of that," Kara said.

"I know. Don't worry about it," Anna said.

"What about me? Don't I get an apology? You almost killed me!" Mel said with a grin so that they knew that she wasn't serious. She was trying to relieve some of the anxiety in the room.

"Of course you do. I'm sorry about that too. I've never done anything like that in my life," Kara said upset.

"I was just joking," Mel said smiling.

"I'm not. I don't like what that thing made me do. I just want this all to be over with so that I can go back to my life again. A nice normal life where all that a spider can do to me is bite me, and I can easily get rid of it by smashing it with my shoe," Kara said.

"I'll second that. I just want things here to go back to normal again. I used to wish something exciting would happen because this place is just so boring. Right now though I'd love a little bit of boring," Anna agreed.

"I've done normal. Normal's overrated. I used to live in a small village a lot like this one. That was back in the days before television, the internet, and all of the modern conveniences that you all have now. You think that your lives are boring? How about having no electricity or electric lights? We just worked from sunup to sunset, and then we slept the entire night. There was nothing else to do, and you couldn't stay up at night except with candles which weren't powerful enough to even read by much less do anything else. Life in the late 1800s was dull beyond belief. You all have it made compared to us," Elisabeta said.

"Oh, you're not going to give the old 'in my day I walked ten miles in the snow' speech, are you? That's for old people to give," Amanda said with a frown.

"I am old! I'm over a hundred," Elisabeta said in protest.

"Yeah but you don't look it. You look like you're only about eighteen. You should act how you look, Beta," Amanda said.

"What are you two talking about? How could you be over a hundred years old? Did you find the Fountain of Youth or something?" Anna asked Elisabeta in amazement.

"No, more like it found me in a manner of speaking. Let's just say that a good witch helped me," Elisabeta said with a smile.

"I'm not sure Rose would like being called a witch," Amanda said grinning.

"I'm sure she's fine with it. Dorothy calls her Glenda all of the time," Elisabeta said.

"That's mostly behind her back though," Amanda said.

"Who is Rose?" Mel asked curious.

"She's a Time Lady who has these incredible powers that she received from the space-time Vortex. She's also the Doctor's wife," Elisabeta explained.

"The Doctor got married?! I have to meet this woman. She must be the most patient and understanding person on the planet," Mel said laughing.

"She probably is," Elisabeta agreed with a smile.

"I can't believe you people! You're all just acting like this is just another ordinary day. We have giant spiders out there wanting to kill us all!" Anna said.

"This is just another ordinary day for us, Anna. We do this kind of thing all of that time. I least I do anyway, and I'm sure that Elisabeta and Amanda do as well," Mel said.

"I don't. I just recently started doing this kind of thing a few weeks ago. I used to be just an ordinary child back in the late 1800s. My life hasn't been the same ever since a vampire killed my parents though," Amanda said sadly.

Elisabeta put an arm around her in comfort. They hadn't known each other for very long, but she already felt like a second mother to Amanda. She had been taking care of her every time that the Wolves went on a mission somewhere and keeping her safe. She had grown very fond of the little girl in that time, and she didn't like to see her unhappy for any reason.

Amanda smiled at Elisabeta to reassure her that she was okay. She had grown fond of Elisabeta as well and didn't want to unnecessarily worry her. She was fine really. She just felt sad sometimes when she thought of the person that she used to be and about how that life was now gone forever. Even now she often missed her old life, and she always missed her parents.

It was then that one of the spider possessed humans finally teleported into the bedroom and started to attack them. Elisabeta immediately shielded Amanda with her own body while Mel pulled out a staser and blasted the spider possessed person with it. He fell stunned to the floor while Anna and Kara just stood there shaking in terror and looking at Mel in disbelief.

"Yeah, I used to be a lot like you two. When I traveled with the Doctor, I screamed a lot and ran from danger like a scared rabbit. Now I've learned a little about how to defend myself. I got sick of the screaming. It was ruining my vocal cords!" Mel said with a snort.

"You're all crazy!" Anna said bluntly.

"Probably. I wouldn't have it any other way though," Mel said smiling.

A few more spider possessed humans would teleport in from time to time during the battle, but they were always quickly taken care of by either Mel or Elisabeta. Those two could take care of anything it seemed from what Anna and Kara had observed about them.

After several hours, the spider people had finally stopped coming; and the Wolves began to wonder if they had finally won or not. Maybe the spiders were now all finally banished to the mirror verse.

Just as they began to start relaxing and felt as if maybe it was finally over at long last, a new enemy teleported in to confront them. It was a huge spider much larger than the other ones. This one filled up almost the entire living room, and it looked at the Wolves in there as though they were its dinner.

"You may have defeated my subjects, but you still haven't stopped me yet. I am the Spider Queen, and I will not be defeated so easily. I will easily use my mental powers to crush all of you, and then I will make all of humanity my new servants soon afterward. The reign of the Two Legs had ended. Let the reign of the Eight Legs begin!" the Spider Queen said with evil laughter.

**Next: The Spider Queen vs. the Bad Wolves. Plus just what is Alina up to anyway?**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place before the recent events in War of the Guardians involving Rose.**

The Spider Queen began to instantly attack the minds of all of the Bad Wolves with her mental powers. She invaded each of their minds in an attempt to enslave them.

"You will yield to me. You will all be my servants!" the Queen said.

"Not likely, Bug Gal!" called the voice of Donna from the doorway of Kara's house.

She stood there holding the psychic disruptor that she and K'anpo had finally finished. She turned it on immediately, and it started to attack the Spider Queen right away. She screamed as her mental powers started being immediately cancelled out. She was also finding it harder and harder to concentrate and to think as the disruptor threatened to undo the advanced intelligence that she had gained from her lifelong exposure to the crystals of Metabelis Three.

"No! No! No!" the Queen screamed in frustration.

"I'm afraid that your time has come, Queen. Your reach has exceeded your grasp. The Earth is not yours to rule. You have sealed your own fate by attempting to do so," K'anpo said as he came up behind Donna.

"I . . . will . . . not . . . be . . . stopped!" the Queen shouted.

She began to pour all of her willpower into an immense mental attack against Donna. She was trying to invade her mind.

"Switch off the device. You will obey," the Queen ordered.

"I don't think so. Give it up, Queenie!" Donna said as she put up a brave front.

On the inside though, her mind was feeling like it was about to collapse at any minute. It was taking all of her willpower not to give in and switch off the device.

"Your will is strong but not strong enough. You are no match for me, Two Leg," the Queen said in a triumphant voice.

Donna started to give in, and her hand started to reach for the controls to turn the device off when K'anpo grabbed it from her. He held it out in front of him as he challenged, "Try that with me, and see how far you get. You won't be able to get into my mind. It's too powerful for you."

"I don't need to. I already have control of the woman," the Queen said as Donna started to move threateningly toward K'anpo in an attempt to grab the disruptor.

"Let her go!" Dorothy commanded as she started to attack the Queen now with her Vortex powers.

Ileana and Katherine began to punch the Queen with all of their considerable strength in an attempt to cause her enough pain to break her hold on Donna while Victoria started to bite and claw at the spider. Abraham stabbed the spider in the abdomen with a sword and caused her to grab him in one of her legs and to start to wrap him up in her webbing.

"Oh, no you don't. No one gets to push him around but me," Ileana said.

She rushed forward and broke the webbing with her bare hands, freeing her husband from it. He quickly stabbed the Queen in the abdomen again with his sword.

"You will not kill me. I will not fall to an inferior species," the Queen said obstinately.

She began to pour webbing throughout the entire area in an attempt to ensnare them in it. She was definitely not going down without a fight.

As the Queen fought physically with the others, Donna was grappling with K'anpo as she tried to grab the disruptor away from him. K'anpo was easily a match for her though because he was well versed in Venusian Aikido. He used these kinds of defensive tactics only as he had no wish to do any real harm to Donna.

He threw her over his shoulder and against a wall as he said, "I'm sorry for this, Donna. I can't let you turn this device off."

Do whatever you have to, Wise Man. I'm not exactly in the driver's seat right now! Donna said in his mind.

You have to try and fight back now while she's wounded and distracted. Between the device and the pounding that she's getting from the others, I don't think that the Queen can last much longer! K'anpo thought back to Donna.

Donna concentrated and was able to make herself stop moving as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was not going to let yet another giant spider lady push her around. This time she was going to fight back.

"You will do as I say and turn off the device," the Queen commanded her.

"I don't think so. I'm tired of your being in my head. It's time for me to permanently evict you from the premises," Donna said.

She completely overthrew the Queen's control then and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew now that the Queen's mind was weakening at last.

Dorothy had decided that she had had enough of messing around with the giant spider and finally moved to finish her off. She wasn't sure how the others would react to this display of her power, but she knew that now was the time to strike. She held out her hand towards the Queen, and then an enormous explosion went off as the air around the arachnid's head exploded!

The Queen screamed in agony as the air around her head exploded again. She pitched forward and finally fell to the ground unconscious at long last.

"Good work, Dorothy. I love your style already," Donna said with a big smile.

"You're not even a little bit freaked out?" Dorothy asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've traveled with the Doctor. After that, nothing strikes me as strange. The Doctor is strange enough all by himself. Pile on all of the monsters on top of that, and then nothing can make you freak out anymore," Donna said with a laugh.

"Donna, Alina's up to something!" Michelle suddenly screamed.

She could see Glitz's spider leave his back and attach itself to one of the Shadow Cheetahs. Then Alina was running toward the newly controlled Shadow Cheetah. Michelle knew that the vampire was trying to make her escape.

"I'm making a hole into the mirror verse now. Aim the disruptor towards it," Michelle said.

K'anpo aimed the device towards the small glowing portal that opened up, and Michelle could see it immediately going to work as all of the spiders dropped off of the backs of the people there. She then started moving all of the people out and back to Earth immediately before the Shadow Cheetahs could attack them.

It was already too late though. She had seen Alina reach the mind controlled Cheetah before its spider could drop off, and the two of them teleported away. She knew that Alina had gone to the Planet of the Cheetah People. She had escaped at last.

"She's gone, Donna. She moved too quickly. She gained control of one of the spiders and used it to command a Cheetah to take her out of there," Michelle said with her head hung down in shame.

"It's okay. I know that it isn't your fault. You did the best you could," Donna said in a soothing voice.

"That's not good enough. I should have known that she might try something like that. It didn't seem like that she had gotten control of anything though. She just kept fighting the whole time that I was watching her. She tricked me," Michelle said depressed.

"Don't worry about it. The other kitties said that they didn't want the Shadow Kitties there anymore. As soon as this one shows up, they'll attack it and her too. She just signed her own death warrant. They'll make short work of her," Donna said confidently.

"Alina's smart though and tough. I don't think that she'll go down so easily," Michelle said.

"Even if she doesn't, we'll be ready for her if she ever tries to come back. What's really bothering you, Michelle? I don't think it's just that she escaped," Donna asked.

"I failed. I thought I could change her, and I failed. I should have just let you stake her. Now she'll do something to someone else, and it will all be my fault," Michelle said in a pained voice.

Donna put a comforting arm around her as she continued to worry about what Alina might do now. Donna had no easy answers for her about what might happen next. She wished that she did.

The people of Pease Pottage at least didn't have to worry at all anymore. They were finally free from the control of the spiders at last and most of them had no memories at all of the incident. Those that did were quickly convinced by the others that it had all been their imagination.

All of them believed this except for Anna and Kara that is. They still had plenty of evidence including Kara's busted up house to convince them otherwise. Both of them were just glad that they had survived this nightmare alive and in one piece.

"Humans! It never ceases to amaze me how gullible they are," K'anpo said as he observed this unconscious cover up of the truth in action.

"Oi! I resent that remark, Wise Man. Not all humans are that bad you know. Some of us are pretty bright given the opportunity," Donna said with a smile.

"You still think of yourself as human then?" K'anpo asked curiously.

"Yeah and I always will. I don't want to ever lose that part of myself," Donna said with determination.

"Good for you," K'anpo said.

"Wait a minute. I thought that you were just downing us humans just a few seconds ago," Donna asked confused.

"I suppose I was, but I really do like humanity. I just get disappointed when they don't live up to their potential that's all. Humanity could be so much more if they would just allow themselves to step into a wider world. They shouldn't let their fear of the unknown keep them from learning about it. Besides that, some of my best friends are humans," K'anpo said.

"Talking about me again I see," Mel said as she emerged with the others from the bedroom.

"I was only saying good things," K'anpo said.

"You'd better be," Mel said as she gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Glitz finally woke up then from the effects of the spider's control and started screaming. He remembered what had been happening to him, and he wanted to leave right now.

"This is not what I signed up for. I never asked to be possessed by an overgrown bug and to spend the next couple of hours trapped in some weirdo place with a bunch of lunatics for company. I want to go home," Glitz said.

"Home?" Dorothy asked hopefully.

"Ace, is that you?" Glitz said with a wide grin.

"That's right. I'm a lot older than the last time you saw me, but it's still me more or less. The name's Dorothy now, by the way," Dorothy said.

"That's a switch. You used to get almost violent when anyone called you that. Yes, home, Dorothy. The Nosferatu II," Glitz said with a fond look on his face.

"Iceworld! You brought Iceworld here?" Dorothy asked in excitement.

Iceworld was a huge ship that had been her home when she was a teenager, and it was where she had first met the Doctor. She had been dropped off there by one of the evil Elder God Fenric's time storms as a part of a plot of his against the Doctor although she hadn't known that at the time.

"Yeah, it's being hidden by a cloaking field and in orbit around this planet as we speak. It's full of Time Lord technology now thanks to K'anpo, and it can even travel through time like the Doctor's ship. Where do you think I've been living since you left to go gallivanting across the universe with the Doctor? I've been there for a long time now with Mel and K'anpo. K'anpo even made me put this special kind of shielding on the whole ship so that he couldn't be found by the Time Lords for some reason. He never did explain why. I always wondered if Mr. Squeaky Clean wasn't as honest as he always made out," Glitz said with an evil grin.

"You hid from them there by installing telepathic shielding all over the ship. It was to keep yourself out of the Time War, wasn't it?" Donna guessed.

"Yes. It may sound cowardly, but I did it because I could see the madness and futility of that war. I knew that it would lead to nothing but mutual destruction of both sides. As it turned out, I was only half right. The Time Lords were destroyed but not the Daleks. I hid from the Doctor even after the war because I felt ashamed that I had not been there at the end. Maybe I could have kept Gallifrey from being destroyed somehow. I'm a man of peace, however, and I didn't believe that the Time Lords were right in breaking our vow of non-interference. Now for some reason, the Time Lords have returned. It's all being attributed to someone named Rose Tyler. That's an odd name for a Time Lady," K'anpo said.

"Where have you been getting all of your information? You seem remarkably well informed for someone that's been in hiding all of these years," Donna asked.

"All sorts of types come to Glitz's ship. Some of them are honest and others not so much. They have all sorts of information about what's going on out in the universe if you know how to ask them," K'anpo said.

"He bribes them. A lot. Also, he likes to drink them under the table," Mel admitted with a grin.

"I find that wine helps loosen their tongues. Alcohol takes much longer to affect me because I'm a Time Lord. I can always stay relatively sober while I get what I want out of them," K'anpo said.

"You're quite a character, aren't you?" Donna said chuckling.

"That he is," Mel said with a fond smile.

"I'll fill in the blank for you as to who Rose is. Her name on Gallifrey was Arkytior," Donna said.

"Susan?" K'anpo asked in surprise.

"No, her grandmother," Donna said grinning.

"How? She was reported dead," K'anpo said in amazement.

"She wasn't. She was living as a human with no memory of her past self," Donna said.

"A human named Rose Tyler. Now I understand. Apparently she has clung to her humanity as much as you do then. I would like to see her again. She was always one of my best students. She often came with the Doctor to see me when they were both young," K'anpo said.

"I believe I can arrange that," Donna said.

K'anpo became very excited and eagerly awaited her arrival as Donna called her and told her to come and meet him. She left out the details of who he was because she wanted to surprise her. She just told her that he was an old friend from Gallifrey.

UNIT, meanwhile, was taking away the still unconscious Metabelis spiders and Queen along with the Shadow Cheetahs that had been in the mirror verse up until now. They would find a place to store them all safely. Michelle had asked Martha to help her clean out the mirror verse once and for all so that nothing like what Alina did could happen again. She didn't want anything else escaping on her watch.

"You'll excuse me and Kara if we want to just get this over with and say goodbye, won't you? I think that I can speak for Kara too when I say I just want to go back to my normal ordinary boring old life. I'll never complain about it again. Thank you for your help though," Anna said to Donna.

"No problem. I'm always glad to tell giant spiders what for. I'm not particularly fond of them since one of them helped break up my wedding," Donna said.

"I don't even want to know," Anna said.

"No, you probably don't. Don't be afraid to call us though if you have any more problems of a weird nature," Donna said.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to ever have to call you again," Anna said.

Donna just laughed at her. She knew exactly what she meant, and she didn't blame her one bit.

K'anpo, Mel, and Glitz had decided to go back with the Wolves to Donna's TARDIS and wait for Rose to appear. They were all very relieved that this particular case was over with. Or was it?

After all, Alina was still out there loose somewhere in the universe. The Bad Wolves now had to constantly look over their shoulders for her because they never knew when she might strike!

**Next: Rose comes to reunite with K'anpo and to catch up on old times. Plus Alina strikes! (You knew it was coming!)**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place before the recent events in War of the Guardians involving Rose.**

Rose's TARDIS appeared a few feet away from Donna's. She wanted to surprise whatever old friend of hers was waiting for her. She could have easily found out who it was using Bad Wolf, but she had decided not to. Where would be the fun in that? She liked to have a little mystery in her life sometimes.

She kept walking until she saw Donna and the Bad Wolves, she still cringed when she heard them call themselves that, just up the street ahead of her. None of them had seen her yet so she turned herself invisible and walked closer to them. She soon saw that it was her old friend and the Doctor's, K'anpo. She smiled one of her huge grins upon seeing her old friend again.

The two of them had gone to see K'anpo many times back on Gallifrey. He had lived by himself and stayed away from the rest of the Time Lords. The old hermit was known throughout Gallifrey as a little bit of an eccentric and someone of a less than stellar reputation. This had made both of them want to see him even more.

They had soon learned much from him and had grown much wiser and much more observant as a result of knowing him. He had helped to expand their minds as he had taught both of them to think of life in new ways and to appreciate the little things that the other Time Lords sometimes took for granted. In other words, he was their mentor and their guru all wrapped up into one during their formative years at the Academy together.

Rose saw someone else who looked familiar too, and then she realized that she had seen her picture in old holograms on the TARDIS. This was Melanie Bush, who had traveled with the Doctor right before Ace. She already looked forward to meeting her. She always loved meeting the Doctor's old companions and hearing stories about the days before he found her again. She was always curious as to what he had been like when she hadn't been there.

Then she noticed with shock that another one of the people was an older Ace. What was she doing here? Rose wondered.

I decided to have some fun again after the Wolves came to Perivale. Donna asked me to stay on so I did. Older Ace's voice said in Rose's head.

Rose could see now that the older Ace was looking right at her. She could still see her while she was invisible with her Vortex powers Rose realized. Obviously a future her had taught her how to use them much better than the Ace that she knew could.

It's not Ace anymore. I call myself Dorothy now. Dorothy said in Rose's mind.

Good. I always liked that name. Rose thought back.

So when are you going to let everyone else see you? Old K'anpo is really looking forward to talking to you. Dorothy asked in an amused tone.

I want to see if he and Mel can recognize me as a Time Lord. I'm using Bad Wolf to hide myself so that even another Time Lord wouldn't know what I am if I don't want them to. It could be fun! Rose responded to her with a mental chuckle.

Go ahead. I'd love to see someone pull the wool over old K'anpo's eyes. He's pretty smart and doesn't fool easily. Dorothy thought.

The two of them broke mental contact then, and Rose went around the corner of a nearby building and became visible again. Rose noticed that Mel was standing off to the side and several feet away from the others. She was so far away that she was easily out of earshot of them. She approached her from a side angle where Donna and the others couldn't see her coming.

"What are you lot all doing just standing around here for? Are you waiting for someone?" Rose asked Mel.

"Yes, we are. A friend of a friend's I guess you could say," Mel said with a friendly smile.

"That's nice. Isn't it great when you get to see old friends again? Why are you standing here off to the side for if it's a friend of a friend?" Rose asked genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm a little nervous about meeting her if the truth is told," Mel said.

"Why? Is she a disagreeable sort?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so. I've heard that she's rather nice and pleasant actually," Mel said.

Rose smiled at that as she asked, "Well, why are you so nervous then?"

"I don't know. I guess because she's this big hero, and I'm just not. She's done all of these great and wonderful things and is so courageous. I can't even work up the courage to tell someone how I really feel about them, and I've been avoiding that for years now. I think that he likes me too, but he's never spoken about it so I don't know for sure. I guess I just feel like I don't belong around someone that brave, and that she'll see me for what I really am right away. Why am I telling you this?" Mel asked, surprised at herself.

"I think I must just have a very trustworthy face. You know I knew someone just like you once. She was too afraid to tell someone that she loved them too, and he never would say anything to her about it either. The git! The two of them wasted so much time that they could have spent together as a couple that way," Rose said.

"What did she do?" Mel asked with intense interest.

"Nothing until it was already far too late to do anything about it. Then and only then did she finally tell him how she really felt. She was taken away from him by circumstances beyond her control, and she didn't get to see him again for a long time. She was trapped in another world, but she fought her way back to him. The two of them finally got together at last although not for several years more because the stupid git sent her away again thinking that that was what was best for her. There were so many years lost in the meantime though. It was all such a waste, and she often felt like that she had been a coward for not acting upon her feelings when she still could have," Rose said in a voice filled with emotion.

Mel looked at her with rapidly widening eyes as she finally started to realize who she was. Rose smiled at her and said, "You're no coward. No more of one than I am anyway. As for not liking you, I like you a lot already. You don't have to be nervous about meeting me, okay? I'm just a regular person just like you are, Mel. I'm certainly no larger than life hero."

"You're Rose?" Mel asked in shock.

"That's me," Rose said with a wide smile.

"You're nothing like I expected you to be. I thought that you would be all stiff and formal like other Time Lords that I've met. Most of them are nothing like the Doctor or K'anpo," Mel said.

"They aren't, are they? I'm not your ordinary Time Lord though, Mel. I never have been and probably never will be," Rose said with pride.

K'anpo noticed her talking to Mel then and came walking over to her with a curious expression on his face. Mel looked at Rose in terror as she feared that she was going to tell K'anpo what she had just said. Rose merely smiled mischievously at her and mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. She wasn't going to tell! Mel realized with gratitude.

"Arkytior?" K'anpo asked.

"Hello again, K'anpo! My name is Rose these days," Rose said as she greeted her old friend with a warm smile.

"I thought that you were dead. I'm so glad to hear otherwise. To hear that you're this Rose Tyler is very strange. I thought that the stories about her must have been made up they're so larger than life. I never knew that I was hearing stories about my old friend when I used to hear the people at the bar talk about you like you were some kind of a god or something," K'anpo said as he embraced her.

"Oh, you know how the truth gets stretched by gossips until it's all bent out of shape. What are you doing hanging out in bars anyway?" Rose asked in amusement.

"There's one on our ship, and it's proven to be a very reliable source of information," K'anpo said.

"Oh, so that's your ship that's entered orbit recently. I've been observing it for signs of a possible attack on the Earth for a few days now. Luckily for you, I tend to leave alien spacecraft in orbit above the Earth alone as long as they don't bother anyone," Rose said.

"Really? Aren't you afraid that they might attack or something? Why not just go and check on them right away?" Mel asked.

"Some aliens just like to come to Earth to have a friendly visit, Mel. They're not all here to kill us all. I tend to keep my nose out of their business until I'm sure that they've crossed the line from friendly to unfriendly," Rose said.

"'Us?'" K'anpo asked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You said that not all aliens were here to kill us all," K'anpo said as he stressed the word us.

"Yes, that's right. Not all aliens want to kill humans or conquer the Earth," Rose said.

"I'm aware of that. That's not what I meant. I meant that you referred to a collective us as though you were referring to yourself as a member of the human race," K'anpo pointed out.

"Oh, I see what you mean. I meant that I'm an inhabitant of this planet too. I live here a lot of the time after all. If you're trying to get at whether I still consider myself human or not though, then the answer is yes. I do think of myself as more of a human being then a Time Lord. Does that really matter to you?" Rose asked.

K'anpo looked shocked for a moment, but then he smiled as he said, "Not really, no. I'm just a little surprised by it, that's all. I guess I really shouldn't be though. You always were so curious about the Earth and its people. I always used to wonder if it was because you secretly wanted to be one of them, and now I think that I have my answer."

"Well, I didn't become one by choice. I was forced into it. I loved being human though, and I was much happier as a human being than I ever was as a Time Lady. I still think and feel like a human even now, and I don't think that I'm going to change that about myself anytime soon," Rose admitted.

"I never said that you should. You should do what makes you happy. Would you like to come to Iceworld then? I'd love to show you around, and we could sit at the bar and become reacquainted there. How about it?" K'anpo asked.

"I'd love that. Are you coming too, Mel?" Rose asked.

"I suppose so. Are you sure that you want me there?" Mel asked.

"I certainly do," Rose said as she winked at her.

Mel inwardly groaned as she realized that Rose wasn't letting what she had said earlier go after all. She was going to play matchmaker. She cringed at the thought of it. She didn't want K'anpo to know. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? She would die of embarrassment.

Oh, you are so much like me that's it not funny, Mel. I won't force you to tell him, but I do think that you should consider it. I'll maybe try to maneuver him around to the topic on his own, how about that? A voice that she recognized as Rose's said in her mind.

I don't think so. Just go on and have fun with him and leave me out of it, okay? Mel thought back.

Mel, please just get it all out in the open. You don't want to waste more years of your life wondering about what might have been. Trust me on that. Rose pleaded.

Mel nodded silently at her, and Rose grinned. She was going to get these two together yet. Then she frowned at herself. Since when did she become her mother?

Glitz came over to her then with a huge smile. He had no idea that she was the one that they had all been waiting on. He started to hit on her immediately.

"Well, hello there. I know a place where the sky is full of diamonds, and it looks breathtakingly beautiful at night. It's one of the Wonders of the Universe. Of course, it's nowhere near as beautiful as you are," Glitz said as he put on the charm.

"You mean Cronus VII? Yes, the sky is full of living diamonds that routinely hover around in the atmosphere in order to better communicate with each other telepathically. They go up there because it's far away from the background radiation and other contaminants of the planet. It's much better for them to hear each other that way, or so I've heard," Rose said with a grin.

"You're that Time Lady we've all been waiting on, aren't you?" Glitz asked with his face showing his disappointment.

"That's right, and I'm also very happily married," Rose said as she waved her wedding ring in his face.

"Sorry about that. I should have seen that," Glitz admitted.

"Perhaps you would have if you hadn't been so busy staring at other parts of me besides my hands," Rose said in an amused tone.

"Maybe I'll just stay here on Earth then. Sorry to bother you," Glitz said as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"You can come if you want as long as you don't hit on me again. It's your ship after all," Rose said.

Glitz smiled and nodded. He liked this woman already. She wasn't making a big deal about his mistake. She was just letting it go and also letting him save face at the same time by not raking him over the coals about it.

The four of them were then transmatted up to Iceworld and began a long evening together as Rose got to know K'anpo again and vice versa. If she could get K'anpo and Mel together by the end of that evening, then it would be all the better.

Just after Rose and the others left, Alina suddenly appeared in front of the Wolves with an army of Cheetah People that she had also turned into vampires behind her. She smirked at her enemies as she said, "Hello. As you can see, I found one of the Cheetah People who used to be human and persuaded them to take me and my other friends here back with them to Earth."

"I never should have tried to help you," Michelle said in despair.

"No, you shouldn't have because I'm going to kill you last. I want you to get to watch while I take each and every one of your friends apart," Alina threatened.

"You made a big mistake coming back here," Ileana said.

"No, you made a big mistake in staying here. You should have left when you still had the chance. Now it's too late. I'm going to kill all of you. You won't be able to stand against my new friends much less the others who I've brought back with me," Alina said.

"What are you talking about now, Fang Lady?" Donna asked.

"She's talking about us I believe, Donna Noble," a familiar voice said from behind the Cheetah People.

Donna and the others looked on in horror as they saw that Carmilla and Nicoleta were now walking toward their sister to stand with her along with a Daemon. The vampire sisters all smiled at one another as Alina said, "I used that Metabelis spider to take over a Daemon that I summoned to the Planet of the Cheetah People. The spider made him give me the power that my sisters had wanted in the first place. I used that power to bring my sisters back and to bring back another as well. I brought back someone that has wanted to take over this planet for a very, very long time."

A huge giant suddenly appeared then as it was transported by another of the Cheetah People to Earth. It wasn't just any old giant either. It was a giant vampire. In point of fact, it was one of the Great Vampires.

"Meet the King of the Great Vampires, Bad Wolves. He's wanted to come back to this world for a very, very long time now. He's just been dying to see humanity again," Alina said with a small laugh at her terrible joke.

Michelle's heart fell as she saw that her worst fears had come true. Her friends and her adopted planet were all going to be destroyed because of her stupid mistake. It had all come back to haunt her now. This whole mess was all her fault, and she was determined that she was going to fix it. Nothing was going to happen to any of her friends if she could help it. She'd die first before she allowed that to happen!

If she wasn't careful, she just might.

**Next: An extremely powerful Alina and her army versus the Bad Wolves. What price will Michelle have to pay before this fight is over with? Also Rose, K'anpo, Mel, and Glitz get involved in some trouble of their own as Iceworld comes under attack. **

**Also, I have put up the origin story of Katherine and Amanda, A Rose By Any Other Name. Check it out if you'd like to know about how a human girl came to be raised by a vampire. It also has appearances by Ileana, Abraham, and Alina and her sisters. It may have a certain familiar blonde in it as well.**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place before the recent events in War of the Guardians involving Rose.**

The Vampire Cheetahs quickly surrounded the Bad Wolves and began to attack them. Alina, her sisters, the mind controlled Daemon, and the King of the Great Vampires stood in the background observing for now.

Alina wanted to know if the Vampire Cheetahs would fare any better than normal vampires would. This was her chance to see. It didn't matter to her that some or all of them might be destroyed. She didn't care one way or the other what happened to them. They were just means to an end for her.

Depending on how well they did today, she would decide on whether to go back and attempt to convert the population of their entire world. If they did well enough, she might make them her elite bodyguard.

She already had so many plans for the universe. She was going to have the King make her into a Great Vampire, and then she may or may not keep him around after that as her consort. She was also going to take Dracula's place as the ruler of all vampires which is why she didn't bring him back. Who needed him if she was going to be the leader after all?

Carmilla actually thought that she was going to be in charge now that she had returned, but she was so mistaken. If necessary, she could find a spider for Carmilla too. All she had to do was pay a visit to Metabelis Three and retrieve one or two as needed.

First and foremost though, she was going to get her revenge on Michelle and her friends. She had even made sure to leave a little trap for the ones who left to go to Iceworld so that they would be too distracted by that to come back here in time. She especially didn't want to deal with the Bad Wolf herself just yet. Her time would come soon enough later on.

Amanda and Elisabeta had sought cover inside of Donna's TARDIS so they would be safe at least no matter what happened. Donna, Dorothy, Ileana, Katherine, and Abraham were doing a good job at keeping most of the Vampire Cheetahs at bay while Victoria in her wolf form was doing a perfect job of keeping them all terrified. Victoria was now no longer as in control of herself as she had been. She felt her control slipping with all of these enemies that wanted to tear her apart around her. Their savagery and total lack of humanity only fueled the desire of the creature within her to take control in order to protect itself. She wished that K'anpo or Rose were here to help her because she was so afraid that she might totally lose control again during this particular battle.

"Hang on, Vicky," Donna said while she used her sonic screwdriver to make the Vampire Cheetahs throw up. Apparently it worked on the vampire kind too.

She saw that Victoria was losing control and was trying to appeal to the woman still inside of her. Victoria turned to her and had a pleading look for help in her eyes. She could see that Victoria was afraid and wanted her to help her.

Michelle could see this as well and decided to attempt to do something that she had never done before. Her eyes went transparent for a moment as she sent Victoria to the Mirror Verse.

"What did you do?" Donna asked in anger.

"I put her in the Mirror Verse, Donna. I'll bring her back after I ask her something first. Don't worry, Donna. I'd never do anything to hurt any of you. You should know me better than that by now," Michelle said.

"I thought that I did," Donna said.

Michelle ignored Donna for the moment and started to talk to Victoria in the Mirror Verse. She touched Donna's shoulder so that she could see what was happening.

Victoria was looking around in concern and was snarling and growling in fear.

"Vicky, it's okay. You're safe for the moment in the Mirror Verse. I brought you here to give you a choice. I think that I may be able to control the animal side of you after you come back out of there. I've always had the potential to be able to control someone after I've had them in my little pocket universe, but I've never tried to do it before because I didn't believe in it. I wish I could have done it with Alina that's for sure," Michelle said.

"Why couldn't you control her? She was in there for a long time," Donna asked.

"I don't know. I tried, but it didn't work. It must not work on vampires. I'm offering you a choice, Vicky. I can send you back and see if I can control the beast within you. It will have no control if this works, and you will be able to do whatever you want. I don't know how long it will last, however. Do you want me to do that?" Michelle asked.

Victoria nodded, and Michelle's eyes turned transparent again as she sent Victoria back to the fight. Victoria felt completely different now. She could think and actually felt like herself again. She still couldn't talk that well, but she was getting better at it.

"Thank . . . you," Victoria said to Michelle.

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't like doing this. I feel like I'm forcing my way into your mind," Michelle said guiltily.

"It's . . . fine," Victoria reassured her.

Victoria then went off to join the others in fighting with the vampires. She was able to do a lot of damage now that she wasn't wildly swinging around in a feral fury and missing half of her targets. She just hoped that it lasted long enough. She didn't want to go back to having the wolf be in control again anytime soon.

Donna could see that Michelle felt terrible about what she was doing even though Victoria seemed to be happy with it. She put her hand on Michelle's shoulder and said, "It's okay, Shelly. You're not doing anything wrong. She asked you to do it. I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier. You just took me by surprise doing that. Tell me what you're going to do before you do it in the future, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be sure and do that. I would never want you to think that I would do anything to you, Donna. You and the others are the closest thing I have to a family. You and the others mean everything to me. It's my fault that you're all in danger, and I'm going to do something about it. I won't let anything happen to you. I just won't," Michelle said.

Donna didn't like the sound of that. She hoped that Michelle didn't do anything stupid.

The Vampire Cheetahs seemed to be much worse than the ordinary kind of vampires. They were stronger, faster, and seemed to be more resilient to damage. Even Ileana and Katherine seemed to be having a harder time than usual with them.

Finally the vampires scored their first real blow against the team as one of them broke Katherine's arm. Then they used Katherine's momentary distraction from her intense pain to push her down on the ground and pile on top of her. A large group of them were now mercilessly attacking her.

Amanda came running out of the TARDIS screaming, "Mum!" She had seen the whole thing on the TARDIS monitor.

Elisabeta quickly grabbed ahold of her and wrapped her arms around her tightly as she tried to keep her from running into danger. Amanda was using all of her strength to fight against her, but Elisabeta wouldn't let go. She dragged Amanda kicking and screaming back into the TARDIS and shut the doors.

Ileana went into a savage fury and started to rapidly drain the vampires attacking Katherine dry of all of their blood. Dorothy meanwhile was disintegrating the vampires left and right because she had finally lost her temper and had started blowing them up with her powers.

Abraham and Victoria fought side by side as they kept the vampires that Ileana wasn't currently attacking away from her so that she could free Katherine from them. Ileana had already drained half of the vampires attacking Katherine so completely of blood that they had actually turned to dust in her hands. She showed no signs of stopping either as she rapidly killed one vampire after another.

While the others were working to free Katherine, Donna had a large group of vampires fall on top of her as well and attack her. Michelle cried out Donna's name and created an army of men made out of dirt to pull the vampires off of her. The dirt creatures pulled Donna to safety, and Michelle could see that she was very badly bruised and cut up from just a minute or two of being under a pile of the Vampire Cheetahs. She could only imagine what had happened to Katherine who Ileana still hadn't freed yet.

Michelle came to a fateful decision then. She couldn't let his continue any longer. She had to unleash her true power now and hope that everyone could live with the consequences of that action.

She had her creatures bring a weakened Donna inside of the TARDIS and said, "I have to fix this, Donna. I just want you to know that I appreciate how good you've been to me."

"Shelly, do you remember what I just said? Don't do anything without talking to me about it first! Shelly! Michelle!" Donna shouted as Michelle left the TARDIS.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Donna shouted again in growing fear, but Michelle could no longer hear her.

Donna didn't like the sound of that at all. She didn't even want to know what Michelle was planning. She was going to stop her before she could do it. She tried to get onto her feet only to discover that one of her ankles was swelling up where a vampire had twisted it. She couldn't walk.

"Elisabeta, stop her. Talk her out of this, please," Donna pleaded.

Elisabeta ran out of the TARDIS and said, "Donna doesn't want you to do anything, Michelle. Just stay out of this, and fight like you normally would. She'll never forgive herself if something happens to you. You know that she thinks a lot of you. She treats you like you're her little sister, Michelle. Don't do whatever you're planning on doing!"

"I have to fix my mistakes, Beta. Go back in there, and take care of them. I might be alright. I don't know yet. At seems I'm going to do a lot of things today that I've never done before," Michelle said cryptically.

Elisabeta started to get closer to Michelle in an attempt to stop her, but the dirt creatures stood in front of her and blocked her way. Elisabeta watched in a mixture of shock and surprise as Michelle began to glow, and her hands started firing bolts of energy at the vampires.

The vampires that the bolts hit fell to pieces as parts of them vanished into the Mirror Verse, and the rest of them stayed in the real world. What was left of the vampires turned into dust before they could even hit the ground.

The vampires saw Michelle as the greatest threat now, and they rushed at her only to be completely disintegrated as she blasted them with bolts of her Mirror Verse energy. Michelle was tearing through their ranks now, and she had noticeably thinned their numbers within minutes.

Elisabeta noticed though that Michelle started looking weaker and weaker the more she used these new powers. She suddenly knew that Michelle was somehow killing herself to help save the rest of them.

"Stop! Don't do this!" Elisabeta screamed.

"How very interesting, Sister of Mine. I never knew that you had it in you. Maybe I'll keep you alive after all if you survive. You seem to have a whole bag of tricks that you never told anyone about. If I could turn you to my side, what a coup that would be! Capture her alive!" Alina ordered her vampire servants.

Most of the vampires now concentrated on Michelle and began to surround her in ever increasing numbers as she continued to tear through their ranks with her bolts of Mirror Verse energy. She was fighting with everything that she had now, but she was beginning to falter and stumble.

She had never done this before because she knew that her human body wouldn't be able to contain the energies of the Mirror Verse for long without it starting to kill her. Humans just weren't made to direct such energies without there being serious consequences to them afterwards. She was doing this to protect her friends though. They were worth all of the pain that she was currently going through. They were even worth dying for if she had to.

Meanwhile on Iceworld, Rose, Mel, K'anpo, and Glitz were about to get into some major trouble of their own. Rose had been talking to K'anpo about old times and had only just now started to move the topic around to talk of significant others. Mel felt like hiding under the table and felt her face begin to turn red.

Both Rose and Mel had noticed though that K'anpo's eyes briefly darted to Mel when Rose first asked him if he had anyone special in his life. K'anpo never looked at Mel again, however, as Rose continued to talk about how lost she had been without the Doctor and how hard she had tried to get back to him.

K'anpo knew what she was doing, and he wasn't going to be suckered into admitting his feelings for Mel that easily. What if she didn't feel the same way after all?

He didn't want to keep talking about this anymore and actually found himself hoping that something would happen to distract Rose from her current matchmaking attempts. When had she started doing such things anyway? She had never been such a busybody back when he had known her before on Gallifrey.

As if in answer to K'anpo's secret wish, the entire ship rocked as something attacked it. It continued to rock and things started to break and fall apart inside of it as the mysterious attacks continued.

An angry, snarling face then appeared on everything capable of transmitting an image on the ship. It was a tough looking man with a huge scar across one cheek and what looked like burn marks on top of his head. He looked like he had been through a war.

"I am Alexander Roberts. I believe some of you have probably heard of me. I demand that you give me a ransom of a billion credits, or I will continue to attack your ship until I blow it to pieces. Give me the money within thirty minutes, or you'll all be pieces of debris floating in orbit around this miserable backwater planet!" the man threatened.

"Space pirates!" Glitz said and began to curse.

"This could be interesting. I've never fought pirates before," Rose said with eagerness on her face.

"I can't believe you're actually getting excited about being attacked by pirates," Mel said with a groan.

"I'm not letting them get this ship. I think it's time that we use some of those Time Lord gadgets of yours at last, K'anpo. If they want a fight, we'll give it to them. They have no idea what this little lady can do when she gets riled up," Glitz said proudly as he began to get ready for a fight.

**Next: Iceworld shows what it can do for the first time as it takes on the space pirates. Meanwhile, Michelle's body gets weaker and weaker as she continues to push it way beyond its limits in order to save her team. Will she survive?**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place before the recent events in War of the Guardians involving Rose.**

Michelle continued to fight the vampires surrounding her even though she could barely stand. More and more energy from the MirrorVerse continued to pour forth from her hands and destroyed all of them instantly as soon as it touched them. Unfortunately, it was also destroying Michelle.

Dorothy, Ileana, Victoria, and Katherine had been busy up until now trying to free Katherine from the pile of vampires that had assaulted her. Ileana finally succeeded in killing every last one of them now, and Katherine was finally free. Katherine was in terrible shape with multiple bite wounds, deep slashes, and broken bones all over her body. Luckily for her though, Ileana had the power to heal her wounds just as she once had before a long time ago.

Ileana used the energy that she had just absorbed from the destroyed vampires to completely heal Katherine and to mend her bones. Katherine then hugged Ileana tightly in gratitude.

"Thank you so much. It's seems that you're always having to come to my rescue. I really need to learn how to fight better. I'm the weak link in this team," Katherine said sadly.

"No, you're not. You've helped us plenty of times since you joined us. Donna was taken down too, and she's no slouch. Don't beat yourself up so much. Go into the TARDIS and show Amanda that you're okay now. She was going nuts earlier. I saw Elisabeta have to restrain her from wading head first into the middle of the vampires to help you. That little girl of yours has no fear when it comes to protecting you," Ileana said.

"I'd face anyone and anything for her too," Katherine said.

"Go on and talk to her. She needs you. Donna probably does too. It looked like the vampires hurt her pretty badly as well," Ileana said.

Katherine then turned to walk back to Donna's TARDIS, and that was when she and the others noticed that Elisabeta was trapped by Michelle's dirt men. They then saw that Elisabeta was screaming at Michelle, who was fighting all alone against the rest of the vampires. They had been too far away and too caught up in their own fight to notice this before.

They watched in amazement as Michelle tore through the remaining vampires with powers that she had never shown before. Ileana knew immediately that something was wrong with her though from the way she kept trying to fall over.

"What is she doing?" Dorothy asked in concern.

"She's killing herself to stop the other vampires," Ileana guessed correctly.

"Why? Why would she throw her life away like that?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"She believes that this is all her fault because she let Alina survive, and therefore it is up to her to fix it by herself," Abraham explained.

"That's stupid! None of us wants her to die for making a mistake," Dorothy said.

"She sees it as her duty to die in order to fix the mess that she believes that she created," Abraham said.

"How do you know all of this?" Dorothy asked.

"It's the way that I used to think too. I know Michelle all too well because I had the same mentality that she does when it came to Dracula. I was obsessed with destroying him because he had survived my first attempt to kill him. It felt like whatever that he did from that moment on was my fault, and I would have gladly sacrificed my own life to stop him forever," Abraham explained.

"Yeah and you almost did if it hadn't been for Rose," Ileana said as she looked at him angrily.

"I've learned not to be that reckless anymore because of you and the family. I finally realized that what I was doing would affect you too, and I started to change my behavior. Michelle still hasn't done that yet," Abraham said.

"She's going to have to learn that this is a team and that we fight together," Ileana said.

"I'm going to go stop her before she burns herself out," Dorothy said.

"You'd better hurry then because she looks like she's about had it," Ileana said.

Dorothy raced to help Michelle, but more of Michelle's dirt people suddenly sprang up in front of her to stop her. This didn't even faze her though as she destroyed them with a single gesture by exciting the molecules in the dirt composing them until they exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Don't try to stop me, Michelle. You can't," Dorothy said.

"You'd be very surprised at what I can do at my full power," Michelle said as she turned the air in front of Dorothy into a portal to the Mirror Verse.

Dorothy realized that she couldn't reach her now. If she tried to go any further, she'd just wind up trapped in the Mirror Verse.

"Don't do this! We're a team. None of us has to fight alone," Dorothy shouted.

Victoria had had enough. Michelle had helped her, and she wasn't going to let her die. She started to run faster and faster until finally she achieved her maximum running speed just before she reached the portal in front of Dorothy. She then leaped up and over it with all of the power in her legs. She sailed over the portal and landed on the other side of it.

Michelle looked at her in a mixture of surprise and annoyance as she said, "I should have made that portal higher."

"Don't do this. We've become good friends, and I won't stand by and lose you. Stop this now," Victoria said in a guttural voice without stopping as she had had to in the past. She had gotten much better at speaking in her wolf form now.

"Go back where you were, Vicky. This is my fight not yours," Michelle said.

"I'm making it mine," Victoria said as she started to tear into the vampires surrounding Michelle and started to help her whether she wanted her to or not.

"That's enough, Victoria. You're not doing this for me. I made this mess, and I have to clean it up myself. Go back to the others," Michelle said.

She gestured at Victoria and sent her into the Mirror Verse. Victoria was outraged and screamed at her to bring her back, but she would not listen.

At this point, she was too sick to bring her back anyway. She had used too much power to send her away and was now beyond the point of no return for her body. Michelle started to sway and move back and forth now. She was moments away from passing out forever.

Dorothy then appeared in front of Michelle with Ileana, Katherine, and Abraham standing next to her. The four of them started to finish off the vampires surrounding Michelle as Michelle finally collapsed.

The dirt creatures holding Elisabeta back fell apart as soon as Michelle lost consciousness, and she raced toward her fallen friend. She pulled Michelle away from the remaining vampires and took her into Donna's TARDIS.

Donna looked at her in sadness as Elisabeta brought her inside and said, "Why wouldn't you listen to me, you stupid kid?"

Donna could feel Ileana tugging at her mind through the rudimentary link that she had established with her. Donna opened the link between them all of the way.

Is she going to be alright? Ileana asked Donna telepathically.

I don't know. She looks like she's about had it. Donna told her.

Keep me updated on her condition. Ileana requested.

Of course. Donna answered back.

I'm sorry I didn't stop her. Ileana apologized with guilt in her mental voice.

It wasn't your fault. I couldn't stop her either. She just wouldn't listen. Donna replied sympathetically.

Ileana cut off contact and was suddenly overcome with grief. Abraham knew the warning signs of what was coming next by the look on her face. Ileana was about to fully unleash the vampire inside of her that she kept under careful control most of the time. Ileana was about to show them her true power.

"What's wrong with her?" Dorothy asked as she noticed that Ileana was acting oddly.

"Get back from her. She's about to take her anger about what happened to Michelle out on the vampires," Abraham warned.

Katherine went to the TARDIS to be with Amanda while she still had a chance. Dorothy and Abraham meanwhile moved far away from Ileana. Ileana was left all alone with the remaining vampires, and she fought with them as she normally would at first. Then she started to lose all control of herself. She started to tear them all apart in a savage frenzy. Even as she did so, she began to rapidly drain the blood out of each and every one of them.

Their screams could be heard even in the TARDIS, and Donna shuddered as she realized what was going on. She knew that Ileana would be very upset about this later. She hated to lose control for any reason. It happened sometimes though when she was in a massive state of grief according to Abraham. Michelle was like a sister to both of them now so Donna knew how she felt.

Alina watched her vampires being torn apart with no real interest aside from registering the fact that they were good fighters but still no match for a vengeful Ileana. She had lost interest in the Vampire Cheetahs now. She was much more interested in bringing Michelle over to her side if she survived that is. Even Alina knew that Michelle had been burning her body up to stop the vampires. She had been tempted to call the vampires off, but she had wanted to see what Michelle's limits were just out of curiosity.

Ileana finished off the last of the vampires and now looked at Alina, her sisters, the Great Vampire, and the Daemon with hunger filled eyes. She launched herself at them still in the throes of her frenzy. Dorothy moved in closer now to help her if she needed it but decided to stay out of it unless Ileana needed her.

As Ileana prepared to do battle with Alina and her group, Michelle was slowly dying in Donna's TARDIS. She was close to being in a coma now.

She could still dream though, and she was having the nicest dream about her boyfriend, Mark. They were on a picnic together, and it was a nice spring day with the breeze blowing through the trees. Then she realized that it wasn't real, and even then she still couldn't wake up no matter how hard she tried.

It was at that moment that she realized exactly what she had done. She had just thrown her life away. Her dream self now began to cry because her real self no longer could.

"Why are you crying? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Rose's voice asked.

"I was wrong. I wish that I could take it back. It's too late now though. I'm dying," Michelle said mournfully.

Rose fully appeared in her dream now and walked up to her. She put her hand on her face and wiped away her tears.

"You're not going to die, Michelle. I can help you. You're going to have to change though," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked confused.

"Tell me, Michelle, have you ever heard of regeneration?" Rose asked.

Back in the real world, Donna looked at Michelle in shock as the girl started glowing all over. If Donna didn't know better, she'd swear that it looked like Michelle was about to regenerate!

Back in space, the pirates had started attacking Iceworld when their demands were not met only to find that their weapons were ineffectual against it. A force field that used to be on K'anpo's TARDIS sprang into action and now fully protected the ship.

Alexander Roberts appeared on Iceworld's monitors and began to rant as he said, "So you have chosen to fight. That's too bad for you. I will now have to destroy you. Say goodbye, Glitz."

"I wouldn't be counting us out just yet. Watch," Glitz said with a huge grin.

A torpedo popped out of a hidden tube on Iceworld and launched itself towards some of the pirate ships. They instantly disappeared from view as soon as it hit them.

"That's what they call one of those time loopy things. Isn't that right, K'anpo?" Glitz asked.

"It's called a time loop, Glitz," K'anpo said with irritation.

"I was close enough," Glitz said.

Another missile fired now, and it caused every system on the ship that it hit but life support to be permanently shorted out.

"Now that one I like. It's gone and shorted out everything but life support on that ship. I think I might use more of those. It'll leave all of you floating helplessly in space. Then we'll see who's threatening who then," Glitz boasted.

"You're enjoying this too much, Glitz," Mel said.

"Why shouldn't I then? It's fun. I'm showing these pompous pirates what for," Glitz said with a grin.

As Iceworld continued to make fools out of the pirates, Mel noticed that Rose was staring off into space and wondered if something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Mel asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just helping out a friend," Rose said absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Mel asked confused.

"I'm projecting part of myself into Michelle's dreams. She needs my help. She's in bad shape," Rose said.

"What? What happened?" Mel asked as she was filled with concern for Dorothy.

"An enemy of the Wolves has attacked them. Michelle was dying after fighting with her flunkies. Dorothy's fine by the way," Rose said.

"Why don't you go and help them?" Mel asked.

"I am helping them from here. Believe me, Mel, I am. I'm about to give them all of the help that they need," Rose said with a mysterious smile on her face.

**Next: Michelle's back, and Alina is going to wish she wasn't! Also Glitz vs. the Pirates continues as the battle between them suddenly stops being so fun. **


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place before the recent events in War of the Guardians involving Rose.**

Donna watched in shock as her suspicions were confirmed, and Michelle began to regenerate. Donna had no idea how this could be happening. Michelle was glowing so brightly that she had to shield her eyes.

"What's happening?" Elisabeta asked.

"She's regenerating," Donna said in disbelief.

"What?" Elisabeta asked because she still didn't understand.

"This should be self-explanatory. If not, I'll fill you in later," Donna promised.

Energy started to fly out in all directions; and Elisabeta, Amanda, and Katherine quickly moved away from Michelle. Everyone in the TARDIS looked on in amazement as they saw this amazing display happening right in front of them.

The glow around Michelle faded away, and she suddenly sat up with a huge smile on her face. She still looked the same, however! Donna was really confused now. What had just happened?

"Michelle, what in the world?!" Donna asked in complete amazement.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. Rose said that it was called regeneration, but I don't really know what that means. All I know is that I'm so glad to be alive again. I'm so sorry, Donna! I should have listened to everyone. I almost threw my life away just because I was too proud to ask for help. I thought that I should do it all by myself because it was all my fault," Michelle said guiltily.

"I'm just glad that you're okay now. I still don't know why you still have the same face though. Why didn't your appearance change?" Donna asked.

"My face was supposed to change?" Michelle asked in disbelief.

"That's how it usually works, yeah," Donna said.

"I'm glad my face is still the same. I like this face. I don't want it to change. I've barely gotten to use it," Michelle said with relief.

"I thought my life was pretty weird up until now. I was wrong. That whole conversation makes my life look practically normal," Amanda said.

"Oi! That's enough with the attitude, Mandy. We should all be grateful that Shelly is okay again. Don't you ever do that again, Shelly! If you do, I'll slap you back inside of that Mirror Verse of yours!" Donna said in anger.

Then she began to tear up as she said, "If anything had happened to you, it would have been my fault."

Michelle hugged her as she said, "It was my fault not yours. I was too stupid and headstrong to pay attention to what you and everyone else were trying to tell me. Thanks to Rose though, I get a second chance to make it all right again. This time I'm going to work with the others to show Alina that the Wolves aren't going to let her push them around anymore!"

Michelle started toward the door of the TARDIS to go outside and then turned around again. She put her hand over Donna's ankle, and energy poured into it from her hand. Donna's ankle healed instantly, and Michelle smiled.

"I almost forgot about that. Rose told me that I should be able to heal you that way," Michelle said.

"Rose talked to you in your sleep?" Donna asked.

"Yes, she appeared to me in a dream and told me that she could save me. She said that she was going to make me part Time Lord, part human, and part Family of Blood. I'll still be mostly human though. I'm glad about that. I like being human. Maybe that's why my face didn't change," Michelle explained.

"That Rose! She's off way up in orbit on a spaceship, and she's still saving the day even from there. It's just in her blood. The girl can't help it," Donna said with a huge grin.

"She said that I'm going to be all new and improved. I guess it's time to see what I can do now. Let's go out there and help the others. Oh, I need to bring someone back first before we start," Michelle said.

She gestured with her hand as her eyes went transparent for a moment. Suddenly Victoria appeared in front of them fighting mad. She started to lunge at Michelle at first, and then her expression suddenly changed as she hugged her tightly. Michelle felt a little uncomfortable as Victoria was still a werewolf, and she could feel her claws digging into her flesh and unintentionally cutting her slightly.

"Don't ever do that again, Michelle! I thought I'd lost you. You're one of my best friends," Victoria said in a guttural voice.

"I won't, Vicky. I promise," Michelle said emotionally.

She was starting to finally see just how important that she had become to the others and how much her loss would have hurt them deeply. She was so glad that she hadn't died now for their sake as much as for hers.

"Let's all go out there and help Ileana. That is if she even needs us," Donna said with a grin.

Everyone in the TARDIS went outside to see Abraham and Dorothy standing nearby watching as Ileana was savagely fighting Carmilla and Nicoleta. Alina wasn't lifting a finger to help her sisters. She was just standing there watching them fight coldly with no emotion on her face along with the Daemon and the King of the Great Vampires.

Alina looked over to see the Wolves all gathered together at last and finally showed some real emotion on her face at last for the first time since she had returned as she smiled malevolently at them. She looked like a cat about to eat a canary as she slowly began to walk towards them with that smile still all over her face and never changing.

"Hello, Wolves. It's so nice to see you all together again one last time before you all die! I've just been watching dear old Ileana tearing at my sisters like a wild beast while I waited for the rest of you to show. Michelle! It's so good to see you up and about again. It seems that you've been keeping the true extent of your power from me. That was very naughty of you especially when the two of us working together could accomplish so much. We could take over the entire galaxy together and maybe even the universe," Alina said with pure power lust in her eyes.

"I'm not interested. Just because you're so curious though, I'll go ahead and show you everything that I can do right now as I'm kicking your tail from here to the afterlife," Michelle threatened.

Ileana knocked both Carmilla and Nicoleta several feet away from her with one powerful blow as she turned to look at Michelle. The savagery quickly disappeared from her face as it became human once more and filled with joy and relief.

She ran up to Michelle and slapped her right in the face as hard as she could. Michelle looked at her in shock and raised her arm up to prevent her from slapping her again.

Instead of attacking her again though, Ileana began to break down and cry. Michelle put her arms around her and hugged her as she said, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be. You're like one of my own family now," Ileana said.

"She was tearing every vampire around her apart because she thought you were dying, Michelle," Dorothy said.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said again to Ileana.

"Rose is behind your return, isn't she?" Ileana asked Michelle knowingly.

"Yep! She brought me back with some new powers. I'm just dying to show them all off," Michelle said.

"Don't say that!" Ileana said wincing.

"Sorry. Bad choice of words," Michelle said.

"I find it to be very appropriate myself. You're all going to die now. I'm afraid that this touching little reunion scene is going to be cut short . . . forever!" Alina said with undisguised hatred now in her voice.

"Do me a favor, Alina! Shut up!" Michelle said as she began to fire Mirror Verse energy bolts at Alina.

Alina began to start to disintegrate right in front of everyone as parts of her instantly vanished to the Mirror Verse. Instead of her body falling apart however, Alina came back together within a matter of seconds and smirked at Michelle's efforts to kill her.

"Nice try. I've learned a few new tricks too though," Alina said.

"Oh, that wasn't all that I can do now by a long shot. That was old school. Here's what the cool kids are all learning now," Michelle said as she stated to glow with power.

"Where do you get your dialogue? Early 90s television?" Alina joked with no fear showing whatsoever.

Michelle's eyes turned transparent as she gestured at Alina. Suddenly a mirror image duplicate of Alina appeared out of nowhere and punched the real Alina in the face.

"You know you had a chance to reform and be a new person once you got away from your sisters but no! You had to go and break out and start being just as bad as you were before. Michelle could have been your friend, but instead you turned her into an enemy. Which is a shame because you had started to like her even though you never would have admitted it," the mirror Alina said.

"I've never heard such lies. I don't like you at all. You're too much of a goody two shoes. You wish that I liked you. If this is some kind of psychological warfare, you've failed miserably," Alina said indignantly.

"The mirror duplicates don't lie, Alina. They tell what's in the original person's heart. They face that person with the truth about themselves. Just like a mirror," Michelle said.

Alina began to look disturbed by this, and she quickly turned to her mirror duplicate and yelled, "I'm tired of listening to your lies, you soulless thing. Go back to where you came from!"

Alina used her new powers to attack the duplicate with, but they had no effect on her whatsoever. Alina blinked in surprise as she continued to use her powers on her double to no avail.

"It doesn't work on me because I have the same powers that you do now. I'm you in every way except that I work for Michelle, and I have a completely opposite personality from you. I'm actually halfway decent," Mirror Alina said.

"I'll destroy you yet. I won't let you stop me," Alina said furious.

"You can try, but nothing you do will affect me," Mirror Alina said with a cocky smile on her face.

Alina screamed in frustration as she continued to attack her opposite number. The King of the Great Vampires began to laugh in amusement at his would be Queen's inability to beat her copy.

"You think that's funny? You're not going to be laughing in a minute when I'm done with you," Ileana threatened him.

"You cannot harm me. I was fighting Time Lords a billion years before you were born. I faced the mighty Rassilon himself, and yet I still live. You can do nothing to me. I have nothing to fear whatsoever from one as weak as you, little vampire," the King said with a chuckle.

"I don't think that you really know just who it is you're up against, King. I'm much more than a regular vampire. I was given my powers by the Bad Wolf herself," Ileana said.

The King began to look at her in fear now as she began to laugh.

"I take it you've heard of her," Ileana said smugly.

She began to move forward to confront him and quickly jumped up and bit him in the lower leg. As she began to drain his life force, he tried to swat her off of him; but she kept moving just out of his reach and would bite him in different places each time he became too close to her.

"Get off of me, you insect!" the King shouted.

Ileana almost laughed as she did feel somewhat like an insect in comparison to the giant King. She began to picture herself as a mosquito, and that mental image amused her.

Carmilla and Nicoleta began to run forward to attack the rest of the Wolves, but they were quickly intercepted by Katherine and Victoria respectively. Donna meanwhile set to work on trying to remove the spider from the Daemon's back with her sonic screwdriver while Alina was distracted with her mirror self. She hoped that if she did that then he might decide to take the powers that Alina had forced him to give her away.

Michelle, Abraham, and Dorothy joined Ileana in fighting with the King as Elisabeta took Amanda back to the TARDIS for safety.

"I never get to see any of the action," Amanda complained.

Elisabeta smiled down affectionately at her as they walked into the TARDIS together. She knew that Amanda really just wanted to be there to protect Katherine. Not that the child really could have done anything against a vampire, but that wouldn't have stopped her from trying. She had more bravery than she did common sense when it came to protecting her mother. That was why Elisabeta was there to keep her from getting killed before she was eleven.

"You gnats have irritated me long enough. Be gone!" the King said as he stomped the ground hard with his foot and sent everyone fighting him flying away from him in all directions.

Ileana was not going to be stopped by a little mini-earthquake however. She had absorbed enough of the Great Vampire's blood into her system to try something that she had never done before. She used the power in the giant's blood to make herself begin to grow larger and larger until she was the same size that he was.

"That is very impressive, little vampire! Tricks like that aren't going to be enough to defeat me however. If Rassilon himself couldn't do it, then you have no chance," the King said confidently.

"I was trained by the one person who did beat you though. I was trained in combat by Lily. You might know her better as Sekhmet," Ileana said as she began to start to attack him with a punch to the jaw that sent him reeling.

She smiled as the King began to shake at the sound of Lily's original name. Ileana had guessed correctly that even after all of this time that he would still fear Sekhmet, and she was using that to her advantage after having heard the story from Lily a long time ago. Sekhmet had come very close to killing him at the end of the First Great Time War so many centuries ago after all. Just the thought of her was helping to keep him distracted just enough so that Ileana could hit him much easier than she would have been able to do normally.

"Sekhmet lives?" the King asked in fear.

"She certainly does. She's really going to be interested in hearing that you're still around as well too I'm sure. I bet that she'd just love to face off against you again," Ileana said as she attempted to psyche him out even more.

The King started to back away from Ileana as if he were trying to escape from her. Ileana wasn't about to let that happen though. She quickly bit him on the side of his neck as he began to turn to leave and wouldn't let go. The two of them continued to struggle as the King could only think about fleeing in case Sekhmet were about to show.

Michelle decided that Ileana had things well in hand so she decided to help Mirror Alina take on Alina. She began to create portals to the Mirror Verse all around Alina so that she could attempt to trap her back inside of it once again.

"That's not going to work this time. Even if you do manage to stick me back in your little dimension, I'll just come right back out again with my new abilities. This time I'm not going to stop until I win. I'm not going to stop until either I kill you or you join me," Alina said to Michelle.

"Why do you want me to join you so badly?" Michelle asked.

"You have great power, Michelle. We could rule the universe together," Alina said.

"That's not really it though, is it?" Michelle asked.

"No, it isn't. She likes you. She wants you to be her friend. She doesn't have any friends, Michelle. She's lonely," Mirror Alina said as she continued to fight with Alina.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies anymore!" Alina shouted as she punched her opposite in the mouth as hard as she could.

"I don't think that she is lying. She isn't, is she?" Michelle asked.

"You showed me mercy. You could have killed me, but you didn't. You kept me alive all of that time when you could have let me starve to death by giving me an animal to eat when I was hungry. You took care of me when I tried to kill you. Why? Why would you do that?" Alina asked in an emotional voice as she stopped fighting.

"I wanted to try to save you. I used to be an amoral killer once just like you are. I was given a chance to change though, and I took it. I'll never make up for what I did, but I want to try. I just wanted to give you that chance. I'm sorry now that I did. All you've done is cause needless death and destruction with it. I should have just destroyed you when I had the chance," Michelle said sadly.

"You don't want to though, do you?" Alina asked.

"No. I don't ever want to kill again, but I will to save lives. Please don't make me do that," Michelle begged.

"I'm not so sure that you could," Alina said half-heartedly.

"You could have killed me when I was fighting your vampires. You didn't though. You even let Elisabeta bring me to the TARDIS without attacking her. I know that you must have incredible power now to be able to bring your sisters back to life. I'm sure that you could easily kill all of us even now, but you're haven't. Why?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know," Alina admitted.

"You want a friend. You're sick of spending eternity with those so-called sisters of yours that don't care about you. They just use you for their dirty work. They don't really care about you at all," Mirror Alina said.

While Alina hesitated, Donna started to use her sonic screwdriver on the Metabelis spider on the Daemon's back. She used the psychic disruptor setting on it to sever the spider's connection to the Daemon, and it fell to the ground unconscious.

The Daemon was now free once more, and the first thing that he did was to burn the spider that had been on his back to ashes with a bolt of electricity from his hands. He then turned to look at Alina with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You have taken power from me without my permission. You thought that you were so clever using the spider to control me in order to steal it, but you have done nothing more than seal your own doom. Now I will teach you what it means to steal from the Daemons!" the Daemon said.

Alina began to scream as her stolen power was instantly and painfully stripped from her. Then she began to slowly and painfully dissolve her body as the Daemon started to take her apart one molecule at a time.

"I'm truly sorry," Alina said to Michelle as she began to fade away.

"Wait. Don't. Give her another chance," Michelle pleaded to the Daemon.

"Shelly, she almost killed you," Donna said.

"I know but I think that there's a better way," Michelle said.

The Daemon looked at her in surprise and paused Alina's destruction for a moment. He turned to her and asked, "You would save the life of this miserable wretch after she almost destroyed you through her actions?"

"Let him do it. I deserve it after what I did," Alina said as she closed her eyes to prepare for the end.

Michelle walked up to her and asked, "This is your last chance. You'll die forever this time. If you were given just one more chance, what would you do?"

"I don't deserve it, Michelle. Let it go. I deserve to be destroyed. I just want it to end," Alina said.

"So be it," the Daemon said as he started to continue her destruction.

"Wait," Michelle said and then she whispered something to the Daemon.

The Daemon began to grow angry as soon as Michelle had finished and said, "For that, you will die!"

"What did you say?" Donna asked in fear.

Michelle said nothing as she stood her ground and refused to move. The Daemon prepared to destroy her where she stood. He fired a bolt of electricity at her, but it never reached her. Alina jumped in front of her and shielded her. She screamed as the bolt disintegrated her on the spot.

As the real Alina died, the Mirror Alina vanished along with her.

"You were right, young one," the Daemon said.

"What's going on here?" Donna asked.

"The Daemon and I were testing Alina to see if she really did want to change or not. Apparently, I was right. She died saving my life," Michelle explained.

"What if she hadn't gotten in front of you?" Donna asked.

"My bolt wouldn't have touched her. If the vampire hadn't tried to save her, I would have directed it away from her at the last second. I have very precise control over my powers," the Daemon said.

"Why test her at all? She did put us through a terrible ordeal after all," Donna protested.

"I needed to know. I needed to believe that I hadn't been wrong. She did want to change, Donna. I just had to give her something to change for. A friend," Michelle said.

"You're a much better person than I am, Michelle," Donna said with a sigh.

"I very much doubt that," Michelle said with a smile.

"Since you were right about her, I will give you your wish," the Daemon said.

He gestured at the spot where Alina once stood, and she was suddenly alive once more. This time though she wasn't a vampire anymore. She was human for the first time in hundreds of years.

Alina looked at him in confusion at first, and then she finally understood. She raced to Michelle and embraced her as she said, "I don't deserve this. I know that. Thank you though. Thank you so much!"

Donna just shook her head. She wasn't sure that Alina deserved a second chance or not just because she was willing to die to save Michelle. Although she had to admit that it sounded like something that the Doctor would do.

The King decided to leave now while everyone was distracted. He used a quick burst of panic filled strength to push Ileana, Abraham, and Dorothy away from him, and then he quickly raced away from them with all of the speed that he could muster. He did not wish to fight this day.

The woman knew Sekhmet. She may contact her and bring her here. That was a risk that he was not willing to take. He would wait and plot in secret until he was sure that he would be able to stop even Sekhmet. Only then would he strike.

Carmilla and Nicoleta knew that the Daemon would turn on them next if they didn't leave quickly so they turned to mist and floated away on the wind right in the middle of fighting with Katherine and Victoria. They knew that they didn't stand a chance at survival otherwise.

Carmilla vowed that she and Nicoleta would return another day, and this time they would make sure to hunt down and destroy that traitor Alina. She would regret her actions today. No one ever just left their sisterhood. No one.

"I hope that you do not have cause to regret your actions this day, young one. Good bye to all of you," the Daemon said as he vanished right before their eyes.

"There's something that I haven't told you. I set a trap for Iceworld. I hired some pirates to attack them. You have to help them," Alina warned Michelle.

"What are we waiting for? Let's head to Iceworld," Donna said as everyone piled into Donna's TARDIS, and it dematerialized.

Anna Korvis had been standing there watching the whole thing. She had decided to come and see if Donna and her group were alright after she had heard fighting in the middle of the town. She felt guilty for calling them to come here. If they had anything happen to them as a result of staying here, it would have been all her fault. Luckily they all seemed to be okay when they had gotten into that strange machine.

She couldn't get over how it had just vanished into thin air like that though. That seemed so familiar to her and so did that strange wheezing groaning noise. It was all so very familiar. She knew that she had seen it all somewhere before but where?

Suddenly she could hear a voice telling her to free it. The voice actually seemed to be coming from the old fob watch that she always carried with her in her pants pocket. She had it with her ever since her parents had adopted her at the orphanage. They had told her that no one ever knew where it came from. They had always just assumed that whoever left her there must have left it with her.

She pulled the watch out of her pocket and heard the voice growing louder and louder. She held it to her ear as it continued to talk to her.

"Free me! Open the watch and free me!" the voice said over and over again.

"Who are you?" Anna asked the voice in fear.

"I am you of course but a more confident and stronger version of you. Open the watch and release me. Let your true self come forth," the voice demanded.

"I . . . ," Anna said as the watch began to shake in her hand.

"Do it!" the voice commanded.

Anna pushed the watch open, and then she was covered in energy all over her as her mind and body began to change. She finally understood at last why the spiders hadn't attempted to take over her mind. It was because she was already under the grip of another mind already, her true self hidden inside of the watch.

She became her real self again for the first time in over twenty years and began to laugh with joy. She had returned at last. Now she would find the Doctor wherever he was and make him realize at long last that he belonged with her. This time she would have him.

This time Eris would be with the Doctor forever!

Onboard Iceworld, Donna's TARDIS landed; and the others quickly got out in concern only to find Glitz just playing around with the space pirates. He continued to disable their ships or to put them into time loops, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Well, it doesn't look like we were needed here after all," Donna said.

Just as she said that, a massive warship suddenly appeared in front of Iceworld and began firing on it. Its blasts began to do heavy damage to the ship even through its powerful shields.

"What the?! I thought that these shields were supposed to be able to protect us against just about anything," Glitz complained to K'anpo.

"Even TARDIS shields aren't impenetrable," K'anpo said with a shrug as the ship continued to rock and shake with each new attack.

The image of a woman then appeared on the monitor screens all over the massive ship. The woman gave them all a malevolent smile as she said, "This is Xanxia, once and future Queen of Zanak. I am going to wipe your ship from space for daring to resist my men, and then I am going to use your ship's debris as an example to all of those who would dare to oppose me. Once you have all been taken out of my way, then I will proceed to the planet below and establish my empire there. The primitives who live there will not be able to withstand my forces. First, the Doctor's precious Earth will fall, and then I will find him and make him watch as I turn it into the home base of my new empire from which I will recapture my own world and then take over the entire galaxy!"

"This is an old enemy of the Doctor's I take it?" Dorothy asked Rose.

"Oh, yes. He told me about her once. She's no pushover that's for sure. She once stripped all of the resources from and then shrunk down whole planets to power a machine the sole purpose of which was to keep her aging and dying body alive so that she could shift her consciousness to a new holographic body that she actually believed that she could make permanent. It didn't work though, and the Doctor realized that she was just going to keep destroying planet after planet forever just to keep herself alive. He put a stop to her and was supposed to have destroyed her," Rose explained.

"Apparently he was wrong," Dorothy said.

"Do you think?" Rose said with a sigh.

**Next: The Bad Wolves take on Queen Xanxia for the fate of the Earth.**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

**I do not own Doctor Who or Star Trek, and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place before the recent events in War of the Guardians involving Rose.**

Xanxia smiled as she looked at what seemed to her to be a helpless ship drifting in space. If this was the best that the humans had for a defense of their world, then she should be able to take it easily. She hadn't met the Bad Wolves yet however. She also hadn't seen what Iceworld could really do either. She was about to get a taste of both.

"This ship's about had it. I really don't want to lose another Nosferatu. Isn't there some kind of neat trick or fancy gadget that you could use to save it not to mention us?" Glitz asked K'anpo.

"Oh, you should know me well enough by now to not even have to ask that question, Glitz," K'anpo said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you up to?" Mel asked with a warm smile.

Mel knew that face oh so well. That was the face that he always wore when he was about to do something very clever and devious.

"I'm about to give us a fighting chance, Mel, that's what I'm up to," K'anpo replied as he headed over to a nearby computer console that had popped out of the wall earlier at his touch and started to turn knobs and flip switches.

As Rose observed the two of them together, she knew even if they didn't that they made a perfect couple together. She could tell just how much Mel loved K'anpo just by the expression that was on her face right now.

Donna could see that K'anpo had some kind of plan to fix things onboard Iceworld so she decided to take the fight to Xanxia with her group instead of waiting around the ship doing nothing of value. The Wolves all entered Donna's TARDIS as they prepared to perform a sneak attack on her vessel. Rose decided to join them. She always liked to meet all of the Doctor's enemies at least once so that when they inevitably came back that she would know what to expect from them.

Xanxia could detect Donna's TARDIS before it had even arrived and was well prepared for it. Almost being killed by a Time Lord once before had made her research them and become ready for them if any of them should ever come to try to stop her again.

As soon as Donna's TARDIS landed, Donna was confronted by several pirates with what looked like water guns in their hands. At a gesture from Xanxia, the pirates sprayed Donna all over with something that was definitely not water. It was sticky and gooey and stuck to her skin like glue.

"Oi! What is this?" Donna shouted out in fear.

"That, my dear Time Lady, is a deadly poison taken from the sap of the Judas Tree. It's known to be able to kill even a Time Lord and to prevent their regeneration once it is absorbed into the skin. You've just been soaked in so much of it that the time you have left may be even shorter," Xanxia said with an evil laugh.

That was when Rose came out of the TARDIS with an extremely angry look on her face. The pirates tried to spray her with the poison as well, but they yelped in pain and quickly dropped the guns as they started to melt in their hands after Rose's eyes briefly glowed with golden energy.

"Ah, you're something more than a Time Lord even though my sensors still register you as one. What are you exactly?" Xanxia said intrigued by Rose.

"I could ask the same thing about you. You're not a regular native of Zanak that's for sure," Rose said as she seemed to be studying the former Queen intently.

"I don't really care what she is. I feel sick, Rose. Is this it? Am I dying?" Donna asked worried.

Rose hit herself in the head and said, "I'm so sorry, Donna. I forgot to tell you that the Judas Tree poison won't kill you. It will only make you sick for a little while. You'll be okay I promise."

"Impossible. I was assured that the poison would kill a Time Lord permanently," Xanxia said in anger.

"A regular Time Lord, yes. Donna was made into a Time Lord by me though. I managed to tweak her a little bit and improve her somewhat from the standard model," Rose said with a grin.

"Are you sure it won't kill me? I'm not feeling so well," Donna said.

"You'll be sick as a dog for the next few hours, but you'll be fine, Donna. Somebody help her back inside the TARDIS so that she can lie down," Rose said to the others.

Elisabeta took her arm, and Donna threw up before she could reach the doors. Donna looked at Rose in anger and fear as she said, "That doesn't look like I'm going to be okay! That looks like lunch!"

"Sorry. It's better than being dead though, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"I'm not so sure at the moment," Donna complained as she managed to make it inside of the TARDIS with Elisabeta's help.

"You have such power as to be above even the Time Lords, and yet you concern yourself with the feelings of those who are lesser than you. Interesting," Xanxia said.

"Donna is my friend. Furthermore, I don't consider anyone to be beneath me. Those beliefs might not mean anything to you, but they mean everything to me and so does Donna," Rose said.

"Donna means a lot to all of us as well. If anything does happen to her, then I'll rip your heart out myself," Ileana threatened as her eyes began to glow and her fangs extended.

The pirates stepped back in fear of her as whispers of 'vampire' began to quickly circle around the ship. Xanxia, however, just laughed at her.

"That's right, isn't it? You don't have any blood for her to drink, do you?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"I knew it! She's a machine, isn't she? I don't smell anything organic about her," Ileana said.

"You're half right. She isn't organic. She's not a machine either though. She's a hologram, a being made out of light instead of matter or metal," Rose explained.

"How is she able to exist without something to project her? I don't know much about holograms, but I didn't think that that was possible," Ileana said.

"It isn't most of the time, but somehow Xanxia accomplished it. Of course when the Doctor last saw her, she had to have her original physical body stay alive in order to exist. So how are you doing it this time? Is it like in Star Trek where you have a mobile holo-emitter strapped to you somewhere?" Rose asked in excitement.

"Someone's letting their inner fangirl come out just a little too much," Dorothy said with a laugh.

"I'm not a fangirl! I just heard about it a lot from Mickey growing up that's all," Rose said.

"Sure, M- , uh, Rose," Dorothy said as her face went red.

Rose looked at her curiously but decided to let it go for now. Dorothy was horrified at herself for coming so close to letting Rose's own personal future slip out like that. She didn't want her future relationship with Rose to come about as a result of Rose feeling like she had to maintain the future but because Rose actually felt that way naturally on her own in her own time.

"What's Star Trek?" Katherine asked.

"It's a TV show and now a bunch of movies," Ileana explained.

"What?" Katherine asked, totally clueless as she had no idea what TV or movies even were.

"I really need to let you get out more. I swear that I'm taking you and Amanda to see a movie after all of this is over. The two of you have just been going from one case to another and haven't seen a thing of the modern world," Ileana said.

"They haven't missed much if you ask me," Elisabeta said.

"I never asked you. I swear you've become a real fuddy duddy in your old age," Ileana said.

"Fuddy duddy? Now who sounds old!" Elisabeta said.

"Ladies! Ladies! I'm trying to have a conversation with the evil maniac out to destroy the world. I have to get her to tell me all about her latest plan so I can stop her," Rose said impatiently.

"Does that ever work?" Michelle asked her.

"Not so far, but I keep hoping that one day someone will actually come clean about what they're up to. It'll save me so much time and trouble," Rose said with a grin.

"To answer your earlier question, I was made a permanent hologram by the same people who saved my life. They sent someone back in time to rescue both my original body and my hologram form from the explosion that would have killed me. Then they somehow solidified my hologram form using a futuristic technology unknown to me. They gave me immortality, and I plan on paying them back by helping them to take back this planet," Xanxia said.

"Who would they be when they're at home?" Rose asked.

"I'm not about to tell you that right now. You'll find out soon enough when you're kneeling before them. I promised them the Earth, and in return for that I will regain Zanak along with thousands of other worlds," Xanxia said.

"I wouldn't count on them keeping their side of the deal if I were you. People like that rarely do," Rose warned.

"I think this time that they will because we both want the same thing. We both want to destroy the Doctor!" Xanxia said.

"It's good to know that the Doctor is as popular as ever," Rose quipped.

"The Earth will fall before me, and I will give it to my new allies so that they will use it to help them to destroy our common foe," Xanxia said.

"Sorry but my friends and I aren't about to let that happen," Rose said.

"You're not going to have much choice about it," Xanxia said as she gestured to her men to attack.

The pirates began to fire at the Wolves with their blasters, but they were soon sent running in fear when a fighting mad snarling Victoria came flying out of the TARDIS after them. She had fully embraced her inner wolf and was determined to make the pirates pay for making Donna so ill.

"I'll rip you all to shreds!" Victoria said in a guttural voice.

The fact that this huge wolf was actually speaking to them made the pirates panic even more as they knew that she was intelligent and deliberately out to get them. They fired wildly in Victoria's direction as they fled from her in a frenzy of terror.

"Vicky, stop!" Ileana shouted.

She didn't want Victoria to do something that she would later come to regret. She knew that the human Vicky was a very tender hearted person and would fall apart if she ever killed anyone as the wolf no matter how much they might deserve it.

Victoria looked at Ileana and then back at the pirates as she hesitated. She had stopped moving for now, but she continued to stand and howl in fury at the still retreating pirates.

"You have quite a motley crew assembled here, Time Lady. I may keep them alive and use them in my armies to help me in my conquests," Xanxia said.

"Somehow I doubt that. These girls kind of go their own way. No one could ever tame them!" Rose said proudly.

"Ahem!" Abraham said as he pretended to clear his throat.

"Sorry, Abraham! I wasn't calling you a girl obviously," Rose said with a grin.

Xanxia laughed as giant laser guns popped out of the roof and started blasting the wolves. It seemed that she had quickly found a replacement for her cowardly pirates. The guns continued to fire on the Wolves, but their blasts never reached any of them as they were reflected back on the gun turrets by Michelle. Michelle's eyes had turned transparent, and she was reflecting the lasers back with her outstretched hand just as if it were a mirror.

"One of your new powers I take it?" Donna asked from the doorway of her TARDIS.

"Are you feeling better?" Ileana asked Donna with concern.

"Oh, yeah. I'm only throwing up once every two or three minutes now. I'm much better," Donna said sarcastically.

Xanxia continued to grow more and more frustrated as her pirates were too afraid of Victoria to even try attacking the Wolves any further, and her lasers had just been permanently taken care of Michelle. She decided to play her last card and hope that it would be enough to stop them.

"If you don't surrender now, I'll use my deadliest weapon. I have on board this ship a Vortex Cannon. It's the deadliest weapon in the universe. I wasn't intending on using it, but I will if I have to. If you don't surrender now, I'll set it on self-destruct and use it to destroy my ship, the ship that you just came from, and very probably the Earth itself as well!" Xanxia threatened.

"You'd never destroy the Earth. You just said that the people who brought you back wanted it for themselves," Rose said.

"True but I'm willing to change the plan if it means saving myself. Don't you think that they'll find a way to destroy me if I don't stop you? They don't accept failure lightly. If they think that I died along with you in an accidental explosion, then they won't be looking for me to kill me," Xanxia said.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Xanxia. We could fight them together whoever they are," Donna said.

"I don't want or need your help, Time Lady. I'd sacrifice a thousand worlds in order to save myself. I did it before, and I'll do it again," Xanxia said.

"She's totally around the bend," Dorothy said.

"ENEMY SHIP SHOWING SUDDEN INCREASED ENERGY OUTPUT," the ship's computer suddenly reported.

"What? That ship was too damaged to do anything. It was helpless in space," Xanxia protested.

"That's what they wanted you to think so that you would stop attacking them," Rose said with a grin.

"Just what was K'anpo up to?" Donna asked.

"I'm not totally sure, but I was trying to buy him enough time to carry it out whatever it was," Rose said.

"He certainly cuts things close, doesn't he?" Donna complained.

"Yeah, most Time Lords seem to do that. Or at least the crazier ones do," Rose said with a chuckle.

"You do realize that you're insulting both of us when you say cracks like that about Time Lords, don't you?" Donna asked her.

"Not really. We're not crazy, and we don't really count as Time Lords. We're both human in our hearts," Rose said seriously.

"I always thought that you still felt that way. I know that I still don't think of myself as a Time Lord," Donna admitted with a conspiratorial grin.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Donna. Neither do I," Rose said as she winked at Donna.

"What are your friends on the other ship doing?" Xanxia demanded with her voice filled with worry.

"You're about to find out, mate," Rose said with a giggle.

"Fire the Vortex Cannon at them now before they can do anything to us first!" Xanxia ordered the ship's computer.

They could all hear an enormous noise coming from all around them as the cannon began to power up. The Wolves began to look at each other as they wondered what to do now. Dorothy started to glow as she prepared to disable the cannon with her powers.

"There's no need for that," Rose said to Dorothy in a low voice.

Dorothy looked at her with a questioning look, and Rose smiled at her as she said, "Watch!"

From the viewport of Xanxia's ship, they could see that Iceworld was glowing with energy now. They could actually see it reforming right in front of their eyes!

"What's happening?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Iceworld is regenerating!" Rose said with a wide grin all over her face.

"What? You mean you lot can regenerate ships too?" Donna asked.

"Not most ships, no. TARDISes, however, are a different story," Rose said.

"Iceworld is not a TARDIS," Dorothy said.

"Not when you lived there. K'anpo obviously made a great deal of changes to the place since then though. He's linked his TARDIS to Iceworld and made it all into one huge living organism. His TARDIS must have become interconnected to the original ship and grown over it making it a part of itself. Iceworld is now a TARDIS, and it is restructuring and reconfiguring itself. You could call a regeneration of sorts if you want to," Rose said.

"Fire! Fire now!" Xanxia shouted to the ship's computer.

"VORTEX CANNON STILL NOT FULLY OPERATIONAL AT THE MOMENT. POWER STILL NEEDS TO BUILD UP TO PROPER LEVELS IN ORDER TO FIRE," the ship's computer said.

"No! Fire!" Xanxia shouted in impotent fury.

"Someone should have told you that Vortex Cannons take forever to power up before they can fire because of all the energy that they have to use," Rose said with a chuckle.

Iceworld finished glowing at that exact moment, and then fired a massive energy beam at Xanxia's ship. All of the power on the ship immediately went out except for life support. Then Iceworld fired another series of blasts that disabled the engines, the Vortex Cannon, and all of the other weapons on board the ship in one move.

K'anpo had done it! Rose knew if she bought him enough time that whatever he was up to would quickly stop Xanxia in her tracks, and she was so glad to be proven right.

"I will not lose. I'll still score points with them if I bring you in," Xanxia said to Rose as she rushed towards her and clamped a small device on Rose's back before she realized what was happening.

Rose screamed as strange energy enveloped her and made her pass out on the floor. As the Wolves looked on in horror, Rose started to fade away right before their eyes. Xanxia looked on in triumph. She would deliver this powerful Time Lady to her new friends, and then they would still look upon her in favor.

Just before Rose completely faded, Dorothy disintegrated the device on her body with her powers. Rose came back immediately, and Xanxia howled in anger at her plan being spoiled.

"Curse you! I won't die because of this. I must live. I will not die!" Xanxia shouted.

"Probably not, but I would certainly love to shut you up. I think I'll see if I can or not," Michelle said.

She reached out with her powers as her eyes turned transparent, and Xanxia could feel herself beginning to break up. She looked at Michelle in horror.

"What are you doing to me?" Xanxia asked.

"Mirrors can reflect light, and you're made of it now. I'm reflecting you away from here and back to your ship's original departure point. Let's let your mysterious friends deal with you," Michelle said.

"No! Don't send me back there!" Xanxia shouted before she completely broke up and disappeared.

"Another new power, eh? Show off!" Donna said to Michelle.

Alexander Roberts, the pirate captain from before on the other ship that originally attacked Iceworld, now appeared hesitantly in front of the pirates as Victoria growled at him. He held up his hands in surrender. and the other pirates followed his lead.

"We place our lives in your hands now. Have mercy on my men even if you do not on me," Roberts said.

"I think that you'll have to ask the Earth authorities about that. We're just their errand girls. I'll send in a call to UNIT and tell them that you're all surrendering. They might take it into consideration that you turned yourselves in and be more lenient towards you, but I can't promise anything," Donna said.

"I don't care what they do to me as long as they take that into consideration for them," Roberts said.

Donna had to smile at that. Roberts was scum, but he did have one redeeming quality at least.

It was all over with at last. The pirates had surrendered, Xanxia was gone who knew where, and Iceworld and the Earth were safe.

There was still one nagging question though. Who was Xanxia working for, and how could she just drop Rose like that?

When Donna asked Alina about it, the former vampire said that she had no idea. She claimed to have just contacted the pirates while traveling through space but had no idea that Xanxia or her bosses had anything to do with them. Michelle believed her, but Donna still wasn't about to trust her after what she had just put them all through earlier.

When Rose finally woke up, she felt very weak but quickly recovered her strength. She had no idea what the device Xanxia had used on her was, but she never wanted to experience it ever again whatever it was. That had felt like it was about to kill her!

The Wolves went back to Iceworld and decided to stay there for a while on a two week vacation. They felt like they had earned one after all that they had been through.

Rose still wanted to fix Mel and K'anpo up, and she vowed to return and try it again. Mel hoped that it wasn't anytime soon. She didn't have to worry about it. Coming events would keep Rose way too busy to worry with Mel's love life.

Deep in space, Xanxia faced Madame Kovarian's disapproving stare as the Silence wrapped special clamps that could even contain a hologram around her arms and legs.

"You have failed, but you have at least proved that the device that Davros created to remove Arkytior's Vortex abilities works. If it had not been destroyed, it would have severed her connection with the Vortex and removed her powers. Davros will be most pleased to hear this. Perhaps a device similar to this if used long enough will finish her for good or at least remove her as a major threat to us. Because of this and only because of this we will allow you to live . . . for now. Fail us again however, and we will make sure that time follows its proper course. We will make sure that you die just as you were originally supposed to!" Kovarian threatened.

"I will not fail next time," Xanxia promised.

"I hope not for your sake. The Doctor must be stopped, and he must be cut off from his precious Earth in order to accomplish this. We must destroy him before it is too late! Silence will still fall!" Kovarian said.

**Next: Ileana keeps her promise as she takes Katherine and Amanda to see a movie. You know that nothing with the Wolves is ever going to go as planned though. Watch as a simple evening at the movies turns into something quite different!**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

**I do not own Doctor Who, Twilight, or Dracula in either printed or movie form and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

It took a while but Ileana finally kept her promise to Katherine and Amanda to take them to see a movie. The two of them were totally unprepared for what was ahead of them. Neither of them had ever even heard of a movie after all. They both came from the year 1890 and an entirely different world.

The three of them walked together to the nearest theater around UNIT HQ, where many of the Wolves lived and worked when not traveling in Donna's TARDIS. Ileana noticed that her two companions seemed very nervous and uncertain about the whole experience, and she couldn't help but laugh about it.

"You two kill me. You act like I'm leading you to your execution. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm just going to let you participate in a process that every other person on this planet has taken part in during their lives. Everyone has been to the movies. It's time that the two of you joined the twenty-first century," Ileana said with a chuckle.

"These movies are like plays then?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. You can think of them as plays that have been preserved so that they can be watched over and over again on a large screen with loud, booming sound. You're going to love it," Ileana said.

"I used to like to go to plays once," Katherine said nostalgically.

"This should be quite an experience for you then. For your first movie, I decided not to overload you with something full of special effects and loud noises. I'm taking you to a showing of an old black and white classic. One that the two of you will get a kick out of I hope. It may hit close to home I suppose, but at least it's about a subject that you already know a lot about," Ileana said as she tried to suppress an evil grin.

"What are you up to?" Katherine asked her as she noticed this grin trying to form on her friend's face.

That question was answered for Ileana as the three of them came within sight of the theater at last and saw movie posters advertising the showing of an old Dracula movie there that night. Ileana could barely keep from laughing as she saw Katherine and Amanda's horrified reactions.

"Is this a joke?" Katherine asked in shock.

"I think this is an example of her twisted sense of humor in action," Amanda said with a frown.

"I thought that this would be perfect for the two of you as your first movie. You can have fun pointing out where the filmmakers got things wrong which seems to happen a lot in these movies. They never get their facts right about vampires at all, especially Dracula," Ileana said.

"I can't believe that anyone would want to see a movie about someone as horrible as him," Amanda said.

"People always love to see things about horror. They used to have plays about vampires a long time ago, and I used to go to them and laugh. The people there would be so frightened at the story, and I used to think that if they only knew that the real thing was there with them that they would really have been scared. Not that I'm all that scary really," Katherine said with a grin.

"If I didn't already know that you were a vampire, I wouldn't believe it. You don't look the slightest bit scary at all. You never did," Amanda said.

"That's true. You never even suspected that I was a vampire when you first met me," Katherine remembered.

"That's because you don't look like one. You look like any other person that you'd pass on the street," Amanda said.

"Are you sure that you're not just saying that because I'm your mother," Katherine said.

"No, she's not. You look about as scary as those vampires in those latest movies that go on and on with the angst and the emotion. I hated those movies so much!" Ileana said with a hiss.

"Ileana, on the other hand, is very scary. Now that's what a real vampire looks like," Amanda said with a giggle.

"Thanks a lot! I always thought that I looked perfectly innocent most of the time," Ileana said indignantly.

"No, you don't. I was actually kind of scared by you myself the first time I saw you, and I'm already a vampire," Katherine said smiling.

"Stop that! I'm not that scary!" Ileana said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, you are. If I didn't already know who you are, I'd be running in terror right now," Amanda said with a chuckle.

"Stop it!" Ileana said as she gave her a dirty look.

The three of them finally reached the ticket line and stood in line for several moments as the people ahead of them gave them odd looks. Finally one of them said, "Your makeup is very good. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you were a real vampire. You look very scary."

Ileana glared at that man and said something in Romanian that made Katherine blush. Amanda assumed that it must be pretty bad whatever it was.

The man who had made the comment looked scared for a minute until Katherine said, "She really loves pretending to be a vampire. Don't you think she looks real?"

"Oh, yes. She's almost got me convinced that she's an actual vampire. That would be silly though," the man said with a nervous laugh.

"Wouldn't it?" Katherine said as she giggled.

"Of course it would," the man said as he still looked at the silently fuming Ileana warily.

"Everyone knows that there's no such thing as vampires. It's just silly. Then again for all you know, you could be talking to one right now," Amanda said as she pointed at Katherine.

"Her? She's too nice to be a vampire. She doesn't look scary at all," the man said as he began to laugh and visibly relaxed.

Katherine cringed as Amanda smiled at her triumphantly. Even Ileana was smiling now.

"I told you so," Amanda said.

"Yes, you were right. You usually are though. You're way too smart for your age, do you know that?" Katherine said proudly as she kissed Amanda on the forehead.

"I know. It's often been intimidating to other adults that I've been around in the past," Amanda admitted.

"I can see why. No one likes to be outsmarted by a kid," Ileana said with a grin.

"I'm used to it. It happens to me every day," Katherine said as she gave Amanda a small hug.

Amanda looked so happy that Ileana couldn't help but pat the top of her head a little. She was so glad that Amanda and Katherine were here with her tonight, and that Amanda was slowly recovering from the depression that she had still felt from losing her parents when she had first met her so long ago.

As Amanda smiled at Ileana, the vampire wondered to herself what the moviegoers in line with them would think if they knew that two real vampires were standing beside them and were capable of showing such love and affection to a little girl. She was sure that it would blow their minds.

As they finally got their tickets and got in to see the movie, they decided to sit in the very back of the theater so that they could talk without being noticed. As the lights went dark, Amanda gave a small gasp of surprise as she hadn't expected that to happen.

"It's okay. They do that so you can see the movie better," Ileana reassured her.

Ileana knew that given Amanda's life so far that the little girl thought that anything unexpected happening was a sign of an attack coming at any moment.

As the previews for the coming attractions began to play, Ileana looked at the faces of her two friends as they saw moving pictures for the first time. She could see the awe and amazement of both of them and grinned.

She still remembered when she had seen her first movie at the turn of the last century and was so impressed by it. Now of course that was nothing as movies had all kinds of improvements in picture and sound that the people of those times would have scarcely dreamed of back then. It was one of the few perks of being immortal in that you got to live to see technology change and improve over the years. It still fascinated her just how much things had changed now from the way that they were back in her time.

The movie began then, and Katherine began to sigh and mutter to herself about all of the things that they were getting wrong right off the bat. It wasn't just mistakes about Dracula or vampires either but about Romania and the nineteenth century in general.

"I know that they're full of inaccuracies, but that's half of the fun in watching these movies. You can sit and point out their mistakes and entertain yourself that way as well. Just try to overlook them and enjoy yourself," Ileana whispered.

Katherine nodded and smiled as she concentrated on the story unfolding before her. She still made comments sometimes though. She would whisper to herself how they got several things about Dracula wrong. She would know since she had known him all of his life and for centuries afterwards and eventually found out that she was his half-sister, which she hadn't known for a long time since he had kept it a secret from her.

As the movie progressed, she noticed with happiness that both Katherine and Amanda had become completely absorbed in it. She was so glad that she had finally gotten them to come and do this. She was going to have to talk to Donna about putting a television and DVD player of some sort into her TARDIS. She knew from Rose that all a Time Lord had to do was request something, and the TARDIS would provide it. She had no idea herself how that worked though. She was sure that Amanda in particular would greatly enjoy having some movies to watch.

When the movie was halfway through, Ileana could hear what she thought were the sounds of a fight outside and began to wonder what was going on. Katherine could hear them as well and looked at Ileana in confusion. Neither of them said anything to each other about it because they knew that they could only hear the noises with their heightened senses as vampires, and they didn't want to unnecessarily upset Amanda who couldn't hear them just yet.

Then everyone in the audience heard them as well as the doors that led to the rest of the theater suddenly burst open, and one of the theater's employees was thrown through them. The hapless person hit the ground several feet away and landed almost at the screen with a sickening thud.

Everyone in the audience stared at the doors in complete surprise as Carmilla and Nicoleta suddenly appeared there with their fangs on full display. Some of the people thought that it was a publicity stunt and remained silent or even started clapping and cheering, but others somehow instinctively knew that these were true vampires and began to scream in fear immediately.

"Why are they here? Are they following us?" Amanda asked in fear.

"I don't know, but they won't bother you. I swear," Katherine said as she put her arm around her and held her close to her.

"Today's showing is being canceled. If any of you would like your money back, well that's just too bad!" Carmilla joked.

"Every one of you who's human needs to get out now! We have some business here that we need to conduct in private," Nicoleta shouted.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand to know what this is all about!" one of the women in the audience said as she marched up to the two vampires unafraid.

"We're kicking you out of here, you stupid woman! What do you think?" Carmilla said with a groan of irritation.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I paid good money to see this movie, and I'm going to finish it. You and your little gal pal there can just leave and go play dress up someplace else!" the woman shouted at her as she waved her finger in her face.

Carmilla then suddenly lost her temper and sank her fangs into the woman's neck and began to drink her blood. Everyone in the audience began to panic and scream at once, and they started running outside into the lobby as quickly as they could.

"Finally! I thought they'd never get the hint. Humans are such cattle, aren't they?" Nicoleta said in a tone of irritation.

Everyone in the theater soon left except for Ileana, Katherine, and Amanda. Amanda began to shake in fear, and Katherine stroked her hair and whispered calming words to her. Ileana was furious that their special day had been ruined like this.

She had wanted to give her two friends a special occasion for them to remember forever, and these two just had to show up to destroy it of course. She should have known that once you were a vampire that was there was no such thing as a normal day ever again no matter how much you wished it were otherwise.

"What do you want? What was the point in all of this?" Ileana said in a hate-filled voice as her fangs extended.

"You should know what we want. We want the traitor, Alina. Tell us where she is, or the little girl doesn't get out of here alive!" Carmilla threatened as she threw the now drained body of the woman that she had attacked to the ground like so much refuse.

"I don't know where she is, or I'd gladly give her up to you. She's with Michelle all of the time now so she's wherever she is at the moment. I don't trust her for one second though, especially alone with my friend, so I'd gladly say good riddance to her if you wanted her back," Ileana said.

"Tell her that we have a message for her. She can give herself up now, or we'll start tearing apart this entire area until we find her. She seems to have developed a conscience nowadays so maybe that might bother her that her precious blood bags will die if she doesn't give herself over to us," Carmilla said in distaste.

"What do you want her for?" Katherine asked.

"I want to kill her for betraying us and going over to the side of the enemy, of course. We could have won if she hadn't had her little change of heart and decided to start playing human all of a sudden. She's not going to get away with that either. Either she comes out soon and gives herself up, or it will be too bad for everyone else around here," Carmilla threatened.

"There's no need for anyone else to die. I'm here," Alina said as she suddenly appeared behind Carmilla and Nicoleta.

"Well, at least you've still got enough sense left to know when to give up. It's time for you to pay for your betrayal, Alina. Say goodbye to all of your new friends," Carmilla said as she started towards her to attack her.

A blast of energy hit Carmilla in the shoulder sending her running away from Alina in pain as part of her shoulder was now missing. Carmilla hissed at Michelle who had suddenly appeared beside Alina. She had blasted Carmilla with bolts of energy from the Mirror Verse and sent parts of her away to that other dimensional world causing her intense pain.

"Leave my friends alone, and get out of here!" Michelle threatened.

"That's it. I've had enough of dealing with all of you. Nicoleta, show them the price that they must pay for harboring the traitor!" Carmilla ordered.

Nicoleta moved at lightning speed and suddenly punched Katherine in the jaw knocking her temporarily senseless. Before Ileana could do anything to stop her, Nicoleta had grabbed Amanda in a steel grip and started to move her fangs towards the little girl's neck!

Amanda screamed in terror as the vampire's fangs closed in on her jugular. She was now just seconds away from certain death!

**Next: What will happen to Amanda? Does Alina go with her sisters? Find out the answers as the battle between the Wolves and the vampires continues in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Before Nicoleta could bite Amanda, she found herself being bitten instead as Ileana bit her on the neck and started to drain the blood out of her. Alina quickly grabbed Amanda and took her a few rows away from the rapidly approaching Carmilla.

Alina could feel Amanda trying to break away from her, and she knew that she thought that she was working with Carmilla. Who could blame her? She had never done anything in the past but try to kill the poor child. She had to try to convince her to trust her now despite all of that but how?

"Amanda, stay with me. I won't hurt you I promise. I'm trying to keep you safe from her. I know that you don't believe me and there's no reason that you should, but I really have changed. I'm trying to protect you. It's the least I can do since I did nothing while Carmilla killed your parents. I should have stopped her, and I'm so sorry that I didn't!" Alina said with regret.

Amanda looked her in the eyes for a moment to see if she could see the truth of her words there. She could see a mixture of regret, sadness, and misery in Alina's eyes. She could also see something else in them: concern for her. She could see that Alina actually was worried about her by the way that she kept looking between her and the still fast approaching Carmilla. It seemed that Alina really did want to keep her safe from her former sister. Amanda decided to trust her and hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

Alina was taken completely by surprise then as she felt Amanda stop struggling and cling to her for protection instead. Alina smiled at her for a moment as she said, "Thank you!"

Amanda smiled back at her, but Alina could still see a hint of doubt in her eyes. She tried to erase that doubt by saying, "I promise I'll die before I let her get to you. Death doesn't really hold any more fear for me anymore so that's no idle promise. I'm truly not afraid to die for you. I've been dead before after all . . . twice. You kind of get used to it. It starts to become routine like having your morning coffee."

Amanda actually laughed for a minute at Alina's attempt at humor even amid all of the tension and fear in the room. Maybe she could trust Alina after all. She was actually trying to make her feel better. Why would she do that unless she actually cared about her?

Katherine came to her senses to see Ileana rapidly draining Nicoleta's blood, Alina holding Amanda against her body protectively at the bottom of the theater, and Carmilla rapidly closing on in the two of them while Michelle ran after her. She worried for a moment that Alina might try to use the child as a shield against Carmilla without caring about her safety. Then she saw the way that Alina moved Amanda behind her in concern when Carmilla was within a few feet away from them, and she could see that Alina was trying to protect her.

Realizing that for the moment at least that Alina was on their side, Katherine raced towards Carmilla at the speed of the wind and took her by surprise as she delivered a massive haymaker to the back of her head. As Carmilla was momentarily stunned by this, Michelle gestured at her; and she began to rapidly disappear as parts of her were sent to the Mirror Verse.

Carmilla screamed in intense pain as she began to have more and more wounds open up all over her body. Michelle started to falter in her resolve as she did not enjoy being so callous even to a vampire as hateful as Carmilla. She immediately stopped, and Carmilla fell to the ground still crying out in misery.

Michelle looked at Katherine with sorrow in her eyes as though asking for her to absolve her of the guilt that she now felt.

Katherine only smiled at her and said, "You were trying to protect my child. Your concern for her made you go a little too far. I may be biased, but I don't blame you for that at all. You stopped yourself when you began to cross the line. If you're worried about reverting back to your old ways then that should tell you everything that you need to know about how much you've changed since then. You're feeling guilty about causing pain to a vampire, Michelle! Think about it."

Carmilla quickly got to her feet and delivered a devastating blow to Katherine's solar plexus that made her double over in pain. She then raced toward Michelle at incredible speed as she prepared to attack her next.

Michelle reached out toward Carmilla as her eyes turned transparent. After seeing what Carmilla had done to Katherine thanks to her hesitation, her resolve to destroy her had returned. She reached out with her powers as she attempted to detect Carmilla's heart with them and smiled when she could actually feel its exact location with the tendrils of energy that she had sent through her chest. Once she had found it, she fired a massive bolt of Mirror Verse energy straight at it and sent it straight to the Mirror Verse. Both Carmilla's heart and her body both disintegrated into dust simultaneously across two dimensions the instant that it reached the Mirror Verse!

"Katherine, are you okay? I should have done that from the start," Michelle asked Katherine in concern.

Katherine nodded and said, "I'm fine. I am pretty tough after all. Go help Ileana if she needs it."

They both looked at Ileana and could see that she had drained Nicoleta of most of her blood and had then dropped her to the floor. Nicoleta was lying in front of Ileana barely alive now. She was so weak that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Both women could now see that Nicoleta was no longer a problem. Ileana, on the other hand, was now looking at Katherine with undisguised bloodlust in her eyes, and Katherine could see that she was barely able to keep herself from attacking her next.

"Ileana, calm down. Katherine is your friend. You would never forgive yourself if you did anything to her. You took her here to see the movies so that she could enjoy herself. Remember that," Michelle said as she tried to talk Ileana back to her normal self.

"Please get her out of here, Michelle. Please!" Ileana begged her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ileana. I know that you won't hurt me," Katherine said as she began to walk toward Ileana and shocked Michelle.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Michelle said in concern.

"She won't hurt me. I know she won't. I have faith in her basic decency," Katherine said as she began to walk closer and closer to Ileana.

"No! Get away from me!" Ileana screamed in fear.

"No! I'm sick of both you and Michelle acting like you're monsters when you're two of the kindest people I've ever met. Michelle almost failed to stop Carmilla because she let her self-doubt make her hesitate for a moment, and now you're doing it. I'm tired of both of you downing yourselves! You won't hurt me, Ileana. I know that. I trust you completely because you're my friend. I know that you won't hurt me. I know that with all of my heart," Katherine said as she walked right up to Ileana and stood in front of her without fear.

Friendship and devotion competed with bloodlust on Ileana's face as Katherine stood there unmoving. Katherine could see that there was a massive war going on inside of her as she struggled not to give into her hunger.

Then Ileana lunged forward and sank her teeth into Katherine's neck. She began to drain her blood as she gave into her bloodlust at last.

"No! Don't! You can't do this, Aunt Ileana! She's your friend!" Amanda screamed as she struggled to get away from Alina once again but for a different reason this time. Alina held her tightly and refused to let her go as she feared that Ileana might attack even her if she tried to stop her in her current state of mind.

Then Ileana screamed "No!" as she pulled away from Katherine after only having drained her for a moment. Katherine fell to the ground in weakness and struggled to get up as Ileana looked down at her in horror.

Ileana quickly helped Katherine to get back on her feet as she looked at her with a combination of concern and guilt. She was fully back in control now after the shock of what she had just done had broken the bloodlust's hold on her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ileana said in an upset voice.

"I'm fine. You didn't take much blood from me. You stopped yourself before you went too far just like I knew that you would," Katherine said with a smile.

Ileana touched Katherine's wounded neck and healed it then with the power that Rose had given to her. Katherine was suddenly filled with energy, and she was able to stand on her own once more as Ileana's healing touch returned the strength to her body that she had just stolen from it. It was just like nothing had happened. Ileana wished that she could make her guilt go away so easily.

Alina let Amanda go now that she was sure that Ileana was back in control, and the little girl raced to her mother in concern. Katherine wrapped her arms around her in affection as she assured her that she was okay.

Ileana turned around and began to leave the theater in shame when Amanda said, "Aunt Ileana, are you okay?"

She turned to see Amanda standing right behind unafraid and filled with worry about her. She almost smiled as she realized that the little girl was neither angry nor resentful over what she had just done. All that Amanda was worried about was whether Ileana was alright or not.

"I'm fine. I just need a little while to get over what I just did to your Mum. I'm so sorry about it! I didn't want to do it, but the bloodlust was just too strong for a moment," Ileana apologized.

"I know. I'm being raised by a vampire. Believe me, I know what the bloodlust does to all of you. I'm not blaming you for anything because you stopped yourself. It just shows that Mum was right about you. You're not a monster, Aunt Ileana. How could you be? You're shaking and crying about what you just did. Monsters don't do that. Monsters don't care about who they hurt or who they kill," Amanda said passionately to her while looking at Alina for a moment as well.

Both Ileana and Alina looked at her with gratitude for her words as Ileana said to her with a warm smile, "How did somebody so young get so smart?"

"Just lucky I guess," Amanda said with a grin.

Ileana held the little girl to her and hugged her tightly with gratitude as everyone else in the room watched the two of them with smiles on their faces. Almost everyone did anyway. Nicoleta slowly and quietly walked out of the theater while all of this was going on with the small amount of strength that she had left. She was leaving now while they were all too distracted by the warmth of the moment to notice her.

Luckily someone else did notice her however. Nicoleta was so busy watching Ileana and the others to make sure that they didn't notice her leaving that she failed to realize that someone else was right behind her. A wooden stake was quickly plunged through her heart, and she hissed in fury at her attacker as she recognized them at the last moment just before she turned to dust.

Abraham Van Helsing strode forward through the rapidly disintegrating cloud of dust that used to be Nicoleta and smiled at the scene in front of him. Luckily, he had come as soon as he had heard reports of the attacks on the police band and had recognized them as being the work of vampires.

Ileana sensed his presence and said without looking at him, "It took you long enough. You're getting slow in your old age. Time was you'd have been here much sooner than this."

"I thought that you'd have the whole thing wrapped up by now. You must be slowing down as well. You almost let one of them go," Abraham said as he pretended to admonish her.

"No, I didn't. I knew what she was doing. It was just that I could feel your presence here as soon as you entered the theater, and I was too lazy to stop her. I figured I'd let you do it instead. What else do I keep you around for?" Ileana said with a huge smile on her face as she joked with him.

"I always thought that it was because of my boyish charm, my amazing sense of humor, and my devastating good looks," Abraham said with a smug smile.

"That too," Ileana said as she gave him a tender kiss.

Amanda looked at this scene and sighed in relief. She was glad that Ileana was going to be okay. Now she just had to fix Alina. She was making helping Alina to redeem herself her next project.

"What's going on in that diabolical little mind of yours?" Katherine asked Amanda suspiciously.

"Nothing, Mum. Absolutely nothing," Amanda said as she tried to suppress a grin.

"Alina, right?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah," Amanda admitted.

Katherine hugged her affectionately as she said, "That's my little girl. She's a vampire psychiatrist and life coach all wrapped up into one. I think that you've established a new profession. Maybe you should become a professional at it when you grow up."

"I have a feeling that I'll be too busy here helping all of you with all of your boatload full of issues to be able to get into the business professionally for quite a while yet," Amanda said with a serious face.

"Are you sure that you're only ten years old?" Katherine asked her with a grin.

"Yeah but sometimes I feel like I'm eleven. I've always been smart for my age," Amanda said.

"You don't have to tell me that. I figured that out the day that I met you," Katherine said with a warm smile that was full of pride in her daughter.

As Alina looked at the two of them together, she renewed her vow to herself to be the little girl's protector from now on. She would look after her for the rest of her life in order to make up for the part that she had played in taking her parents from her. This time she was going to make her life count for something.

Alina had no idea that at the same time that she was planning on watching over and helping Amanda that Amanda was thinking that exact same thing about her. Amanda was promising herself that she would help Alina redeem herself if it was the last thing that she did.

It was what she did after all. The Bad Wolves were all her friends, and it was her job to watch out for them. They were only adults after all. They had to have someone around to take care of them.

**Next: The focus next time shifts to Donna as she finally decides to come clean and tell her mother that she's a Time Lady now. Wilf it seems has a secret of his own to tell poor old Sylvia as well. Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to be her day?**


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Donna Noble materialized her TARDIS outside of her mother's house in Chiswick and stood in the Console Room for a moment unmoving. For one of the few times in her life, Donna was afraid of talking to someone.

She had stood up to Davros, Dracula, Carmilla, and all kinds of various villains of all shapes and sizes since she had become a Time Lady. None of them had ever scared her as much as the thought of facing her mother today did though. She'd rather fight a million Daleks or even face up against the Empress of the Racnoss again any day rather than tell her mother what she was about to reveal to her.

She had put it off as long as she could, but she knew that she couldn't do it any longer. She had been feeling guiltier and guiltier about not mentioning it every time that she would go to visit her, and she just couldn't keep it a secret from her any longer. It had to be now, or she would lose her nerve and never tell her.

She left her TARDIS and slowly walked up to the door of the house. She felt as if she were going to her doom, and she kept hoping that the Cybermen might show up right now and give her another excuse to delay this another day. Where were the bloody aliens when you needed them to invade? Any other time there would be a million of them but not today. Of course not!

Next time she met some aliens she was going to give them a stern talking to about when it was convenient and not convenient to launch an invasion. They would have to learn to work around her schedule and not theirs. Donna shook her head as she knew that this whole stupid train of thought was her procrastinating big time.

She knocked for a few minutes, but no one ever came to the door. She really didn't want to have to come back later so she used her key from when she used to live there and opened the front door with it. She then locked the door behind her and went to find her mother. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this because she might scare her mother into thinking that she was a prowler, but she really wanted to just get this over with today. She knew that her mother was here somewhere because her car was still in the driveway, and she wasn't going to rest until she found her.

Donna finally found her mother in the back of the house doing laundry. That explained why she hadn't heard her she supposed. She cleared her throat to let her know that she was there, and Sylvia looked up at her in surprise.

"Donna, what on Earth are you doing here?" Sylvia asked.

"I've come here to talk to you about something. It's something very important," Donna said as she got more and more nervous by the moment.

"Well, go ahead," Sylvia said impatiently.

Donna took a deep breath and then let it out as she prepared herself for what she knew was coming. She had to do this. It was now or never. There was no going back now.

"I'm not human anymore. I'm a Time Lady now," Donna finally blurted out.

Her mother looked at her without any trace of emotion on her face for a moment, and Donna began to fear that maybe she'd gone mad. Had she finally sent her over the edge?

Then Donna was completely taken back when her mother began to laugh at her. That was the last thing that she had expected.

"What's so bloody funny? I just told you that I was a flipping alien. That should get something more out of you than just a silly laugh," Donna said annoyed.

"Oh, Donna! You're so funny. This is really a good prank. Who put you up to it? Your granddad? He's a jolly old prankster, isn't he?" Sylvia asked still laughing.

"It's not a prank. It's the truth. How else do you think I can suddenly function and do things without staying in a grand funk all of the time?" Donna said.

"I assumed that you just finally grew out of it. I mean I know that the divorce was hard on you, but you had to get over it sometime," Sylvia said.

"What about the Doctor? Was I just supposed to get over him too?" Donna asked.

Sylvia stopped laughing and became concerned now. She had thought that the Time Lady remark earlier was just a joke put in Donna's mouth by her dad, but now she suddenly wasn't so sure.

"You remember him?" Sylvia asked suddenly scared for her.

"Yes and the TARDIS and all of our adventures through time and space together. I remember it all," Donna said.

Sylvia was looking at her with great worry on her face now, and Donna could see that she thought that her mind was about to start burning up. She had to put her at ease about that right now.

"My mind's fine. It's not going to do a meltdown again. I don't ever have to worry about that anymore because I'm not human anymore. It was the only way that I could keep my memories and keep myself from being a depressed shut in. I agreed to let myself be turned into a Time Lady," Donna explained.

"What?" Sylvia asked in a mixture of anger and fear.

"It's okay though. I'm still me. I'm the same old Donna no matter what. The only difference is that now I'm happy again. I'm finally traveling through time and space again just like I did before except this time around I'm doing it by myself in my own TARDIS," Donna said happily.

"What?" Sylvia asked again.

"Is that all you have to say?" Donna asked annoyed again.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my Donna? That's what's happened here, isn't it? You're some kind of alien, and you've replaced her. You'd better bring her back, or I'll beat her location out of you!" Sylvia screamed.

Donna was shocked and yet secretly pleased at the same time. Her mother was showing that she actually cared about her. Too bad it took something like this to bring it out of her though.

"It's me. It's really me," Donna said as she tried to hug her mother.

Sylvia pushed her away and said, "No, you're an imposter. What did you do with her?"

Donna finally got tired of this and shouted, "Oi! I'm Donna. Me. I am. I know that it's a big deal that I've suddenly changed species, but that doesn't mean that I've changed who I am. I'm still the same person that I've always been. Either accept that or don't, but quit handing me this stupid alien nonsense!"

"Donna?" Sylvia asked as she tenderly touched Donna's face with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. It's still me. The only difference is that I have two hearts and all kinds of crazy new powers that I still have no idea how to use," Donna admitted.

"I can't believe that you did this to yourself! Do you even know what kind of problems that you might have now? Maybe an alien who still thinks like a human could develop mental problems or something? You don't know! Did the Doctor even warn you about anything like that before he did this to you?" Sylvia shouted.

"Oh, here it comes. The criticism," Donna said sighing.

"I'm going to give the Doctor a piece of my mind!" Sylvia shouted.

"The Doctor didn't do this to me. Rose did," Donna said.

"Who is Rose?" Sylvia asked in anger.

"She's a friend of mine who's a Time Lady. She was human too before turning back into a Time Lady so she would know how to change me back without doing anything to me. I mean she's the Bad Wolf, the most powerful woman in the universe. I think that she knows how to change me into a Time Lady without doing anything to me. I'm fine!" Donna argued.

"I don't care who she is. She's going to wish that she'd never been born if I ever come across her!" Sylvia shouted.

She had no idea, of course, that she had already met Rose years before. She didn't connect a Time Lady Rose with Rose Tyler however, and she didn't really remember Rose's name anyway just her face.

Somewhere in the Vortex, Rose shivered for a moment; and she had no idea why. She hadn't felt like that since the last time her Mum had been mad at her. She would have to pay her a visit. Maybe she was mad about something.

"Will you listen to me? I'm fine. I've been a Time Lady for about two years now, and I've never had any problems. This is why I didn't want to tell you about this. It's why I put it off as long as I could," Donna said.

"Two years? You've kept this from me for two years?!" Sylvia shouted.

"Yes because I was afraid of just this reaction. I didn't want to be yelled at just because I finally started living!" Donna shouted back.

Sylvia looked at Donna without speaking for a moment and said, "Are you happy, Donna?"

"Yes. Happier than I've ever been in my life," Donna admitted.

"I know. I've noticed that about you lately. I thought maybe that it was a man, but it wasn't. It was because you remembered again. It really does make you this happy to be out there doing what you do?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, it does. It makes me happier than anything. I'm helping people and making a difference. This is what I was meant to do. I know that now," Donna said passionately.

"Then I'm happy for you. That's all I've ever really wanted was what was best for you, Donna. It seems that you've found that for yourself without me," Sylvia said as she began to smile at her.

"I have. Are you really happy?" Donna asked.

"Yes. I'm happy if you are. Just promise me that you'll be careful out there, okay?" Sylvia asked.

"I will. I'm not going to let any old Dalek get me. I'd be too afraid you'd yell at me if I did," Donna joked with a grin.

Both mother and daughter then laughed together as they finally embraced one another at last. Donna was so happy. She had finally gotten it over with, and her mom was okay with it. It was all over. The shouting was done with.

She was so wrong!

At that moment, Wilf popped his head into the back door and said, "Hello?"

"Come on in, Dad. Donna's just told me a very big secret that I'm sure that she told you already," Sylvia said.

"You finally told her you're a Time Lady?" Wilf asked hesitantly.

"I knew it. She always told you everything," Sylvia said happily.

"You're okay with it? You're not mad?" Wilf asked in disbelief.

"No. I was at first, but I'm fine with it now," Sylvia said.

"Good. Well then maybe you're in just the right mood for me to tell you my little secret then," Wilf said.

"What?" Sylvia asked suddenly angry again.

"Oh, no! Not now. Don't tell her now," Donna said.

"Tell me what? Why does everyone keep secrets from me in this family?" Sylvia asked.

"I can't imagine. You seem to be such a happy, fun loving sort," a female voice said through the still open door.

"Liz, you're not helping!" Wilf said to someone behind him.

"Who is that, and why does she sound so much younger than you?" Sylvia asked as she grew angrier and angrier.

"I can explain, Sylvia," Wilf said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, just let me do it, Wilf. We'll be here all day if I don't," Elizabeth said as she forced her way past Wilf and into the house.

"Oh, no!" Donna said as she started backing away from what she knew was coming.

"Who are you? You're way too young for him. He's old enough to be your grandfather or maybe even your great-grandfather," Sylvia said.

"Oh, the claws are coming out I can see. You don't happen to know a woman named Lily by any chance do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who?" Sylvia said in mounting aggravation.

"I guess you don't know her. You certainly remind me of her though," Elizabeth said.

"Who are you?" Sylvia asked again.

"My name is Calliope, but the name that I've been going by lately is Elizabeth Storm. I decided to call myself by a human name in order to fit in better," Elizabeth said.

"A human name? You're an alien?" Sylvia asked.

"Yep. I'm a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey. So as for me being too young I can assure you that I'm not as young as I look. I'm two thousand years old, Sylvia. If anything, he's too young for me! I'm not holding that against him though," Elizabeth said as she smiled warmly at Wilf.

"A Time Lady? You're a Time Lady?" Sylvia asked in complete shock.

"Yes, I believe I just said that. She's a little thick, isn't she? Now she's really reminding me of Lily," Elizabeth said.

"You're dating an alien?" Sylvia asked Wilf in disbelief.

"Uh, well it's more than that, Sylvia," Wilf said nervously.

"We've been living together for two months now, Sylvia. Ever since he moved out of your house, he's been with me," Elizabeth said.

"You said that you were moving in with an old friend!" Sylvia shouted.

"He was. I'm the old friend. I'm old, and at that time, I was just a friend," Elizabeth said happily.

Donna's ears perked up at that last statement. What did she mean by 'at that time, I was just a friend'? What was she to him now? This was all news to her! She knew he had moved in with her and that she was his girlfriend, but that last part made it sound like so much more than that.

"I've been to the house where he's living. I've seen it. I never saw you there though," Sylvia said.

"You never saw the friend though either, did you? The friend was me, and the house was actually my TARDIS in disguise. He's been living there with me sometimes and also traveling with me through time and space," Elizabeth said.

"You've been living alone with her for two months?" Sylvia asked in anger.

"Not totally alone. My daughter and her friend Lilith have been there sometimes too. Sometimes they travel with the Doctor and sometimes with me. It's not like it was just us all alone all of the time," Elizabeth explained.

"The Doctor? Why would they travel with him? Do you know the Doctor too?" Sylvia asked.

"I should. He's my son," Elizabeth said grinning.

"I knew it! I knew that he was behind all of this somehow!" Sylvia yelled.

"He isn't behind anything. He doesn't know about this either. All he knows is that we're dating. That's all I told him anyway," Elizabeth said.

"You mean it's more than that?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yes. We really should have told you, Donna. Wilf was afraid that you would get upset if we did so I said nothing. I can't keep doing that though. We have to tell both of you the truth now," Elizabeth said.

"Why now?" Sylvia asked.

Wilf began to back out the door as Elizabeth said, "I'm more than his live-in girlfriend, Sylvia. I'm his wife. We've been married almost since we moved in together. We got married about a week after he first moved in."

Sylvia looked like she was about to faint, and Donna made her sit down in a nearby chair. Elizabeth looked sadly at her. She hadn't wanted to make her ill.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sick. I have to tell you all of it though. I just hope that you'll be okay when I finish. There's one very important reason that I have to tell you this right now, Sylvia," Elizabeth said.

"I can take it whatever it is. Tell me," Sylvia said as she steadied herself for whatever was to come.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a sister, Sylvia," Elizabeth said happily.

Sylvia passed out, and Donna had to keep her head from hitting the floor. Donna just stared ahead at Elizabeth blankly as she desperately tried to process this new information herself.

"Surprise!" Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh.

**Next: You'd better believe that this will be continued in the next chapter of It's Better With Two. The Doctor is probably going to have the same reaction when he finds out that Sylvia is now his sister. As if he won't have enough problems with the return of Eldrad! **

**As for what's going on here next time, we shift the focus to Victoria Collins next. Just why is Victoria immortal anyway? The answer to that begins in the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Victoria Collins in her wolf form howled inside of her specially constructed cell at UNIT HQ while Donna and Martha watched her with sadness. Both of them had been trying to find a way to help cure Victoria of being a werewolf for quite a while now, but nothing had worked so far.

UNIT's best scientists couldn't help her even though they'd tried, and the Time Lords didn't really know enough about her condition to be able to do anything. Or at least that's what they told Donna anyway. Donna didn't believe them herself. She thought that they just couldn't be bothered. She wanted to punch the whole lot of them in their sanctimonious faces for not helping Vicky.

Victoria was well over a hundred years old, but she acted so young and was so full of fears and insecurities that it was easy to forget that. Donna couldn't help but feel sorry for her and wanted to help her. She felt very protective of her now, and it affected her personally every time that she couldn't find a way to help her. She felt like she had let Vicky down.

"Our best minds can't even begin to know how to help cure her. Even if they could, the alien influence inside of her might be all that's keeping her alive. If you remove it or interfere with it in any way, then she might die instantly. I'm sure that it has been what's kept her from aging all of these years," Martha said.

"It's also making her life miserable though. She can't enjoy anything for having to worry about turning into a werewolf all of the time," Donna said.

"Don't worry about me, Donna. I'm fine," Victoria said in her gruff and bestial voice.

Donna would never get used to hearing Vicky talk in her wolf form, but she tried not to let that show to the girl herself. Vicky was her friend, and the last thing that she wanted to do was to make her feel worse than she already must.

Donna knew that Victoria was miserable. She never said anything about it because it wasn't in her nature to complain in any way, but her eyes told Donna the truth about how she really felt. Victoria's eyes had so much pain in them that Donna could barely look into them without feeling massive guilt for not finding some way to help her. Every time that she did manage to look Victoria in the eye, Donna wished that she could make that pain disappear forever after having seen it there for so long.

"You're not fine, but you will be someday I promise. I promise I'll help you, Vicky," Donna said sadly

"That's not your job, Donna. You shouldn't feel guilty about it because you can't help me. It's okay. I'm fine with living this way," Victoria said.

"Don't lie to me, Vicky. You're not fine, and you know it," Donna said.

Victoria put one of her paws through the bars of the cage and lightly patted Donna on the shoulder surprising her. Donna hadn't realized that she had gotten that close to her, and she knew that if Vicky hadn't been in control at that moment that she could have killed her.

"I know that you care about me and that you're trying to help me, Donna. You need to stop beating yourself up so much about it that you put yourself in danger by ignoring what I am though. Sometimes I'm not in charge of myself, and I could easily hurt you. I won't want to but I will. Please be more careful. I could never forgive myself if I did anything to any of you. Especially you because you remind me so much of my mother," Victoria admitted.

Donna smiled at that. She hadn't known that before. Vicky's words had touched her deeply.

"I promise that I'll be more careful in the future. I'm still going to help you somehow, Vicky," Donna said.

"It's alright even if you don't. As long as UNIT can keep me caged up when I need to be, then I'm fine with being like this. You have no idea how powerful and free that being the wolf can make you feel as long as you don't have to worry about the bloodlust that goes with it. Sometimes, I'm almost tempted to stay this way forever. I feel so much more alive this way than I ever did as nervous and timid old Alice Morgan," Victoria said.

"Alice Morgan? That's your real name?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's who I was so long ago. Victoria Collins is just the latest in a long line of false identities that I've had to assume in order to protect my true nature. I'm sorry that I never told you before. I actually prefer the name Victoria to Alice anyway though. I like it when you call me Vicky," Victoria admitted with a low guttural noise that Donna was sure must have been Victoria's attempt at a chuckle.

"Now I know you're just humoring me. Nobody likes my nicknames. That's why I use them," Donna said laughing.

"That sounds like you," Victoria said.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment in silence, and they could both feel the bond of friendship between them strengthening in that moment as Donna's eyes silently renewed her promise to Victoria. Martha watched them for a moment and walked away in sadness. She wished that she could help Vicky too, but she had no idea how to do it.

Martha had finally decided to try something that she hadn't before in the hopes that it would work. It was a long shot but at this point she was willing to do anything to take that look off of Donna's face that she had every time that she saw Vicky now.

Martha walked into Professor Malcolm Taylor's office and said, "Malcolm, do you still have that artifact that you found, the one that could cure diseases?"

"Yes, I believe I do still have it around here somewhere. I could never get it to cure anything major unfortunately. The best I ever got it to do is to cure some minor infections and a cold that I had once," Malcolm admitted.

"You cured your cold with it?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why?" Malcolm asked curiously as he searched for the old alien tech.

"People have been trying to find a cure for the common cold forever, and you actually found one and forgot to tell anyone about it," Martha said in an incredulous voice.

"I don't think that it was that important. It was just a little cold. No big deal," Malcolm said as he continued to search for the artifact.

He finally said, "Aha!" as he found it buried under a ton of old papers. He quickly gave it to Martha and smiled at her in triumph.

"There it is. I don't know that it will do you any good with that poor wolf girl though. I think that whatever's infected her is far too powerful for this little knick knack to get rid of it. If it makes you feel any better though, go ahead and use it. It may work, and I might be proven wrong. I hope that I am wrong for once," Malcolm said.

"Thank you, Malcolm. I hope that you're wrong too. Of course you almost never are," Martha admitted.

"Well, maybe this time will be the exception. Maybe I'm not as infallible as I think I am," Malcolm said with a straight face.

Martha smiled at him and laughed while he looked at her in confusion. He hadn't been trying to be funny, and that just made Martha laugh even more as she realized that.

Minutes later, Martha came back into the room to find Victoria alone. Donna had left apparently which disappointed her. She was hoping that Donna would be here to see this. Maybe it was just as well though. If the device failed, then Donna wouldn't have to get her hopes up about nothing.

"Vicky, I have this old alien artifact here that has helped cure a few things in the past. I'm not too sure that this could help you or not, but I thought that I'd give it a try. Is it okay if I try to use it on you?" Martha asked.

Victoria looked at her with apprehension for a moment and seemed to be weighing the decision in her mind as she stared at her. Finally, she nodded her approval as best as she could in her current form as she said, "Go ahead. Maybe it will work. There's no harm in trying is there?"

Famous last words.

Martha pointed the device at Victoria and pushed a combination of buttons on it. A green light poured out of it and covered Victoria from head to toe in seconds.

At first, Victoria didn't feel any different. She sighed as she thought of this as just another cure that didn't work just like all of the others that Martha had tried in the past.

Then Victoria suddenly felt like her abdomen was on fire, and she began to scream in pain. Martha instantly turned the device off, and she pulled out a portable medical scanner that the Doctor had made for her to use on any aliens that she might come across. She used the scanner on Vicky and saw that her body had begun to start changing in some way. Exactly what kind of change that she was going through though was something that she had no idea about just yet.

"Vicky, I'm so sorry!" Martha apologized as she called in some help from her medical unit and attempted to call Donna without any response.

"Not your fault. I agreed to it," Victoria said through gritted teeth.

Martha pulled out a device based on sonic technology that she began to use on Victoria. Victoria could feel it helping to ease her pain and slow her changes down somewhat, but it wasn't stopping them. She knew that something had started that was irreversible now. She could feel that in her bones.

"I'm sorry," Martha said through tear filled eyes as she came to this conclusion as well.

"Whatever happens, I don't blame you," Victoria said.

"I do," Martha said in a voice filled with guilt.

Just as Martha's medical team and Donna all came racing in at the same time, they all got to watch in amazement as Victoria's abdomen began to swell and get bigger and bigger.

"What's happening?" Donna asked in concern.

Martha scanned Victoria and gasped in shock at what she found.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

As Martha continued to scan Victoria over and over again to make sure of what she was seeing, Donna finally lost her patience at her lack of a response to her.

"Oi! What's wrong with Vicky? Tell me now before I explode!" Donna shouted.

"She's pregnant, Donna. I don't know how, but she's suddenly pregnant," Martha said.

"What? How did that happen? I mean I know how it usually happens, but how did this particular one happen?" Donna asked.

"I just pointed this alien device at her that we found a few months ago that can cure a cold. I hoped that it might help her. Somehow, it made her pregnant instead. Don't ask me how that works," Martha said.

"What do you mean by using some space toy on Vicky? You could have killed her!" Donna shouted with concern.

"I'm sorry," Martha said guiltily.

Donna could see that what had just happened had really upset Martha so she let it go. The two of them looked at the scanner again as Martha read Victoria's life signs for the billionth time.

"Well, is she going to be okay besides the whole pregnancy thing?" Donna asked.

"Everything else is fine. The only difference in her now from five minutes ago is that she's nine months pregnant all of a sudden. She could literally give birth at any moment," Martha said.

"Vicky, are you feeling alright?" Donna asked as she suddenly realized that Victoria hadn't spoken since she had gotten here.

Victoria's eyes glowed red as she looked at her, and she snarled. What sounded like laughter came out of her mouth as she said, "I'm perfect. The process of maturation was accelerated by a few years ahead of schedule by the human's captured alien device, but it has done no lasting damage to my new form. Soon I will be born, and I will lead my people to their destiny. Soon we will achieve complete and total domination of this galaxy."

"Who are you?" Donna asked as she now knew that she was no longer talking to Vicky.

"I am the future Queen of my people, what you would refer to as the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariforms. I was placed within the woman you call Victoria's body long ago through the bite of he who had been the King so that I could grow to full term within her in safety. No one would ever think to look for me within her. I kept her alive and unchanging through the decades since then until I was ready to emerge. I even granted her some of my power once she came up against various superhuman threats so that she could protect me better and keep me safe. Your device has completed my maturation ahead of schedule, Martha Jones. For that, I thank you. When I am born in a matter of moments and escape from here, I will show my appreciation by not killing you when I do everyone else here," the alien child inside of Victoria said.

"What about Vicky? What happens to her when you come out?" Donna asked.

"The female will no longer be necessary at that point. She will begin to instantly age as soon as I am born as time reclaims her. She will die in moments I'm sure," the Queen said with no emotion as if she were talking about squashing a bug.

"She's protected you and taken care of you for over a hundred years even if she didn't realize that she was doing it, and that's how you treat her?" Donna asked in outrage.

"Her usefulness has come to an end now. This was always going to happen, Donna Noble. The schedule was merely accelerated by a couple of years. Once I was born, she would have died anyway. She should be thankful. I gave her a much, much longer lifespan than any normal human being has ever had, and I never asked for anything from her or harmed her in any way. Now that her usefulness has ended, I will withdraw my protection and let time finally have her. This is how it must be. The natural balance must be restored," the Queen said with no trace of emotion or compassion in her voice whatsoever.

"You can't do this. I won't let you. She's my friend," Donna protested.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you that she loves you, Donna Noble. She loves all of you in the Bad Wolves. I have explained the situation to her, and she is at peace. She will be free at last soon," the Queen said.

"How could she be at peace? You're going to kill all of us and who knows how many other people once you're born. I don't believe you. I bet you didn't tell her anything about your future plans, did you? You're a liar," Donna challenged her.

"You can do this peacefully and without protest, or we can do this the hard way. I would prefer to end your lives quickly and with little pain, but if you insist on fighting with me then I have no qualms whatsoever about ripping all of you apart in order to protect the future of my people," the Queen said.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Ileana said as she came into the room with the rest of the Wolves.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I will still win. I will be born in a matter of moments now, and I will have power such as you have never dreamed of. Prepare yourselves for the end now. I will give you time to say your good byes to those you love before I destroy all life on this planet," the Queen said as the bulge in Victoria's abdomen began to get even bigger.

Donna began to weep uncontrollably as she knew that Victoria was about to give birth at any moment now. This seemed to be a no win scenario. As soon as the Queen was born, Victoria was finished; and a terrible monster would be endangering the entire world.

Even if they did somehow manage to beat the Queen, Victoria would still die. No matter what would happen in the next few moments, they would lose. This time, the Bad Wolves couldn't win no matter what. One of their own who they had all loved like a sister would soon be gone forever.

**Next: I wouldn't really kill Victoria, would I? It seems as if I've given myself no choice this time around, doesn't it? I may have to actually go through with this. I mean there's just no way to save Vicky now, right? Come back next time and find out. **


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

It seemed like Victoria was soon to be lost to them forever, but Donna still had one last hope left to save her. She just hoped that it worked. Even if it did, she still wasn't sure what would happen as a result. They might still wind up losing Vicky anyway.

Donna decided to try to use one of those Time Lord abilities that she never made use of to coordinate her team together in order to carry out her plan. Hopefully, she would do it right. She had no idea of what she was doing after all.

_Oi! Listen up, Wolves. I've got an idea that I'm going to need your help with. I don't want Queenie to overhear us though so I'm trying out some of those fancy alien powers that I've got. Can any of you even hear a word that I'm saying?_ Donna said in her mind as she tried to reach out telepathically to the rest of her team.

_Yes, we certainly can. Could you please lower the volume? There's no need to shout at us. You're starting to give me a splitting headache._ Ileana said as she gritted her teeth together.

Donna's mental voice was so loud it was like listening to her scream in their ear. She was making all of the Wolves cringe and scrunch their eyes up in pain every time that she tried to communicate with them. Obviously, she had not quite mastered telepathic communication just yet.

_I'm not shouting. This is my normal speaking voice. THIS IS SHOUTING! Can't you tell the difference?_ Donna replied in an even louder mental voice that made several of the Wolves cry out in pain.

_Stop talking so loudly! We can hear you perfectly fine if you'll just lower your voice._ Dorothy responded.

_I have lowered my voice. What am I supposed to do? Whisper?_ Donna asked in irritation.

_YES!_ All of the Wolves thought in unison.

_Fine. How's this then? _Donna asked as she imagined herself whispering in a teeny tiny voice.

_That's perfect._ Michelle responded as she gave Donna a thumbs up sign.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work. You can plot in secret all that you like, but it won't matter what you attempt to do to stop me. I will be born in a matter of moments now, and there's nothing that you can do about it. No force on this planet can stop me," the Queen said as she realized that Donna was trying to plan something with the rest of the group telepathically.

"Who says that we're going to stop you, Queenie? I thought that we'd help you along instead," Donna said with an evil grin.

Donna crossed her fingers as the others started to carry out her plan. She really hoped that this worked. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to Vicky.

Martha pointed the alien device that had caused this whole mess at Victoria and used it on her again exactly as she had before. Victoria and the Queen screamed together as the pregnancy suddenly accelerated yet again.

"You fools! You've done nothing but quicken your own demise! Now I'm going to destroy all of you!" the Queen shouted in joy as she finally prepared to be born at last.

Michelle made a quick gesture as her eyes went transparent, and the Queen vanished right at the moment of her birth as she was transported directly into the Mirror Verse. The Queen used her new powers in order to quickly reach maturity as she changed herself from a newborn into an adult in only a few moments. She then stood on her own feet for the first time in her life and began to attempt to leave the Mirror Verse and return to Earth.

"She's trying to come back. She's so strong that I can barely keep her there," Michelle said in fear. Her face was contorted in immense pain now as she was using every bit of her power to keep the Queen trapped.

"Now, Dorothy. Do it!" Donna shouted.

Dorothy looked at the rapidly aging body of Victoria and said, "I'm sorry if this doesn't work, Vicky."

She then concentrated as she called forth the power of the Vortex. She used her power to quickly shift the minds of Victoria and the Queen at the exact moment that Victoria's body died of old age. The Queen's mind was trapped in Victoria's body and died with it. Victoria meanwhile was now in the Queen's body. It had worked! They had saved Victoria just as Donna had planned.

Now came the part that not even Donna was sure about. How would Victoria be affected by being in an alien body? Would she even be Vicky at all anymore, or would her human mind be overwhelmed by the biological urges and impulses of the werewolf body that she now inhabited?

"Michelle, what's going on with her?" Donna asked.

Michelle allowed Donna to see into the Mirror Verse now along with her, and they both watched as Victoria looked around her in confusion. She seemed to have no idea what was going on.

"Michelle, are you there? Can you hear me?" Victoria said in her new voice.

She gasped in shock as she realized that she had a different voice now. She then looked down at her body and realized that it wasn't hers.

She began to laugh as she realized what had happened. She had been switched at the last minute with the Queen. She was in the Queen's body, and therefore she was now the Queen herself. She realized now why Michelle hadn't set her free. They were afraid that she would become just like the Queen and attack them.

She wanted to believe that she wouldn't, but she didn't know anymore. She no longer felt human at all. All that she could feel were the emotions of a wolf. The only part of her that remained human was her mind.

This was even worse than before. It was so much harder to fight the wolf's natural impulses when you were a werewolf permanently with barely any humanity at all to fall back on.

Then she began to think about what the Queen said about her many powers. Would that include the ability to become human? She had to try. She concentrated on a mental image of her original body with all of her willpower, and she literally howled in pain as she felt her body began to shift and change.

Then the pain ended at last as she looked at her hands with joy. They looked human and so did the rest of her. She felt human once again as well. She could still feel the wolf's presence in the back of her mind, but it no longer had the power that it had before. She was herself again, and she was completely in charge now.

She wondered now if she still had the Queen's powers in her human form. She gestured at a table in the Mirror Verse and tore it to pieces instantly with the telekinetic power of her mind. She began to shake a little now with fear as she realized just how much power that she now had. She didn't want this power, but she knew that she was stuck with it for better or worse. She silently promised herself that she would prove herself worthy of it.

She concentrated for a moment until she could see Michelle and Donna watching her in concern. She connected her thoughts to theirs now in a telepathic link as she tried to contact them.

"It's okay, Michelle. I'm in control now. You can go ahead and let me out," Victoria said in a calm voice.

She could see Michelle and Donna now look at each other with concern. She could tell that they were debating with themselves on whether releasing her would be safe for the Earth or not.

She could probably free herself with her new powers very easily. If Michelle fought back and tried to keep her trapped, however, then the resulting mental feedback might do incredible damage to her friend's mind. She had to try to talk them into letting her go willingly if she wanted to avoid that.

"You can trust me. I'm not dangerous anymore. It's me, Victoria. I'm in control now as long as I stay in this copy of my old body. Please just let me go," Victoria said calmly in a non-threatening voice.

"I want to believe that, but how can I be sure?" Michelle asked hesitantly as she finally spoke to her.

"Please, Michelle. I just want to go back home. I'll stay in this form forever if I have to. I just want to be free from here," Victoria said as she struggled to remain calm.

She could already feel herself starting to panic at the thought of being trapped in here for much longer. She smiled to herself as she realized that was a very human response.

Michelle seemed to come to a decision as she said, "I'm going to test you, Vicky. I'm coming in there with you. I'll free you if I can look into your eyes and see that it's really you."

"Wait. This could be a trick," Donna advised.

"I don't think so, Donna. I think that it really is her. I just have to be sure," Michelle said as she vanished before Donna's eyes.

"I hope that you're right, Shelly," Donna said with worry.

Michelle appeared in front of Victoria now, and Vicky smiled at her warmly. The two women looked at each other silently for a moment as each of them sized the other up, and then Michelle asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. I feel just like I did before except so much stronger now. I am a little afraid to be honest. I don't like having this much power. It's pretty scary," Victoria admitted.

"Tell me about it. I've felt the same way ever since Rose boosted my powers. I think that you're going to be alright though. You'll get used to them in time just like I did. Come on. Take my hand, and I'll take us both back home," Michelle said.

Just as Michelle started to grab Victoria's hand though, she collapsed onto the floor. Victoria looked at her in alarm and immediately started checking her pulse to make sure that she was okay. She checked her vital signs the best that she knew how but could find nothing wrong with her. She had no idea what had happened. How she done this to her somehow with her new powers without meaning to?

"Shelly, speak to me. Can you hear me? Shelly?" Victoria called to her in a voice filled with worry and concern for her.

Without even thinking about it, Victoria touched Michelle's hand and teleported both of them out of the Mirror Verse instantly. She appeared right in front of Donna and the others as she looked to them for help.

"What did you do to her?" Donna cried out.

"Nothing. She just passed out. I didn't do anything I swear. Martha, help her. Please see if you can find out what's wrong with her," Victoria pleaded as she began to get upset.

Michelle suddenly came to life and smiled at her as she said, "It is you. I knew it."

Victoria and Donna both became very angry now and glared at her. She had tricked them. She had been faking the entire time.

"I'm sorry. I had to know for sure. If she thought that I was helpless, then I would see her true nature," Michelle explained in an apologetic tone.

"Are you crazy? If I had been controlled by the wolf, I could have easily killed you before you could have fought me back," Victoria said in disbelief.

"I'm not so sure about that. Besides, I trusted you. I knew that you wouldn't do it. I believe in you," Michelle said with a trusting expression on her face.

"You are crazy, do you know that?" Victoria said happily as the two women embraced.

Donna and the rest of the Wolves all visibly relaxed now as the tension that they had been feeling up until now was gone. Victoria was okay.

Victoria now relaxed as well. She was sure that as long as she had her friends to help her that she could handle whatever came next. She was going to master these new powers, and then she was going to use them to help the others. Instead of destroying the Earth, this particular Wolf Queen was going to help to save it.

**Next: Mother Doomfinger and Mother Bloodtide are back as they finally break free of their prison at last. They immediately go searching for Lilith in order to convince her to rejoin them. Whose side will Lilith be on, the Wolves or the Carrionites?**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

**I do not own Doctor Who or Maxwell House Coffee and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Martha Jones waited for Donna to answer the phone as she tried to call her with some very important news. She had only just heard it herself, or she would have called sooner to warn her. Donna answered her cell phone right in the middle of what sounded to Martha like a particularly nasty battle between what she now thought of as Donna's Wolves and some very nasty aliens.

"Hello, Martha. I'm a little busy right now so you'd better make it quick. Oi! Hit them with a little of your cosmic mojo, Dorothy," Martha heard Donna say as she shouted the last part off into the distance.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" Martha asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Martha? Hey! That coat cost a lot of money! If you damage it, you'll pay for it somehow even if you have to conjure me up a new one!" Martha could hear Donna shouting.

"I don't think that they can do that, Donna," Martha heard Ileana say.

"They'll get me a new one somehow even if they have to make it out of that tangled mop on their heads that they call hair," Martha heard Donna shouting.

"This is a bad time, isn't it? I just called to tell you that Mother Doomfinger and Mother Bloodtide escaped and are on the loose," Martha said as she finally got to the point.

"No kidding! Who do you think that we're fighting right now, Martha? A bunch of tap dancing Cybermen?" Donna said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll just leave you girls to it then," Martha said embarrassed.

"It's no problem, Martha. Thanks for trying to warn us. I'm sorry for the quick fuse. I'm just a little mad because those two showed up while I was trying to have a vacation. They attacked me right in the middle of sunbathing on the beach. I'd been looking forward to that all week. They didn't burst into flames though which surprised me," Donna said.

"That's vampires not Carrionites," Martha said.

"They're so ugly that they should burst into flames though whether they're vampires or not when they see the light of day," Donna joked.

"They want me. They're trying to find me," a voice suddenly said next to Martha frightening her and causing her to drop the phone.

Martha turned to see Lilith standing there with a sad expression on her face. She picked the phone up and handed it back to Martha as she said, "I'm sorry, Martha. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Martha, are you okay?" Martha heard Donna shouting on the other end of the phone.

"I'm fine. I just got distracted for a minute. Lilith suddenly appeared here," Martha said.

"Do you need me to send you some help?" Donna asked in concern.

"No," Martha said although she still felt a little apprehensive about being alone with Lilith.

"Tell her that I'm coming. Once they see me, they'll stop bothering them. It's me that they want. They want me to come back to them, and I don't want to go. I've changed, Martha, and they don't understand. They could never understand," Lilith said in such a sad voice that even Martha felt sorry for her.

"Donna . . . ," Martha started to say.

"I heard. Tell her to get over here quickly if she wants her two moms to still be in one piece by the time that she gets here," Donna said.

Martha started to tell Lilith what Donna said, but Lilith was already leaving. She was flying out the door just as she had when Martha had first met her. As Martha raced to watch her go, Lilith turned to her and said, "I'm so sorry, Martha, for everything. Make sure that Emmy knows that."

"Lilith, stop. Whatever you're planning on doing, don't do it," Martha said.

Lilith was already out of earshot though. Donna, however, had heard everything.

"What is it that she's planning? Please tell me that she's not about to do something stupid," Donna asked in concern.

"I don't know. It sounded like she was saying good bye. I still don't know if I trust Lilith or not, but it really did seem like she didn't want to go back to what she was. She looked so sad," Martha said in an upset voice.

"I'll let you know what happened, Martha. I'll do my best to make sure that even Lilith makes it out of this one alright," Donna assured her.

"Thanks, Donna," Martha said as she hung up.

Donna was now left to wonder just what Lilith had planned that she would say good bye to her best friend, Emmy, in that way. It sounded bad whatever it was. She just hoped that whatever it was that Lilith didn't take her and her Wolves along with her.

The two Carrionites just kept attacking the Wolves relentlessly as one or the other kept shouting about bringing Lilith to them. Obviously, they had heard Donna's conversation with Martha.

"I'm here," Lilith said as she flew towards them and landed in front of the Wolves.

"At last we have our dear Lilith back. Now we are whole again. Together we can bring the rest of our kind here at last and destroy the human infestation on this world once and for all. The Carrionites will rule over this world forever and make it our new home," Mother Doomfinger said happily.

"No. I won't help you to do that," Lilith said.

"What are you talking about?" Mother Bloodtide asked.

"I won't help you to kill anymore. This world belongs to humanity not to us. What we tried to do was wrong. I won't participate in it in any way this time. I will go with you though if you promise to leave the Earth and the humans alone, and that's the only way that I will go," Lilith said.

"What did they do to you, Lilith? They've corrupted you," Mother Doomfinger said in concern.

"No, they just made me see that other species have rights too not just ours, Mother. I will help you to find a new world for our people, but I won't help you to destroy this one. I will no longer kill for you," Lilith said firmly.

"This world is the only one that the words will work upon. You know this. It is the only one in the correct alignment and configuration for the power of our spell to work on. We can't open a gateway to our sisters anywhere else," Mother Bloodtide said.

"I won't let you do this," Lilith said.

"Lilith has been brainwashed by the human filth. She must be purified from their corrupting influence," Mother Doomfinger said to Mother Bloodtide.

Both of them nodded at each other and then started to chant together in unison as they said, "Help us bind our wayward member who has been poisoned by the humans' myths so that we can make sure that her mind is once again Lilith's."

Both of them looked on in surprise as their spell had no effect. Lilith looked shocked as well. She had no idea why it hadn't worked. They had used the power of the name after all. That should have worked on her no matter what.

"What's going on?" Donna asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure. Their spell should have rendered me unable to move, but it had no effect. It was using my name though. It should have worked," Lilith explained.

"There is the name that we are given at birth, and then there is the name that we give ourselves. That is our true name. It is our secret name, and the only one that holds real power over us," Ileana said.

"What? What mumbo jumbo are you spouting, Lana?" Donna asked.

"It's just something that I heard once from someone very wise. I think that maybe it applies to this situation here and now," Ileana said.

"What are you going on about?" Donna asked.

"Lilith has changed, Donna. She's no longer the same person any more as she was when she left her two mothers. Maybe her name has changed too just like I changed mine when I reformed. I knew that Sister of Mine no longer applied to me anymore so I came up with a new name for myself," Michelle said.

"I haven't renamed myself," Lilith said.

"Not yet but maybe you should," Michelle said smiling.

"This is impossible! She is our Lilith. That is her name. She has not changed that much. She can't have!" Mother Doomfinger said in an upset tone.

"Then why does that name no longer work?" Mother Bloodtide asked in an equally upset voice.

"They act like they actually care about her," Donna said in surprise.

"Of course they do. They are my mothers," Lilith said in anger.

"I guess I just didn't think that Carrionites were capable of that," Donna admitted.

"We care about each other just not other species. All that matters is our own kind," Lilith explained.

"That sounds like my family," Michelle said.

"They both sound better than my old mother. Not that that's too hard," Dorothy said.

"Old mother? When did you get another mother?" Donna asked Dorothy curiously.

"You'll find out eventually. You already know her. Past me just hasn't told her how she feels about her yet because she's too afraid to at the moment," Dorothy said.

Donna smiled as she had a pretty good idea who it was now, and she knew that knowing this woman as she did that she probably had no clue that Ace felt that way about her. She wondered if she could help her with that sometime.

"We command our lost member to sing and dance to show that it is just a myth that there is no more Lilith," the two Mothers said together.

Lilith should have started to do just as they requested against her will, but nothing happened at all. Lilith couldn't understand it. She had no other name. What if the Wolves were right though? Maybe she really had changed so much that her old name no longer applied to her. Could that possibly be true?

"It doesn't work. If the power of the name no longer works, then she is no longer one of us, and we can no longer use her to open the gateway to free our sisters. The Carrionites are no more. We are now the last of our kind," Mother Bloodtide said sadly.

"I'm sorry that my sisters are trapped. However, I'm so happy that I am no longer the key to freeing them. I didn't want to be the cause of any more deaths," Lilith said.

"What will we do now that we can no longer free our people? What fate can be left to us then but death? What else are we good for now?" Mother Doomfinger said in a depressed voice.

"We can find Sister Pestilence perhaps. She may work in Lilith's place," Mother Bloodtide said.

"I no longer feel her here on Earth though, Mother," Mother Doomfinger said.

"She isn't. She's nowhere near the Earth now," Donna said happily.

Jenny had taken her to the Time Lord prison planet of Shada, but Donna wasn't about to tell them that in case they ever got the chance to try to find her. Let them think that it was useless to try.

"We will not give up. We will find another way even without our Lilith," Mother Doomfinger said.

"We will never find another Lilith though," Mother Bloodtide said sadly.

The two Carrionites then hugged Lilith tightly and said their good byes to her. Both they and Lilith began to tear up as things between them became very emotional.

"It's almost heartbreaking if you forget about the fact that they want to wipe out all life on this planet," Donna admitted.

"I'm afraid that we can't let you go, Carrionites," Ileana said.

"We know. You will have little choice in the matter though, vampire. Make her suffer a fata morgana just as surely as her name is Ileana," Mother Doomfinger said.

"What?" Ileana said.

Then she began to see vampires all around her. There were dozens of them. They were everywhere. They must be working with the Carrionites. They had tricked them into thinking that they were alone when they had brought all of these vermin with them.

Ileana was now filled with bloodlust as she attacked the vampires with her fangs extended. She would destroy them all, and then she would stop the Carrionites. If they thought that these nasty minions of theirs were going to do them any good, then they were wrong.

"I'll drink you all to the last drop," Ileana threatened.

"This isn't a coffee commercial, Lana! It's us!" Donna said in irritation.

"She isn't listening to you, Donna," Michelle said.

Ileana launched herself at them in a feral rage and was immediately answered by a force field generated by Victoria. She encased Ileana inside of the force field, and Ileana banged away on it futilely as she attempted to break free of it.

"You've just been dying to try out one of your new powers haven't you, Vicky?" Donna asked with a sigh.

"Yep. A fighting mad Lana is as good a time as any to do it too," Victoria said

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the Carrionites are getting away," Dorothy said.

"I noticed," Michelle said.

The two Carrionites had been flying away in all of the confusion caused by Ileana, but Michelle had been keeping a close eye on them the whole time. She gestured at them as her eyes turned transparent, and they both became trapped in the Mirror Verse.

"Good work, Shelly. The Carrionites can stay there until we get back to Martha, and she can arrange to have them picked up and put back in UNIT's lock-up," Donna said.

"Maybe we should just take them to Shada," Dorothy suggested.

Donna vehemently shook her head at that without saying why. That was the last place that she wanted them taken. She didn't want them anywhere near Sister Pestilence if she could help it!

Michelle looked at Lilith's sad expression, and she knew exactly what she was going through. She was feeling terrible at being so abruptly cut off from her former life and those that she still loved despite her changes in personality. She was also uncertain about her own future or even who she was anymore. That was exactly what had happened to her not too long ago.

"Where are you going now, Lilith?" Michelle asked her in a sympathetic voice.

"I was staying with Emmy at her mother and step-father's house. I guess I'll go back there," Lilith said.

Both Michelle and the now back to normal Ileana looked at Donna with a pleading look, and Donna sighed. She knew what they wanted, but she just wasn't too sure about it. Rose believed that Lilith had really changed, but she still didn't quite believe it herself. Then again she had been wary of Michelle once, and that had turned out just fine. She decided to take a chance.

"How would you like to join my team, Lilith? We could certainly use you with all of those fancy magic powers of yours. You could have a place to stay with us that way," Donna offered.

Lilith considered it for a moment, and then she smiled for the first time that day as she said, "I'd love to. Thank you, Donna. You won't regret this."

Donna looked at the newest member of the Wolves and nodded. She had a feeling that Lilith was going to work out just fine. She was already starting to like her already.

Lilith was certainly no longer the cold, heartless person that the others had described to her. She seemed just like an ordinary girl now. Maybe that was why the spell had really failed to work on her. Maybe it wasn't so much a change in name as much as a change in her very self.

The Lilith who had been responsible for forming their team no longer existed anymore. The Lilith that she saw now was a normal, kind young woman just like any other that you would pass on the street. She was human in everything but biology now.

It looked like the Carrionites had been right. She had been infected by humanity after all but in a good way.

Amanda's eyes lit up as soon as Lilith came to the Wolves' living quarters. She had yet another new project to work on. Between her and Alina, Amanda was going to have her work cut out for her. That was okay though. She loved a challenge, and she always would go the extra mile to take care of her Wolves. They were her family after all, and she would always watch over them no matter what and keep them safe. Even from themselves. That was her job. She protected them even as they protected her.

**Next: Part 4 of my Silence storyline is here next time. This is the wind-up to my whole Silence over the Earth storyline as the fate of the planet lies in the hands of the Wolves. **


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story continues from Lily and Robin Chapter 53.**

Silence Falls Over the Earth Part 4

The Bad Wolves had been away handling a very strange case involving zombies that turned out to be the Gelth in disguise while the Silence attacked the Earth. When they returned, they found that UNIT HQ had been heavily damaged, and several of the soldiers there had been kidnapped and brainwashed by Madame Kovarian. Things had certainly changed drastically almost overnight. Almost as soon as they had returned, Martha called. 

"Martha, where are you? We were told that you disappeared with Rose during the fighting," Donna asked.

"I'm still with Rose on her TARDIS. I've been helping her to run the resistance against the Silence. Now we're ready to begin the final battle with them. In addition to that, Marissa has finally come up with a way to let everyone remember them at last. She found the secret in Leela's DNA. Now we can give that same ability to everyone on Earth. We just have to deliver it to them. Rose is going to be working with Lily and Oswin in order to take back the planet and to deliver that ability to the human race. This is the final push to drive the Silence out for good. What I'm calling you about though is that we've heard that Kovarian is up to some final plot to subjugate mankind for good so we need you and the Wolves to stop her now before it's too late," Martha said.

"Tell me what you need, and we'll be there," Donna said.

"We've heard that Kovarian is now at the UNIT Moon Base. The Silence took it over as well apparently, and they've been running some kind of secret experiment there. We don't really know anything except that she fled there straight from Peru," Martha said.

"So we're going to the Moon? I always wanted to go there. All of the places that I went with the Doctor, and he never once took me to the Moon," Donna said.

"Oh, it's beautiful. You really have to look at the Earth from there. You've never seen anything like it," Martha said as she thought back fondly to her time there.

"Oh, so he took you but not me. I like that," Donna said, sounding almost jealous.

"Not really, no. The Judoon took me there along with the entire hospital that I worked at," Martha explained.

"I should have known. So the Doctor had nothing to do with it. Why am I not surprised? He never takes someone anywhere exciting unless they're going to be running for their life there very soon," Donna said.

"Well, now's your chance," Martha said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be running for my life so I doubt I'll have much time to enjoy it. Oh, well. I wanted this life so I guess I'll have to put up with a little certain death every now and then along with all of the perks," Donna said happily.

"Oh, and I'm sending your some reinforcements this time. Not that you really need any. One of them has been dying to go on this mission since he heard about it. He'll be showing up on the moon and ready to go probably even before you are," Martha said with a chuckle.

"Who is it?" Donna asked.

"You'll see," Martha said with a full out laugh now.

"Oi! Tell me who it is! What have you done, Martha?" Donna asked.

"Goodbye, Donna. Please don't hate me too much," Martha said as she ended the call.

"Wonderful! There's no telling who we're going to wind up partnered with. It'll probably be the Adipose with my luck," Donna said with a sigh.

Donna and the Wolves left for the Moon in her TARDIS and appeared just out of sight of the Moon Base's sensors and monitoring equipment. Now they just had to wait for the rest of their party that had been sent by Martha to arrive.

Donna's mouth fell open in surprise as a Sontaran, a Silurian, and a Human suddenly appeared inside of her TARDIS as they all held onto a Vortex Manipulator. She definitely hadn't been expecting that. She knew who they must be the minute that she saw them.

"You're Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, aren't you? The Doctor's told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you," Donna said.

"I have no time for social niceties, Human. I have a war to fight. Finally at long last I get to declare war against those cursed Moonites! I warned everyone that they would attack one day if we didn't attack them first, but no one would listen to me. Finally, I have been proven right at last, and now they will fall to the might of the Sontarans!" Strax shouted in joy.

Vastra cleared her throat and glared at him.

"And to the Silurians and Humans as well, of course," Strax added.

"And to the Time Lords as well. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not human anymore," Donna said.

"You still smell like a human to me. They have a very distinctive smell. Are you a female?" Strax asked as he looked at her intently.

"Yes. You mean you can't tell?" Donna asked in amazement.

"Not usually no. I am getting better though. I finally got one right. I have to admit that you threw me for a moment though. You act like a male but smell like a female. It's very confusing," Strax said.

"I think I've just been insulted," Donna said with a grimace.

"No. That's just his way. He still thinks I'm a man I think," Jenny admitted.

"You're not?!" Strax asked in astonishment.

"I'm going to hurt you, Martha. A lot!" Donna said with a sigh.

"Are you sure that you're a female?" Strax said to Jenny.

"Strax, if you're quite done with your basic human anatomy lesson for today, we have a battle ahead of us. We have to finish Madame Kovarian once and for all. We still owe her for what happened to you the last time that we met her," Vastra said.

"Yes, if it wasn't for that mighty warrior, the Bad Wolf, I would still be dead instead of about to enjoy a glorious battle that will go down in the history of Sontar. The Bad Wolf is female, correct?" Strax asked.

"Yes," Jenny said.

"Thank you, boy! You see? I'm getting better. I've gotten two right today," Strax said happily.

"It's really going to hurt, Martha," Donna said to herself.

"I like him," Ileana said.

"You would," Donna said.

"Are we going now? I'm really looking forward to blowing something up. Preferably with Kovarian still in it," Dorothy said in annoyance.

"That's the spirit! We will destroy the enemy at the cost of our own lives if necessary. It will be glorious!" Strax shouted with undisguised joy.

"You know I'm starting to like him too now. He's pretty wicked. There's a word that I haven't used in a while, but it fits him so much," Dorothy said with a mad grin.

"Traitor," Donna said with a scowl.

"What is this, the Strax Appreciation Society?" Vastra asked with a groan.

"Now her I like," Donna said with a grin.

"Sorry, I'm already taken," Vastra said.

"I don't think that she meant it like that," Jenny said with a giggle.

"Oh, sorry," Vastra said.

Donna shook her head and went to the console to dematerialize her TARDIS. She'd much rather face Kovarian right now than this.

She began to regret that thought as soon as she appeared inside of the Moon Base. As soon as the TARDIS materialized, it started to shake and tremble. Then it started to shake more and more as a dark ball of energy appeared inside of the Console Room.

"Is that Rose's little commando team I spy with my little eye?" Kovarian said as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the dark ball.

"Oh, great! I guess we know what Kovarian's evil plot was now," Ileana said.

"That's right, little vampire girl. Rose and her gang aren't the only Vortex users in town anymore. Now it's time for all of you to find that out firsthand," Kovarian said.

"Watch who you call little!" Ileana said.

"You're all little to me now. You're so insignificant and small. I'm truly going to enjoy crushing you!" Kovarian said.

She held out her hand, and Ileana began to scream as she started to strip her of her connection to the Vortex. As she did so, she began aging rapidly.

"Ileana!" Abraham screamed as he fired several crossbow bolts straight into Kovarian's heart.

Kovarian gestured at the bolts, and they disintegrated long before they ever reached her. She then sent Abraham to his knees as she started to undo the Vortex's effects on him as well, and he too began to age.

"Stop this!" Michelle said as she gestured at Kovarian in an attempt to send her into the Mirror Verse.

"That doesn't work on me, Sister of Mine. Oh, yes. I know all about you. I've been studying all of you. I know all about your powers, and I've figured out ways to counteract all of them especially when I have the full power of the Space-Time Vortex at my command. You've come too late. The final plan has already been finished. Now I am supreme. Silence will never fall now because I will wipe you and all of the Doctor's other friends off of the face of the universe!" Kovarian said as she laughed maniacally.

She fired a massive bolt of dark energy into Michelle and sent her to her knees in agony as she started to undo what Rose had done to her. Michelle screamed as she felt herself becoming a member of the Family of Blood once more.

"No! Don't take my humanity away!" Michelle pleaded.

Kovarian laughed as she continued to change Michelle. She stopped laughing as Dorothy's eyes glowed with golden energy, and she exploded into a million pieces!

"Now that takes me back. I haven't caused an explosion that good in a long time," Dorothy said with a grin.

Kovarian began to laugh again though as she quickly reformed and began draining Dorothy of all of her strength. Dorothy suddenly felt weaker than she ever had in her life as she could feel Kovarian draining the Vortex energy from her.

"Do you remember that little trick that the Thorn did to you when she turned the younger you into a Vortex Vampire, Dorothy? Well, I finally perfected it. I can now drain the power and strength from any Vortex user, but I don't have the bloodlust or the extreme hair loss that you had. It's the best of both worlds," Kovarian said.

"I don't remember you being able to do this before," Dorothy said in surprise.

"Things change, and so does time. I'm going to win this time around, and the future that you know will be nothing but a forgotten memory," Kovarian said as Dorothy fell unconscious on the floor in front of her.

"Die, foul creature! For the glory of Sontar! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" Strax said as he raced forward with his gun and started blasting Kovarian.

"Ha, indeed!" Kovarian said as a burst of dark energy came out of her eyes and made Strax crumple to the floor instantly.

"Strax!" Vastra said as she and Jenny began to attack Kovarian together.

"Pitiful! If you are the best that the Doctor has to send against me, then I have already won!" Kovarian said as she sent both women flying away from her with her outstretched hand.

"You don't know anything about me yet. I'm kind of new after all in a matter of speaking," Victoria said.

"Oh, yes! I actually do know of you. I also know your weakness," Kovarian said as her eyes glowed with energy.

Victoria changed into her wolf form against her will, and she instantly had to start fighting an urge to attack everyone in sight as a sudden blood lust overwhelmed her. No matter how much she kept trying to change back to her human form she couldn't. Kovarian was blocking her somehow.

"You're going to lose control soon, and then your friends are all going to be your next meal instead," Kovarian said with a chuckle.

"Fix her back!" Donna shouted as she held out her sonic screwdriver toward her.

"I also know you. The DoctorDonna, the most important woman in the universe so they say. That's going to be my title from now on. Good-bye, Donna Noble. Let's see how you like being human again," Kovarian said as her eyes glowed once more.

"No! No!" Donna screamed as she felt herself changing back into a human, and the memories in her mind started to burn out her brain once more.

"Leave them alone now!" Lilith said as she stepped forward to protect Donna.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me, witch girl? Cast a spell on me? I'm afraid that you're particular brand of word magic won't work on me. I know about you as well," Kovarian said.

"Do you? Do you really?" Lilith said as she laughed maniacally.

She flew straight toward Kovarian as if she was about to plow right into her. Instead though she ripped out a piece of her hair at the last minute and disappeared into thin air. Then she reappeared hovering in front of Kovarian with a doll that looked like her with her hair attached to it in her hands.

"Excuse the crude craftsmanship of my little doll. It may not look like much, but it'll still get the job done," Lilith said as she stuck a huge knife into the heart of the doll.

Kovarian began to scream in pain now as Rose's daughter, Cassiopeia, suddenly appeared in front of her and sent a pulse of energy into her body that set her on fire. Kovarian screamed as flames raged all over her body.

That was all that Victoria needed to allow her to break Kovarian's hold on her. She quickly undid all of Kovarian's changes to her friends now with a single snap of her fingers as she regained her human form.

"Let's show her what we can really do, girls!" Donna said.

Michelle began to attack her with her powers as she began to send bits and pieces of her into the Mirror Verse as she found that they would work on her now in her weakened state. At the same time, Victoria began to make the flames all over her body even worse as she increased their magnitude by a thousand. Kovarian began to resemble a walking skeleton more than a person now.

"Let's put her out of her misery, girls!" Dorothy said.

Dorothy made the Vortex energy inside of her implode, and Kovarian's body was taken with it. She imploded inwards with such intensity that she made the entire room shake. There was now nothing left of her it seemed. Not even dust.

"That was my first implosion. I like it," Dorothy said with a mad grin on her face.

"Thank you, Lilith! We'd all be goners right now if it wasn't for you," Donna said.

"It's the least that I could do. I couldn't let anything happen to my friends, could I?" Lilith said with a warm smile.

"That's amazing. A Carrionite working together with a Time Lord. That was unheard of back when I was a kid. Of course a lot of things have changed since then thank goodness," Cassiopeia said.

"You're Cassiopeia, aren't you?" Donna asked.

"That's me. Has Mum told everyone about me?" Cassiopeia said happily.

"Just about. She's very proud of you," Donna said.

"Not yet but I swear one day she will be," Cassiopeia said sadly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You helped save our lives too. You did good, kid," Donna said encouragingly.

"It's not enough. I need to do so much more to make up for what I've done. One day, I'll make my Mum so proud of me," Cassiopeia said.

"I already am, sweetheart," Rose said as she appeared out of a golden burst of energy.

She hugged her daughter tightly and then said, "The war is over. Marissa spread the ability to remember the Silence to every human being on Earth through the air. Now the Silence can't manipulate the human race anymore. Their time on Earth is through! They've all either fled or been captured. The Earth is free!"

The Doctor now appeared in the TARDIS, and he stepped out of it with a golden crown on his head. He was actually pouting instead of being happy.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy that humanity is safe?" Rose asked.

"Now that everything's over, I can't wear my crown anymore. I love my crown," the Doctor said in a childish voice.

Rose sighed while everyone else had a much needed laugh. The war was over at last or was it?

Kovarian used the last of her rapidly fading powers to reform her body several feet away from the others where they couldn't see her. Her link to the Vortex had been shattered for good by Dorothy's attack on her that made the power itself into her enemy.

She was now powerless, but at least she was still alive. She made it to a transmat and sent herself to her ship. She quickly left the Moon Base with no one else being the wiser. She had failed to take the Earth, but she still hadn't given up yet. She was not going to let silence fall if she could help it. She still had time to kill the Doctor even if she couldn't keep any of his friends from being kidnapped and used against him to bring him there.

She knew that the Doctor would go to Trenzalore soon now, but he could still be killed before he made silence fall. She had failed so far, but she could not fail in that. If she didn't, then the entire universe would be destroyed.

Silence would still fall if she didn't stop it.

Back on the Moon Base, Strax smiled with joy as he said, "That was a glorious victory! I only wish that I could have delivered the killing blow to our enemy. At least I was there to witness it at least, and I can share in the glory of such a monumental battle. You men are all worthy of being Sontarans. I shall request that you be made honorary members of the Sontaran Battle Fleet. The Bad Wolves are indeed worthy of this most incredible honor."

"Strax, all of the Wolves but one are women," Jenny said.

Strax looked stunned as he said, "My apologies to all of you. I was doing so well. I shall have to study anatomy more. Thank you for correcting my mistake, boy. I did not wish to offend anyone."

Jenny winced as he unintentionally offended her, and then she just shrugged as she gave him an affectionate hug. Strax looked uncomfortable and wondered if he had gotten Jenny's gender wrong again. He was so sure that she was a male. Oh, well. He would figure it out eventually.

"Come along, Strax. I am going to give you a lesson on the birds and bees human style later on so that you'll stop making that mistake," Vastra said.

"What do these birds and bees have to do with anything? Are they our next enemies? Shall we declare war on them as we did the terrible Moonites?" Strax asked with eagerness.

"No, Strax. They're both an entirely benevolent species," Vastra said.

"I wouldn't say that bees are. One made me swell up once when it stung me," Jenny said.

"So the bees are our enemies! I will declare war on them immediately. The mighty bee armadas will rue the day that they crossed paths with Strax the Mighty!" Strax said.

"Let's go, Strax," Vastra said with a sigh.

"Yes, I must go and plan my battle strategy against their mighty swarms. They will never see it coming," Strax said.

"Good bye, everyone," Jenny said as the three of them disappeared using the Vortex Manipulator that brought them there.

"It makes you wonder if he was the one that endangered the bees," Donna said to herself.

"Could be," Dorothy said with a knowing grin.

Their celebration was cut short though by the arrival of a massive army of Daleks who appeared out of nowhere inside of the base and took Cassiopeia by surprise as several of them blasted her simultaneously. Before Cassiopeia could even hit the floor, she was snatched by one of the Daleks and disappeared.

"Cassiopeia!" the Doctor and Rose both screamed out together as one of their worst nightmares was now coming true right in front of them.

Before Rose could act against them, another of the Daleks used a Vortex Destroyer on her that made her scream as it started to sever her connection to the Vortex once more. The Doctor made the Dalek self-destruct with his sonic screwdriver just in time to stop it from finishing the disconnection and killing her.

The other Daleks disappeared now as quickly as they came. They had already fulfilled their mission and didn't need to stay any longer.

"Rose, are you okay?" the Doctor asked with worry all over his face.

"Yes, I will be, but I can't use my powers. I probably won't be able to for a while yet. I need to regain my strength. I can't go save her, Doctor. I don't even know where she is," Rose said in anguish.

"I think I do. Trenzalore. It's Davros, Rose. He's the one who wants to make me go there and fulfill the Silence's prophecy. He kidnapped Cassiopeia in order to make me come there. He knew that would make me do it when nothing else would," the Doctor said sadly.

"You can't go there, Doctor. You don't even know where it is. Even if you did, you shouldn't. What if Kovarian is actually right and you do cause the destruction of everything by going there?" Rose asked.

"I'll find out where it is somehow. I have to go there now, Rose. I've already lost Cassiopeia once. I won't lose her again. Nothing is going to take her away from me now after I've found her once more. Nothing and no one," the Doctor said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Wait, take me with you," Rose said.

"You're too weak. I'll have to do this alone," the Doctor said.

"No, you won't. I'm going too," Clara said as she stepped out of the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Clara, stay here with Rose. This is too dangerous," the Doctor said.

"I have to go. Rose said that I was there before or at least Oswin was. I may need to be there again in order to keep you safe," Clara said.

"Clara, I don't want you to do this," the Doctor pleaded.

"I don't care what you want. All I care about is making sure that you're okay at the end of the day. You're my best friend," Clara said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going too," Rose said as she shakily made her way toward the TARDIS.

Clara helped her inside, and the Doctor sighed as he marveled at the stubbornness of the two women. He both appreciated and hated that quality in them at the same time now.

"Doctor, do you need my help?" Donna asked.

"No, not this time. I think that between me, Rose, and Clara we've got it covered. Thank you for the offer though," the Doctor said.

"I'm going, Doctor. You're going to need help," Donna insisted.

"So am I, Professor," Dorothy said.

"Why are all of my friends so stubborn?" the Doctor asked with a sigh.

"You're just lucky I guess," Donna said as she smiled at him.

"Come on then," the Doctor said as he beckoned for them to come inside the TARDIS with him.

"Take my TARDIS back to Earth and help UNIT in rebuilding the base. I'm sure that we'll have Davros whipped and sent crying home to his mother in no time. I've done it before," Donna said confidently.

The rest of the Bad Wolves did as Donna asked, and they took her TARDIS back to Earth as Donna and Dorothy accompanied the Doctor, Rose, and Clara as they set out to see if they could find the location of Trenzalore. Dorothy already knew the location of course, but she couldn't tell anyone else that. The Doctor would have to find that out by himself.

Unknown to anyone else, Davros himself didn't know the location yet, but he was very close to finding out. He had just captured the boy created by the Bane named Henry Barnes, who did know the planet's secret location, along with Sarah Jane Smith, Rani, Clyde, and Luke as soon as they had stepped out of Rani's TARDIS on the planet Peladon.

He hadn't gotten it out of the boy yet, but it was only a matter of time. He would find out exactly where it was, and then he would make the Doctor follow him there. He had even known the perfect way of convincing him to go there.

He smiled as his Daleks brought the unconscious Cassiopeia to him. He knew that the Doctor would follow his long lost daughter anywhere. What better way to get him to walk into his greatest trap for him?

Soon all of the Doctor's victories against the Daleks would be undone. Then the universe would bow before them, and they would reign supreme. The long war between the Doctor and the Daleks would then finally be over at last, and Davros would be its victor!

**Next for this overall story arc: My version of Trenzalore begins in And The Story Goes On . . . Forever Chapter 6 as Davros, the Doctor, and Kovarian each try to find the location of Trenzalore in their own way and for their own reasons.**

**Next for this title: Dracula returns, and he wants Alina back! Alina's not going anywhere though if Michelle and Amanda have anything to say about it!**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

"When are they coming back, Lina?" Amanda asked Alina for the hundredth time that day.

"I've already told you that I don't know, Amanda. By the way, stop calling me Lina," Alina said with a warm smile.

"I like Lina better. It sounds like a much better name for a vampire," Amanda said.

"I'm not a vampire anymore, and I'm glad. I'd rather not talk about that time," Alina said as the smile faded from her face.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said.

"It's okay. Cheer up. They'll be back soon. Don't worry about your mom so much. She's tough. I mean she's been around as long as I have so she has to be," Alina said as she gave the little girl a short affectionate hug.

"Thanks, Lina. I'm still worried though. If I'm not around to take care of her, she might get into trouble," Amanda said with a serious face.

Alina tried not to laugh as she saw that Amanda wasn't kidding. She was really growing to love this sweet child as if she were her own, and it was moments like this that cemented that relationship. She knew that if Katherine hadn't already adopted her that she would have.

"She's going to be okay. You can watch over her when she comes home, okay?" Alina said as she kissed her on the forehead.

Unknown to either of them, they were being watched by Elisabeta from the other room. Elisabeta was truly shocked by what she was seeing. She had known Alina as a cold, ruthless killer for over a hundred years, and now here she was comforting a child missing her mother and showing that child affection and love. She knew that the Wolves seemed to be like a reform school for ex-villains, but this was the most shocking transformation that she had ever seen.

She still wasn't sure whether to trust Alina alone with Amanda though so she had stayed behind to make sure that Alina didn't try to hurt her. It seemed that her fears were groundless however.

Still she wasn't trusting Amanda alone with her for a minute until she was sure. She loved Amanda too and didn't want to see anything happen to her.

To be honest, all of the Wolves loved Amanda. She was like a daughter to all of them, and they all loved her in their own way. Even Lilith had started taking an interest in Amanda lately. Elisabeta had actually seen her give Amanda a doll to play with the other day. She had to reassure everyone that it was not a voodoo doll first before they would let her keep it.

"Beta, you can stop watching us now. Lina's not going to kill me," Amanda called out to her.

Alina looked at Elisabeta in shock as she came to the door with an embarrassed look on her face. She must be slipping. There was a time that she would have known that Elisabeta was there from the moment that she started to watch. She hadn't even known that Elisabeta was there at all today. Then she had to remind herself that she was no longer a vampire and therefore couldn't be as perceptive as she once was.

"You still don't trust me, but I understand why. I've done a lot of terrible things, and I wouldn't trust me either if I were you. I just want you to know that I really am different now. I would never hurt her," Alina said to Elisabeta as she tried to reassure her.

"It's true. She's a good person now," Amanda added.

Elisabeta said nothing, but she still had a skeptical look on her face. She didn't want to argue with Amanda about this though so she left.

"Why can't they see that you're different now?" Amanda said sadly.

"They will someday. Don't worry. You really can't blame them. I wasn't Little Mary Sunshine after all. I was the wife of Dracula. You don't get much more evil than that," Alina admitted.

"You're not evil," Amanda said confidently as she cuddled up to her and put her arms around her.

"I still wonder about that sometimes. I'm trying to be better though. I promise," Alina said as she stroked Amanda's hair.

"You are. You are better now," Amanda said.

"You're trying to watch over me now too, aren't you?" Alina realized.

"I have to take care of my Wolves," Amanda admitted with a conspiratorial grin.

"Thank you for including me in that group," Alina said.

The Wolves suddenly reappeared now as they heard the sound of Donna's TARDIS materializing nearby. Elisabeta reappeared once again as the three of them met up with the others, and mother and daughter quickly reunited with a large hug.

"Why did you take so long?" Amanda demanded of Katherine.

"I was a little busy trying to save the world. I tried to tell the Silence that you wanted me to be back in time for dinner, but they just wouldn't go for it," Katherine joked.

"The bad guys are always so inconsiderate," Amanda said.

"Did everything go okay here?" Donna asked Elisabeta while she briefly glanced at Alina.

"Yeah, it's fine," Elisabeta said.

Alina knew that they would probably get together alone later to talk about her some more in depth. She felt so discouraged by this. She truly did want to change, but they just wouldn't let her. She understood why, but that didn't make their rejection hurt any less.

"Hey. Don't let it get to you. They'll come around," Michelle said as she realized what Alina was thinking.

"Thanks," Alina said as she smiled at her friend.

Amanda looked at Alina sadly, and she just wanted to scream at the others to leave her alone. She knew that it wouldn't do any good though. She had found out a long time ago that adults were slow to embrace change if they ever did at all. It usually took something big to change their minds once they had set them about something or someone.

"What are you pondering about now, little miss?" Katherine asked as she saw the wheels turning in her daughter's mind.

"Nothing," Amanda said.

"Alina, right?" Katherine asked perceptively.

"Why can't they just leave her alone and let her change? She really wants to, and they're just holding her back and discouraging her. She has to fit into a certain mold for them just because that's who she used to be. Just because she made a lot of mistakes before doesn't mean that she has to be defined by her past the rest of her life, does it?" Amanda complained.

Katherine smiled with pride at her as she said, "No. It doesn't. Just keep believing in her and let her know that. I think that she'll need that in the months to come. Are you sure that you're not an adult?"

"Yep. I hope that I never will be either," Amanda said.

"I can understand that. Sometimes I can really understand that," Katherine said as she kissed the top of Amanda's head.

Later that night, Alina felt a presence nearby that woke her from a sound sleep. A very familiar presence.

She looked towards her bedroom's doorway to see a shadowy figure standing there. The figure was darker than the darkness itself, and she knew instantly who it was.

"Hello, Vlad," Alina said.

Dracula was by the side of her bed in an instant as he moved as fast as the wind. He instantly realized that something was different about her.

"You've changed," Dracula finally said after being quiet for so long.

Alina burst out laughing as she said, "Finally. Someone finally realizes it. Of course it would have to be you instead of them."

"Perhaps that's because no one knows you better than I do," Dracula said as he gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Don't do that. I'm not yours anymore," Alina said while secretly enjoying it.

She no longer wanted to be involved in his world, but she couldn't deny that she still felt a strong attraction to him. She was starting to become afraid that he might talk her back into joining him if she didn't remain strong.

"You're lying to me and to yourself, Alina. You do still love me. Admit it," Dracula said as he kissed her again.

"I do but I don't love who you are. I don't want to be who I was anymore. I won't let you turn me back. That's what you're here for, isn't it?" Alina guessed.

"Carmilla and Nicoleta are dead, and I am alone now. I need you. I need you back by my side," Dracula said as he tried to kiss her again. This time she turned her head and refused to let him reach her mouth.

"No. I won't be that person ever again. I won't," Alina said firmly.

"Why do you struggle? They don't believe you anyway. I've been watching you, Alina. They reject you and scorn you. Come back to me. I love you no matter what," Dracula said.

"You don't love anyone. You can't love and neither could I as a vampire. We're not capable of it in that form. I don't want to be that person again. I want to be human," Alina said.

"You'll change your mind as soon as you return to me. I need you, Alina. Return to me," Dracula said as he started to look at her with his penetrating hypnotic eyes.

"No. If you have any feelings for me at all, don't do this to me," Alina said as she felt her will weakening before his mental onslaught.

"It's for your own good. You'll see that when you're back by my side once more," Dracula said as he kissed her again.

"Will you hurt Amanda? I won't hurt Amanda any more. I promised myself that I would protect her," Alina said as she felt her resistance to him breaking.

"Take the child as your own if you wish. You could even turn her if you want. I no longer care about her," Dracula said in a nonchalant way as he kissed her on the cheek now.

Alina was no fool. She knew that he was slowly heading for her throat. She had to act now, or he would try to turn her. The question was did she have the strength of will to resist him? His mind was so much more powerful than her normal human one was now.

"I can't. I won't let you do this," Alina said as she tried to move off of the bed.

"You have no choice. Soon you will thank me," Dracula said as he used his hypnotic powers to keep her from leaving.

She tried unsuccessfully to resist him, but his will was too strong for her. She started to silently cry as he sank his fangs into her throat. She didn't want to go back. She kept hoping that someone would wake up and come to help her, but they never did.

As Alina lay there dying and waiting to be reborn, Dracula smiled. He left the room as he eagerly thought about his wife's return. He laughed to himself as he thought of her tearing the Wolves apart when she came back. It was his welcome back gift to her.

Many hours later, Amanda came into Alina's room and said without turning on the lights, "Lina, I can't sleep, and Mum's gone off on some new mission again. Can I stay with you and just talk until I feel sleepy?"

Alina didn't answer, and Amanda wondered if she was even there. She couldn't tell in the darkness. She started to turn on the lights, but before she did she heard Alina say, "You should go, Amanda."

"Why?" Amanda asked in puzzlement.

"Just leave. Go stay with Elisabeta," Alina said.

"I can't find her. I'm not sure where she is," Amanda said.

"I'm afraid that something may have happened to Elisabeta then," Alina said.

"What? Why would you say that?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Because of me, my dear. Welcome back, my wife. What should we do with the child, hm? Do you still want her as your own?" Dracula asked as he blocked the doorway now.

Amanda started to shake as she realized that she was trapped and that Alina was now a vampire again. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Alina was her friend.

"Amanda, come to me," Alina said.

"Please don't hurt me. Remember who you were. You were trying to be better. You still can. Please remember," Amanda said.

"The Alina that you knew is gone. All that's left is my wife. I'm afraid that your life as you knew it is now over. However, depending on how much you affected her, Alina may let you live in the role of her new daughter. If she's feeling merciful that is," Dracula said with an evil laugh.

Amanda felt Alina's arms wrap themselves around her, and she instantly began to struggle. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her!

"Amanda, it's going to be alright," Alina said.

"Please don't do this. Please," Amanda begged her.

"I tried to get you to go before it was too late but you wouldn't," Alina said as she grabbed ahold of Amanda tightly now and wouldn't let her go.

Suddenly Dracula was thrown through the doorway by a blast of energy as Michelle stood there with an angry look on her face. She was already afraid that she had lost both Alina and Amanda today, and she still couldn't find Elisabeta.

"Michelle, help me!" Amanda screamed as she struggled to get away from Alina.

"It's a good thing that I decided to come back from our latest mission a little early. Someone told me that I needed to be here, but they wouldn't tell me why. Now I know. What happened to Elisabeta?" Michelle asked Alina.

"You'll find out eventually once you join her," Dracula said as he punched Michelle in the jaw.

Michelle started to fight for her life with Dracula as she said, "Don't let him win, Alina. Fight him. I know that you're still in there somewhere. Fight him!"

"You're too late. Alina is mine once more," Dracula said as he started to laugh.

Amanda started to cry now as she said, "No. I don't believe you."

"Always my biggest fan," Alina gently whispered to her as she started to stroke her hair.

Amanda's eyes went wide at this. Could it be?

Suddenly Dracula screamed as a crossbow bolt came through his chest. Michelle looked in surprise as a new figure that she had never seen before appeared behind her.

"Where is Elisabeta, monster? Tell me now before I decide to put more than a crossbow bolt into you," a female voice threatened.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked as Dracula hissed at the new arrival. He seemed to know her very well.

"I'm Adriana and I've been tracking Dracula down for days now. I should have known that he would come back here to get Alina. I just hope that I haven't found him too late to save Elisabeta," Adriana said.

"Oh, I'm afraid that you are just a bit too late this time," Dracula said as he looked behind Adriana with a smile.

Elisabeta hit Adriana on the back of the head and knocked her out cold as she stood there with a glazed look in her eyes. Dracula had hypnotized her into becoming his slave.

Michelle now knew that she and Amanda were trapped in the Bad Wolves' Headquarters alone against Dracula with no one to help them. Or so she thought. Amanda was sure that she knew better after all.

Which one was right?

**Next: Is Alina back on the side of Dracula or still on the side of the angels? If she is still good, how? Exactly who is Adriana anyway and what connection does she have to Elisabeta? Oh, and how in the world is Dracula back? We'll find out all of this next time as a special guest star appears to help even up the odds against Dracula. It may not be who you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

As Dracula and the hypnotized Elisabeta faced off against Michelle, Amanda squinted in an attempt to see Alina's face which she still couldn't make out in the darkened room as she pleaded, "Help her, Lina!"

Dracula laughed as he said, "Stupid child! She's mine now. She's not going to do anything to help you."

Amanda could feel Alina's hands stiffen in anger as they held her, and she began to wonder if she was wrong about her. She began shaking with fear until Alina's grip slackened once more, and she stroked her hair as if to reassure her.

"Don't ever call my friend stupid again, or I'll punch your fangs down your throat," Alina finally said in a cold voice.

"What?!" Dracula shouted in surprise.

Michelle started to smile even as Amanda started laughing with joy. She could feel Alina give her a kiss on the cheek as she whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for scaring you, Amanda."

"It's okay," Amanda whispered back.

"How dare you defy me? You're mine now. I made you into a vampire again," Dracula boasted.

"Did you? Did you really or did someone else beat you to it?" Alina asked as her eyes started to glow with golden energy that shone brightly in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Rose Tyler! She did this!" Dracula spat out like a curse.

"Close but not quite," said a familiar voice from behind Dracula.

Dracula turned to see Jenny standing there with a stern expression on her face, and her body glowing with pure white energy. He hissed in response to seeing her again. He remembered all too well how it was Jenny who had killed him the last time that he had tried to take over the planet. She had also made sure that he couldn't return again with her powers. Or at least she thought she had.

"You turned her against me," Dracula accused her.

"That's right I did because I didn't want you to undo all of the progress that she had made. I'm sure that you didn't know or care that she started fighting back against your influence and started becoming more like her true self while you were dead, did you? She was fighting back against you even when she was still a vampire. That carried over into her human form, and I wasn't about to see all of that reversed by you remaking her in your own image. So I made sure that she stayed as human as possible in terms of her personality and didn't become like she was before again. Elle travaille pour moi maintenant ou plus exactement elle ne travaille plus pour vous," Jenny said as she unintentionally slipped into French without realizing it.

"I prefer to think of it as more like that I'm working for myself from now on," Alina said as she finally switched the lights on at last to reveal what she looked like now.

Amanda was happy to see that Alina still looked mostly human. She was a little pale and her eyes looked a little bloodshot, but other than that you couldn't tell that she was a vampire as long as she didn't have her fangs extended.

"I'm glad that you still look like you. I wouldn't have minded if you had changed, but I'm glad for your sake," Amanda said.

"Thank you, sweetie! I think that my mostly human appearance was a little gift from Jenny," Alina said.

"Do you feed on other vampires like Lana does now?" Amanda asked out of curiosity.

"I think so. I'm not hungry for human blood so far anyway. I guess I'll find out," Alina said.

Amanda looked up at Alina with emotion-filled eyes; and for the first time now, Alina could see just how much all of this had upset her. She felt so sorry for putting her new friend through all of this especially since Amanda had been the one who had never lost faith in her.

"I was so afraid that I'd lost you, Lina. I don't want to lose you. You've become one of my best friends even though we haven't known each other that long," Amanda said with a sad expression.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Amanda. I'm here to stay. I'm working with Jenny and the Wolves now," Alina said as she hugged Amanda tightly to reassure her.

"Oui. You're working with me not for me. I misspoke earlier, mon ami," Jenny said with a smile.

"What's with all of the French?" Michelle asked in curiosity.

"I've started speaking it lately because my fiancé likes it. I like it too to be honest. Why?" Jenny asked.

"No reason. I just wondered why I suddenly need a translator to understand you," Michelle asked with a giggle.

"Sorry about that," Jenny said apologetically.

Up until now, Dracula had been silently watching Alina closely to make sure that she wasn't pretending to be on the side of the others for her own reasons, but he could see now that the Alina that he had known before was well and truly gone. A very small part of him truly missed her, but mostly he was just angry that something had been taken away from him that he considered his. Someone should have told him that it was the twenty-first century. Not that it would have mattered if they had.

"It's all true. You've completely changed her. You've made my wife into another abomination like Ileana!" Dracula said with a snarl.

"Yes, I turned her into a temporal vampire just like Lana. I found her as she lay dying from what you did to her, and she asked me to do it with her last breath. She didn't want to be changed into what she had been before. She never wanted to be used to hurt her friends especially Amanda, and she was tired of all of the killing that she had done for so long in your name. Luckily for her, I'd been tracking you down for some time now ever since I sensed that you were back, and I finally found you here tonight," Jenny said.

"I'll make you pay for taking her from me," Dracula cried out in anger.

"She didn't do anything. You turned me against you all by yourself when you changed me against my will," Alina said as she sat Amanda down on the bed and stood up to face him.

Then before anyone had time to react, she raced over to Dracula in the blink of an eye and punched him through several walls of the headquarters with one blow as she said, "This is your official notice. I want a divorce."

Dracula quickly recovered and came back at the speed of the wind as he tried to attack her with a massive punch to the side of her head, but Alina easily ducked aside at the last minute. His fist went through the wall beside her instead and left a massive crater there.

Alina laughed as she said, "It's not so easy to attack someone who knows you as well as I do, is it? I know how you fight and exactly how you think. I know you so well that I can predict every move that you make before you even make it, Vlad. You said before that you knew me better than anyone? Well that goes both ways! By the way, I want the castle as a part of the divorce settlement."

"Why?" Michelle asked no one in particular.

"It's a castle. Who wouldn't want a castle? I'd love to live in one!" Amanda said with excitement.

"Castles are cold, dark, and drafty," Michelle said with a sneer.

"Castles are cool," Amanda said defiantly.

"Have you been hanging around my dad lately?" Jenny asked with a giggle.

All the while that this banter was going on, Dracula and Alina continued to fight with each other. More accurately, Dracula kept trying to fight with Alina, but he just kept missing her as she kept one step ahead of him while she continued to dodge every attack that he made against her. Finally she noticed that he was beginning to get more and more reckless the more frustrated that he got which was all according to her plan of course.

She finally struck back against him at last as he stood in place just a moment too long in the desperate hope of catching her. Just as she slipped from his grasp that time, she reached behind her and grabbed him by the throat. She then used all of her strength to throw him over her shoulder.

As he landed on the floor several feet away with a huge impact that would have broken the neck of an ordinary man, Dracula said, "So you're faster than me now and stronger. It doesn't matter though. I'll still win. I've been at this longer than even you have. I have more experience and cunning than you do, Alina. I'll defeat you, and then I'll find a way to bring you back to me again. I won't lose you as I did the others."

"I might almost think that you actually care about me, Vlad. If I didn't know you so well, that is. You don't care about anyone but yourself," Alina said.

"You're wrong, Alina. I'll prove that to you once I bring you back to yourself. It's just too bad that I can't bring your sisters back as well. I would have made the King of the Great Vampires bring them back with his great power as he did to me not too long ago, but he had to go and attack Lily out of fear and against my advice. I told him that would end in nothing but failure, but he was too terrified of her to listen. Now he's truly dead, but it doesn't matter. I've found a new ally now, and together we will wipe out all of my enemies. Then there will be no one left around to keep you and I apart any longer," Dracula said.

"You won't do anything to anyone, Dracula. You're outnumbered now. Especially after I do this," Jenny said as she freed Elisabeta from Dracula's hypnosis with a single touch of her hand on Elisabeta's forehead.

"Amanda?" Elisabeta said with concern the moment that she first came out of the trance. She smiled in relief when she saw that the little girl was safe, at least for the moment anyway.

"Are you okay?" Elisabeta asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just sitting here and enjoying the show. Lina's really making him look like a fool," Amanda said with a chuckle.

"It appears that you were right about her after all," Elisabeta grudgingly admitted.

"Finally," Amanda said with a sigh.

"I can admit when I'm wrong. This time I'm so glad that I am," Elisabeta said.

Dracula quickly found himself surrounded now as Jenny, Alina, Elisabeta, and Michelle joined forces against him. He now found himself alone and having to fend off four attacks at once from four different directions.

Then things got even worse for the ancient vampire as the woman known as Adriana woke up at last.

Adriana pulled an old weathered and cracked wooden stake out of her belt and threw it towards Dracula's heart while he was distracted with fighting the others. She smiled as the stake struck its mark and went straight into his heart.

"Good bye, Drac, and good riddance. Sayonara, adios, adieu, toodles, and buh bye!" Adriana said with a massive grin on her face.

"Who are you anyway?" Michelle asked her as she smiled along with her.

"She's my niece," Elisabeta said proudly.

"No! You're Ileana and Abraham's daughter?" Michelle asked with a happy grin.

"That's right. I'm their eldest child. I know that means that I should be an old lady by now, but thanks to Mom's vampire side I don't age. She's told me a lot about you by the way. It's so nice to finally get to meet you. I can tell that she loves you a lot. She thinks of you and all of the others on the team as a part of her family," Adriana said.

"The feeling's mutual. Your mom is like my big sister," Michelle said in an emotion-filled voice.

Both Adriana and Michelle's grins fell as they realized that Dracula was not disintegrating as he should be this time. What was going on here?

"You have a very good aim, Van Helsing. It would have actually worked if not for one thing. I no longer have just one heart!" Dracula said with mocking laughter.

He ripped the stake from his chest and began to glow with energy now. Jenny's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"It's not possible," Jenny said in disbelief.

Then everyone in the room was thrown backwards away from Dracula as energy poured out of his head and arms. As incredible as it seemed, he was regenerating!

"Quoi? Quoi? Quoi?!" Jenny screamed with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"What?!" Michelle screamed out as well.

"That's what I just said," Jenny said.

"I am reborn!" Dracula screamed out as he began to change his appearance.

"This is not good," Amanda said.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Vlad. I'll still destroy you if it's the last thing that I do," Alina promised.

**Next: What is going on here? A Time Lord Dracula? Find out next time as the rest of the Bad Wolves return at last to take on the new and improved Dracula. Also we find out more about the new Alina as well and what she can do.**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

**I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Dracula smiled as he transformed into a younger and taller man once his regeneration was complete. Then to everyone's complete surprise just as Jenny attacked him with Vortex energy, he blocked it with a force field made out of Vortex energy.

"What is going on?" Jenny asked.

"As I said before, I am reborn. My new friend improved upon me and made me more powerful than ever. Not only did they make me into a Time Lord with infinite regenerations, but they also gave me mastery over the power of the Vortex. I am more than a match for all of you now!" Dracula boasted in his new deep, booming voice.

"It looks like they still didn't improve on your ego. It's still as big as ever, dumbo!" Donna said as she and the rest of the Bad Wolves suddenly appeared behind Dracula.

"You shouldn't have come here, Miss Noble. You have arrived just in time to meet your doom. I am going to kill each and every one of you painfully and slowly. Then I will help my new benefactor to wreak havoc across this world. It will soon belong to me as will Alina," Dracula said.

"In your dreams, Vlad. I won't go back to being that horrible person anymore. I'm going to help take you down once and for all so that you can never ruin another person's life ever again like you did mine. I was an innocent young girl once before I met you. I was about to get married. I wanted that life, Vlad. I wanted to have children someday, and you took that away from me! Twice!" Alina said as she briefly looked at Amanda sadly.

"Not necessarily. I had children. Rose enabled me to have them somehow even though I'm a vampire," Ileana said.

Alina looked at Jenny who smiled at her and nodded. Alina began to feel elated. Maybe there was hope for a semi-normal life for her yet.

"There will be no children for you regardless of whether that's true or not, Alina. You'll either be my bride once more, or you will be a pile of ashes. It's your choice," Dracula said.

"I'd rather be the ashes," Alina said firmly.

"I will change you back as you were before, and you will think differently once more. Once again, you will be mine," Dracula promised.

"That's not going to happen, Fang Boy. She's one of us now, and she's staying that way," Donna said.

Alina and Donna shared a smile then as Donna looked apologetically at her for a moment. Amanda laughed as she cheered. She knew that the adults would catch on sooner or later. They were always a little slow, but they always got there eventually.

"Then she will die along with you," Dracula said but there was a catch in his voice as if he didn't quite mean it.

"Jenny, it's good to see you again. I wish it had been for a reason other than dumbo here though," Donna said as Dracula began to start fighting at last by attacking them all with blasts of Vortex energy from his hands.

"I'll have to come by more often, Donna. I've been a little busy lately plus I've been proposed to and all so I haven't quite had the time," Jenny said as she used her powers to shield the others from Dracula's attacks.

"Yeah that reminds me. When were you planning on inviting me to this wedding of yours exactly?" Donna asked as she used her sonic screwdriver to send several of Dracula's attacks back on him almost hitting him with his own blasts several times.

"I haven't invited anyone yet. We haven't even set a date. You'll be the first person to know, Donna. I promise," Jenny said as she threw Dracula hard against one of the walls of the Wolves' headquarters with a telekinetic push.

"I'd better be. You don't want to get on my bad side. Ask your dad how dangerous that is. He can tell you plenty of stories about that," Donna said with a smile on her face that undermined her words as she used her sonic to keep Dracula pinned tightly against the wall that Jenny had thrown him into.

Jenny laughed as she knew that Donna loved her too much to ever follow through on that threat and was just pretending. In fact, Jenny considered Donna to be a second mother to her in addition to being her godmother. She was the one who named her after all and convinced the Doctor to accept her as his own. She would always owe her for that.

Now that Dracula couldn't move at the moment, Adriana Van Helsing suddenly produced two more stakes from her belt and threw them with both hands at both of Dracula's hearts at once. Admittedly, she had to guess where his second heart was considering that she had never studied Gallifreyan biology before.

Dracula still had his new Vortex powers though and was able to disintegrate one of the stakes with a gesture while he deflected the other one back towards Adriana. Adriana's eyes widened in horror as the stake flew back towards her. It flew straight at her heart and would have hit it if Alina hadn't stepped in the way just in time as she moved quicker than the wind.

Alina gasped in pain as she collapsed to the ground with the stake in her heart. Adriana cried out in anger as she jumped towards Dracula with another stake in her hands. She wanted to finish him at close quarters this time.

"Lina!" Amanda cried out in pain as Alina lay there unmoving.

Jenny was suddenly standing next to Amanda with a warm smile on her face as she said, "Don't get upset, Amanda. You know how tough Ileana is, right?"

Amanda nodded and Jenny said, "Alina's just as hard to kill as Ileana is now. Watch!"

Alina's eyes popped open in surprise as she ripped the stake out of her heart, and the enormous gash it had made in her chest instantly healed behind it. She held onto the stake to use as a weapon as she quickly got back onto her feet.

"Nice try but no cigar," Alina said as she joined the now relieved Adriana in taking on Dracula in hand to hand combat with their stakes.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one of my kind anymore. I guess I'll have to give up my copyright on the Temporal Vampire title. Oh, well. I had a good run as the only Temporal Vampire. It had its moments," Ileana said as she too joined in the fight now as she tried to get close enough to Dracula to bite him so that she could drain him dry of his blood.

"What are you babbling on about, Fang Girl?" Donna asked in an annoyed voice as Dracula kept fighting back against her sonic with all of his strength and power as he tried to move off of the wall that she still had him pinned to. She was now pushing it to its breaking point, and it was beginning to smoke.

"Oh, nothing. I've just lost one of the things that made me unique that's all. Now I'll just have to settle for being the prettiest one of the group instead. I've still got my looks after all," Ileana said as she finally managed to latch onto Dracula's neck at last.

"You don't present such a pretty picture now, Lana, sucking away at Dracula's throat like that," Donna said with a grimace.

Alina began to wonder yet again if she now fed on vampires as well. So far she had felt no hunger for any kind of blood since she had changed. Then as she saw Dracula use his Vortex power to attack Ileana and send her flying away from him, she understood at last. She knew what she was now.

She leapt at Dracula right through the force field that he had put in front of him which had no effect on her as she dispelled it as soon as her body touched it. Her body had actually absorbed the energy powering it as soon as it touched her skin. She then extended her fangs and sank them into Dracula's throat as she reached him.

"How did you do that? What are you now?" Dracula asked in shock.

Instead of drinking his blood as Dracula had expected, she began to drink in all of the Vortex energy in his body through the two puncture wounds instead. Dracula screamed in frustration as he could feel her sucking his new powers away as soon as he tried to use them on her. Alina knew what she was now, and she was taking full advantage of it.

"I have a new hunger now, Vlad. I hunger for the power of the Vortex inside of you," Alina explained as she continued to drain him dry of every last iota of power in his body.

She was a new kind of temporal vampire who fed off of the power of the Vortex. She would completely drain all of the Vortex energy out of someone and if given enough time could even completely sever their connection to the Vortex.

"Well, it looks like I'm still unique after all. Now to celebrate that fact, I'm going to have a bite to eat," Ileana said as she sank her fangs into the other side of Dracula's neck and started to drink his blood again.

"Get off of me, you parasites!" Dracula screamed as he tried unsuccessfully to dislodge one or both of the two vampires by pounding on them with his fists.

Donna was still holding him in place just barely as her sonic continued to smoke even more. She only hoped that it lasted long enough for the two vampires to finish him off.

Dracula began to visibly weaken, and now Adriana and her father, Abraham, both advanced on him in his weakened state. They both smiled at one another as they anticipated finally finishing off their family's greatest enemy together.

"I guess this is one of those father-daughter bonding moments, isn't it?" Adriana asked with a large grin all over her face.

"It certainly is in our family. Killing Dracula is almost like a rite of passage to one of us," Abraham said with a laugh.

The two Van Helsings then stabbed Dracula in both hearts together at once as he screamed in agony. Abraham it turned out had studied Gallifreyan physiology after Dracula turned several Time Lords into vampires a while back. It always paid to be able to anticipate your enemy after all even though he never thought that Dracula would become a Time Lord himself.

Dracula gasped as he tried in vain to pull the stakes out of his body. In the weakened state that he had been left in by the two vampires, he didn't have the strength to even budge them. He knew that he had to remove them first though in order to heal himself and survive.

He could still heal himself since he was still in the first fifteen hours of his regeneration, but even that would do him no good with two stakes stuck in both of his hearts. If he didn't remove them soon, he would still crumble into dust despite being a Time Lord.

"No, I can't go out this way!" Dracula protested.

"You're right. Why have it take that long? I'll finish you off quicker," Elisabeta said as she cut Dracula's head off with a large silver blade.

Even the body of a vampire Time Lord couldn't sustain such damage, and Dracula crumbled into dust instantly. That was when Michelle stepped in. She took half of Dracula's ashes and instantly teleported them into the Mirror Verse before he had a chance to reassemble himself. Jenny then completely disintegrated the rest of Dracula's ashes with a gesture.

"Let's hope that he stays gone this time. I don't ever want to have to face up to Old Fang Face ever again," Donna said as she shut off her sonic screwdriver just in time to avoid having it blow up in her face.

Amanda looked incredibly sad now as she sat there on the bed. Katherine walked over to her and sat down beside her as she said, "What is it? I thought that Dracula being truly dead at last would make you happy."

"I thought so too, but it just feels so empty. It still doesn't bring my parents back. It still doesn't give me back the life that I had before," Amanda said sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Just think of it this way though. At least he can never hurt anyone else again. He's gone at last," Katherine said as she put her arms around her to comfort her.

Alina couldn't even look at the two of them. She felt so sorry for the part that she had played in the deaths of Amanda's parents.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked Alina.

"No. I should be joining Dracula. I'm just as guilty as he is," Alina said.

"You've changed and for the better. You helped us to kill Dracula once and for all, Alina. I'm not even sure that we could have done it without you. You did a lot of good here today. The world is much better off with you alive than as a pile of dust, Alina, and so am I," Michelle said with heartfelt emotion.

"Thank you, Michelle. That really means a lot to me," Alina said.

"I feel exactly the same way, Lina. I don't blame you for anything. That was a different person that helped Dracula. She was the person that Dracula made you into not who you really are," Amanda said as she suddenly appeared next to Alina and looked up at her with a warm smile.

"I wish I could believe that. All I know for sure is that I really am sorry for everything that I did especially to you," Alina said as she hugged Amanda tightly.

Katherine could hardly believe that someone who she had thought of as an enemy for centuries had suddenly become so different. Even after everything that Alina had done to prove herself she still felt a strong urge to pull Amanda away from her, but she fought against her maternal instincts just this once. She did this in part because she realized that many people would feel the same way about her raising Amanda due to her being a vampire, and yet she knew that no one could love her more than she did.

"Well, I have my own crew to get back to, Donna. It's good to see you again though. All of you. You're all good people. You're all invited to my wedding when Patrick and I can ever have five seconds to ourselves to set a time and a place that is. It seems like we're always so busy lately with one thing after another that we really haven't had time to think about it. You'll know soon though I promise. Good bye," Jenny said as she gave Donna a hug.

"Good bye, Jenny. Don't be such a stranger from now on, okay. I mean we are related now. I'm your . . . What am I exactly to you now?" Donna asked as she tried to think about it.

"Well, your granddad is my dad's step-dad now so that makes you my . . . step-cousin? I think I'll just stick with you being my godmother. I like that better," Jenny said with a smile.

"Me too. It's much less confusing that way. Good bye, Jen," Donna said.

As Jenny disappeared in a burst of energy, Donna sighed. She wondered if she'd ever have a family of her own. She knew that she would love to have a daughter like Jenny someday.

Nearby and unseen by everyone, a pair of malevolent eyes watched the whole scene with amusement. Dracula had proven that Sekhmet's blood could turn the right person into a full Time Lord and give them unlimited regenerations. Sekhmet's blood still had the nasty side effect of possibly making that person into a vampire or worse of course, but in Dracula's case that was a moot point. Giving him Vortex powers had been her own powers at play because she had wanted to add her own crowning touch to her new creation.

Dracula had served his purpose so it was no great loss to have him fall at the hands of the Bad Wolves. There would be plenty to replace him now that she had the proof that she needed. Soon she would perfect the process so that she could make anyone immortal as long as they served her. She knew of plenty of people in the Celestial Intervention Agency that would be more than willing to take her up on that offer and so would Pandora once she found a vessel that she liked.

It was all falling into place now. Nature abhorred a vacuum after all so it was only natural that she should step into a vacant role that fit her so well in order to do what she did best and cause a little chaos here and there. That was what her name meant after all, and she had more than tried to live up to that name in her long, long life.

You couldn't have light without the dark. You couldn't have a White Guardian without a Black Guardian.

**Next: The Wolves return to Ice World and reunite with K'anpo, Mel, and Glitz. Did K'anpo ever get together with Mel? Find out next time. Oh, and so that everyone doesn't mistake this for a romance story I'll throw in a mysterious threat that threatens to destroy everyone on the ship. Oh, and who is that mysterious girl with the attitude and the red hair that keeps watching Donna? I'm sure you can guess.**


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

**I do not own Doctor Who or Ghostbusters, and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

As Donna's TARDIS materialized on Ice World, she got out of it while talking on her cell phone. She was right in the middle of a conversation with her mother.

"No, I'm not on Earth. I'm on Ice World. That's right. It's called Ice World. I imagine it's called that because of all of the ice here. It's always pretty cold here all of the time too. How should I know? I didn't name the bloody place. It's a huge spaceship in orbit around the Earth," Donna said with a sigh.

Donna looked up from her phone for a moment to see a young woman with red hair smiling at her. The woman had a sympathetic look on her face as if she somehow knew just how annoyed Donna was getting from her mother's barrage of silly questions. Donna smiled back at her. She liked the woman instantly but wouldn't have been able to tell anyone why exactly. It was just a feeling that she got about her. She instantly felt that she could trust her for some reason.

As Donna finished talking to her mother and hung up, she said, "That's my mother. She gets on my nerves sometimes. She's always wanting to know everything that I do and prying into my business."

"My mother's exactly the same. She can drive me up the wall sometimes. Don't get me wrong. I love her more than anyone, but she can push my buttons like nobody else," the young woman said.

"Yeah, I guess all mothers are like that," Donna said as she suddenly became sad.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked her with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I just wish I could be a mother. I'd really like to have a child someday. Of course it would help if I found a man first. That's always a necessary first step," Donna said.

"Don't worry about it. You will," the woman said with a warm smile.

"How do you know that? Do you have a crystal ball on you somewhere?" Donna asked with a grin.

"Let's just say that I get feelings about people sometimes. I have a feeling that your life is about to get a lot better soon. Which would you prefer? A boy or a girl?" the woman asked.

"Either one would be nice. I would love them no matter what they were. I have to admit that I'd prefer a girl though. I've always loved the idea of having a little girl. Oi! What's with all of the questions anyway, and why am I being so open and honest with you?" Donna asked as she suddenly got a suspicious look on her face.

The woman suddenly became nervous and stuttered a little as she said, "I – I – I just have one of those faces I guess. Everyone trusts me automatically. I'm too nosy sometimes I guess. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

The woman turned to leave, but Donna stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder as she said with a smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"It's okay. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. My name's Lauren," the woman said as she started to leave.

"Donna. Donna Noble," Donna said as she smiled at her.

As the young woman walked away from her, Donna turned to see Dorothy standing next to her with an enigmatic smile on her face. Donna silently wondered what she was so happy about.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dorothy," Donna said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the future or in my case the past," Dorothy said with a grin.

"You just love being all dark and mysterious, don't you?" Donna asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I do. I used to hate it when the Professor did that to me, but now I can almost understand why he did it. It's kind of fun to know something that no one else does," Dorothy admitted.

"Care to let me in on what it is that you know that's making you so happy, Future Girl?" Donna asked.

"Spoilers!" Dorothy said with a grin.

Donna groaned as she said, "Now, why did you have to go and say that for? Now I'm going to be dying of curiosity. Besides, I really hate that word!"

"Some things are worth waiting for, Donna. You'll find out just what Dorothy's smiling about someday, and you'll thank her for not telling you now," Lilith said.

"How do you know about the future?" Donna asked in surprise.

"I don't but I can tell certain things about a person just by looking at them like their name," Lilith said.

"Yeah, you never did tell me how you do that, Witch Girl. How do you know the name of someone that you've never met?" Donna asked.

"It's magic, Donna. I can't tell you any more than that. A good Carrionite never tells her secrets," Lilith said with a good-natured smile.

Donna smiled back at her and thought about how different this Lilith was from the woman that the others said that they had first met. It seemed that her team had become a magnet for reformed bad girls. Not that that was a bad thing. She believed in giving people second chances. She just wondered why they all seemed to be coming to her. Maybe it was because she was so sweet. Yeah, that must be it.

"Oi! What's taking you all so long? We're keeping K'anpo waiting! Come on out already! You bunch of dumbos!" Donna shouted back in the direction of her TARDIS in an impatient tone.

As the rest of the Wolves finally started coming out of the TARDIS, Donna saw Lauren nearby again for a brief moment struggling not to laugh at her. She quickly left when she saw that Donna had noticed her. What was going on with that girl? Was she a stalker? Donna began to wonder if she might be a fan of hers.

Donna smiled at the idea that she might have a fan club like LINDA following her around.

"Donna Noble, it looks like you've hit the big time. I've got my first obsessive fan," Donna said to herself.

"Oh, please! Your ego is getting as big as the Doctor's now," Ileana said with a giggle.

"Is my head so big that it doesn't fit in the bloody room? I don't think so. My ego is just fine. Thank you very much," Donna said indignantly.

"I wonder if that girl really is a fan of Donna's. She does keep staring at her a lot," Michelle noticed.

"Will all of you quit staring at the woman with the incredibly good taste and follow me? K'anpo wanted to see us about something. Martha said that he was having some kind of problem that he wanted us to help him with. Hurry up!" Donna said.

"I OBEY!" Ileana joked in a terrible imitation of a Dalek voice.

"Are you comparing me to a Dalek, Fang Girl?" Donna asked in a threatening voice.

"Oh, no! Never!" Ileana said with a chuckle.

"You are a little pushy though sometimes," Victoria said to Donna.

"A LITTLE pushy! You've got to be kidding me!" Dorothy said with a laugh.

"Oi! Don't you two start in on me too! I've had enough of everyone's lip today. Come on. Let's see what K'anpo's been up to lately," Donna said.

"I wonder if he ever got together with Mel?" Michelle asked.

"I hope so. I think that they would make a great couple," Victoria said.

"K'anpo was so scared to talk to her the last time that we were here that I really doubt that he even asked her much less got together with her. I bet he's still keeping his feelings a complete secret from her," Donna said confidently.

As the Wolves made their way towards the bar where they had agreed to meet at, they found K'anpo and Mel kissing passionately right outside of the bar's front door. Donna looked at the scene in shock with her mouth hanging open.

"It looks like he told her to me. Apparently Amy's advice to him worked," Ileana said with a grin.

"Either that or she tripped and fell on his face," Amanda said with a giggle.

"That was an old joke even in our time, Amanda," Katherine said with a groan.

"The old jokes are still the best jokes sometimes. I remember quite a few good jokes that I learned from a sailor that I met once in the 1700s," Alina said.

"Really? Can you tell them to me sometime?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, yes. I'd be glad to," Alina said.

"They're clean jokes, right?" Katherine asked concerned.

"Of course they are. I'll leave it to Ileana to teach her the bad ones," Alina said with a grin.

"What happened to the sailor?" Amanda asked.

Alina looked away from her with a guilty look on her face, and Amanda knew not to ask her any more questions. She put an arm around her as she said, "It wasn't you, Lina."

"I'd so like to believe that," Alina said softly.

Donna cleared her throat loudly as K'anpo and Mel hadn't even looked up at them yet despite the fact that they had been talking right next to them for several minutes now. That didn't seem to work so Donna decided to try some tact and subtlety.

"Oi! Will you two dumbos quit sucking face long enough to notice that we're all standing here?!" Donna screamed impatiently.

K'anpo and Mel pulled away from each other with embarrassed looks on their faces as Glitz came walking up to everyone from inside of the bar. He was inwardly amused at how quickly and strongly his two friends had taken to each other. Then again they did have years of pent up emotion spilling out now that they had finally told each other how they felt. He was surprised that they hadn't exploded if they had been holding all of that inside of them for so long. He would have laughed at the sight of it if he wasn't so worried about the current situation onboard this ship.

"I catch them doing that all of the time now. It's best just to ignore them and let them go once they get started. Even if you break them up they'll be right back at it all over again ten minutes later if not sooner," Glitz said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Glitz!" Mel said as her face became even redder.

"I'm not here to discuss your love life, Scream Queen. I've come to see what K'anpo called us here about. I would like to say congratulations to both of you though," Donna said.

"Scream Queen? Just because I scream sometimes when I'm scared that doesn't make me a scream queen," Mel muttered to herself.

"Sometimes? You scream all of the time when you're scared, Doughnut. Very, very loud. As in breaking a wine glass loud," Dorothy said with a giggle.

"Let's get to the point, girls. What's going on, Wise Man?" Donna asked.

K'anpo winced at Donna's little nickname for him as he said, "Well, you're not going to believe me, Donna. I'm not even sure I believe it myself. It goes against everything that I believe in as a Time Lord."

"Come on, K'anpo. It wasn't just me. Everyone else in the bar saw it too. They saw it with their own eyes," Glitz said.

"Saw what? What's going on here?" Donna asked impatiently.

"Glitz thinks that this ship is haunted," K'anpo said reluctantly.

"Are you kidding me?" Donna asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"I don't want to believe it either, but I don't know how else to describe what we all saw," Glitz said.

"It can't be a ghost, Glitz. Ghosts don't exist. It must be some kind of leftover psychic residue or a temporal disturbance of some kind," K'anpo insisted.

"Have you found any evidence of any of those kinds of things?" Glitz asked in an irritated voice.

"No but I know that it has to be something logical. There are no such things as ghosts," K'anpo said.

"That's absolutely right. Believing in the supernatural is just absurd," Mel said.

As Ileana cleared her throat loudly, Mel smiled and said, "Yes, I'm aware that I'm talking to a group with three vampires, a werewolf, and a witch on it, but none of you are supernatural in origin. You're all explainable. You're not hocus pocus and nonsense."

"I tell you that what we saw was a ghost. It has to be. It's the ghost of Kane! We all saw him in the bar, and he told us all to get out. He said that he would destroy this ship if we didn't get off of it," Glitz said as he looked around him nervously.

"Kane is dead. I know that from the Doctor's memories," Donna said.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe he had some kind of weird alien powers that brought him back somehow. You don't know," Glitz said.

"Can someone explain to the rest of us who Kane is?" Michelle asked with a confused look on her face.

Dorothy raised her hand as she said, "I'll take this one. Kane was a major scumbag from the planet Proamon. He used to run Ice World before Glitz got it. He wound up on Ice World after being exiled to the planet Svartos, where Ice World was at the time, by his own people because he was a criminal. He bought and sold people like they were furniture and turned them into his slaves. He would even freeze some of them after wiping their memories so that he could use them later as a loyal, mindless army to go back and attack his home with someday for revenge. He was a real winner all right. He even tried to make me into one of his minions once, but I was too smart for him. He had one weakness though. He had a very low body temperature which made him able to kill people just by touching them, but it also meant that he would die if exposed to direct sunlight or extreme heat. When the Professor told him that his home world had been destroyed when its sun went supernova, he realized that he had nothing left to keep him going anymore since there was no one around to get his revenge on. He then committed suicide by exposing himself to sunlight. Good riddance I say."

"Well, apparently he decided that he didn't want to die just yet because now he's back, and he wants this ship. That's why I begged K'anpo to bring you lot in. I want you to exorcise him or bust him or whatever it is you do and get rid of him. I'll pay you good money for the job so you don't have to worry about that," Glitz said.

"We don't bust ghosts. We've never actually encountered any ghosts before," Donna said.

"That's because they don't exist," Mel insisted.

"So you say. I say we let the Wolves find out and don't leave anything to chance," Glitz said nervously.

'Well, if it'll make you feel better and convince you that whatever happened was the result of something else then go for it, Glitz," Mel said.

"Well, I guess we're going ghost busting," Donna said with an amused look on her face.

"Shouldn't we get some proton packs first?" Dorothy joked.

"Proton packs?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, that's right. You've never seen Ghostbusters, have you? I'm going to have to fix that once this is over," Ileana said to her with a mischievous grin.

"Are you trying to corrupt my daughter again, Ileana?" Katherine asked with a frown.

"Would I do a thing like that? No, of course not. It's a wonderful movie. She'll love it," Ileana said.

"Will you people stop talking about some old movie? This is real! You need to start taking it seriously!" Glitz said in an irritated voice.

"Okay, okay, Beard Boy. Don't have a heart attack. We'll find out what's going on and put a stop to it. I promise," Donna said.

"Whatever it is has a perfectly logical explanation to it I'm sure. If it's even real in the first place," Mel said skeptically.

Then they all started hearing screams coming from the bar and saw a man dressed in an all-white military outfit standing in the center of it. He looked at them with a sneer as he said, "I assure you that I am very real, Melanie. If everyone doesn't leave this ship in twenty-four hours, I will trigger a hidden self-destruct program that I left behind on it and destroy it and everyone else on board! This ship was once mine, and it will be again. This is your last warning. Leave or you will all die!"

"Kane!" Glitz shouted in fear.

"Well, he looks pretty real to me," Amanda said as she began to shake in fear.

"He's probably a very sophisticated hologram," K'anpo said skeptically.

"Can a hologram do this, Time Lord?" Kane said as he grabbed a fleeing woman by the arm.

The woman began to instantly freeze at his touch and was covered with ice. She then became limp and fell to the ground seemingly dead as soon as Kane let go of her.

"Twenty-four hours," Kane said as he vanished right in front of them.

"You see?!" Glitz said.

Donna ran to the fallen woman and scanned her with her sonic screwdriver. Her face was filled with sadness as she said, "She's dead. She's been frozen to death."

Nearby Lauren McAvoy watched as Donna began to realize that this was not just a game for the first time. She was starting to wish that she had picked a different point in time for her first visit to her mother's past. Suddenly this was not as much fun as she had thought that it would be.

**Next: Is Kane really a ghost or something else? Why does he want everyone to leave Ice World? Next time we find out what's really going on along with a little more information about Donna's future daughter.**


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

**I do not own Doctor Who or Dirty Harry and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

As Donna looked at the dead woman with tears in her eyes, Dorothy walked up to the woman and touched her with a glowing hand. The woman began to breathe again and looked up at the Wolves with a frightened expression on her face.

Amanda let out a gasp of surprise. She was constantly around vampires of course, but to actually see someone come back from the dead was a new and shocking thing to her. She was glad that the woman was alright though.

"Is she a vampire?" Amanda asked.

Dorothy smiled and shook her head as she said, "No, I don't do vampires. I just rebooted her I guess you could say. It's a little trick that my Mum taught me when I was still running around in that black jacket. Maybe I should start wearing that again. It was pretty brill. I wonder if it would still fit. I'm getting as bad as the Professor with the rambling. Anyway, I just brought her back as a normal human. No special powers or anything."

"Oh," Amanda said as if she was disappointed.

Dorothy laughed as she said, "You're the only little girl I know who's disappointed that another vampire isn't about to show up."

"Vampires are cool," Amanda simply said.

"She may be a bit biased," Katherine said with a grin.

"Who are you people?" the woman who had come back to life asked.

"We're no one important. Why don't you just go home and enjoy your life?" Dorothy said gently.

The woman nodded and then turned around as she said to Dorothy in an emotional voice, "Thank you! I don't know how you did that but thank you!"

"No problem. It wasn't your time anyway. You've still got a couple of decades left. Have a good life. Go ahead and marry that boy you keep being all coy around," Dorothy said.

"How did you - ? Never mind. It's best not to question it I guess. Thank you again! Good bye!" the woman said as she left.

"How did you know all of that?" Amanda asked in amazement.

"Ancient Vortex user secret!" was all that Dorothy said as she giggled.

"Oh, very good! You love playing the hero, don't you?" Kane said to Dorothy as he suddenly appeared again.

"It's better than being a rotten scumbag any day of the week," Dorothy shot back.

"Who are you?" Donna asked.

"I am Kane, the last of the Proamonians," Kane said.

"You died though. So how is it that you're back running around this place again? I don't believe that you're a ghost despite what Glitz says," Donna said.

"Don't anger him. He was bad enough when he was alive," Glitz said.

Donna scanned Kane with her sonic screwdriver as she said, "Oi! Enough with the ghost talk, Glitz! He's not a ghost. He's not even the real Kane."

"Well, who is he then?" Glitz asked in dismay.

Kane laughed as he suddenly transformed into a woman. The woman looked familiar to Dorothy as if she had seen her somewhere before. She couldn't quite place her face though.

"He's a girl? I'm so confused. I need an aspirin. I'm starting to get a bloody headache," Glitz said as he put his hands on his head.

The woman laughed as she said, "My name is Xana. You were correct when you said that I was a hologram, K'anpo Rimpoche. I am all that is left of Kane's lover, Xana. I committed suicide in order to escape being captured for the crimes that I committed along with Kane back on Proamon. Before I killed myself though, I had discovered a way to transfer my consciousness into Proamon's computer network at the moment of my death. Once there I bided my time until Iceworld was created to be Kane's prison, and then I transferred myself into its computer. Inside Iceworld though, I started to lose control of myself. I had overreached myself and spread my consciousness too far and too wide as I tried to take over Iceworld and cause it to take off so that I could free Kane from his exile. I soon stopped being able to even think or function entirely, and I slipped into a dreamlike state that I became trapped in. I would still be in that state even now if not for the intervention of another."

"How did she do that trick with the freezing then if she's a bloomin' hologram?" Glitz asked.

"She has control over all of Iceworld now just like she always wanted apparently including its cryogenic generators that keep parts of the ship frozen and at a low temperature. She was able to redirect their systems to instantly freeze the area around that woman that she attacked earlier," K'anpo reasoned.

"Correct. I wanted to drive everyone off of Iceworld so that I could fully claim it as my own. I used Kane's image in order to accomplish that since I knew that so many here were still afraid of him," Xana said.

"Why do you want this old dump though?" Dorothy asked.

Glitz glared at her as Dorothy quickly added, "No offense. It's a nice dump as far as it goes."

"Same old Ace! Always telling everything like it is," Mel said with a laugh.

"I don't want it. My generous benefactor has requested that I take it away from all of you. They brought me back to full consciousness so that is the least that I can do to repay them," Xana said.

"The answer to one question leads to even more questions. I love it," Ileana said.

"Yeah, she's all about being cryptic, isn't she?" Donna said.

"Leave Iceworld now or I'll turn this place into your tomb. I can slowly lower the temperature on this ship until I've made it too cold for even a Time Lord to exist in," Xana threatened.

"Not too cold for a vampire though. I can easily survive," Ileana said.

"True enough but I've been watching you. You care about the others. You don't want them to die. Especially the child," Xana said.

She began to move toward Amanda who hid behind Katherine in fear. Xana gestured at Katherine and Amanda, and they both began to be covered in ice.

"No!" Katherine shouted in fear as she tried to cover Amanda with her own body to protect her from the cold.

"Let her be cast far and wide throughout this technological savanna this lifeless shade whose name is Xana," Lilith said as she pointed at Xana.

"Nice try. It doesn't seem to work on me though. It's probably because I'm only bits of data in a computer somewhere," Xana said.

"You're still projecting your image as a hologram though. Holograms are made of light, and light can be reflected," Michelle said.

She pointed at Xana as her eyes became opaque, and Xana screamed in anger as her image was broken up and spread throughout Iceworld like the pieces of a shattered mirror. For the moment, Xana's image had lost cohesion. Only for the moment though.

"She probably won't be gone long. We need to erase her from the computer somehow," Michelle said.

"It's a good thing that you have an expert on computers around then, isn't it?" Mel said as she raced to a nearby computer terminal.

She began to quickly search throughout Iceworld's computer network for any trace of Xana's consciousness. Meanwhile the others kept watch nearby for the hologram's inevitable return.

"Oh, good show. Maybe you will manage to find me before I kill all of you, but you have to ask yourself something. Do you feel lucky? Do you?" Xana's voice said as it came from all of the ship's communications devices around them.

"What the?! She's been trapped in this ship for millennia. How does she know anything about old movies?" Donna said in surprise.

"I, uh, may have put a few old movies on the ship's computer so that I could watch them from time to time," K'anpo admitted.

"Really, Wise Man? I didn't take you for the type to watch Dirty Harry movies," Donna said with a grin.

"Oh, he loves all of that tough guy stuff. He fancies himself a real man's man," Mel said with a chuckle as she continued to work away on the terminal.

"I'm plenty tough," K'anpo said with a frown on his face.

"That whining is starting to sound familiar to me. You know I can really tell that you taught the Doctor. He must have learned how to act like a kid from you too," Donna joked.

"Why are you not taking this seriously? I am still in control of this ship even though at the moment I have no visible form. I can still open up every airlock on this ship at once and kill everyone onboard!" Xana threatened.

"Why don't you then? What are you waiting on, Ice Girl?" Donna challenged her.

"She's bluffing. She's lost control of almost everything now thanks to Mel's hacking. She wants you to be too busy thinking about her next attack to realize that though," Lauren said as she suddenly appeared behind the Wolves.

"It's you again. Who are you?" Donna demanded.

"I'm a f-f-friend," Lauren said as she began to stutter nervously.

"Yeah, you've said that before, Stalker Lady. I'm not buying it though. Who are you? Are you working with Xana? Are you the one that helped her?" Donna said in an angry tone.

"No. I would never hurt you," Lauren said looking hurt.

"Why is that then?" Donna shouted.

Xana audibly sighed in annoyance throughout every speaker on the ship as she said, "If it will stop this bothersome display of hysterics, I'll tell you. It's obvious to someone of my intellect after all. Of course I can do an instant genetic scan of everyone on this ship so that helps."

"Genetic?" Donna asked as she began to really see Lauren for the first time now.

She could see now that Lauren had the same color of hair as hers and some of her facial features were the same. She gasped in a combination of shock and joy.

"Hello, Mum," Lauren said with a huge smile.

The two redheads embraced as Donna began to cry. She was going to be a mum!

"Oh, how touching! If I had a stomach, I'd probably be sick right now all over my non-existent shoes," Xana said sarcastically.

"I'll make you sick alright, you jumped-up little computer virus!" Mel said as she started up her own version of an antivirus program to drive her consciousness out of all of Iceworld's systems.

"No! I'm not a program. I'm alive!" Xana protested.

"Not anymore you're not. You died a long time ago. All that's left of you is a copy of your brainwaves left in this ship. You are just a program now like it or not, and your time has come to an end. It's time for you to go!" Lauren said in a strong voice.

"No! Please!" Xana shouted in fear all around them.

"I'm sorry," Lauren said in a saddened tone.

"I am too. I just wanted to live again. She promised me a new life. She said I could . . . ," Xana said before she suddenly stopped talking.

"She's been wiped out of all of the ship's computers. Now I'm the one who feels sick. I feel like a killer," Mel said sadly.

"She died a long time ago, Mel. It wasn't really her," K'anpo said softly as he put his arms around Mel in comfort.

Donna could see that Lauren was devastated by what had just happened and was proud of her for that. She had a good heart.

"Are you alright, Strawberry?" Donna asked Lauren.

Lauren began to laugh despite her sad mood as she said, "I'm fine."

Her mother would call her that in the future too whenever she knew that she was upset about something. Maybe this was where it had all started.

"Who did this though? We never got an answer to that. Who really wanted Iceworld and why?" Dorothy asked.

She already knew of course, but she couldn't say. She felt that it was her duty to keep those questions in everyone's mind though. It was her way of hinting at something larger going on to the others without actually coming out and saying it. Sometimes it wasn't too fun knowing the future especially when you could do nothing to change it.

"I guess we'll find out in the future. Right now all that I care about concerning the future is right here. I'm so glad to meet you. You've made me feel better than I have in a while, Strawberry," Donna said to Lauren.

"That's why I came. I knew you'd be feeling down, and I just wanted to try and cheer you up somehow. I didn't mean for you to find out who I was though. I hope that I didn't accidentally mess anything up," Lauren said in a worried voice.

A young woman with curly blonde hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere wearing a Vortex Manipulator and shook her head at the scene in front of her. She should have known that Lauren would get into trouble.

"I knew it! I can't leave you in the past for five minutes without you revealing yourself to your mum. It's lucky for you that it seems like so far that nothing's been changed about the future. You'd better leave now before you wind up erasing yourself from history," the mysterious blonde woman said.

"Just a minute, okay? I just want to say good bye," Lauren said.

"Hurry up, will you? Mum's gonna kill me if she finds out. This is a very big spoiler after all," the blonde said.

"I said cool it, Dot!" Lauren shouted.

"Oh, great! Now you've told them my name too! Good work, Lauren!" Dorothy "Dot" Noble said with an anguished groan.

"Everything's fine, Dot," Dorothy McShane said as she smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Dot asked.

"Would I risk making your mum mad?" Dorothy McShane asked.

"No, nobody with any sense would. Not if they didn't want to have a blaster shoved up their nose," Dot agreed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure who her mum is now. I'd like to ask you who your Dad is but I know better than that," Donna said as she stroked Lauren's hair.

Lauren smiled at her display of affection as she said, "I wish that I could tell you but I c-c-can't."

"What's with all of the stuttering? Are you alright? You don't have to be nervous around me," Donna said with concern.

"No, I'm okay. I think that kind of thing just runs in my family," Lauren said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Donna smiled as she realized that her daughter was giving her a clue about her father. She kissed her forehead and gave her one last hug as she said, "I knew that you'd be a clever girl. Just like your mum. Go ahead, Strawberry. Go home. I certainly don't want to risk losing you. It's funny. I don't even really know you yet, and I already love you. You need to go now or I'll never let you go."

"I love you, Mum. Don't worry. You'll be seeing me again someday. I guarantee it," Lauren said as she kissed Donna's cheek.

Lauren reluctantly pulled herself away from her mother. She didn't want to leave her because she didn't want her to be upset like she was when she first came here. Then she saw Donna's face and realized that wasn't going to be a problem anymore. She had given her mother the hope that she needed to go on until she found her dad again. If she remembered her family history correctly, that should be soon now.

"That was smooth what you did with the stuttering. You are pretty smart sometimes. That's why I can't figure out why you can be so thick at other times. You're still my best friend though," Dot said as she hugged Lauren.

"Oh, good! I was really worried about that for a minute. I thought for a minute there that I was going to have to find a new much nicer friend. That would have been terrible," Lauren said sarcastically.

"You have quite a mouth on you, Lauren. You'd better be glad that I love you so much, or I'd pound you one," Dot said with a grin as she touched the controls on her Vortex Manipulator.

The two of them vanished then as they returned to the future. Dorothy sighed in relief. The way those two were giving out spoilers it was a wonder that they didn't both erase themselves from existence.

Donna continued to smile as she wondered if Lauren's father could really be who she thought it was. Apparently, he really had existed after all. She couldn't help but think about how long she would have to wait before she met him again.

She looked forward to it.

Meanwhile a silent observer to the whole situation finally said from the safety of her other dimensional realm, "What is it with those people and the future children anyway? Everywhere I look, there are future kids popping up. Enjoy them while you can people! Once I get through, there won't be any future for any of you! Not a pleasant one anyway."

"You're such an optimistic cheerful kind of gal, aren't you? I'm so glad to be on your side. You really help bring me up," Cassandra O'Brien said.

"Zip it unless you would like to go back to being a human trampoline again! I'm going to get that ship sooner or later no matter what the so-called Bad Wolves do about it. What kind of a name is that for a group anyway? It sounds like a high school football team," the Black Guardian said with a smirk.

"You really do hate Rose Tyler, don't you? You're worse than me," Cassandra said with a smile.

Cassandra knew that the Black Guardian would try to take over Iceworld again soon. It was only a matter of time. It was too important to her ultimate plan to just let it go now.

**Next: Why is Donna's TARDIS acting so oddly lately? It's almost as if it's developed a personality of its own. Could Xana be still around after all? Also the Wolves get called out onto a case involving vampires. One of them proves to be very familiar to Alina as a ghost from her past comes back to haunt her.**


End file.
